The Dream Team And The Battle For Salvation-The Dream Master
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After confirming her concerns regarding Freddy Krueger and she and two other kids are hurt and one adult is murdered. Kristen Parker, her friends and their parents must now implement their plans to protect the children and young adults from the blood thirsty dream Menace Freddy Krueger. But can they prevent him from taking anyone else or is there going to be several more losses.
1. 1: The Truth Comes Out

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation- The Dream Master**

 **Characters: Nancy Thompson, Neil Gordon, Kristen Parker, Roland Kincaid, Joey Peterson, Donald Thompson, Elaine Parker, Alice Johnson, Rick Johnson, Dan Jordon, Debbie Stevens, Sheila Kopecky, Max Johnson and Freddy Krueger, special appearances: Elizabeth Simms and Eric Carver**

 **Time-line: It's two days after the nightmare that brought the dream warriors and their psychiatrist back together. As Kristen Parker has sounded the alarm to the entire adult population in the know about it.**

 **Summary: After seeing for themselves that Fred Krueger has come back to haunt their dreams again, the dream warriors and their parents must combine together to protect the junior population from the nightmares that had plagued their town. But can they protect themselves from a very real human danger connected to Nancy and Kristen's past and prevent that past from destroying them while they're protecting themselves from their dream menace.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: With this Story it's picking up where the first left off, as things in town shift directions now, and the dream warriors and their new gang deal with Krueger as the deaths in the fourth movie are replaced by others. But the dream warriors themselves live on now. But in addition to the deaths they lost, they're dealing with the psychiatrists and criminal string that tried to kill them**

 **Though the faces we saw on the pizza are getting changed, but she's exercising control over her dream power and it's three months later, because Kristen just deflected his destroying the block, but from here the story follows the movies, but though he keeps trying to get to their friends. As we saw Rick's dreamscape is dojo and he's dressed in a Ninja uniform, so that's where they're going to be training now.**

 **From here they're dealing with joining the two gangs as one and the trial, as well as the safety of the town junior population, but from here he's mostly going to be showing up between his poltergeist like state and frequent showing off to give them a chance to train together. So the time from here to when the kids get out of school is exactly in May just as the Dream Master Begins.**

 **As what's left of the two gangs left standing, from parts two and three are going to combine together as she and her parents tell her teachers and the town council, of what's going on. But from here the training is going to result in him dropping in till they deal with him for real, but things are going to keep up like this till Sheila's dream and from there, it's going to be very close calls every time. The victims from every movie survive, it's just very close calls starting in every murder now...**

 **Chapter 1: Family Time and Finishing The Book**

"Well if that tells me anything, he knows he's going to have a fight in his hands now regarding you kids. As you're protecting your peers and we're protecting you twelve now baby." Bill Poletti said in answer to the chair jumping off the floor at that. "Cub, baby, for now until you regain your strength at the moment. There's no pushing yourself into this a second time and I mean that at the moment." Charlie Harris said to her kindly then.

"Yeah I know, but at this rate, I'm sure that the psychologist or psychiatrist getting involved in questioning me is going to say what dad is about to, but he's taking me as a life long patient and future associate later. But since, out of all of us in the survivors, I'm the only one with advanced knowledge of criminal workings and and what they did, so I can act as the key witness grandpa." she said and he nodded to that remark gently.

"I'd hate to be them right now when you go into the mode your mother does, because seeing you in action it's enough they're dead either way. As to why, they're getting buried alive when you turn it to the jury and the witness stands as you describe things to your own interpretations. Let alone reflecting his fatal mistakes to him by turning it into a metaphorical question." Donald Thompson her godfather, said to lighten up the mood and they started laughing at that.

"You think Nattie and Judy are coming back for the trial though, you may have lost your quartet, but you got what's left of your sextet Nancy." she said and she nodded to her. "Yeah I do, the girls took the same classes together while I was OU. But the three of us together, I can finish healing that way, I lost one parent, but dad and I fixed our relationship and we got a second chance and I'm not giving him up now." she said and he gave her a hug at that.

"God tomorrow is going to be up for debate till we put this into terms they can understand, though Benson figures it out and he's going break his wrist out of anger, because fifty of those students are part of his homeroom class, while the ten of us are in his world geography class at the moment." she told her and he nodded in agreement to that. "He's a Springwood born honey, eighty percent of the adults here were born and raised here."

"While the other twenty percent are new arrivals, as to that, getting the truth out is going to take time. Getting you a computer is enough that the truth is going work out, because it takes less then half of what it would if you were doing on. But first before we tell them our portion of that truth, you need to get yours out in the open now." John Lane said to her softly. "We lost seven but we just saved the entire town, now we just got ensure it stays that way."

"So the only way to do that is we follow the rules, so with that everything covers the above, we place ' No minors and young adults under 28 allowed' or 'Restricted, no kids under 28 allowed in these areas now'. But altogether we need to make life as safe as possible for the kids till we get the kids medication to them with the rest of their gang, ours, with our gang and and Jesse's joining together and the other survivors around town."

"He marked us as his children, because he's scared us enough that we start dreaming about him, as to that for every kid younger than us and Tommy's age group, we're blocking him out by getting that medication now." she said and he nodded as Derek Grey looked at her. "So 90% of the stores and merchandise is open to you kids, but the stuff that isn't at the grocery store, let alone the gas station is alcohol and the tobacco products now."

"Well these kids are not smoking and drinking anymore if I've got anything to say about it, since I got kids right out of the academy working at the base and they're right under twenty three years of age and with those words in mind here. Nobody, under thirty is allowed near the alcohol, recreation drugs or the tobacco products till they're twenty nine years old, starting now and we catch you with it, and you're suffering a need for a serious detox."

"You're heading for the Adolescant ward till you're clean completely. Alright the teachers, principals, the store managers, the leadership: medical, legislative, military and town treasury councils, us and we're getting Daniel and Peter up here. Because with the amounts we're budgeting for every spot that needs improvement, it's coming a total of 4.5 quadrillion and that's barely making a dent in this type of amount once the trial arrives."

"This way we got a chance to work out a floor plan, before the trial and we start reducing prices, at the stores, restricting access to anything that can hurt you kids till you're Jeff's age, and from there, life starts changing till the trial and the town meeting then it goes full blast. But every store manager is going to find this more than ironic that our town is being haunted by our town legend and it's turned our lives into a freaking circus that to reduce prices, and prices for gas and heating, food and everything is is getting dropped."

"Our town is undergoing as many money saving plans as possible as possible here till the trial, with us about to go into lockdown. Before whatever amounts it takes to start healing the damage get started. But this town needs two billion to fix the amount of damage done to it. And another seven to keep our schools running things and the last billion is going into the budget, till we get the checks back, and with those words in mind here."

"Honey, how much do you expect that final amount is going to be is once we shut down Reynolds and destroy his crime ring here?" General David Peterson asked and she sighed as she told him the truth then. "Alice and I went over the final amount. It comes to a grand total $950,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Which to any normal person is going too far and with those words in mind, we can cut the head and heart of the criminal body here off, which is going to be worth it, but here's where you're really going to be pissed."

"Since we got released I did some digging into Reynolds, and he owes the government twice this number. The amounts for all of them together is so high they're all staying in jail and in that hospital for life and till thry died of old age. But into total the amount for them and Reynold to get her 65.5 undecillion, and from the price only get worse with Reynolds's partner, and as to why he owes another 90 undecillion here and with that in mind."

"Both amounts together come to a total of 55.5 duodecillion, once we deal with both groups together and we sell the story to to the movie company, and my books are based for the movie series. So we take him out, once school is out for the summer, and we just leave the arms and legs for the government to deal with." she said to him gently. "55.5 duodecillion if that's not enough of over kill nothing is right now, but that is beyond ridiculous in amounts here." William Anderson said in shock as Peterson looked at him as they went over it then.

"That much, so we deal with the sextet we get a sextillion, and once we deal with ending Reynolds and his crime ring. Since the FBI has been trying to arrest him for years as have we. Two sextillions and that amount is more than enough to fund us and we're able to manage on our own, but that amount is going too far, if these people are like that crime lord on the tv show, he's been asking for it for ten years and he's going to get it now."

"His warehouse is like a everything regarding drugs, and war efforts and it's time to shut him down, he as close to a terrorist as you can get. But if these people connected to him want a second chance, they better pass every bit of knowledge here. So if we shut him down we get half of the rest of this amount and that's going a little too far here as well. I don't believe I'm hearing this, we're getting an added number added to that."

"Yes alright first we deal with the sextet and the quaratine and then we deal with Reynolds and that's more than enough to fund our town for forty five years till you're fully grown adults yourselves guys. Alright so starting tomorrow I'm ordering everyone to stay put on the base, no ones getting transferred out of town, and no ones leaving now either?" He asked her in shock and she nodded to him as she explained that to him.

"Uncle Dave with you're leading the base, I think I'm better off acting as your second in command for this. The town boundaries is at the sign, cross that and it's getting the victim arrested if they try to escape or the press arrested for coming in, but the town is running things, with us creating this many add ons to the town. So Springwood News-station, it's getting turned into the Cable company and from there it's enhancing things." Damian Anderson said and he nodded to that in agreement to that.

"This amount is more than enough to begin rebuilding the town though, we pay back our debts to the government and the parents get their money back for damages, but this includes what Grant and Bhear stole from our parents and they're getting theirs later. The amount is going to total for the guys, Nancy and me $25,000,000 each. Our parents and the seven $250,000,000 each. While Richard owes mom three times that in both alimony and child support payments here. The quartet also the same number." she said and Alice Johnson finished it, knowing they were going to get a shock then

"And the 93 odd families who lost their children $150,000,000 each, as for the hospital they're getting $300,000,000 and that's everyone who deserves to get their money back from these criminals. The total comes for all of us together $18,775,000,000,000. And that's barely making a scratch in this type of amount. But to round that off its an even $20,000,000,000,000 exactly here and that's all the families that have had theirs torn apart." she said and they nodded to that as Kristen finished up.

"Every parent in town who lost their children because of these old fools, but they're getting their money back and the amounts with both budgets together is so high we're not going broke by the time he tries a secondary strike on us. But we stop Reynolds and the amount is an added $500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 in total here and that's going to solve the problem altogether for us in town finances here and secondly if we got company coming."

"The amount just added on to the town funds later. But the movies, we use that to send out images of our town, the sites we're using for the movies, and this should help out for inflation, because they knows chapters 1-3 are true. Which aside from the ending when Nancy and Uncle Donald are killed off and dad is no longer our doctor, the entire movie is correct, but I'm rewriting the ending if we got company coming to town."

"Chapters 4-8, number seven being a 'life imitating art, imitating life' in the movie, is going to as your double's playing two parts here, one as our character, Nancy, you and Uncle Donald, as well as Freddy, and as themselves in the movie. But chapters 4, 5, 6, and 8 they're about the consequences had we not survived this at the moment guys. But..., Freddy, I need you to simulate my death, just don't burn the house down." she said and the chair jumped off the floor to answer her then.

"What are you thinking here?" Roland Kincaid said to her and she explained that. "We need to get ourselves out of the picture, now. To ensure no one, but the town, realizes we're still alive, we simulate what he would have pulled to kill us, the three of us, both last night and tonight. Like he thought Nancy and Uncle Donald were killed in the last stand off between us eighteen months ago, we got to finish it by doing the rest, it's just to throw the rest of the world off and no one, but our age groups know."

"But to everyone younger than Josh and Luke, they're not going to realize we're alive till they read my books. Okay with you we saw the dog bring him back, so if we hadn't gone in all at once to check, it would just be you, you saw him and you're the first to die. Joey that poster of the underwear model is your punchline, he kills you by stabbing and drowning you in your water bed and that leaves me, and I'm drugged and he kills me by the furnace."

"I'm not suggesting we try this for real, but we get a couple cadavers that have our exact looks to them and we do the rest. In real life, everything that he shows is going to be viewed in the way it does in the movies. With that we're out of the picture, and no one but the town leadership knows, witness protection program starting now for all of us. It's the only way to ensure we're not dealing with the paparazzi for the rest of our lives when the moves are made. Our double's get the fame and fortune, we get the freedom from the memories."

"But our double's get the gold and glamour, we just want to be left alone from this day forward." she said and the quintet nodded in agreement to her thoughts. "You're right, we don't want the fame, of surviving where our friends didn't, we lost seven members of our gang and Jesse doesn't want the memories, anymore than we do. If this is the only it's our only chance to be free of the memories." Nancy Thompson said to her and she nodded in agreement.

"The Dream Warriors is in tribute to the quartet, that's our truth, but from that day forward, once the Dream Master is made, we're free of the memories from then on and we can move forward from then on." Joey Peterson said to her and she nodded to him. "Yeah I agree with you guys, we don't want the memories, we just want to be left alone from now on, we make the movies, but our double's get the fame and fortune from now on, especially you and Donald, Nancy. " Neil Gordon said to them gently and Donald nodded in agreement with his thoughts.

"Agreed, I don't want the memories anymore than you do after what I saw and what I saw that night your mother and Glen died baby, let alone the six years of guilt I've had to deal with till you and Neil yanked me out of it. I died a hero by ensuring the trio were safe, that's my truth now. So the pieces that everyone in the real world doesn't know is that we never had a hand in that truth, and the truth is kept from you that Rick is the reason."

"Rick is the cause of everything, just write the script, we get our double's and whoever is making the series to eliminate key information, we were just neighbors, and friends. But we weren't that close for you to react to the fact that you had to turn to me when you found Adam, and the extension in the series movies. That's where the extension of what we couldn't fit into a nearly two hour movie shows, you found him, I tell Neil our true connection and the truth and then I reveal the exact truth to him that we have been friends for years."

"While the books reveal your truth to the entire town and to the kids who saw the movies, younger than Josh or Josh's age, if Katherine's future patients decide to live here, that you're still alive, as am I and we're now in total lockdown from this day forward. So it's a medical induced quarantine, but we're not cutting ourselves off completely, Internet, movies and phone calls to the outside world." he said and they nodded in agreement to that

"Wait I got a better idea, the parts left out of the original publishment when this goes to video are for the rest of the world, but the town gets the upgraded edition and that's the match up to my book. And it's got the stuff that was left out of story, aside from my father/daughter relationship with dad in the first day in the ward. But everything else in the story is there in the movie." she said and he nodded as he looked at his oldest.

"Whatever the next upgrade in music and movies are, that's on the upgrade and this is going to shock the hell out of them from there, as to why to your parents, they didn't mind you found each other, but your mother was still irritated that she couldn't find Adam. And by this time in the story she also didn't want you to remember all of this and to all intents and purposes we all thought he as dead at the time. So the aftermath doesn't have it right."

"I died from the attack, and you and I don't go into conversation over that and your parents don't realize he's still haunting your dreams and that gets the block wiped out by tonight. So though they don't mind you've reconnected and it's fine with them, but with me gone your godmother never changes back and that's where the facts become fiction and we leave it like that for the rest of the world." Donald said and she nodded as she looked at her father then.

"You especially, you're bonded to us on a scale they can't understand, because I did it with you first dad. The five of us are connected, because of this, and our truth is far more traumatizing than they realize. As to that our double's are seeing that, but they're not living with the knowledge they lost their familial gang now and with those words in mind. I'm eliminating the information from the confrontation in the hall in the movie theater version."

"And our conversation when you told us the truth that day. But other than that everything leading up to when you buried him stays the same. But the injuries didn't just injury, they were mortally wounded that night when you buried him. And with that, he killed our adult protectors and we didn't hear from you when we were released dad, so that's the change up for the movies." she said to him and he nodded, as Derek changed the subject.

"Summers in Springwood are going to be a bit tough now with no one leaving town, so how do we deal with that exactly here?" he asked and she smiled as she answered him. "For the kids four to ten years old we create a day camp for them, while we're start a few camps from eleven to eighth graders that cover military and police camp. So while these give them time to train and these are just simulations here, like piloting a jet, or laser tag, all simulation."

"Till they, if they choose these as their future career, then they know what to do, but they're not screwing around with live weapons. We just have the bases in range of us acting as city borders and they can train the kids in basic training and the same is said for the precinct. And as for the others we got our version of the Olympics and sports, we got access to the sports on the outside world and from there we create several stadiums here in town."

"With the day camp, say eight hour work day, while the parents are at work the young adults and teenagers can set up activities for the kids from ages two to nine years old and a regular camp that has everything that a real going away camp would during the summer. Including the following: swimming, hiking, and everything else, prices are fifty bucks a week at summer time for each age group and it's got every activity that you can think of when camping here as well." she said and their parents smiled as Alice finished that.

"I don't think the parents are going to mind about us babysitting and creating a day camp, because you don't need a permit for that. But our age group and Tommy's can baby sit and create activities from eight till five for the five to ten year olds and the kids eleven and older can go to camp at the version of their choice this way later. But next summer though, for us, once we've graduated, things change directions from there." she said and Alice said it.

"But during the winter and summer months, school time has it tied up and the Pee-wee leagues for the kids can begin and we can do winter games in baseball, before Christmas break starts, the pools are heated now with added extensions and our time from, so we can go swimming in the winter, we do our usual winter games and sports here and everything else, but we build a few new sports stadiums and several schools for city rivalries."

"But the entire Springwood county school district is under the same school set plans for the fifth grade and the middle and high schools, but seven suburbs in the entire city, plus the city itself, their part of us as well. Here's the catch, with the town blocked off though the college kids can't leave town and our fellow state colleges can't come in. So to change that around we create a five colleges here in town and that's going to help as well."

"In later years whatever colleges the high school students choose to go to, they got their choice of whichever one they want with us creating several colleges. As well as a job training program that add another, or they can get into the military. As do the Air Force and the Army bases on the outskirts of town, and each one has the sports that we deal with at a real college, and like everything else in town enrollment at the college is next to nothing as well."

"That makes ten in total as the years go by and in eleven years time our town is the size of Chicago, L.A. or even Honolulu, the town has tripled in size, we have everyone, from newborn to high school in a normal routine by that point, because to them the town quarantine and wall is normal to them. As is the classes they're taking, the fact they're on it every night and at naptime, all of this is completely normal to them by that point."

"Every sport in the group's that are normal are completely normal to them, as is everything, so life here in the circle is completely normal to them, and they don't care they never leave the town, because they have everything that makes life fun right here. And to add on to that, we create a miniature beach as well and they've got a beach, trips to the boardwalk, amusement parks, camping, sports during the summer, and five hundred things to do every summer and winter now." she said and he smiled at that idea as she finished that.

"But summer sports can still be played we just do the ones that are needed in the community center and baseball games are till school lets out at Christmas and everything that comes from being this high up in the continent means time to get the stuff needed so whatever our locals like to do during the summer and winter during the year, we got it. During the winter with the possibility of erosion with us next to that desert."

"We got to got ensure that the ground doesn't give out on us while over there, but turn that area into real AstroTurf or just get cement and the ground becomes completely firm, but it's that and no one's likely to get hurt that way. But we dig further into the area we're creating for a beach and with the Great Lakes right there that fills the area and that creates another way for them to enjoy being at the beach during the summer without needing to leave." she said and he smiled as as he answered her.

"Or we just create an artificial saltwater and fill the basin up and we can simulate the usual currents at the beach, and though we get the water is a bit colder here. But it's going to be much better than getting covered in seaweed every time." Joey said to her smiling and she nodded in agreement to that as she went further then as she looked at their parents. "A beach and Boardwalk, several stadiums in sports, camping, and amusement parks."

"The teenagers and college students can treat this as being out of town for the summer, but they and the thirteen to college age students can do what they want during the summer though they're babysitting while their parents are at work during that time. A town version of the pan global games, and everything that the athletes are preparing for we just add that to the community school and change it into a real college that is like the others."

"While creating seven more while we just set the colleges as the Springwood versions of the highest ranking colleges in the country this way and we price the budget the way we do for our training program, all expenses paid, we live at home, but we go to college, while extra curricular activities, and we got the stuff needed for what they like to do here."

"So if they like to go hiking there's the woods, since we live close to a very nice set of camping ground and woods here, going to a family fun parks, we've got three and for the high speed water rides we set up a raging waters theme park, during the summer, once the school term starts the parks are closed, but they got other things to do during the school semester and the winter, and that's five hundred things to do for all seven age groups."

"Like is completely clean of crime and pollution and and we're safe from the intense weather as well. School is fun, because our schools have everything they like in sports and everything they'd want to do if they left town, we have it or we got the places they like to do it at. So if they like to camp, we got camp grounds, like to go see baseball or basketball games, we got the stadiums and everything else on the list they like to do out of town is on the list here."

"But everything that is needed, since we live close to the Great Lakes, we have it along with several extras to make it so we look like Santa Cruz, Anaheim, or Orlando in terms of the fun stuff for the kids and they don't have to leave town to have fun either, it's going to be less than ten times that amount if they were to stay here than if they moved and did this stuff out of town, and you're not about to lose your luggage or your wallet either."

"Travelers checks and money for a hotel room to stash your stuff, no need for that, prices, not a problem as to why it's back to your childhood costs guys for life here, back in the 40's, 50's and 60's, and it's like you're at a yard sale. As to why it's so cheap, you could buy a fortune in supplies and fun and still have plenty left over later, as it winds up back in your account later after someone else is uses it." she said and Adam smiled at that plan as Erin started laughing at that suggestion as he started laughing at her planning then.

"We're making the town the size of the tourist island capital, that town is the same size as Memphis or Chicago, okay so add ons every summer over the next few years, new suburbs and by the time your age group is getting started on your jobs as adults in six years. Then every kid in town is really going to be showing their town pride here, because we got the town with several hundred things to do and they won't have to leave town to do it either. I can't wait to see the looks on the new comers faces when they see and realize what our town percentage in life here is going to be like, as to why, it's a paradise here."

"Because with the amount of add ons here it's going to be a heck of a lot better than it was where they were living, because life here, aside from Fred, is really going to be comfortable and we got plenty for them to do and jobs are open to everyone here and we go self employed and self governed as well. Ron and the town Medical and Treasury councils are really going to like this idea baby, because not only does this help with things money wise, the money keeps on circling around the town here and they get it back in their accounts later." Adam said and that did it for Erin as she answered him smile.

"If that's not enough to drive every parent in town crazy, cash wise, nothing is, they can spend hundreds for everything they and their kids need and want and the costs are ten to fifteen cents per item at the candy machines and candy and soda racks, whatever we set food prices and clothes too it's like life in New York. Just without the crime and you're not getting charged an arm and a leg to do it either: indoor and out door amusement parks, shopping malls, camping, day camps, summer camps, sports, everything is so cheap."

"And they got plenty do here and it's less then half of what it used to be, our childhood costs in our allowances huh, that is definitely going to catch it while our destitute portions get to live the high life and it's all exact treatment after this too. Our life in town is going to be a literal paradise for everyone. The kids get to earn and do odd jobs or just babysit for money in our town and that's their way to a living till college, because it's less pricy than everywhere else and our town is huge as a result." Erin said and she nodded in agreement.

"Well in addition to the Crave Inn, we got to add several more fast food restaurants around here and a pizza parlor. But for everything it's lets less than $30 for more than five people. So whatever restaurants we have in the outside world, we add, say a Taco Bell, McDonald's, a deli restaurant that serves fresh sandwiches made out of deli bread, regular or hoagie buns. And every type of topping and condiment that our customers like, baked potatoes, soups and salads, home made versions of the potato chips or just get bagged chips with these, that's the health food department, and a pizza parlor, like Pizza Hut or Dominoes."

"And say five restaurants ranging from Italian, Greek, Chinese, Mexican and Indian, depending on the tastes they prefer the most. And these just added more job opportunities this way, library, construction, food and healthcare, but the trades chosen at the job corps center, can work here and this way we're working careers and that solves problems. The kids get to live life, with the added trouble and each career is going to result in the work schedule taking turns so they have time for their families, as for the food."

"And two of those can be reduced to a a single serving in the ward's version of the main drag, and the drag has a library and arcade to it as well, as well as a movie theater. But that keeps the kids from getting stir crazy here if they're there for whatever reason the kids got something to do that suits their tastes and school, rec room, main drag. It's all there and everything is free, aside from the medication bills." Kristen said to her and she nodded.

"With a billion added to the hospital budget yearly that's going to cut it alright, because everything needed for the kids we have it and the hospital has enough in the budget to manage things, but we'd have to create two versions of these. And a ten story building in the rec hall and main drag buildings, though the adults version is going for everything that the minimum to near maximum security patients need so they don't kill each other."

"Dad, we should reduce the cost for mortgage as well, rent also half of what it was before and the same goes for mortgage. So Mortgage at the office, it's $1,200 a month, we drop it to 3/4 of that, so mortgage between $300 to $350, rent $700 to $900 we drop it to $250 to $300. So they can pay four months worth of rent in just one shot and deal with the monthly expenses with the mortgage and rent out of the way." John said to him and he nodded.

"Good point honey, your father and I are the owners of the bank and he's the treasury leader, I'm not asking for the board's permission either, it's our decision, because ninety percent of the town realty comes to me and the same is said for loans and the apartment managers. Alright seven suburbs in addition to us, and downtown is considered to be like Chicago or New York. It's as dangerous as it gets down there, as to that until you're over twenty one, but till we get rid of Reynolds, no one is going down there."

"You're forbidden to leave the suburbs and venture into the inner city, that's being said for the entire leadership and council for the town. What's also being said here for all of you is no drinking, smoking or drugs, and if some of these jocks don't get their hormones under control, it's going to kill them and he gains another one to five souls here. Despite the fact they're watching horror movies, if they don't take it seriously it's going to kill them." His mother, Annie Lane, said to him and he nodded as Kristen looked at her softly.

"Main Street is the main drag and it's got all of our hotspots too, but we build on to it, a mall, an arcade, till they create at home consoles for video games, several shopping stores, and a children's theater with movies from ages three to five for the preschoolers and from six to ten years of age for the kids who like some of our normal kid shows and they all can get into Disney and animated movies for kids, later tv shows."

"The shows they got now helps, but it's enough that the kids in the next ten years get the next upgrade and it's access to the Internet and our age groups see as normal, in their eyes its old school to them with the shows we grew up with like teenage mutant ninja turtles. As for some some action shows for nine to preteen, they're probably making movies later in life, since they'll come out by the time I'm twenty one here, so we make the second grouping nine to ten year olds, movies based off action kids shows and books off our reading lists."

"While the other one is for eleven and up, those movies are PG to PG-13 and they're for the fifth grade junior high students, because some of this stuff has stuff that is not age requirement for nine to ten year olds here. As to that so eleven to fourteen as they prepare for the classes, but the twelve and up is open for everyone our ages and up as is the nine and up and the Disney and kids movies, but from here, things shift into school as they prepare for high school and get ready to take the classes I'm adding to the the school curriculum, both for the junior and regular high schools here."

"With the ones who are preparing for these classes, they get to see movies that have a bit of swearing and violence, but little to no sexual content. While the high school, college age groups and the adults have the last two theater viewing rooms one is for the teenagers and college students and that's for PG-13 to R rated material and the last is adults only and they have a single theater room to themselves and it's for R to X rated material movies."

"So while they can go into the others if they want to be with the younger kids for some of these movies that come out later in the next ten to twelve years, but the youngest age groups. But till they're eleven, they are oblivious to the danger they're facing, since my age group and Nancy's have seen every scary movie known to man so far and have read a million of King's books in the last fifteen months, while Tommy's age group are watching movies that are enough to scare you if you're ten and they're based off preteen books."

"My plan is we get things reorganized, but everything our younger generations like to do we have it, and they don't have to leave the town to enjoy things, because Freddy is going to be livening things up quite a bit in town later here, but we build several suburbs leading into it, our current schools and community college need a bit of rivalry, so we build three schools for each suburb, each age group, that makes eight high schools, eight middle and elementary.

"And seven colleges in each suburb, a job corps center for kids who wish to learn a trade and for the drop outs whoever got their GED's and high school diplomas, so we got a town rivalry, but each group is sharing life like we did before here. There's no need for arguments we all got access to Main Street. While we add three more community colleges and use the suburb names for them and they all lead into Main Street, by the time we start college in three to four years, everything is going to begin, but we set it up within five years here."

"The community college is getting changed to a full scale college and with four more scattered all over the city but that and the younger generation schools add plenty of team rivalries, and we just choose which ones we want to go to when we're ready. And whatever college we want to go to if we got the full ride we get the books for whatever our master's and bachelors degree will be while it's going on, but both everything together ought to be enough here, as for criminal elements that's my next idea."

"The state prison is too far away from town here, so we create a prison on the hospital property and call it the Springwood Tri-County Prison, we treat it like we would if it was the maximum security adult ward, but they're dressed like the patients in that ward. And add a stronger security and surveillance system to the entire hospital, and we add on to the teenage ward, make it bigger and more open and get more light into it, because the way it was before was way too gloomy at the time, the snakepit is no more it's turning into life in the dorms and a boarding school in the teenage ward."

"And with dad being the head psychiatrist now and Nancy as his second in command there, he chooses the rules and protocols in the ward, everything the duo did is getting undone in there, but altogether, these upgrades should help liven up things at the hospital here, because I'm giving my books to the hospital as well so they got something spooky to read here." she said and they nodded to that.

Before they could say anything an explosion of water came out of the pool a second time. "What the heck was that exactly?" Peter asked and she started laughing. "Like I said he's going to liven things up in life for the town here, with him as a poltergeist, it's going to get slightly crazy around the city now, so I think we better get used to this. But to him, Halloween is going to give a whole new meaning and punchline for trick or treat this year."

"But I think he just did a cannonball in there a bit ago." she said and they nodded as they brainstormed this information and settled for the evening. "Yes well I think he's following me around now, if he's decided to start screwing around in the backyard kiddo. He knows Professor Harris just undid the amount of damage the duo did in the ward. He also knows I'm in charge of the kids recovery plan now and with that in mind."

"He's trying to test me at the moment regarding the nine of you. Though he keeps this up and he's going to break a window next if he keeps that up." Neil said to her and she looked at him. "Alright don't give him any ideas dad, or he really is going to do that, though you want to break window do it in the duo's old offices and trash their stuff and office Fred." she told him and he nodded as the chair jumped to answer her and he smiled at that.

"Alright time to take a break tonight." Anderson said to them and they nodded as she sat down on the couch as she looked at the videos then. "I saw their memories in that lucid dreaming trip, but you better see this guys." she said and he nodded as she grabbed the first. "Do these have the victims on them?" Harris asked and she read each one and nodded to him. "Yeah this one happens to be focused on Tina, we see this it's going to confirm what Rod told us in this communique." she told and he nodded as she put it into the VCR.

"Alright Tiger get upstairs and into my bedroom, you're not watching this or you're next with the nightmares here." She said to her kitten and he looked at her and meowed at her at that. "No you're too young Tiger, now up to my room." she said and he meowed a second time in resistance. "Young man get upstairs, or you're losing your tv privileges for a week." She said sternly to him and he curled up on the floor in answer to that.

"I'll take that as a 'I'm not going anywhere, I want to see this cat on the picture box'." Joey said to her and Rick Johnson looked at him as he went into father mode with the eight month old kitten. "Son, forget it, you're not watching this buddy, you're ten in human years, that's too young for this, so right now you're watching PG movies, until you're in high school it's no scary movies yet, so do as your mother says please, now I'm not kidding here Tiger."

"I see you watching from the staircase, and you're in your box for thirty minutes, understood." he told him and he meowed again, this time in resignation and headed into her room then in answer to that. "If that's not displaying resistance against wanting to watch scary movies nothing is right now. He's ten years old in human years, but if we have kids enjoying the movies not much older than he is, they're going to love the movie series."

"I mean this is a scary movie, but his seeing Freddy on the tv is enough to scare a five year old and he's in the fourth grade, so to speak here, any kid watching movies from King isn't afraid, but still. There's a chance for a life imitating art, imitating life scenario if they create a movie that has our double's playing themselves, when they retired our characters, dad, but this is ridiculous." Nancy said to her as she started laughing as he chuckled at the remark.

"That's the understatement of the century honey, you were the same way when you were his age at the time, though he's a furry version of both of you." Elaine Parker Jackson said to her with a chuckle. "Meow" "Woof" Cocoa and Jason asked and she smiled. "Yes you can stay, this is to your age limits boys, just don't claw the tv or the couch let alone break anything." he said and they both both answered in their own way as Cocoa curled up in Kristen's lap.

As Jason sat down on the floor. "Nice touch, though for someone our age at least this is less likely to make us sick here." Rick said to her and she nodded in agreement to that. "With us getting married when school lets out after we graduate, he's your cat as well honey, though if you want a dog we can get one and we got two cats and dog in our family later, but for now, we just settle for things as they are right now."

"We've got eighteen months before we start our new lives, but until we're out of the danger zone, best to not push it. Though you're living here with me, our side of the family doesn't get started till we're twenty one and by then that's three years of changes and you're working as a Martial arts teacher for the Greys Martial Arts School by that point." Kristen said to him and he nodded smiling then as she turned on the TV set and they got started.

Watching this, Garcia, Willis and Donald watched as they saw him chasing her down the alley, before chasing her into her backyard and then watched it shift from the dream reality as they watched her in their bedroom. Watching this, the Greys and Lanes watched in horrified shock, as they watched what happened that night, before she landed on the bed and it splattered the room with blood, before hearing his shouting.

 ** _"Tina, Tina!" "Who did this, I'll kill you, who did this!"_** they heard Nancy screaming out to her, before they heard Rod start shouting out in anger and pain, before he went through the window and they quickly turned it off then. "That's all I need right now, he's innocent of all charges alright. In fact he's mentally and emotionally sound, just beyond traumatized. I'm showing this to Williams at the trial, now honey, what was your theory regarding his mental/emotional state today exactly?" Harris asked her and Kristen sighed as she said it.

Before she could answer, a message wrote itself out to him and John looked at it and he read it out loud. ** _"Doctor Harris, the next morning when they were looking for me, I told Nancy I was innocent at the time. I'd never touch her against her will, she's everything to me, in fact I'd protect her with my life, Tina was my everything, the girls were my entire world, the seven were my entire life, I'd die to protect them."_**

 ** _"I've been framed for that, and everything she's about to tell you is the scope of it, I know I got into trouble a lot, but I would never cross that line,_** ** _ever_** ** _. I wanted to go into the academy and become a narc, and get rid of every bit of that crap, and put the real trash behind bars. That was my career choice, life as a cop, and I died by my career choice, by being the one who dies behind bars."_**

 ** _"Kristen, had I'd been alive, I'd be the one to protect her by, once I heard from the girls they found him, I'd come there and bust his ass myself, by getting Uncles Donald, Bill and Elliot and together, we and Garcia and Willis would bust him and get them out of the ward and she'd be in recovery from this by arresting the quintet then. That's the reason Your team mate never revealed that truth to you, he wanted a way to ensure that, if Adam was found, they never told you."_**

 ** _"He ordered them not to deliver the letters to you Uncles Elliot, Rob, and Aunt Elaine, as to why he too is working for Reynolds, and he's also in a 'damned if you do, damned if you don't' situation with him. What happened before you called the parents to the hospital is he broke the trio out of detention, but you stopped them, before they could escape with the added amounts just to stay on his good side today."_** he read out and they all nodded angrily as he answered that.

"Thanks for the heads up son, he's screwed here, well that's totaling at least thirty five people in town suffering a psychosis regarding Reynolds and they're the reason our children are dead now. To repeat what my niece said this afternoon, this is like Aliens: all they think about is money and remaining on the good side of a loan shark, but look at us, you don't see us screwing each other over for a god damn percentage, and especially not children."

"To stay alive you kill children, that is as damning as it gets and with those words in mind here, there's only going to be one sentence and one only for these people. Dad, I don't care we're acting as the town body now but these people need a serious reality check and it's life in the minimum security ward at the hospital as they get everything they've done to our children reversed on them now!" Damian snapped with a growl and Anderson nodded.

"The first is he's showing the genome for every normal teenage boy, he's growing up a troublemaker. And he wanted to be a law upholder, that switchblade was meant for self defense, in case he got jumped by Reynolds's guys for getting Adam jailed at the time two years earlier. And secondly he's suffering the alpha male syndrome, he's in love, and he'd protect her with his life, that's not crazy jealousy, he's a wolf at heart."

"So if there was a spiritual system he's a wolf and his spirit wolf just imprinted on his mate, Uncle John was he taking martial arts before that when we separated?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah he was going to the dojo at midtown at the time and he was acting on his fighting skills, but though he got into trouble, he'd never cross that line, he was a football player, a musician, and a crime fighter, but he wouldn't do it." he told her and she nodded.

"Yeah that's my theory as well here sweetheart, he's suffering the scope of any teenage boy, growing up a troublemaker and wanted to become a law upholder. As for Tina, he's in love and he's gone alpha male to protect her now. That knife he had was to protect them in case they got jumped by some pusher or any other people in Reynolds's drug cartel. That's my direct analysis Bill." Harris said to him and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Well that tells us everything we need to know, he's innocent of all charges, he didn't do it, we got the information of what happened behind closed doors, I saw Rod's dream when I did my own lucid dreaming and I'd rather not see Glen's either." Nancy told him and Donald nodded in agreement to that thought. "Seeing it for ourselves is one thing, but the coroner lost control of his stomach when he got a look in there that night." Willis told her gently.

"I pulled night duty when Rod was killed and we were both at Glen's when he was murdered at the time as well. But I broke down the front door, just to get inside, before the bastard tried to kill you next kid." Garcia added and she nodded to him. "I'm lucky you guys were always around, because she trusts you the most over anyone else in the precinct Garcia, after the amount of times she saw you." She told him and he smiled at that gently.

"We practically watched you guys grow up and though we lost seven, we didn't lose you guys and to ensure that, we're sticking around a long time here." Willis said to her and he sighed. "Though I saw the bedroom, Donald walked right up to the door, but I've seen killings like this in movies, but this, that's as sick as it gets." he added and Donald exchanged looks with the duo as he said it. "With us being the homicide team, we're investigating this again."

"We're watching his at the precinct, but that's a memory I don't need at the moment." Donald said to the duo, his father and Comissioner Kincaid. "I don't blame you for that, this is as disturbing as it gets. I mean watching these things in movies, it's one thing, but seeing it for real like you're dealing with a homicidal maniac, it's another thing altogether. Honey, if we're about to watch Philip's, all of you get out of the room." Neil said to the trio gently.

"Yeah he's right, if this is what we didn't see that night, I don't want you having to watch it happening again, so wait till we're finished with his then come back into the room you three." Nancy said to the trio as Kristen scanned the tapes and felt her heart turn over. "My first and second nightmare are in these as well dad, and with that, I don't need these memories, so we're going to the billiard room and we're going to play pool."

"As for Philip, come on guys, we don't need to see this twice, the nightmares are bad enough in there, but seeing his, before you got my attention, I don't need to see this twice. All three of us were beyond traumatized when he was killed, but seeing his nightmares and seeing what happened a second time, no." she said to her trio as she passed the tape to Donald and Neil and they left the room. "Why would she say that exactly?" Dan asked and Nancy sighed.

"Because they saw the entire thing the night he died. They tried to wake him up, but he was dead, before he hit the ground." she told him and they all nodded to him. "I'm doing her's first, I need to see what happened in there exactly, before we do his. Being a psychiatrist reading this that is one thing, but I need to see it through her eyes, in order to block it out forever now." Neil said to her as she, Erin, Neil and Harris switched it on, as they watched her as they saw him chasing her down a tunnel, before she got to the cavern.

Leaning forward, the sextet watched as her eyes landed on the first body, before she looked around the room, before her eyes landed on five of them. "Oh my god, that's Tina, Rod and Glen, that's what she was looking at, I found their stuff, but she saw their bodies. I'm going to kill him for that a second time!" Nancy snapped in shocked disbelief then. "Here it comes for that quote now!" Donald said with a dangerous growl as Harris listened to it.

" ** _We're all suffering the exact same dreams, he's killed all of them, the bastard has killed them all, guys, please I can't remember, who are you. There has to other survivors like me, but where are they, he's targeted us for a reason, but what exactly, God I wish my big sister was here she'd know. Wait a minute, three, me that makes four, where are the others, guys where are you exactly."_**

 ** _"Sister, you three I know but how, I'm dreaming about the house and the block, who are the other members if I'm seeing these three, who are you exactly and where's the rest of the block, if we're all connected?' she thought quickly looking at the trio, before looking at the others and feels a jolt of anger shoot through her as she sees her friends, before saying the names of her childhood quartet, three faces she missed more than she realized._**

 ** _'Kin, Joey, Billy, if you're still alive where are you exactly, I need to know, please, if you're still around I have to know, if you're suffering my dreams I need to know that, please. My dreams, my memories, I've been dreaming about this house every night, I know this house, but how..., wait I come in through the front door, the living room on the left, down the hall a but, and the staircase is right here."_**

 ** _"The kitchen also on the left, connecting it to the living room, basement on the right at the end of the hall door leads under the stairs and into it, open room in the living room, different sofa in the living room, a piano next to the window, and a picture of my godfather and his family, and..., You guys, I know who you are, but I can't remember, I saw you a few years back, but when exactly, who are you?'_**

 ** _'My memories are these dreams, dear god, the first of several kills, he's a maniac, but who is he exactly, the town legend, who are the first twenty, where are they?' She asks, before seeing eighteen others hanging around another section and then sees fifteen more right next to them and her eyes landed on two she recognizes. 'Grady, Derek, you as well, he killed you too."_**

 ** _"Name, name, the song, dear god it's, it's true, the song is the clue breaker, he's the murderer, not suicides, but murders, my dreams weren't symptoms, Grant is wrong, they're my memories, my memories of my classmates, my toddlerhood, but who are the missing members, of these five are back, guys help me here, who is he for real, who is this bastard, he's supposed to be dead, who is he, guys I need you help me out.'_**

 **'God I know these people, my classmates, Derek, please, help me.'** they heard, before Jared heard his niece's voice. **'Put me down you're hurting me.'.** Seeing that he quickly put the video on pause as he looked at them. "That's four, I'm arriving the following morning after she gets admitted to the hospital and the sextet are in the hospital already, but that answers every question I need right now." Nancy said in disgusted shock and they nodded in agreement with furious looks at that.


	2. 2: The Bringer's Dreams And Phone Calls

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 2: The Nightmares Of The Bringer and New Medical Protocols**

"Jesus Christ, reading it is one thing, seeing it for real is another thing altogether, I'm glad we tripled the dose, she needs these nightmares blocked to recover completely." Erin said with a sigh and she nodded in agreement at the moment. "If this is why she never wanted them putting her under, I understand and I don't blame her, she didn't tell me till the following morning, but I had the same reaction when King tried it, before mom saw my arm."

"That night after we admitted her, while I was looking over her files, she pulled me in, just before he tried to kill her, it was after she pulled me in and he and I locked gazes with each other that I realized what the hell was going on in town, and I knew I had to them on the hypnocil. Point of survival, only option to prevent anymore deaths, get them on it, before he kills them, I knew there were other members of the block, but I didn't know who."

"Not till they revealed their names to me, and Philip said that they were all dreaming about him did I realize that I just found what was left of the original block, and it hit me like a ton of bricks then. That I found what was left of our block, three were dead, and it was just the eight of us left, I was trying to figure out why he was determined to wipe out the entire block at the time till I realized what this really was and what the outbreak really was."

"He was trying to destroy our block to go on killing spree throughout the rest of the town, and I knew there was more to this than I thought. That's why I dragged it up to you that night, during our first full day in the ward, after Krueger caused her to pull me in, just before you walked into my office honey. She turned to me, because she knew I understood, in fact she asked me whatever question Tommy asked her this afternoon." Nancy added and he nodded with a sigh then as Harris exchanged looks with the elderly quintet then at that.

"Tommy wanted to know if he was real or not, if he got hurt and found those injuries on his arms this morning." Lisa Polletti said and she sighed as she looked at her. "Yeah he's very real alright, fact of the matter is that the dream demons that possessed him gave him the power to make dreams a reality. Every injury taken in there shows up for real, as does everything that happens in there is real, killed in there, you die for real."

"But what we did to save Joey, that's as dangerous as it gets. With her sedated, and us linking up, we were under a deadline that night, but I'm just repeating what I told Kin that to night to you. But I'm not going to kid you when we do link ups like this, this is as dangerous as it gets if the victim we're helping is sedated, and you die in this dream and it's for real. Now with the fact I'm the oldest of the fifteen of us survivors, I'm making it clear, but nobody doesn't have to go through with it if they don't want to, okay." she said to the sextet gently.

"To keep from losing anyone else, I'm in." Debbie Stevenson said to her as the quintet nodded in agreement. "Us too, though to prevent us from losing anyone if she's out and he targets us in whatever sequence they show in the movies we're creating. But to help her maintain control of things when she falls asleep on the couch and I fall asleep at the exact same time the victim he's targeting does, she's going to have to pull us out, before he kills us."

"Which now that I'm looking at it carefully here, and my being a dream master, I can channel her gifts unexpectedly now. She and I can go over this after school tomorrow, but once the trial is done with I'm quitting my job, because I'm going to be a dream therapist now and with that, I've already gained enough to deal with the first year costs of college." Alice added and Harris nodded to her as he looked at Neil and Erin then.

"Neil, I know you and Erin discussed this already, but to heal completely in her emotional state, she needs to take the classes that you're creating for these kids. We tripled the dose so she can sleep, and between both together, she doesn't have to remember anymore. But starting now nobody brings it up, they want the information they're getting it from the books now, but I'm forbidding anyone to bring it up starting, till she wants to tell them."

"Aside from reading the books about you girls and Jesse, if they create the movies, than its time, but facing the memories when they create the movies it's the only option here, you girls and Jesse need to face the memories now and deal with the closure Nancy. For you're mental/emotional recovery it's the only option now and once faced, you can bury the memories and move on now." Harris said and she nodded to him gently.

"Well that's two, I want to see what happened the night after she arrived." James Kincaid said and they turned it back on. Watching the memory Nancy felt something shoot through her as they heard her shout out her name as her dream self landed in the room. "Through the mirror, I'm lucky I saw that, or I wouldn't have been able to prevent that. But that's how I found out that he was the reason for 88 deaths dad." she said to Donald and he nodded to that as her grandfather answered her.

"88 murders plus the original twenty 108 and the rest of our block and that makes 112 and Eric makes 113. And 90% of these were because the perps are in a 'damned if you do, damn if you don't' with Jake Reynolds. I don't care for their excuses, there's only going to be one sentence and one only for them and it's life in the psychiatric hospital and everything they did to our grandchildren is being turned on them now." Eric said with a firm growl then.

"Nice turnabout there though, you find the perp yourself, before coming to face to face with our family's old antagonist that night. Well that's both nightmares that need to be blocked out, but when doing these scenes for the movie, the amount of gruesome detail is getting cut, and it's not our look alikes that are getting the damage right here, it's the special effects." Donald said to her and she nodded in agreement to that.

 _ **"You!" "Oh my god, run!"**_ They heard and turned to the tv as Nancy and Kristen ran through the opposite door and she slammed it shut. _ **"Get us back out, do it now. Focus, just relax, pull us out."**_ she said to her and they watched as the duo disappeared, before the door blew up in a shower of splinters. "Yeesh, so that's what happened and how you figured out he was back baby?" Donald asked and she nodded to him then.

"He was pissed that I was back, because he knew he was about to lose victims and that with me back he was about to see you again and he's losing his chance to gain more victims, because you're the one cop." she said and the chair jumped off the floor to confirm that remark and he looked at it. "Yes and with those words in mind, one cop makes it, one cop doesn't and I'm a homicide detective Fred, so every time you try it, I'm here for it." he said and the chair jumped off the floor twice to answer that challenge.

"I get the feeling he's answering the challenge she threw at him last night and yours as well, Donald." Erin said and the chair jumped once and he sighed. "Yeah, probably, alright wiseass stop screwing around with the furniture or you're ending up back in that furnace now cool it already." he said and the chair fell over backwards, before the front door slammed at that as their parents started laughing at that reaction as Anderson said it for all of them.

"What was that reaction for exactly anyway?" Anderson asked and he hid a smile. "He's afraid of fire and after the amount of times Lisa, our parents and I cooked him, the furnace is the one place he doesn't want to be. So to control the poltergeist intrusions with him like this now, we give him that warning and whatever he's screwing around with is either going to put itself back into place or just tip over in fright from now on." Nancy said and he nodded he started laughing at that as Jack look at their invisible neighbor.

"Fred we went over this last night, I get another pillow chucked at me and you're getting it thrown at your head next, watch it!" he said and in answer to that the chair fell over forwards at that. Just as he finished saying that a pillow went flying at James and he ducked and he grabbed the next pillow and got ready to throw it at him. "Alright James Richard, freeze!" his father said and he froze and looked at him. "What is going on with you guys exactly?" He asked and they sighed as he answered him as he said it for all of them.

"After we gave him that warning last night, he's been throwing pillows at us, before Jack got smacked in the head and now it's resulting in him trying to start pillow fights between him and us guy members of my gang now." he said and their fathers all nodded to that. "That's just lovely, alright so with him as a ghost he's now acting like you guys are teenagers still and is trying to start a pillow fight between you?" Peter Stanton asked and they nodded.

"While we're on the subject I don't think it was Kin, but Freddy that chucked the pillow that got her busted with you this morning dad. If the pillow was in the room, and he was listening to our conversation, before I smacked Kin in the head for humiliating me in front of you and Max today. Before Kin started teasing her about the 'kiss and tell' thing here. He started the explosion, before the pillow got thrown and you headed off her chucking the pillow at Kin." Nancy said and Anderson started laughing as Kincaid answered that with a smile.

"Alright you wiseacre keep in mind that you got the oldest generation in here. And though you're an adult, though you're a ghost, with us we're treating you like you're still just a kid and with that boys. We don't need this turning into a free for all between you guys at the moment, though we can't see you Fred, we can see our sons and with that in mind. I see another pillow get chucked at my son and you're grounded young man."

"So with that, you start trying to start a fight between you and our kids and you're grounded, got it!" Commissioner Kincaid called out and the chair jumped off the floor to answer him then and they nodded. "You feel like we're refereeing these things when they were kids not much older than our grandcubs?" The general asked and he started laughing at that. "Yeah I do and at the moment, though he's a ghost, he's still part of our kids generation and we need to corral these guys if he's acting like this around them."

"So again Fred, though you're a ghost you can't hurt anyone when we're awake, but you keep trying to start something with our sons and you're grounded, got it?" He said and the chair jumped a second time to answer him. "I'll take that as a 'I got it' Rick. Haunted houses and paranormal activity, are you planning on hanging around the town like this Fred?" Anderson asked him and the chair jumped to answer him at that and he nodded, before a cue stick came floating down the stairs and tapped a message in morse code out to him.

 ** _"Yes I will be your honor, anyone pick up on the fact our town has the same stage look that Kingston Falls or Hill Valley does, because if we're using our town as the stage set for these movies than the sets needs to be reworked here. So my house, Glen's bedroom, and the boiler room, they need to be set to when we first saw each other after six years Donald, repainting the house and getting it cleaned up."_**

 ** _"To be totally honest that was my house when I was your children's age, Elaine, Jim, Jared, before I got my life together, but my foster father is the reason I turned into this. If we find my daughter, you'll get to see my memories about my childhood, one about him, and how I turned into this, but it's only four or five flashbacks and memories when that storyline plays itself out."_**

 ** _"But if you don't mind about setting up an account for me, I can live at my house and the entire block is going to know not to cross the boundary once we got company coming here. Though the house looks clean on the outside after the first and second story. The inside is going to look the same as you're getting a chance to see it later, but the inside is going to be like a haunted house now."_**

 ** _"For the first movie, I kept my old clothes, though they're really old, I can Doctor them to what Nancy described to you Donald, that includes my fedora, my pants, and workbooks for the plant. My jacket was destroyed in the fire though, you know the old one I was always wearing when your daughter was two during the winters here. But I can buy get a set of clothes and turn a scarecrow into a fake version of me during Hallowen this year and my house is open for a walk through."_**

 ** _"Though for the field trips..., yes okay, aside from Halloween and field trips, the house is off limits starting now to everyone younger than Brecker. The Hathaway House asylum and the tower is where it all began, so that's two more spots for the class that they go to for these field trips and the last is the power plant. But that's everything for the future of this class now and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"And aside from Halloween, the house is off limits to every kid in town, but the adults you can check on things if you need to and you're the only ones with a key lock or access key card to get through the front door and the front gate. So with the fact you're about to say it's forbidden, I'm locking the fence, the back door and the front door and I'm changing the locks so you can get in yourselves."_**

 ** _"My house needs $2,000 worth of work done on it if we got company, so while I'm busy with the power plant, you could deal with it. So one: just watch out for the pipes, because as you saw from last nights test run, that plant was running on high just to keep the town going at the time. and two: tell your camera crew when they're in the plant to wear gloves and long sleeves, otherwise they're going to get burned, as for my look alike, I'm guiding him in how I made my glove."_**

 _"_ _ **And aside from that, the fence is keyed to a certain security code you, yourselves, can choose while the security at the front door is the same. But if we got company from a movie company, I need work done on my house, if you want me to deal with plant here, for the first portion of our storyline now. And the movie's can be given both ways here, once it's run its five month basis at the theater on the drag, it can be given to the hospital."**_ Damian read out for him and he nodded to that.

"He makes a good point, if we got an A/V team working out how to do this, they can create the movie going from on film to being turned into a video to whatever the next upgrade is later. And second that home entertainment system at the ward theater is going to be big enough to hold 80 to 90 patients in the room while we get the same ward upstairs for the adult patients and it's movies from eight years old to fully grown adult, this way though they're caged, they have things that help them." Jack said to him and he nodded to that smiling.

"That's a good point, to recover they need things that help maintain their sanity. How many members are on your team exactly though, Jonathan?" Anderson asked him and he smiled. "We got 600 Uncle Bill, but I think our team can be considering this a change up by working on the wards for the kids and they can see this a change from our current project at the moment. As to why we're working on a skyscraper that's a good 90 stories in length at the moment horizontally here, so a hospital expansion project that's going for three years worth of work is much more appealing than a skyscraper one." he said to him and he nodded smiling.

"That I can understand, fortunately the hospital is getting you the funds by doing one spot one at a time and with new patients every few months the first is the rec hall ward and that's needing twelve to fifteen stories on it. As to why the upstairs ward for the adults has a few add ons we can do to it and while ours is going for everything that a normal preteen to college age teenager is going to enjoy and we got the equipment and stuff on standby and ready once you're done." Harris said to him and he nodded to the request.

"At the moment with the fact that I'm releasing my current group before Easter that's enough time here, because the trial is April 23rd, the meeting is a few weeks before school lets out for the summer and the summer starts June 10th and lasts till September 10th. New rules here and with us going self governed and ran, the town council is in charge now, though the mayor is leader of the council, but every branch is working in tandem."

"So daycare for the newborn to four year old Cubs, and day camp for the five to ten and for the eleven to fourteen their choice of regular camp or our versions of the training camps for them. As for the patients, we got them their own fields to play sports in, and a pool. Martial arts training, and several other activities to do things, as well as their version of the main drag and they can just enjoy the facilities till we release them."

"To make sure he can't get to the kids, till they're 29 years old now, so with that in mind, we begin work on the first wing right after the hospital gets its money back and with the type of amount she just told us. It's we can get a billion to the hospital budget every year and that's more than enough to ensure we got supplies and everything we need, and secondly I'm getting a real teacher. Each age group has their own teacher and every school book needed here and thirty desks like the ones we use in the high school or a bit bigger."

"Because both versions of high school science, though I'm not allowing a chemistry lab in there and I'm not allowing them to start screwing around with scalpels for life science class either. Though in the of kids school term during the year, the school wing is being ran like a normal school. Exact same size as the main building of it, though the gym is the last eighty yards of the wing, the school wing is having 75% of what a normal school does here."

"Though the cafeteria is another story here though, since their's is going to be built into the our portion of the hospital and the cafeteria workers are being split in half, half our department, half the adults. As for added planning and designs on the ward and everything, whatevr you got planned baby I need the blueprints for it." Neil said to Harris, as he called out to her and they heard a meow from the billiard room and he nodded to that in agreement to that.

"I guess the cat chose to join them in the billiard room." Harris said and he heard a meow in answer to that and they chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." he said, before he heard her call out at that. "Yeah, but at the moment he's fooling around with the billiard balls on the table while the guys are playing pool up here. Added recommendation because at fifth grade, we're still doing spelling addition to reading and English classes."

"So that's ten courses, in addition to recess and P.E. class for them at the school wing, but each wing is getting done one by one, and, with school letting out three weeks after the town meeting that solves the entire problem here, so for the Pee Wee league, it's they're getting their scholarships worked out at the earliest age like this age, but it's not over doing it either, because we got a normal P.E. teacher and everything they need." she said and he nodded.

"Dad, I think we should change a couple laws in our town here for the academic, school schedule, like one: the school year starts September 10th and let's out June 10th, holidays longer than a week: they get three weeks off for Christmas, two weeks off for spring break. A week for Thanksgiving and if the minor holidays are on the day before the weekend, school lets out for a half day, especially on Halloween, because like Salem that's our area now."

"Secondly school starts at 9:00 for grade schoolers, 8:30 for junior and high school students and the same goes for College, graduate school and the Job Corps program we're creating and that one is for the kids who dropped out of school as well. With that so they can get their GED and get a job by studying for whatever trade they want to do. Three and here's the big one regarding the kids, but Kristen's coach in P.E. class is refusing to change her policy in class right now, and as to why exactly about allowing more challenges into it."

"These kids need a filter to drain the amount of caffeine and sugar from their systems, and standing around shooting arrows at a target is not doing that. I've gotten several complaints regarding her class demeanor in not allowing anything else involved in the curriculum in the class from the girls, and this needs to be brought to our, and your attention. The class schedules need to be reworked, if she doesn't want to change her class."

"I'm suggesting we set her up in another portion of such activities we're setting up for the kids. While we get the girls doing their own versions of the sports that's boys play, aside from wrestling, this way high school is more fun and they get a challenge. The added things here are the kids are getting a change in their diets now, 80% of the good and 20% of the bad." Elaine said said and Erin finished that remark as she looked at her father.

"Secondly, they're not being exposed to the toxic chemicals we, as adults, see alcohol, drugs and tobacco as. They get more exercise, by us creating spots for them to fool around in: skating rink, basketball court, football field and a few other things that are set up for them, they're getting more fresh air and are not stuck in doors all day. And finally the kids can consider this a socializing things when they're going shopping or just hanging out."

"The intention is, aside from Fred, we're creating a town as close to paradise and safe for children as you can get. They see our town and they're going to think, this town is great and I'm not going anywhere by the time they're in high school, for the kids younger than Tommy, Damian and Ricky. But the added dome is meant to prevent an asthma attack, a case of sinuses or worse here from the amount of dirt coming in from the dessert over there."

"Everything we can think of to protect them, from drugs and crime to ensuring we don't lose them or anyone else to Fred, that's our goal now. But they live normal lives till they're eleven and then start preparing for high school by us creating that class for the fifth graders and the junior high students now. And at the moment the first step to that, is getting the truth out to the entire town that he's been back for the last eight years." she said and he nodded.

"With the total she just gave us a bit ago, we can pay back our fee to the government and then close the gates after that, by creating a perimeter, like say a set of posts in front of the sidewalk of a private home. That's the entrance into the town, and then build the dome tunnel around the entrance, but that's where we have our trunks and tankers at the front gate and we load everything onto our military trucks." Damian added to him and he nodded.

"Not a bad idea son, alright with every shipment we got going out, we have the check and grocery lists, for everything: clothes, food, stuff for our animals, both wild and domestic, with the fact 80% of the families have a family cat or dog in this town, while others have birds and rabbits, let alone Guinea pigs. So from there it's school supplies, computer technology, medical supplies and so on. Written out and the governor sends a member of the main base within range of Columbus to us we give it to him and starting now, Ron is acting as town governor, I'm his main judge and the thirty of us, the police department and the medical council."

"We're in charge starting now, but in order to make this work, we got to slowly create new ways to do this without the entire parental population, your age, from rebelling son. So we just give them the truth bit by bit, before she breaks it down into a sequence, and speaking of which." he said and got on the phone then to call the mayor. "Ron, hey son, listen, we got a leadership council meeting tomorrow after school lets out, and I mean every board in town."

"Medical, school, treasury, labor, every branch connected to the legislation of our town is needed at the town hall at 4:30, it's urgent and it's regarding the outbreak eighteen months ago..., How, my grand daughter and her sister and father solved the case of the suicide outbreak, and get the parents of the original twenty they need to know this, because it's not a copycat killer triggering a repeat here at all, our killer is the Slasher, he's back on the rampage as a poltergeist."

"Yeah exactly, that's why the sightings of his signature weapon were being reported all this time and why your kids are all suffering sleep deprivation, it was him all this time, every symptom she named off, it's him. Last night's broadcast was because he just started up again and murdered a man from your generation, who's part of my adoptive son and grand daughter's team at the hospital here..., what is this, he's decided that since we took Kathryn away from him, he's taking your children away from you, in the worst way possible now with 90 more murders now."

"And he's doing it by being the poltergeist and dream version of his alias now... Yeah that's my thought as well and you're getting your answers, because my grand daughter is working on the book to explain everything to you and every adult in town from your age group to mine..., How long, it's going to take till Tuesday at the latest here, she's out of school till the trial, because she's been checking and double checking the house and grave site they buried him at."

"Last night resulted in his coming back and the kids gave the alarm, which is what the news broadcast was about last night, so he's stuck as a poltergeist permanently now..., what happened kiddo..., he just threw water balloon at you now. Yeah that's him, alright I'll see you tomorrow son." he said and hung up the phone. "He's contacting every branch in the town government and is getting it set up, baby you better show these tapes to them, because they hear his voice for the first time in fourteen years, they're going to take it more seriously." He said to Elaine gently and she nodded to that.

"I haven't heard that voice in fourteen years, and last night hearing it last night like he's Darth Vader, without the mask, it's enough we all went on alert, but this is not some prank we're pulling on the twenty, let alone every parent that lost their children to him. Fred, if there's more than one, I need Jesse's possession that night, the riot and Derek." Erin called out and three tapes landed on the table as she looked at her father and he nodded to that as he answered her.

"We didn't just call in whoever his look alike is to play a prank on the entire town. But the only way to do this is by showing it the town medical council they see the tapes, they hear the symptoms, and realize what the heck is going on and you tell this from your own interpretations baby. You know this better than anyone, you're the sole survivor and killed him with his own weapon in the last stand off before we consecrated him finally." Her father said to Nancy.

"Your husband and I nearly killed ourselves protecting you four, so we show them each tape, one by one and and then once done we go over our plans after that." he said and the phone went off then and Derek answered it. "Hello, Jackson residence, Grey speaking, how can I help you..., oh hey Jason, yes that's right, she's out of school till the trial, I'm acting as her tutor between now and when she returns, so if you could get the teacher's textbooks for me and their syllabus for each class that would help. Jason listen we got a problem regarding Karen Dorfman here."

"What exactly..., well she's not allowing anything else into her class for practical, all they're doing is standing around and not getting the exercise they need. While the boys get to play baseball, or soccer, let alone football, on the field, the girls want more to do and I've gotten several complaints by every parent who's daughter is in that class. What do I suggest..., Get Emily Brederick, Jennifer Brown or have Jane Freeman take over the class."

"They're all coaches of several different sports and can pick the syllabus for the rest of this year and next term now. But starting now there's less theory and more practical in class starting now, I'll explain why tomorrow, but you're not going to like it..., Yes it's regarding the news broadcast they did last night..., what do we need from you. Start putting up signs in the school that are now saying smoking is banned from the school property and two check the lockers for drugs or tobacco products starting now..., yeah it's by order of the commissioners."

"We're tightening down on our kids physical health from the poisons us adults consider tobacco, drugs and alcohol starting now and tomorrow is the town council meeting of why. Yeah I'll do that, but her study hall is getting replaced, though she's a high school student, she's on a grade school level schedule here for the kindergartners ..., why..., She pushed her body past the breaking point to ensure the all kids, all five age groups, are safe and we're not caught off guard, by his reappearance..." he said as he listened to the next remark then from their principal.

"Yeah that's right, she's in detox from the amount of Caffeine and sugar she took in, you'll grant me acting her school schedule tutor and teacher starting tomorrow, thanks, Emily huh, the girls are going to love her..., Yeah exactly, my niece has a small gym here to work with till I take her to the ward and she's under not only my supervision by the supervision of her father's team at work. She's still really close to them and the doctors running the Adolescant ward."

"So full attendance in each class, from home, starting tomorrow morning..., Yeah sure I'll tell her parents that and thanks, see you tomorrow." he said and hung up and looked at Elaine then. "He's giving her an out of school attendance this way, so though she's under my, and Neil's supervision, when she's at the hospital, she's not missing any days. After work I'm taking her homework and assignment papers to school and giving them to her teachers this way."

"Tomorrow is a freebie now and starting next week, ladies, you're getting Emily Brederick as your new teacher and Jenny Brown next year, they're both like me in terms of practical and they're going to be choosing girl versions of the sports the boys like to play. So: flag football, street hockey and bring your skates with you, basketball, baseball, volleyball, and a new one called Norwegian Baseball, which is across between baseball and volleyball you're just using a volleyball in place of the softball." he told her and she nodded to that as the girls smiled at the news.

"Alright so the books for each age group needed, once we build a school library into the school wing, a computer class, a library, a gym and a normal classroom for ages eleven and up. Though I'm getting several equipment lockers. Everything each age group in in school needs in school supplies. So no need for getting their school stuff from home, they got their names on their lockers in the ward and we change them out with each patient group we get."

"Whatever age group we got next after this is the next question, but the ward is being run across as both and we got the kids in as normal a life as possible there. Everything their lives as non patients are, we're giving the, a chance to maintain that old life by adding things that are allowing them to act like normal kids now. Though we're treating them for the severe medical and emotional problems, and with that whatever reason the kids are in there for."

"Like whatever you guys just labeled off and whatever just landed her in a timeout at the moment, though like I said the quiet room is now suspended from further use as of now. There's other ways to prevent a panic attack and loss of temper than repeated use of that room and isolation. Let alone repeated use of sedatives here, so with that till we get the work done on the ward, it's time out and quiet time, for study hall." Harris said to Neil and he nodded to him.

"Where do you want us to start from exactly, if I'm leading the team in doing this?" Jack asked and he smiled. "The rec hall Jack, we need to let the kids vent their frustrations into basketball, football, swimming, dodgeball and wrestling, let alone martial arts if they're into karate or anything. So with that our first portion of it is the rec hall wing, I'm looking at maybe six to seven months to finish that, but I'm looking at seven to eight months between wings here."

"The rec hall, that ones going to be the central part of it and I'm asking for an added three floors to fit the kids as well to. But this one is going to act as the dormitory to the school wing for whoever our next few groups are till the school wing is open and then the main drag wing is last of all. But the current tv room is getting converted into a Landry room and it's the same for the other floors." he said to him and he nodded to that.

"We're better off turning our portion of the hospital into a secondary indication here, like the main portion of the grounds is the psychiatric hospital for the adults and our portion of it is the children's hospital for 10-19 year olds. And we're getting Adderson involved in this for the recruits just added to the base. But Job Corps, our version, the bases and the regular and extreme medical care department for the kids is undergoing the exact same rules here."

"That age group is 12-24 years old, if they dropped out of school and need a GED, their Job Corps training program is the same as the middle and high school, that includes everything we're applying for the high school students. But it's more of a cross between job training and kids who lived like the kids in the East Side of Tulsa in 'The Outsiders', as such it's got a few cops as security working there as well, and it's not like reform school either."

" But these kids if they're suffering a multitude of problems and they grew up here in town, it's they're needing severe therapy and two, if the parents are using them to get in with people like Hailey's family and using them as a way to live the high life while their child is looking like Kristen did. From not eating enough, lost twenty pounds and is severely malnourished they're getting arrested immediately and the girl is going into the ward to recover from this and they lost custody of their child, by the ward." she said and felt her anger growing by the the minute.

"By that I mean the medical ward, either at the center, or at the hospital, and yes I'm not kidding when I say that Mrs. Jordon. Dan's choices in his life are his and his alone. He wants a slightly low income lifestyle, being around people like the Johnsons, and the rest of our family, than he's going to get it. This town is not catering to the super rich, every person in the town deserves a right to enjoy their new life here regardless of the stereotypes, which is what 'The Breakfast Club' was about, they want a place to belong we're giving it to them."

"For people that are racist, it's going the same way, if the kids grew up on the outside of society, it's they get a chance to live like we do and their homes and chances at educational success are much higher, they get a cleaner life out of this and from there things change. Starting now every school in town, from preschool school to graduate school the rules are exactly the same, we're now Honolulu, completely diversitized and if the kids are high school, or lower, dropouts, it's they get a second chance, and are now living the lives they want after this."

"But the added rules starting now are from the time you start at the academy, Job Corps Center, high school, graduate school and at college here till you're over 28 years of age, there's to be no drinking, smoking or drugs allowed and they're forbidden till you're over twenty eight years old. Failure to abide by the rules and you're getting expelled by the administration that is employing you or you're a student there, and the same goes for the jobs at every place occupation in town."

"Their version of the clubs downtown are going by non alcohol drinks from now on, we destroy every ounce of that crap and every drug that could be illegal by doing repeated raids to protect them. But they get caught with either, or alcohol, or are carrying a fake driver's license to get tobacco products or alcohol, it's a three strikes rule, third strike is going to mean loss of license and they're suspended for a month from school or from their jobs and put into rehab."

"I know that sounds a bit harsh here, but for their own good it's the only choice now, scholarships are no longer a factor here, staying alive is and now to ensure that we got to enforce the rules here, by following the rules of the genre our lives have turned into. And two: that movie theory class is covering everything in the Scifi and horror genre connected to it, so horror, science fiction, paranormal and fantasy. Everything needed about the notes taken, what rules there are and how to survive, because by the time our preschoolers are high schoolers."

"They need this for their own survival, and we can talk to the guys at the video store later about this, but everything from 15 to 29 years old is needed now to survive this and two there's going to be no crossing that line anymore, third base, let alone fourth base, is now against the rules here, till we're married. As is smoking, drinking or doing drugs, and from now on, nobody is getting separated, we do these recon missions it's we're sticking together now."

"There's to be no exceptions regarding the rules, and starting now every kid who's smoking or drinking is banned from the spots that carry this stuff, we're getting more stern with checking the licenses as well starting now. Also we're still running those commercials about drugs and alcohol for my and their age group, and putting up an added side note to them, making it very clear that there's going to be new rules regarding this as of now for them."

"As to that, so to end all of this, **_'All young adults from 11-29 are hereby banned from the following shops starting now'._** And said shops are liquor stores, shops that sell both that and Tobacco, from the frigerators section that sells alcohol and from the tobacco products in the checkout line. And starting now no child younger than 28 years old is allowed passed the perimeter, leading from the safety of our suburbs and into the dangerous areas of downtown. Not till we're 29 do we cross the perimeter either in that case here."

"As we saw in **_'Adventures In Babysitting'_** , leaving the safety of the suburbs is highly dangerous and it's going to cause major problems later." she said as she finished that with a sigh then. "As for hospital life starting now, we're recreating and removing the old sign that was standing at the front of the grounds. That's getting a complete overhaul as is the hospital here and with that the area needs to be more open and comfortable."

"The sign reading out Westin Hills Medical Hospital For Adolescants, and that sign is pointed in the direction of the parking lot we as the staff park and that's the entrance into the ward. The kids get to see their families and we're not instituting a total block out here either now, they want to send letters that's fine and we got a real mail slot in there as well. But our side of the hospital is being turned into a half boarding school and half medical hospital."

"And a new sign in the hall between the two wings that says Westins Hills Adolescant Hospital is pointed from one portion of the sign in front of the main building and the sign is going to have two arrows and the same is said for the main hall. As an arrow is pointing in one direction towards our portion of the hospital, while the other arrow it's pointed in the other and up at an angle saying that the adult ward is upstairs and we rig the elevators while doing it."

"Our ward is having a mini version of a vet's office on it as well, because the animals these kids like the most are cats and dogs, so we're going to be having as close to a normal life as possible for the kids when they're in the hospital here. At least this way they're not caged, and can get some sun in the warm weather, if they're stuck in there over the summer for whatever reason." Nancy said to him and he nodded in agreement to that as Neil said it.

"I'm also recommending we put up a fence between our side of the hospital and the town jail, which is going to be on the far side of the property and it's the size of thirty story shopping Mall. And with it is the criminal's version of everything we're creating for the minimum to maximum security patients later." Neil added to him and he nodded to his suggestion. "So what's our mandate exactly, you two, if Charlie is your new boss?" he asked and Neil explained that to him.

"Level 1: Physical health endangerment, weight loss, injuries that need immediate attention, and sleep and dream deprivation if they start suffering the dreams the kids have been and Nancy and I will be monitoring that. So to go on here, level 2: rehab and recovery from drugs, alcohol and smoking and level 3: basic therapy, and evaluations of the patients mental state and we can prevent anymore outbursts from breaking out around here up there."

"With what happened in the exam room when Kristen arrived, we monitor the situation till the kid finally shows the real problem and then admit them, though saying the trigger word is against my rules starting now, because as she said it's just going to make the injuries even more dangerous, or worse, than they are already, if it's a suicide attempt. Though if it's loss weight or extreme dieting and I'm really going to be pissed at the moment, but the first person to bring up the sedatives in front of the latest patient is in deep shit here."

"As for her way of suggestions we let the kids mingle with each other, and they got each other and the guys when Nancy and I are not around at night. Though I'm checking whoever is applying to be brought in for a job, because I'm not allowing nurses, or orderlies, from Jeff's age, or my age, that have the body like of the kids in 'The Outsiders' or vice versa in the nurses. As to why, it's because it's the hormones." Neil said to him and he nodded to that.

"So basically these added members in the ward have your parents look to it, though they're in their mid to late 40's, they're acting parental with the patients, we got someone on watch, but they're acting parental with the patients. And this way though the kids are pairing off in bonds, it's not turning into breaking the three rules to survive. As I said I'm calling for checking the bedrooms on two hour intervals though the kids are asleep."

"Best to make sure everyone is here and we don't make a mistake this way either." he said and he nodded. "Yeah well the first portion is going to take five months to finish and by the time school lets out the summer next year, the school wing is ready and in place. Though for the kids who wind up in summer school and get stuck in the ward, it's best to have the ward up and running, so though the kids are out of school we get to work on the main drag ward."

"And it's ready by the time Christmas comes around next year. This way, though they're stuck in the hospital, the kids have everything they need, I can get a karate instructor and that solves the added problem for karate classes. Whatever goes on during the summer that solves the problem and we can get the arcade in the main drag ward set to have ten to twelve games in there, a library, that is like a smaller version of the town library."

"Which has book from ten years old to fourteen on one side of it and fifteen to twenty years old on the other side. Books, video games, sports, if they're doing summer school, they got a summer program and everything else and that's going to have them occupied." Neil said with a smile. "But for each class, we're doing it the way the grade schools do it, a single teacher teaching them everything they need, and secondly, we get them the teachers textbooks of every class, for each age group and grade, whoever my next group is age wise."

"We need a teacher teaching every subject for this so they're not going to six to seven classes with a different tutor and they got a single teacher doing each one, 20 minutes between breaks too with each class, so they can go by the water fountain and use the bathroom. Each age group from the 5th grade to sophomore year of college, that's our mandate. The entire preteen to teen double digits here in age levels. At the moment our current age group is thirteen and I get the feeling the next one is about to be fifth graders next if he's using these movies."

"As to why Max told me that Damian was dreaming about the Spook City scene in 'The Neverending Story' last night." he said and Lisa sighed as she said it to him. "Kristen explained this to the boys this afternoon and Mr. Davidson reported that the dreams hit an all point high here on the block and as to why. Evidently while Tommy was ending up with Pennywise the Dancing Clown and the possessed photo album, when the kids figured it out."

"Damian ended up with the Spook City scene and portion of the movie last night, and our parents all heard the radio and tv broadcast last night. But with the fact that the entire high school got the message, here's the bad news though doctors, since your radio and tv broadcast. Every teenager remembering the riot and attack at my house had decided they were working over time into looking at this stuff here and it's only gotten worse."

"I saw the guys this morning and they're both looking like they were up all night, while every teenager in our graduating class is binge reading IT and Carrie and watching these movies till they all get the medicine. And we've had several crashes out of exhaustion, because they were up all night, after remembering what happened at the pool party and they're now, despite what Kris told us..." she said trailing off and Neil nodded to that as he got it.

"They decided to ignore what my daughter said and they're drinking anything with a high caffeine content. One of the two is fine, because you're taking that class next year, but over exposure, you guys let your fear take hold its going to be the outbreak all over again Lisa. Great, that's just great, if they're screwing around with the caffeine, they're going to put themselves back in the E.R. for sleep deprivation." he said and felt his anger growing.

"Alright give me a minute, Erin, could you and Dr. Harris come with me please." he said and they nodded as he went to his car and grabbed a medical bag from it and checked it. "What is it Neil?" she asked and he explained that. "Daniel, Williams and Hamilton gave me several of the bottles of both that and the Valium, we're starting our new medical program with them, before they land themselves back in the ward for sleep deprivation."

"Before we prescribe it to them we need an exact estimate and talk to their parents, but she's the first, while the duo are about to be put back on it and the quintet are about to go on it, starting tonight. So with that, before I write a prescription slip for it, I need to discuss this with them, but we had to tell you this, so no one gets into trouble for this." he said to her and they nodded as Harris said it for both of them.

"Thanks for telling us this son, alright, let's get to it." Harris said to him. "Were these ones the Benadryl style version of the tablets, because with Sheila's condition, we got work out a way to do this without her suffering an asthma attack. So with the fact we got three days, before the amount we asked for arrives, I'm adjusting her added prescription to work with the hypnocil now." Erin said to him and he nodded to that in agreement.

"Hamilton gave me a dose of adrenaline and several added inhalers for her, so she can take that without an allergic reaction and we're getting the dose set for her standards already, but with Lisa, I got to ask her father if she's suffering from the following, before I prescribe it fo her." he said to her and she nodded as they headed back into the house as he set the bag on the floor. "What's that for exactly?" Bill asked and he sighed as he said it to him.

"Tell you in a minute, young lady you need to understand this." he said and he looked at her gently to say it then. "Sweetheart listen to me, if you let this fear take hold its going to be you're just making him stronger and this keeps up till he get strong enough till he gives you the death blow. That's what killed the others and that's what the song meant, what weaknesses you have, he's going to use that against you and get into your head."

"So to fight the monster we must understand the him and in doing so we got a better chance to protect you guys and that's what the class is for. Since I got the truth I've done my own studies of this and have been treating my daughter and the quartet for the nightmares ever since and with that in mind. He's feeding off your fear, like she said he's like Pennywise the Dancing Clown, he's going to get into your head and started digging into your fear."

"Your weaknesses are no one listens to you at this age, and your fears, he's going to use this against you later. As to that, the only way to combat him is by not being afraid here, resist that fear, Nancy and I are training the kids in becoming dream warriors and your group is under going that exact same training as well. But in order for it to work you need to release that fear and let go." he said and she nodded as Nancy looked at her as he went further.

"As for Tommy and Ricky, you mean to tell me I've got two more from your version of the block, dealing with the nightmares right now Lisa?" he asked and she nodded and he nodded with a sigh as he said it to her, knowing this just made his job even harder than it was already as he said it to her then. "How many were up all night last night after the radio tv broadcast exactly, once we got a confirmation to you all?" he asked and she sighed as she said it, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer when she told him.

"With the entire group at the party here, there's twenty, Jesse, Kerry and Dean, Derek's girlfriend, but in total you got thirty Doctor Gordon, including me." She said and he nodded to that as he yanked three of the bottles out out to check the bottle and saw thirty on one bottle and twenty five on the other. Before seeing the amount on the bottle saying 1,600 doses and doing a swift calculation and smiled and nodded to that as he looked at her.

"That the medication the council is putting our children on?" Bill asked and he nodded. "Yeah, but the second bottle I've got here is for a sleep cocktail so your kids can sleep the night through. With the fact I got the answers I wanted regarding this, time to insure he never takes another life and the only way to do that is by the fact your kids, and ours never miss a dose, starting now." Neil said to him and he nodded to that as Neil looked at Erin.

Before checking the Valium and saw 30mgs on that bottle as well and saw the medical instructions given to him by the pharmacists then. "Alright Bill I got a quick question here, does she suffer from seizures, asthma, high blood pressure, or from any kind of ailment that I need to get the drug set to her standards here?" he asked and Bill shook his head. "No, she's completely healthy Neil, why exactly?" he asked and he nodded as he pulled a pad out.

"Because she's getting that medical prescription directly from me and Erin right now, alright, with thirty two of you, including Tommy and Ricky now. I'm prescribing all of you the amount we got in the hospital, because this is only going to last till we get to the entire town. So with that-that's eight weeks, understand." he said and they nodded to that, as he wrote down direct instructions to how to give it to her, before Frasier looked at the bottles.

"Let me get Jake, he can get this divided more easily for them and he's a skilled pharmacist as well son." he said to him and he nodded to that as he grabbed the phone and went into a quiet conversation with him, before they heard the car pull in fifteen minutes later. "Hey guys, alright, son, as Rob said I'm a professional pharmacist and what do you need help with here, to get this settled till we get this out to the rest of the town." he asked Neil gently and he explained that.

"We got the news that the outbreak in high school started up again. Since my daughter gave five of the symptoms of sleep deprivation and every kid who saw our murderer when he possessed patient zero, are binge reading and watching every King novel and watching every scary movie she just named off last night. Daniel Jenkins, Peter Williams and Tony Hamilton have offered what supply we had of Hypnocil to the survivors of the outbreak."

"At the moment with you being part of the medical council along with Dr. Frasier, maybe you could help him and the quintet authorize this. We spoke to the president and he's given us authorization to run the town government our own way." he said to him and he nodded. "What about the perps that caused this current problem, what charges are they facing?" he asked and he sighed. "They're working for Jake Reynolds and they tried to kill one of my patients today, just to get a last shipment out, but my daughter and her gang stopped them."

"Murder/suicide rap, so with that, he's given us permission to deal with them on our own, before you ask, what happened there in the hospital give it ten days and you'll get that information." he told him and he nodded, before he could answer, Tiger came running in and dropped something on the floor in front of them, before looking at him and Neil smiled as he answered the hopeful look in his eyes. "No you're not watching these movies till you're a year old pal, now back upstairs." he added as the pharmacist hid a chuckle as he meowed at him and ran upstairs.

"He's a determined little fuzzball, isn't he?" James said as he started laughing at that. "Yep, and at this age, I don't doubt every kid his age is going to be doing the same once we create the first movie. This kitten is on the edge of winding up in timeout for a hour instead of thirty minutes if he keeps this up." he said and they heard a panicked screech at that and the eight tried to keep from laughing at that as Jack changed the subject smiling.

"Well that's one way to end the arguments where a young cat is concerned, but this is getting ridiculous right now." Jared said as he, James, Frasier and Bill started laughing at the reaction the cat just gave them at the warning then as Jack answered that as he tried to hold in his. "Yep, alright so what's that say?" Jack asked as he and Erin tried to keep from laughing at the response the cat gave him as he unwrapped the message to him.

"She's working on it over the weekend and it'll be ready by Tuesday John, so that should solve the problem. You'll get your answers by Friday and the books are going all over town, for the 16 year olds to fully grown adult. But this is covering two threats to every teenager in town one is the quintet and in the case of the truth, Reynolds at the moment, in the case of health." he said and they nodded to that as they exchanged amused looks at what just happened.

"Yes, alright I'm taking both versions of the block on as my patients and I'm prescribing the dream suppressant for all of you starting now. The Cubs aren't alone on this, because they're all dreaming about him, as are you, Kerry, and the boys and the eight, that's in total 35 patients from seventh graders to junior year of high school at the moment. I'm saying the same report here, if you're doing babysitting for your entire block."

"But to ensure they can sleep through the night, if this has gone on longer than the amount of time that you guys suffered through before, your parents are going to have to let you rest and you're out of school till you're fully recovered. As to that I'm saying it again, until I get you the rest of the medication for the town, I'm giving you it by medical prescription tomorrow night, but I bagged the supply we had so I can get it you now, but it's a two week that's two months exactly." he said and opened up his bag and gave it to her.

"How many patients do these cover till the ones that saw him, need a chance at a good night sleep for once?" Bill asked him and he sighed. "I got just enough to last my first two patient groups since I got that truth. At the time I decided I wanted these dreams stopped till we got some answers, but the answers are far more deadly than you'd expect and I decided I wasn't losing another patient at the time, my patients are my entire world."

"As to that, I decided that screw the protocols, I was keeping my kids alive at all costs and nearly killed myself while doing it. Which the screenplay is going to cover a few pieces that showed her life and mine during the week when she was admitted, but you're hearing my inner thoughts as I confide in Nancy regarding this. But what supply we got is going to last six months and the trio tampered with the IV version of it." he told him and he nodded.

"With your daughter's dosage, you cut the Valium in half and give half of it, thirty to forty minutes, before she gets ready for bed and the second half with the dream suppressant and that's the full thirty. But with whoever was screwing around with the caffeine, I'm giving a city wide medical announcement to the entire high school to have their parents come to the hospital to get a prescription of both from me and Drs. Jenkins, Adams and Harris."

"My daughter has it by medical prescription as do the boys, but their dose level is 30mgs, as to that, so though they're studying these things. They can sleep without the nightmares now and though they're reading the books or working on their work. Because you're all on a sleep cocktail starting tonight, because this and sleeping pills or Valium instigate a total block out." he said and Bill nodded to the medical instructions as he gave her the second bottle.

"Neil for the next few groups once the town is under lockdown, I'm writing up a permission slip form for their parents to sign with us acting as their guardians. So that includes getting their recipe set to the standards it needs to, field trips, if this happens when they're starting their school term. And visiting hours so though they're in the hospital we got a portion of the visiting area looking like a sitting area of the rec center that has a bunch of couches in it."

"The three of us are running the ward, and the professor already gave us permission regarding the use of dream suppressants so never mind conventional therapy anymore, we can use dream therapy now and finish their recoveries over the next six weeks. So before we release them, with him in charge, we got a chance to get their progress done, no more going in circles, no more use of the quiet room and now no more need for 'her' threats."

"We can do this to our advantage and dream therapy is our tool for the kids suffering sleep deprivation now with them. At the moment we got to get a fresh start for all of us and dad, if Rod was telling us the truth, check the plant it probably ended up there and we can get it confirmed now that he's the damn murderer for sure." Nancy said to him and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Starting tomorrow, is a completely fresh start and for every kid over the age of twelve they're all going on it and we begin working on reworking the town starting now." Her grandfather said smiling and she nodded as they started brainstorming their plans for the night. "Well I think we better take a break tonight now, the entire town council finds out and the boards of education and the medical council going to kill the quintet, that got their kids killed and they have the blood of over 600 people on their hands." Frasier said and they all nodded in agreement to that.


	3. 3: The Nightingale Song And Truths

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 3: The Truth Come Out and Nightingale Songs**

"As for the forensic tests, there's an even ninety eight layers of dried blood on that glove and separating one layer from another, when the blood type of four types is next to impossible, if you're not a biologist and don't know what you're doing here, because injuries like that can not be duplicated and neither can the crime scene here either, because Jenny was hanging two feet above the floor in the tv." she said to him and he smiled as he answered her.

"Not quite honey I made the coroner do blood tests on each layer that we got from the glove, tomorrow I'm going to the power plant and getting the glove done, however the hat got destroyed in the fire at his house eight years ago so that's out. But the glove is the evidence needed to crack the code and get the added proof needed to clear Rod here." he said and they nodded as Adam looked at them to answer him.

Before he could say anything, a tape landed on the floor and he picked it up then. "Hold up here, we got something, it's Tina's handwriting." he said as he answered him and Sarah exchanged looks with Derek as he said it for both of them. "Sweetheart who is this about exactly?" Derek asked and a sentence was written out to him. _ **'More evidence dad, this is going to make you want roast them alive now. Because everything you and grandpa considered illegal is going to get thrown behind bars. Grandma, grandpa, Gillis murdered my boyfriend, because of Adam, it's their fault."**_ Sarah read out to him and he nodded to that.

"Why are you saying their responses for them exactly?" Hailey's father asked and she sighed sadly. "Because the seven of us are them at forty seven years old Mr. Jefferson, they're cub versions of us, I was going to be my little girl in thirty years, but thanks to Rick, she's gone. I lost two cubs to him, if I have another, I'm not losing them whatsoever to that bastard, as my father-in-law said, you haven't lost your cub versions and be thankful for that."

"Our lives feel apart ever since Rick murdered him, Derek and I divorced, he moved to Midland and started living with his parents, and I wanted him back. Four years later after the girls and the duo had Adam thrown behind bars we were just beginning to move forward and suddenly Krueger tears down our lives and progress by killing our children. Until you lived our lives you'll never understand." she said as she wiped the tears off her face as Derek hugged her.

"She's right until you lived the hell we have you'll never understand Mr. Jefferson. We, and every parent that was Springwood born have gone through a hell that you new locals can't understand till you've lived our first fifteen years. I'm not saying that to be mean, it's just that the trio, like you, haven't lived here for more than ten years, though the Stevensons have, Andy, was one of twenty that Fred murdered, as was her oldest daughter, my niece and our biological nieces and nephews." Jared told him and the quartet sighed at that as John's father said it.

"Their fault, they murderd my grandson, because he was one of three prime key witnesses that put Adam behind bars. Alright those kids are screwed when I get through with them." Adam Lane said with a dangerous growl and they nodded in agreement. "Dad, before you lose your temper, we got a chance to work this out, but first, Adam is telling us everything he knows in the finalization of the sentencing here." John said to him and he nodded to that in agreement.

Turning on the TV he listened to conversation carefully as he, Frasier, and the Lanes exchanged furious looks. _**"Eric what's going into?"**_ _ **she asked and he looked at her angrily.**_ _ **"They're on to me, that's what, why didn't you cover up the evidence, if they figure out I'm working for Reynolds as well, I'm fucked you idiots. We spent a good six months from preventing them from knowing he's here in the hospital and you fucked that up."**_

 ** _"If their parents realize I knew where Adam was hiding all along they're going to kill me, because they got the letters we've been preventing them from getting. Thompson is back to being himself again, if they realize I knew Lane was innocent, his father, Thompson and Lantz are going to kill me when they find out. Thompson, when he's in cop mode, is a man you don't want turned on you but now it's a last attempt to get out of this."_**

 ** _"We all owe him over $550,000,000,000,000 in drugs and equipment, we got to get the stuff, Rick has been arrested and he's here in the hospital right now. And they had him committed last night, because he tried to kill her by using the cocktail last night. The six of us are screwed if we don't get what we need, come on, we got to try one more time, destroy the prime witness and get the drugs and equipment out of here." he said to her and they nodded as Carver looked at him._**

 ** _"What do you suggest right now?" Carver asked and he smiled coldly. "Last time it was Marcie and Adam, this time there's going to be no mistakes, Gordon's oldest patient, we try what you tried for Parker, and make off with the goods here." he said to him and they nodded as they headed for the cafeteria then._**

"Next tape?" Adam said and the checkers wrote out. _'_ _ **No need, the cafeteria team taped the rest of this, but here's everything needed to put them away now Adam, Darryl, Doctor Frasier, your honor. But this is their discussion after you and Willis called him back upstairs Garcia. The trio, your kids, Sarah, John, Peter, they bugged the cameras right above them in the hall. And Will and Taryn bugged the cameras in the cafeteria kitchen."**_ Donald read out and they nodded to that as they started the tape a second time then.

"Stop screwing around with the board games Fred, because if we can't find every piece for a game night here, and you owe me a new copy of it, clear!" Elaine said and they wrote out 'Crystal' and they chuckled as they turned to the tv. Turning it on, they heard Garcia's voice with a furious tone in his voice then. " ** _Eric get back up here right now?"_** Gillis heard Garcia say to him and Garcia heard the furious growl in his voice as the other man answered him.

 ** _"What did I do now?"_** he asked with a scared tone. ** _"You want the answer to that question corporal then you get back up here right now or I'm sending the duo to bring up you here themselves, now get back up here."_** Commissioner Kincaid said to him with a stern growl in his tone as he quoted the words with his video taped self then. ** _"Yes Sir, I'm on my way."_** he said and line went dead then as they exchanged looks as they heard Carver's next sentence then, knowing this was their chance to have them committed.

 ** _"We got to make it fast, if the trio try to arrest us, I'm giving her the dose Rick tried to give her last night, but I'm not going down without a fight here. They want me they're never taking me alive now. Alright Christopher Reynolds is our only chance to get out of here without being seen now. We got to get as much out of the shipment as we can."_** Carver said and they nodded in agreement as they headed further into the cafeteria.

As they got into the cafeteria they looked at Walters then. **_"Eric, come here."_** she said and he quickly walked over to him. ** _"What is it exactly?"_** he asked and she explained that. ** _"We're trying it again, only its with Christopher Reynolds, we need a distraction to get as much out as possible, before they catch us."_** he said and they nodded as Technician Redford walked into the room and their huddle as he answered him then with the same look.

 ** _"Come on we got to make it fast. I'm dumping another dose in Daniels as well, these little brats are trapped by your definition of the outbreak. It's nothing but sex, drugs and rock and roll, and I don't care if it's about Krueger, so long as they're trapped by the movie rules and we never get killed by Reynolds, that's all I care about right now."_** Walters said with a cruel smirk as he lead them to the pharmacy then, hearing that the group exchanged furious looks at this as Neil watched them feeling his anger growing by the minute.

As Walters ground up the latest dose, and dumped it into a the second batch of what the kids would be eating for lunch, as he dropped to capsules of LSD into a cup of fruit punch, before dropping the drug into Andy's fruit punch and left the room with them. As the clip ended Neil turned to look at Frasier, Anderson and Harris. "Well, well, well what do you know, they've been using her theory to keep my kids trapped, well looks like the joke is on them."

"She thinks it's nothing but sex, drugs and rock and roll, and she's been putting the blame on their recoveries and the fact that they're not making enough progress on the fact they blame their dream for their own weaknesses, and now here's the proof. Marcie got two members of the kids gang killed, she wouldn't let them vent their frustrations by physical means, he kills the grandson of the judge that sentenced Adam to prison, tries to kill his grand daughter."

"So all this time she's been using her definition of the outbreak, they're drugging the kids, loss of temper till, he's thrown in there, and when you girls arrive, suddenly their chances of keeping the kids are now destroyed. Why, because Kristen was the key to everything for the sextet at the time, and it's their childhood bonds, but there's more to it there has to be, but what exactly." he said and Petersons's eyes narrowed at that as Nancy stood up at that.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, Tina, Rod, Glen, Philip, Jenny and Taryn..., Son of a bitch, I got it guys, the families that were at the trial were mine, the Lantzes, Lanes, Greys, Parkers, Whites and Caulfieds. No, not Parkers, the Andersons: Anderson, Thompson, Grey, Lane, Lantz, White and Caulfield." Donald said slowly and she stood up at that in shock. "My maternal family, I'm an Anderson and I took back my name after he and I divorced, my blood was my baby girl and Philip, the kids are me and Damian when we were their age."

"I brought my baby girl with me to the trial, they had her patient records, they saw her maternal side: dad, me, Damian, Mary, Philip. No it can't be, Damian you and I look like our children as adults here. This is no damn coincidence at all, Anderson, Thompson, Grey, Lane, Lantz, White and Caulfield, aside from you, the seven of us were at the trial." Elaine said and his hand slammed on the table. "No I was at the trial, I came to see you guys, dad and the kids that day. But why?" he asked and she gripped his arm then.

"Our family has run the courtroom for seventy years, Adam was his best brewer, he created the drug, but we arrest him and have him thrown behind bars. If that slut Marcie was at the trial when the trio gave their reports, she took the thirty years off our, Claire and Wendy's faces when we admitted them for therapy and came up with the girls and Philip, it's the only way they could possibly be doing this." she said and the duo and Donald all stood up.

"You thinking what I'm thinking baby?" Elaine asked Nancy and she nodded as her eyes narrowed in rage then. "Yes I am, Tina, Rod, Glen, Philip, Jenny, Taryn, and nearly me and Kris, this is no coincidence at all. Yeah alright I'm laying it down dad, Garcia, Willis, but here it is: instead of calling dad in, to have a look at the murder, he calls an APB out on Rod and dad is so furious he's not thinking straight. Rod is killed behind bars, that's two. Glen never took the inner workings of a dream reality and skills seriously and it kills him."

"That's three, eight years later after Adam gets released it starts up again, with Krueger hunting us and they get admitted and Philip is next by being murdered by Freddy, followed by Jenny and Taryn, and Kris and I barely survive the fight, that's three more. And all that's left of that crime ring then are the daughters and grand daughters of of the biggest political family in this town and the second and third generation cop and crime fighter. And they try to kill the last remaining piece of the political family five times in eighteen months."

"Philip, Jenny, Rod, Tina, Glen, Taryn, you see a pattern here guys, the first to die were the ones that had him convicted, but they couldn't get all of us, Will was the exception of that rule, as were Joey and Kin. This is not a fucking coincidence at all, it's intended, it's payback for us getting him arrested and thrown behind bars, that's why Gillis didn't tell you the truth till now, the bastards and those bitches have declared war on us, because of Adam."

"The first to go was Tina, the best friend of the prime witness, and her boyfriend, a man who was preparing to be a homicide detective and narc, Rod is next, he's the protector and threw him into the wall and like me was also the prime witness. Rod is framed for murder, and Eric was out of the office that night, that's two, Glen, Philip, Jenny, and Taryn, that just leaves me and Kris, they tried to kill Kris four times there in the ward and twice in two days. They declared war on the Anderson, Grey, Thompson, White, Caulfield, Lane and Lantz families."

"And what's the root to all of this, it's because we arrested him and had him thrown behind bars dad. He turned himself in and they tried four more times to kill her: last night, today when you arrested them again, the drugged suicide attempt, and her suffering from the stomach flu, altogether, they declared war on us, well the game is up." she said and Peterson grabbed his radio and went to a new frequency as he went into conversation with his charge.

"Adam did you tell them the names of the families that insured you got it for your second arraignment at the time son, because we need to know this now. Nancy just cracked it, did they target the seven, because they're the ones that had you convicted, was William a fluke, if they were targeting the families that were at your trial at the time?" he asked as Neil heard him answer, his tone beyond furious as he answered him.

 ** _"To answer the second question, your thoughts are right, they declared war on the town's biggest crime fighters and protectors, Billy was unintended, the eight were intended, they killed your grandson, because they hate you, your honor. You deal with debts and criminals, such as drug dealers and gangsters, like that Crowe guy on Macgyver, he decided on elimination of the children that had me convicted."_**

 ** _"As For Simms, Carver and the others in the hospital, your honor, I have reason to believe they had a vendetta against you after you threw me behind bars, Philip was the first piece of your family that got executed by them. But by turning myself into you I just saved your grand-daughter, myself, but these guys, they're out of their damn minds alright. So it's either they're never getting taken alive or their self destructing just to keep from being killed by Reynolds at the moment."_**

 _ **"As to why, it's because though they got six, they didn't get all eight members that were involved in my incarceration for Natalie and the drugs. But you're lucky you didn't meet Sheila, Debbie or the Johnson twins when this happened Donald, or they'd also be considered a target. You caught the perps in the hospital, but there's fifteen others scattered all over three different spots Lieutenant, it's going to take several sting operations just to shut them all down. But I'm getting involved and I'm leak and ripping it out myself."**_ he said and Garcia yanked his notepad out.

"If we're just dropping the formality here, than go ahead and use my name Adam, but you mean if we'd met the Stevensons, Jordons, Johnsons and Kopeckys when we arrested you the quintet would also be endanger as well?" he asked and he heard a sigh and knew this was enough to get rid of them permanently. **_"Yeah that's what I mean alright, they see your gang as a thorn in their side, because the eleven of you hold the spots that govern everything in town and they're trying to get rid of that crime fighting ring."_**

 ** _"If you've seen Adventures in Babysitting, Die Hard and two other movies that are based on the crooks trying to destroy their opposition, that's what you're looking at now. After I was incarcerated, they decided to destroy that ring by the only means necessary and that was break you up, and Rick was in on it, that's why he blackmailed you with that threat over Fred at the time fourteen years ago."_**

 ** _"He was trying to divide you guys, before they went to stage two and that was because of me, destruction of the town crime fighting ring by destroying the very thing that is is inspiring all of you to fight. Your children are being destroyed piece by piece, because these things are connected, and I'm not living with your children's deaths on my head, you want to shut them all down, I'll help you."_**

 _ **"And with those words now, I'm giving you everything, because I was his right hand, and this is now considered an inside job, destruction of the body by the disease that started it all and its turning the tables and turning inwards and infecting the body and cutting the tumor out. And it's piece by bloody piece, starting with the members that killed your children."**_ he said to him firmly and he nodded to that as he answered him then, his tone firm then.

"Thanks for the heads up, but he's not getting a second chance to try it. Adam can you give me the names of the rest of the perps, aside from Bhear and Grant, we're letting everyone connected to them, be the one to turn them into us at the trial. This way they're not going to know they been sold out to us by you, but by their own associates. Before you ask, this is your chance to start spring cleaning of drug spots and their territories all over town."

"We're giving you another chance, but you're working for my gang and team as of now, just consider this their destruction, by it being an inside job as of now. We're your employers and with you working as a soldier these last eighteen months, it's time to finish it off, so with that, just keep up the charade at the trial and ask questions, and then once we get to Simms, pull the plug when Kristen does her technique in this and stand up with the others."

" We just arrested every bad apple working at the hospital, who else do we have scattered around the town to arrest and they're joining their peers in the psyche ward at the hospital, but first she's telling every parent the truth. Starting now you're working for me, my team and Bill, in shutting down every pocket in the drug cartel in town, before we burn that crap, and from there you're working for the town state department after that."

"So with that, once Kristen asks to call it in a second time when we're double teaming Simms, wait till she asks for everyone to stand up that was involved in selling them out and get up with them, indicating you were the source of all the information given to us about them. They're all going to the maximum security ward, it's never getting out that you ratted them all out." Donald asked him and he heard a gentle smile in his tone as he said it.

 ** _"Sure thing Lieutanant, including the fifteen you arrested, and Grant and Bhear, there's Quentin Smith, Kris Wallace, Jesse Baker, Derek Lenscherr, Joseph Flores, Kyp Rico, Andrew O'neill, William Roberts, Cameron Ibanez, Wes Janson, Luke Deacon, Josh Daniels, Richard Philips, Rick Parker, and you arrested him last night. And last, but not least Derek Wallace and Sidney Wright."_**

 ** _"That's everyone, but they're in all the spots that are making it so hard to deal with the outbreak eighteen months ago. Eighteen months after you arrested me they got into the spots that resulted in killing 90 more children and it explains why you're not getting any progress done with the kids. But at this rate, if they're determined to keep themselves out of prison, they're just digging themselves deeper at this rate."_**

 ** _"I can testify to everything they did in the ward at the time to the kids, and if you call me up I can report on the findings needed to shut down their outer crime ring, before we deal with the inner ring. So with you making whatever plans you got for the town's future. But it's been like this ever since Reynolds got to thirty people in town and just got worse, since they met me, but this is more dark than you'd expect."_**

 ** _"I never told them anything, it's been eight years since I saw them, but their, and your, faces faded but your voices didn't, but their names, if Reynolds ordered them to execute the entire block it's because it's to destroy the only cop that could possibly be his biggest threat and that's you lieutenant. What his intention was here: it was to put you into emotional shutdown so you can't focus on the real danger and it's posted directly at what was left of your seven person crime ring."_**

 ** _"And no General I didn't, but Marcie did, she decided to just play up the three rules to survive crap, she saw the records in Joey's medical records and realized that he was the adoptive son Councilor Parker and vice versa. But here's the added thing, once she added the thirty years from their faces to yours, she realized that she had what was left of the group from my trial there in the ward and they reported it."_**

 ** _"Once she told them this, they contacted him and he ordered them to finish the job, with the fact I was already working there, and I was working upstairs and they decided to finish it. It was after the girls arrived and Nancy revealed her name to me that they realized they were running out of time. And Carver ordered no dream suppressants Philip was first and Nancy blackmailed them by dragging you and Elaine into it, knowing if they didn't give in, they were fucked at this."_**

 ** _"It was after Philip was killed that Neil decided screw the orders, and he was doing what needed to be done for her. And Taryn's near attack was a diversion, so they could get the next shipment out, before Jenny was next. It was after Kristen busted me that they were out of time and they had to finish it. It's not that their in debt, it's because they were under orders to destroy what's left of your ring."_**

 ** _"They realized they had to end it and fast, before she reported me to Nancy, Nancy tells you, and they're screwed. That's why they didn't bother to listen to you Nancy, they were trying to eliminate what was left of the crime prevention ring, if you saw my conversation with them. I decided that screw it, enough was enough and waited till Neil got back in and before the sedative triggered an aneurysm, to,d him how to neutralize it and save the four of you before you were killed."_**

 ** _"But they know the rules were true for every horror that existed, before Kristen revealed to me who she, Taryn and Jenny really were, and that she's the younger sister to your kids John, Sarah, Peter. I swear, I didn't know who it was I was staring at till Nancy revealed your surnames when she found me and I can testify to the amount they owe, that is if Kristen didn't already do it for me, your honor."_**

 ** _"In Simms's eyes she decided to use that to her advantage, the three rules to survive thing, blaming society on their actions, dreams are symptoms of personal problems, not the cause. In her eyes 'it was so long as we're not killed by Reynolds, I'm making sure that they and you, never learn that Adam is hiding in the ward, in front of your grandchildren, and to ensure that you never found out Adam was hiding in plain sight of the rest of the witnesses."_**

 ** _"I'm keeping the letters from going out. If I have to break the rules and kill a few kids, than so be it. So long as he doesn't kill me then screw it.' She was hoping Kristen never had that total recall at the time, but my fatal mistake and they were screwed, when Kristen told me to just turn myself in. I decided that screw it, I'm not crossing the line between what I used to be and turning into a murderer, just to hide myself and I decided to turn them in, me with them."_**

 ** _"I owed it to myself to make things right, by just finding the seven of you._** _ **So I decided to turn myself into you guys specifically, though I didn't know where to find the Lieutenant, and I didn't know where you three had moved to now John. I was going to turn myself into you five, and tell you that what was left of all of your Cubs were there. Nancy just returned to the pack and I was turning myself into the adult version of the kid who decked me, not knowing you're that adult version."**_

 _ **"After writing up my resignation, they decided to go through with their plan to get rid of your daughters, Claire, Elaine, Donald, and I realized just what was going on when she lost her temper. Before the outbreak ended, and Neil's remark told me he just realized it, before the lieutenant radioed him. It was after I heard the Lieutenant's voice over the radio that I realized that now was a very good time to do it now that he and Doc Gordon just killed Krueger for a fourth time."**_

 _ **"And told him I was coming quietly, his response to that was slight bemusement, but he said that just made my sentence easier. I surrendered, without resistance, to you, and chose going cold turkey and with my recovery. I can work as a security guard or whatever you got planned for me now, but with my third strike, I'll take whatever sentence you got for me and I promise I can testify to everything they're doing, if you'll let me."**_ he told him over the radio and they all nodded to that.

Sighing, Anderson answered him, knowing that's exactly what he needed. "Son, I'm willing to give you another chance if you tell me everything you know about Reynolds and what happened in the ward, but this means that though you're on a presidential pardon. So you're living with being an informant, a security guard and you're living in a much better set up, though you're living with being a former convict, and becoming respectable. So would you be willing to help with these things and in exchange, in addition to getting married finally."

"I can grant your marriage license with Angie and for you two, you're our civilian advisors, your new mission in life, before your presidential pardon, is working on the sting operations to catch both your old boss and his criminal ring in our town. Here's the deal regarding your trial sentence kiddo, now listen carefully, because this is going to have to be played by stage acting, but you help us with capturing every member of Jake's ring in town, as well as Jake."

"And in exchange we can give you, Angie and your friends, as well as the girls, a life that rivals living in the most expensive portions of New York for free. Though you're all living in seclusion for the rest of your lives now after this, but you're living here in Springwood, with your friends and mission by mission, we make the town safer. Because our version of the state penitentiary is going to be to turned into the criminal version of the minimum to maximum security wing."

"Here's the deal now, with the amount of time it's going to take to create the prison here in town, you're going to be getting everything we got planned for you and the girls there at the state penitentiary, than once the town prison is created and ready. We're moving you and the group who chose to do what you did, as well as the girls, by passing us Intel regarding Reynolds, and all of you are going to be living in town. Everything on your side of the prison is going to be arranged, but here's the catch: that building is going to the size of the Plaza Hotel."

"Your portion of the prison ward is going to be the plaza hotel in living arrangements, while Reynold and his group are getting a life that is going to be four star version of the added extensions we're putting to the hospital, yours is getting everything that the hotel had. Including whatever add ons that my daughter suggests for you, your friends and the girls that are with Angie later, but you describe your defense and your side of it and tell us what they did at the trial and give a small bit of information and from there your future is secured here."

"With this you're living a much better life, though you're all living in seclusion, you got a presidential pardon, you're working for the state department and you're also working as a prison guard as well, your job is going to be arranged by my grand daughter. So you'll see her again, but when we let you know whether you got another raid to go on, Angie takes over as the female warden and you're her head of the guards here as well too."

"So basically this way you're working as what you're doing now and splitting shifts between your job at the army base and the prison in your job and you rotate the routine this way as well, but you're still under David's supervision this way. After work you're being driven back to the ward and you help the guards with maintaining order in the prison, and you're living in the penthouse with your family, whlie your gang's apartments are just below you on the next two floors."

"And your living space is a four bedroom apartment when we got your, and your friends, living quarters set up at the hospital grounds. Everything that can possibly make life as it as good as everything you could possibly be wanting, we're doing it. Would you be willing to do that for us to make up for the damage they caused, to my gang and the 102 families they ripped apart, while ending the drugs once and for all." Anderson asked him and he sighed and answered him.

 _ **"I'm willing to face her wrath and if she's my future, than yes your honor. Whatever your speculations regarding this were, weren't quite correct. I was hiding in plain sight, because it was under Reynolds orders, had Jeff added the eight years to my face and the changes she told you when he started working there I'd be..., Nancy where are Judy and Natalie exactly, because Jeff was a football player and not getting taken easily."**_ he asked and she quickly answered that question.

"They're just coming back from graduate school, they'll be back in time for the trial, but they're at Ohio State, why?" she asked and she heard a sigh of relief. ** _"Because that just saved their lives Nancy, it's mostly being targeted by being in town, but at the moment, whatever my first mission is I'll do it after the trial. Though at the moment I'm working on base security, and I'm training in the base gym lately."_**

 ** _"I can work for you, but the girls and I wish a chance to live a much better life than our lives back before the Vietnam war when they, and I, use to be greasers and that was our lives, before meeting Jake. So we can give you everything on him and in exchange we'll accept what offers you have to make our lives ten times better than what they used to be. What's your plan regarding this exactly, if we're stage playing what my reaction is going to be, when you give me my sentence."_**

 ** _"In front of the quintet here for the trial, because I can continue faking it, and if this means I've got to fake my response in front of them regarding Angie. She's a bit clingy, but the one downside to being her husband at this rate is that case of severe lust, but she's my wife, so I'm expecting a severe tongue lashing, before she lets me have it. Which I'll accept, though facing twenty other women who also ended up in there for sexually harassing their peers, when I look like this, no."_**

 ** _"But if that's my trial sentencing, than whatever you want the response to be when I learn it,_** _ **I'll do that, but they're not getting off lightly. As to why because they owe you, the government and the entire country whatever total Kristen gave you, before revealing the added amount regarding Reynolds and Jerry Parker. But they're so far in debt they're facing being committed."**_ he told them and he chuckled as he answered him.

"It maybe ten years, but if you remember, than expect me to be looking like a 67 year old version of Philip now, son, what she told you was correct, their parents, grandparents and I are 47 to 67 year old replicates of our cubs. So you see Sarah, John and Peter, as well as Wendy, expect them to be looking like a 47 year old versions of their Cubs versions now. But the seven look like their parents, as do the quartet, and Nancy like a girl version of her father."

"It shows most in the parent the kids take after, so my grand daughter looks like my wife and her mother, while my grandson looks like me and his father as a teenager, if he'd still been alive, and we're viewing the tapes tomorrow regarding what happened, so you're seeing this for yourself after work, but this is going to get them killed later, but town council meeting tomorrow." he said and they knew he nodded as it went quiet at that as they heard him sigh then.

 _ **"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what did she see, before my stupid remark in the exam room that morning when she and her mother arrived?"**_ he asked and Erin answered that. "She saw the bodies of every murder we had Adam, including our family, she saw the trio, her cousin and Joey's cousin, as well as Derek and several friends of hers. But that's the problem, hearing that word is a trigger, he's turned into a paranormal rapist, for the girls they hear it and that's what caused the stand off in there." she said and his tone turned furious as he answered her then.

 ** _"By neutralizing the drugs, I told him how to get her out, alright again Doctor Stanton, I never added the years to your faces, guys, ladies, to remember who you were. But hearing Kristen use the Lieutenant's nickname I realized that I just been found by the very person who was the key to breaking down their plans at the time. Especially after Roland gave the same remark your son, did John, Peter, but here's the facts now with the fact I turned myself into right when I saved her."_**

 ** _"After she told me to add the years from their faces to yours, the added twenty four to thirty years from their seven and thirteen year old faces to come up with the seven of you to yours as you were when we saw each other at the time ten years ago. I realized that I just screwed up, before I left them in the hall. She told me if I turned myself in, and do it gently, like straight to you guys, or Bill, or even Derek and Paul, without resistance and that was going to lessen the sentence."_**

 ** _"Hearing that and she was vouching for the fact I had nothing to do with the duo's deaths, let alone the trio, that did it finally and I decided enough was enough. She also told me Rick's name and that did it for me, the bastard destroyed her life in two ways and I was ripping apart the conspiracy by turning myself into you. I knew my only shot was by turning myself into your families, but I didn't know where to find you, since the girls addresses were in their records, but you four."_**

 ** _"I couldn't go to the precinct without Eric shooting me, before I could tell you guys what the heck was going on, or they were going to assassinate me next. But I had to tell you to let you know where your kids were and what the hell was going on the hospital. I didn't know where you lived, but I was going to turn myself over to you either way, and explain this whole situation to you five specifically. Eric killed Rodney by holding back information it was revenge against the seven of you."_**

 ** _"They and the rest of his ring have declared war on the seven of you, your families, for throwing me behind bars at the time ten years ago, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to turn into what it did. But I can ensure they and everyone else gets the trial sentence they deserve now for this, but your kids, Will and Philip, I'll never forgive myself for that. I want a chance to make it right, by taking all of them down, your honor."_** he said to him and he nodded to that as he answered him.

"Alright that's more than enough for me son, when in the field or you're just training at the base, make sure you're wearing body armor when you're working out in the training yard, in case they try to target you, but like before, we keep this up till the trial. But starting from now till we got your arrangements set up, you're working for the military and the town state department now." he said and they knew he nodded to that as they ended their conversation with him as Anderson smiled dangerously as he exchanged looks with the sextet.

"So the little shits are declaring open season on our families huh, well looks like the joke is about to be on them. When one of their former Brewers is the match meant to burn down the entire house piece by piece and he's turned into a soldier as a result of meeting my grand daughter. Dave do me a favor, but if he's working full time in the base, make sure he's carrying a gun, and wearing body armor, because they haven't found him in eighteen months." he said and Peterson nodded to the request as Frasier looked at both of them.

"Well with the amount we can expect from this, we're building a prison the size of the Plaza hotel and the mall of America and he's staying here in town, but with that building we got to ensure he and the others are safely in one of the building and Reynolds and his hired hands are in the other, and Reynolds can't get out no matter what he tries now." Frasier said and they nodded in agreement to that as Neil answered him at that then, before Lane answered him.

"The first year it's an added $3,000,000,000 in addition to the $350,000,000 to the hospital that's enough to create the wings and we can create the prison on the grounds. Than from the time the Jordons baby is born to when Katherine returns it's $1,000,000,000 every year as we can continue with making the town grow bigger and but with the amount of add ons it's going to take us close to seven years to finish all of it." he told him and him and he nodded.

"I hear that, but this amount is enough we can create the prison into a dual sided version of the plaza hotel for the girls, his friends and himself that has everything he wants in the ward for himself and the girls. While the other is everything we got planned for Simms and her friends in the minimum to maximum security portion of the hospital. And that one is going to be for the maximum security prisoners like Reynolds and his band of junkies."

"Though with this amount the hospital is getting a billion a year and it's turning into ensuring the prisoners get the best food, though they're dressed like the patients in the maximum security wing. Because the sextet were waiting for the girls to arrive and they're happy for the first time in six months, and it's startied all over again. 3 groups in eighteen months and it's going through repeated patient issues Doctor Frasier." He said to him and he nodded to him gently.

"Guys you can come down now, we're doing the others tomorrow at the town council meeting." Donald called out and the trio and her kitten walked in. "What you learn exactly?" Kincaid asked and their parents exchanged looks as Anna said it for their mothers. "They were using her theory to keep you guys trapped there baby, you weren't just trapped by your dreams, you were trapped by use of her theory. Sex, drugs and rock and roll." she told him and he nodded.

"So they murdered seven members of our gang, and 98 teenagers, because of her theory, their debt with Reynolds and Gillis knows he's screwed with us, because I found Adam there of all places and Adam turned himself into you, before I could drop the bomb dad?" Kristen asked and he nodded sadly and she nodded as she exchanged looks with Joey then. "I want to see those conversations between them." she said to him and he nodded and turned it on.

"It gets better guys, the Reynolds drug cartel and gang have declared war on us for throwing Adam in jail, sis. Marcie took the thirty years off our parents thirty seven to forty five year old faces to come up with the eight of us. The targets for Simms, and the rest of his bad apple orchard at the hospital, were you, me, Philip and the girls. Which explains her refusal to allow Neil to prescribe the dream suppressant all this time, Marcie was the plant."

"She realized this was her chance to finish off the rest of the block that had Adam arrested and incarcerated. With Tina and the guys gone, that left the five of us, we just never put it together why Philip died, until now. They declared war on us and all that's left of the seven families that put him behind bars are the two of us, we lost six, but we're still here and with that, it's time to finish it." Nancy said and she nodded as she pulled her into a hug.

"So they killed my cousin, because they hate our grandfather, so they want to play huh, oh I'm not letting this go. I'm using skills their lawyer is never going to beat me now, they want to screw with me, they better be ready for the consequences. They just unleashed Firedbird Anderson/Gordon-Johnson on their heads now, they want to play, they better be ready to play with the big boys now." she said, smiling coldly and Elaine smiled dangerously at that.

"You taking my maiden name now baby?" she asked her and she nodded. "Yeah mom, I'm just a mini you now, well I'm adopted, but both together and they're screwed. I'm changing my paternal name from Parker to Gordon now, so Anderson/Gordon-Jackson now and, in three years, Gordon-Johnson. But they want to screw with me, than they're getting taken down by using of their protocols now, I'm not someone they want to screw with and I'm making that very clear." she told her and she nodded and pulled her into a hug then.

"Well you got some serious research to do baby, while I'm working on the trial, you can do my research regarding psychology and therapy for me. You want to be me, it's time to take it to the max now. We're setting the flame on low and we're building it up in increments in the courtroom, wait till I get to Simms and then jump in and present your father's decisions to our psychiatry friends from out of town, everything he decided on in your recovery, including the dream suppressant with you and your friends fully recovered." she said to her smiling.

"She's right baby, present them with the pictures of what Taryn and the others look like and compare them with what you and your friends look like now after Erin, your father and I got all of you on your medication, sleep cocktail for both groups and the survivors that saw him and lived, as completely rested, new diet, caffeine free and recovered. And once you do that, then tell them, their parents and the jury the symptoms, and the plantiff defense, regarding Philip and we work our way forward from there, with Malik, Richard and the others." Harris said, smiling to her as Neil smiled dangerously at that as he added on to the remark.

"With you being the final piece to the puzzle at the time I figured you were going to be the ice breaker, but I wasn't expecting the reaction when you kids were together, because seeing Roland around you I knew you were exactly what he needed at the time here. Hearing the truth was enough I decided I had-had enough and I needed to see into your heads to know what was going on, and when I saw him, that was enough I knew I had to block him out, and that was all there was to it at the time, you baby, you were my main reason for breaking free now."

"And to top it off we've got two more also illegal situations, if we had call several other psychiatrists of the second category here for the trial they're going kill when they find out that refusal of the exact treatment needed for dreams was never used and they killed seventy seven teenagers, and that's what pisses me off, it's all in the book. She was draining you to a relapse just to get rid of me and they try to kill you four times, I'm the one having them committed for this, they're a danger to every teenager in town." Neil added to her gently and she looked at the list of treatments and smiled as she passed the book to Elaine, Donald and Erin.

"Hey mom check out the list of treatments here for the patients, it includes the following: regression therapy, parental abandonment treatments, dream therapy, dream hypnosis therapy, prescription dosing of dream therapy, emotional problems therapy, anger management therapy. They've been holding back the results you wanted for eighteen months and they're right here in the books and it takes your daughter to get the therapy done right, and they go so far as to try and commit murder out of malpractice." she said and Harris answered her gently.

"Everything I named off to you was a key factor in your cases honey, Adam Malik and the quintet are just like us, but they hear this they're going to have them committed as well. Alright I'm at the town meeting tomorrow and then I'm heading back to the university, so I'll be back, before your time out here in the house is over, and I'll see you in ten days kiddo, guys." he said and she nodded as he gave her a hug and they smiled at that as he left.

"Why do I feel like he's turning into you now dad?" she asked and he chuckled. "Because he's me in thirty years. So at the moment, in his eyes, you're his next star pupil now with the fact that he just graduated Nancy to full psychiatrist now. After graduation, just spend that time as working outside of school in training, before you get to work on training, because you're doing hands on training at the hospital ladies." he said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"So who's the new teacher for class exactly Uncle Derek?" she asked and he smiled. "Emily Brederick, she's doing everything, and she's doing girl versions of every sport that the boys play, aside from the wrestling. Jason is giving you an out of school attendance starting tomorrow honey, so though you're with me, Jake, Jared and your father, he's marking you as in class with my doing your classes for them now." he said and they nodded smiling to that.

"Well aside from naptime, I'm in school and I'm doing every class next week without the added trouble and can start draining the amount by just doing several laps around the pool, and ten different cardio exercises just to drain it, before I go to the next one and that's going to the hospital so the kids and I can play sports together." she said and he nodded. "The amount we got is enough to limit symptoms, but you're still going to need to drain all of it."

"The first ten days is going to be the hard part, but 80% of that is on the weekend, you also need to put the weight back on. So starting tomorrow, while you're out, we finish the book and he's coming by to get their spare textbooks for me and bringing folders for each class. My intention is after the school day ended and you finished your homework. I'm taking the folders with both your class work and your homework to each of your teachers."

"With the fact I'm your tutor guys, you're all getting scores in the very high 90's now after this. What are you guys doing in P.E. at the moment?" he asked the male quartet and Joey answered that question. "We're playing football at the moment, but with things beginning to heat up out there, we're doing baseball next. With the four of us either on the football or the rugby team, it's leading in the direction of a full athletic scholarship, but we're not using it till after we deal with the town plans." he said and they nodded to that, smiling.

"Mew!" Kristen heard and looked down to see her kitten being chased around the room by a billiard ball. "Help, leave me alone, help, mom help, help!" he said, meowing, as he was being chased around the room. "Tiger calm down, get on the couch buddy." Donald said to him and he meowed to that. 'Couch, couch, it's a ball, it can't climb, I'm safe on the couch, okay jump into Aunt Sheila's arms.' he thought as he rounded by his mother a second time.

As he rounded the chair, and then jumped on the coffee table, before he jumped on the couch and curled up in Sheila's arms then, shaking. "I haven't seen him like this since he met Jason, but this is ridiculous." Alice said to her and she nodded in agreement to that. "Listen you twirp, leave me alone, I'll stop hitting you into the pockets, just stop chasing me already." he said with a meow at it, before burying himself into her arms then.

"Alright, again, leave him alone Fred, cool it already." Elaine called out and the ball rolled back upstairs as she looked at him. "Alright wise ass, leave him alone and get back up there. Tiger stay off the table already, or this is going to be happening every day now, whatever you did that's probably why he's doing this." Rick said to him and he meowed an 'okay' to him as Sheila looked at the kitten with a bemused smile on her face as she said it to him.

"I'm lucky I'm not allergic to pet dander, if I'm always around you, you little fuzzball, but this is getting ridiculous. Alright, what did you do this time exactly Tiger, if the billiard balls are chasing you around the first floor of the house right now and why exactly." Sheila said to him and he purred at that as he snuggled into her arms then. "Meow mew." he answered her and Kincaid started laughing as he translated that to her.

"He was on the pool table, knocking them into the pockets with his paw and this is payback for that. While the red one decided to bump him back and they ganged up on him, before they started chasing him around the pool table and that red one chased him down here just now as result." he said and they nodded as Jack finished that remark, as he started laughing. "Like cats like to knock their bell balls around, they decided to reverse the attack by chasing him around, so get ready it's going to be like this all the time now."

"This is the reverse effect in equipment and it happens all the time to geologists as well Sheila', as to that. If the person messing around with the equipment gets too rough with their equipment at work, they decide to either stop working or wait til the disaster starts before they give a warning. Like the seisemonitors getting testy for getting kicked repeatedly and decide on payback by not working for the guys that planted them in the areas that are tectonically active when there's an earthquake and they wind up with an injury or two."

"The billiard balls decided to exact revenge on him by chasing him all over the first floor of the house now." he told her and they started laughing at that. "I'm lucky they can't climb, but if this keeps up I'm staying on the furniture and the stairs from now on Uncle Jack." Tiger answered with a meow and the quartet started laughing at that. "If you'd just leave them and the ping pong balls alone, they wouldn't be chasing you around you little fluff ball."

"Though we get several reprieves, but if you guys are coming with me to the hospital, once my restriction here at the house ends and I'm there with the guys you met today, stay off the pool or the ping pong tables and leave the balls alone or he's going to be chasing you all over the ward till you jump on our beds or the information desk, will you please." Kristen said to him and he meowed an 'okay' to her and they tried to keep from laughing at this.

"And they're getting help by Fred possessing the damn things, that's just terrific, alright what's next exactly?" James asked and in answer to that they heard a toot, before a car rolled into the room and Cocoa, after it moved to his side, looked sideways at it and jumped three feet off the floor and onto the couch as well at that as he landed in Kristen's arms and lap at that as he knocked her into the pillows at that.

And she started laughing at that as she brushed his fur back down gently as she looked at him. "With my cat it's one thing, but a two year old, fully grown cat it's another thing altogether, but that's ridiculous right now. Alright Cocoa, take it easy, he's gone, it's okay." she said smiling and he burrowed into her arms as she stroked his fur, which was standing straight up, back down smiling and as he looked at her softly as she said it.

"Cocoa watch it already, I'm glad you're declawed, but take it on me alright, when he has those running around the house, stay on the stairs, the furniture or the kitchen counter okay." she said smiling in response to his reaction and he gave a mew of 'alright' to her as he burrowed into her arms at that. "Well their reflexes are going to be going on over drive from now on." Jared said through his laughter at the cat's reaction.

"Grrr!" Jason growled at it and it quickly turned at that and drove out of the room. "Woof?" he asked Cocoa as he moved to him and he turned his head to look at him. "Meow." he said in answer to that and he gave annoyed growl in response. "What was that about?" Darryl asked and she and Kincaid answered that. "He was saying, 'Cocoa, you okay'." he said and she finished that. "And Cocoa was saying. "Yeah I'm fine, but get ready that's going to be happening all the time now'." she said and they nodded to her.

"And that was enough to make Jason annoyed and with that. You had to ask Jim, you remember that old remark, 'ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer', cool it with the rhetorical questions already, before he decides on the added punchlines." Damian added to him laughing and he nodded as he hid a grin then. "Well he can't get into our kid's heads anymore, but get ready, hes going to be possessing our stuff now."

"Fred I'm warning you, break any Windows or doors and you're getting thrown into that furnace, got it!" John called out and the chair fell over sideways at that. "What we told you was true guys, our parents and grandparents had been friends for three generations now. But our first trauma was having to separate just before our fifth birthdays, so when we met as sophomores in high school we thought that was the first time we met."

"When in actuality it's we've been raised together since birth." Joey told them and Kristen finished his sentence. "What's also in there is the face of our trauma had faded till the night of the riot, but it's a classic psychological fashion here. But the face of our personal boogieman starts clearing and we start asking questions, as we start talking about it, we start thinking about it, till we start dreaming about it."

"And till it breaks down the front door, but regarding traumas, for our parents it's anything too painful they choose to forget and in our case, they want us to forget. His face we forgot, till the riot at the pool party, and as a result the memory starts getting stronger till he hospitalized us. Before Nancy answered our questions and our parents filled in the blanks and as your one of us, Debs, you're part of of that."

"We, as the local born babies of his original reign of terror, all suffer this connection between us now. So we all thought we just met now, when in actuality, it's we knew each other because we were in the same preschool class and our faces, to each other faded. Till now." she said and they all nodded. As she looked at her grandfather. "Alright to explain this for a better word, Grandpa, had I not prevented the outbreak last night."

"The town would be Children of the Corn, in reverse, so he's every kids worst nightmare come true, and our town has lost 113 kids, both generations, in the side of fifteen years since you killed him. So as a result of that, it's taking several of the king novels into the equation and with it every horror movie that we, as teenagers 16. And older, can get our hands on for this in high school to fully grown adult and as to why at the moment."

"I'm not making any speculations here, since we don't have a teenage prophet running loose in this town, let alone we're not living in Nebraska or Maine, where his stories are normally based. But he's pretending to be three characters at once here: He Who Walks Behind The Rows, Pennywise the Dancing Clown and Lester Lowe on Silver Bullet. As to that starting now we all got a lot of research to do, with a video store in town."

"Time to rearrange things, so kids movies, books and music they're in one portion of the stores, and from preteen to high school everything is moved to another side of the room. High school age movies, music and books are in a spot marked teenagers and up and it's got a roped off section that says 'No kids under fifteen allowed', while the same is said for the X rated material, that's in a blocked off room for 18 and older adults now."

"But everything that could possibly do damage for kids, from 4-27 is off limits, for the adults they want to smoke or drink, keep that stuff out of the house first. The bar, the areas that sell that and tobacco are off limits. And tomorrow we get everyone in the town government and start lowering prices for everything, because every dollar counts till we get the check by the congress and then one the trial hits and our parents get their money back."

"With the treasury running the businesses, it means getting every business and restaurant to change their prices now as things change directions here. Though having these prices that low it means the companies that create the supplies get more business out of it: groceries, gas, school and office supplies, medical supplies, building supplies and so forth. The prices dropped at restaurants, they get a steady stream of customers every day."

"Stores sell more with the prices that low, the same is said for clothes, gas and everything else. For those of us kids that have cars we got a full tank for only fifteen dollars that way. Alice and Dan, they can do their jobs with the family and he's working for the Grey's Family Martial Arts Dojo now, once we graduate he's making five times more than what he could have by going to school with a bunch of Preppies, while she's working for the hospital."

"It's that simple they're both in jobs that offer $130,000 a year and that takes care of child support. With her living with her father, Rick's living with us and he too is working for the Greys, the girls, Joey, Kin and I are working our own jobs and they're the ones that offer the most money and it's being civil servants to the town. Now Mr. Jefferson, this town is not catering to the super rich, everyone in town deserves the right to enjoy these things."

"If you're the owner of one of the amusement parks we're creating, try and raise the prices above what they can afford and you're losing everything, and I can do that, so don't bother fighting me. The prices are garage sale cheap and they're staying that way. Not only am I working for the hospital as a intern, I'm on the town treasury as of now." she said and he nodded to her as he looked at the quartet who had firm looks then.

"Bill what right does your grand daughter have to treat my family this way?" he asked and Anderson crossed his arms. "She's just saying everything her grandmother, uncle, mother and I drilled into her from the age of five years old Earl, and she's very correct. With the President and governor putting me in charge of legislation now, you raise the prices higher then what our customers can afford if they're living in the city and are very poor."

"I'm stripping everything that you once had away from you, and don't think I won't either, because our town was based on the values, that Ebenezer Scrooge created after his dream-like premonition if he didn't change. Your grandson has had a second chance at life and he's living it up now, without your interference. And with that our grandchildren should be allowed to enjoy the next twelve years without finances getting in the way."

"They got eleven years, before they're out of danger, so with that they should be able to really live their lives without college getting in the way of that as of now, we let our grandchildren and children make their own decisions. Otherwise you're going to estrange your own son and grandson, so with that let the boy choose his own life starting now, because if you try to take custody and I'm dealing with it." he said to both of them sternly.


	4. 4: Medical Decisions And The Meeting

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 73: Town Meeting And Fresh Starts**

"Yes alright, we really do need a break on this, honey it's early bedtime for you tonight, since it's been a long day and with your recovery, both the surgery and exhaustion, as well as detoxing from that level, again, you need to rest as much as possible." Frasier said to her and she nodded to him. "Weaning off that level is going to be meaning low levels of caffeine and sugar, but nothing higher 10mgs, it's going to take seven to ten days, but she needs to stay hydrated and for the headaches I'm prescribing Tylenol." he added to Jake and he nodded to the orders then.

"Going cold turkey it's going to take three weeks, but there's certain drinks that have a very low level of caffeine in there and hot chocolate happens to be one of them. And it's only got 8mgs of it, so I think twice a day is enough, just mix it with milk instead of water. And everything else Daniel told you, I want to see that approved food list." he said and she went to get it and brought it to him and he read through it and nodded.

"Jane and Daniel offered to take care of it for me when her restriction is over so she's spending the following five to six weeks at the hospital under their care till practice is over every day dad." Erin said to him and he nodded to that. "Eight weeks till the trial, that's 56 days, that's more than enough time at the moment. But she starts school again the week of the town meeting and that's two and a half months in her case."

"So recovery period from sleep deprivation is three months, low sugar, no caffeine and this diet plan for the kids. Better diet in the ward and everything in their case is compiled to the five basic, with us treating the ones recovering from several severe health problems and whatever the parents are trying to use them for at the moment. Alright what's illegal here regarding us as adults, where kids are concerned as of now."

"Is them asking us to pay for alcohol or tobacco products for them, bugging them about the way they want to live their lives. If the abuse has caused them to lose too much weight, physical abuse if the abuse had caused loss of one of their five senses, or the abuse is child neglect and the parent that does that, if it's a girl. Than I'm acting paternal figure, while if it's a boy they're getting a father/son counterpart program going.

"And if the abuse persists we're removing them from their parents custody and putting them into foster care after that. The same is said for the types like Rick and what he's done to my daughter, thry lose total custody of their children and we're removing them, if the kids are girls. And they're getting taken from the parent abusing them that way and putting them into medical recovery from the amount of damage inflicted on them."

"The boys, if we got another like Dan arriving, just wanting to be like us and living his life without money boundaries, and he's turned to drugs to be free of his parents incessant nagging or worse. The therapist treating him, without luck, in dealing with the parent behaving like this, the parent or parents doing this to the kid has lost custody, if the kid nearly kills himself, and they're getting arrested and barred permanently from them."

"While the psychiatrist treating them has lost her custody of him or them if there's more than one and they're under mine after that. Though first if the psychiatrist in question happens to be Katherine, we got to tell her the truth, and she, if she and Malik are working together, we got added help from them. Because they can replace Bhear and Grant and they got their own offices here in town after that." He said with a sigh.

"Though my guys started getting abusing and it's a three strike rule starting now. Max is going to kill the guy that gets so sadistic that he's going to beat the crap out of them for hurting the kids, since he runs the ward when we're not around at the moment. So that's the catch and from there we just got to ensure our patients are healing by letting them channel their frustrations into other things, like sports and martial arts now."

"The patients are on the same diet, health wise, while in recovery, if they're suffering severe physical illness, the ward is going to get turned into a square style set up with the adults at the very top levels. The dormitory is going to be five floors while floor number six is the medical department for Jane, so that covers recovery from any injuries or sudden ailments that hit when they're in recovery, but the ward is being changed."

"And being turned into an children's hospital so all of them can heal up. So that should do it, and in the case of the other severe health problems and recoveries from attempted suicide. And these ones, if it's the second, it's extended iron levels in the case of the girls if it's coinciding with their cycles. The recovery and diet plan to get their bodies completely healed is three months exactly, for level one patients, the level twos are five months and level three are depending on what's wrong and we help them."

"With a loss of this much weight or more, it's whatever you and the duo suggested, Erin, but they got to take it easy and with that fact in mind I'm making three rules here regarding the ward, so one: nobody says the 'S' word in front of these kids anymore. Two is these kids need to take it easy, if they're recovering from the type of injury my daughter just got out of, including a very fresh surgery, stitches and the like. And three: my orderlies and staff get too rough and I'm ejecting them from the Adolescant Ward."

"So for the sleep deprivation, dangerous dieting and recovery from severe injuries that result in needing surgery or just got out from a very fresh one prior to that before, self inflicted or no. It's this diet, they get as much rest as possible, we have them in their own version of school there in the hospital and we got several things set up for them to do at the hospital. But we just got to write down what activities we got set up in the main drag wing, including if we suddenly get a bowling club at the schools."

"School year ends June 10th for everyone, so that's plenty of time, so we begin work on the Rec Hall wing right after the checks come in and what's your estimate regarding getting it worked on Jack?" he asked and he sighed. "Six months between wings Neil, so this ones going to be ready by the time they got the movie in its first month in the movie theater. The second one by July and the third by the time our toddler selves are running loose in the house later, so an even eighteen months exactly." he said to him gently.

"My boss, once he hears why we chose to stall the skyscraper, is going to suggest we start on this and keep it up for the next two years, before we begin again on the skyscraper project." he said to him and he nodded as Kristen finished her suggestions after she wrote it down and gave it to him and he smiled. "Well that's really going to keep them busy with the fact we got them living their normal lives, though they're patients and we got a bit of everything in each of their tastes as well."

"So the main drag wing is going to have a library, a movie theater, a bowling alley, an arcade, bookstore and finally an indoor miniature golf course, with the arcade right next door to it. So one side of the hall has these goodies in it, the other has the restaurants and the kids have something to do during the summer if they get admitted for whatever reason. But they got something to do on the weekends starting now."

"So if there's a date night or anything they can go to the door of their choice and enjoy a night to hang out while the others are in the dormitory fooling around with we got in their rec room for them." Neil said and Frasier nodded in agreement to his thoughts as he started laughing at that. "Yes and that's my opinion as well at the moment with Charlie now involved he's going on my orders as well as Peter's starting now."

"Alright, Derek, Jake, she suddenly gets a jolt give her half that cookie, with the fact Teresa makes them the size of a salad plate, or a single serving candy bar and that's it. The chocolate milk, punch, fruit juice and lemonade is fine, but she needs to stay hydrated, so plenty of water as well. And with the loss of that amount of weight, better do double helpings on everything and this starts tonight." he said and she nodded to that as Kristen smiled at her adoptive grandfather then as she said it.

"I'm lucky most of my extended family were paramedics as well, that certainly helps right now, but do these fools not realize that you're the head of the medical council, you can strip their licenses and have them committed yourself papa." she said to him and he smiled. "The only way to do that is by the council getting the books, so we can learn everything baby, you're a law and government expert, but you're the grand daughter of the new Supreme Court judge in our town and that's their fatal mistake."

"Because they're dealing with two four star police generals, a real three to four star and a judge who is now the AG and the town judge, the leader of the medical council, and six other positions around town that is going to fry their buts. But it's not us they need to worry about, but the parents of every kid that was murdered, we're letting them sweat it, regarding Reynolds later." he said to her and she smiled at that remark.

"How long is he going to be chasing the cat around like this, because if this is the reaction, he's going to be doing this till he drives our furry friends out of their minds?" Rick asked and Joshua Kopecky answered that. "With the fact he just scared your cat out of his wits just now as well as Elaine's cat. He's going to be chasing the ones that have near human intelligence, starting now." he said and he nodded in annoyance.

"He better leave my cat alone, or I'm beating the crap out of him for that, yet again." he said with a growl. "At the moment with the fact Tiger is my first, I'm getting a kitten version of Cocoa and then we can get you a dog honey, you're my husband. So we just choose a dog that is very protective of their human counterpart and his mate, the dog knows I'm your mate and can think of me as their owner as well."

"So when he or she meets me, she's going to know I'm your mate and act like Jason, Jerry and Max around me, so that solves that problem. Especially when you bring them to my house with you and they and your dog can get used to each other, once you move in with me, we got the three of them living together and once we start college. But you and I got the money to pay for our own house in when we're twenty two."

"So that should work out, if he's likes cats, but choosing your exact furry version in your personality, since you're everything I want. So you, if you were a dog, would be playful, smart, caring, easy to work with, likes cats and gets territorial of their family and getting overly protective, so I think..., yeah okay, what do you think of getting a Siberian huskie?" she asked him and he grinned at her thinking at that.

"That's great, at the moment our family is going to be us and our pets, before we have our first baby, but puppy is going to have to get used to having a human puppy in the house later, though our cats are going to kitten sitting by the play pen later. We got to teach the kids how to properly pet these guys though." he said and she nodded in agreement as he pulled her into a hug and she pressed her forehead to his.

"Tiger you okay." she asked and he meowed a 'yes' to her, before looking down and then started growling and she looked down to see the red ball sitting there. "Alright get back up there now!" she said with a growl and it quickly rolled back upstairs at that. "You're getting a kitten version of me, kitten!" Cocoa asked wth a meow and she nodded as she crouched in front of him. Sitting there she ran her hand through his fur and he started purring at that as he rubbed his head against hers purring as she petted him.

"Yeah I am, mom had one of each of you when I was kitten myself and she got you when she was in college, but had to give up your adult versions when I was two years old, or in your case, two months. You guys were my first. So though you belong to my mother I getting a you for myself, who's the same age as Tiger in a few weeks. Your adult version went by the same name and Tiger's adult version was the same type as he is."

"See, that's your adult versions sitting next to me." she said pointing out a photograph and they both looked at it to see a toddler sitting between them as adults, with him in her lap and Tiger leaning into her side with a smile in his eyes, with her paw wrapped around his shoulder and Tiger hid a smile as his adult self had his head resting against her arm, and he could practically hear his adult version purring happily then. "Mew?" Cocoa asked and she smiled and nodded as she answered him.

"Your predecessor was my first Cocoa, so I'm getting a kitten you, and mom is getting a 'Tiger' at your age, but that's our furry household. Mom had a cat that looked like you and another that looked like Tiger, so dad got me Tiger and got you for mom, and she and I are planning on getting you in reverse later." she said and he purred in happiness at that as he climbed into her arms and cuddled into her arms then.

"Mew?" he asked and Elaine answered that smiling. "Yes, a kitten you for her and in my case, I'm getting Tiger at your age and I'm naming him Smokey, but that's your brother when I was three year old cat. I had an adult version of Tiger when I had your predecessor, but you're exactly what he looked like, chocolate brown fur and you're a long hair, and the boys were both seven to eight years old when I had to give them up."

"I've always love cats, and your grandfather got me several when I was twelve, while Jerry the first was Uncle Damian's puppy and he got me started with two kittens: one a kitten you and Tiger when your Uncle Neil adopted him a few months ago and I had them till I was in my third year of college, before getting the same version till my daughter was two and that's them with her and me now in that picture."

"But with you staying healthy, I'm going to have you a very long time by the time kitten number two, or kittens, are eleven years old." she said to him and he nodded as he thought that over and looked at a picture of a cat that looked like him on one side of her and another that looked like his younger brother as an adult and then looked at a third with a baby sitting between them and his look alike sitting in her lap a second time.

"I'm better off naming my version of you Hershey, so Tiger and Hershey in my case and Cocoa and Smokey in yours, mom. Though it's going to be easy to tell who's who with the fact yours is fully grown and mine is half grown. Hey Tiger what do you think of the name Hershey in your brother's case exactly?" she asked and he meowed happily at it. "I'll take that as 'it's a good idea mom'." Jake said with a chuckle and she nodded.

'By the time I'm eleven or twelve, my breed are the fast aging type and by that time I'm not as young as I used to be, but to be around my kittens, I would gladly live to be 17 if I could be with my owners forever.' Cocoa thought to himself. As he thought that over he looked at the photos on the side table then and looked up at her. "Meow?" He asked looking at the photos sitting on the stand and Kristen chuckled as she answered him.

"Yeah that's me when I was a baby, and that's him sitting in my lap, he's my first cat, you and Tiger are my cats as a teenager Cocoa, that's your namesake sitting in my lap as a toddler, he acted like you do with me now and you helped with the good memories, what you were doing is exactly what he used to do, and it's helping the good memories now." Kristen said and he purred in happiness at that as they smiled at the reaction.

"That's why mom named you Cocoa, this little guy is my first cat, he acted like you do and he was with me from the time I was a week old, that's him and me getting our picture taken." she said and he looked at the one with the toddler wrapping her arms around his look alike's neck and their foreheads touching and he smiled inwardly at that. "Your uncle was your exact look alike Cocoa." Elaine added and he purred at that.

While looking at a fourth of them in the caged bed, and her looking up at the camera and his sitting on his haunches as he too looked at the camera with a gentle smile in his eyes and he smiled as he figured it out then. "Meow?" he asked and she smiled. "Yeah that's why I named you that, Uncle Neil chose you, because you're a kitten version of your uncle. My former mate, the one that ended up at the vets office, made me let him go."

"So with finding my missing feral cat, he chose you for my birthday and this was just the beginning now for your kitten and me to heal now." she said and he meowed in acknowledgement. 'Cocoa, my name is Cocoa, so mom had a older brother who got adopted and he looked like me, okay, so he is my uncle, mom had my uncle for several years he's my namesake, that's it, that's why she reacts to me like that."

"I'm a reincarnation of my uncle, yes okay she called her first cat that, I'm cat number two after fourteen years and I'm still a kitten in cat standards, I'm twenty four in human years. But I'm still a kitten and she named me after my predecessor nine months ago at the time, and that must be my namesake next to Kristen's kitten form, that explains it, she loved my namesake, I'm just him reincarnated as a near young adult kitten."

'My namesake must be Kristen's first family cat if she responds to me like that, if I'm on the bed with her she curled her paw around me when asleep, mom had my namesake for eight years. And he acted like a father and slept in her caged bed with her when mom was out of the house, so she named me after him and I'm doing the exact same thing with my kitten, and I'm healing her simply by resurrecting the good memories."

"And she said she loved me and I know she does, every time she's working on her work I'm on the counter and she's got both me and my brother taking care of her now.' he thought as he said this out loud. "Meow meow." he said and he rubbed his head against her arm and she stroked her hand through his fur. "Yes I love you Cocoa." she said, picking him up and pressing her forehead to his and he started purring loudly at that.

"Same type of bond, just fifteen years later. Like before you're my cat, I'm not giving you guys up this time." she said and he pressed his furry forehead to hers and started purring gently. 'Love you, my kitten.' he thought to her as he rubbed his forehead against her softly. "Love you too Cocoa." she said smiling as Elaine smiled at their bond. "Too young to remember my original Cocoa, but you, I'm never letting go." she said and he purred at that as Elaine chuckled at the pleased sounding tone in his purr.

"I think he figured out why I named him that now if he's now acting like my original Cocoa, and he's now doing what his namesake is doing and you're a young adult now, if he's now been sleeping on the couch or in your bed with you. Before your father got you Tiger, and I've been finding him asleep on your bookbag too, when I get off work as you're asleep on the couch those few times." Elaine added, smiling and she nodded.

"Why do I feel like this is going to result in a few problems later, with a toddler in this house, because my baby sibling is going to be born one year to the day I raised the alarm last night?" she asked her and she smiled. "Because there's going to an eighteen year time gap between you and your siblings, but with the fact my youngest are going to be entering the fifth grade by the time we find her. So they're learning about Fred as he is now by the time he starts this Clash of the Titans crap with whoever he stirred up."

"Though by that point these kids are going to be seeing him as nothing more than the town legend, because he's been blocked out for sixteen years by that point and Joshua and Andy are going to be graduating from high school and college by that point and that's it. Though..., dad if you intend to see your youngest grandchildren reach college age, you better lay off the smoking now." Elaine said to him and he nodded to her.

"She's right Bill, to ensure we all make it till we see our grandchildren and great grandchildren have their own children, as adults, our youngest grow into high school students and graduate from high school. Our age group has to change, we're 67, but if we intend to make it 88, or 90, we got to quit smoking and lay off the beer and alcohol starting now." Frasier said to him and he nodded to that in agreement.

"Our age group, if we change things now, will make it that far and you're getting and looking like Dave with the body of a army ranger yourself, I'm looking like a marine and we and the girls need to change our diets and take our medication. So to keep ourselves going till we're 90, before we let go, but at least this way our families are intact, four generations we just insure nothing gets in the way of it, including Fred." Kincaid said to him and he, Lane, Grey, Stanton and the others all nodded in agreement.

The next day at the town hall the staff at their high school and every branch in town met up then. "Hey guys, welcome back to the group." Benson said smiling. "Thanks Jerry, you got the textbooks guys, I'm taking over for you till the week after the trial." he said and they nodded. "Yeah here you go, and these folders are for her class, out of school attendance maybe, but she's got an out of school attendance record starting Monday."

"Though she's recovering from that surgery at the moment, I'm letting the girls do several rounds on the track, so I'm starting with a physical fitness run here Derek." Emily Brederick said to him and he nodded. "Thanks, it's going to take a week to ten days to drain the worst of the symptoms, before she's able to really play sports, so whatever your sports are planned I'm passing that to Max and Walter at the ward."

"Because she's doing the extended sports with his patients once this portion of it is covered, but he's working on letting them exert their energy into sports now." he said and she nodded. "Yeah here's our syllabus till the end of term." Andrew Quinn said to him and he read it, smiled and nodded to that. "With my being a martial arts expert, I'm finishing her training, but between that and your decisions on P.E. Class at the moment."

"She's going to drain the worst of the caffeine high long before the book is finished." he said and they nodded to that. "So the five symptoms she named off for us, that's the case of sleep deprivation and who is 'he' exactly, if everyone of my students is looking like they're ready to pass out from two nights awake exactly. Because they're all ready to pass out from exhaustion from two all nighters at the moment." Quinn asked him firmly.

"Alright what the heck is going on if you called this meeting and what did you mean 'he's' back?" Shaye asked him and he sighed. "Fred Krueger is back, we don't have a copy cat running loose, he's been possessed and is now the dream version of his alias." Donald said to him and he looked at him in shock. " Nice try guys, that's not funny." Jason Brown said to him and he looked at him as John said it for both of them.

"That's not a joke Jason, we're not kidding, he is back. Here you better read these letters, this is our children's handwriting regarding her death and how she died, and we got the added evidence in her bag." John said to him, passing the letters to him and he read through it and looked up in shock. "Dear god, the bastard was possessed. I need to see what happened to get him voted not guilty and he's acquitted from it." Adam Williams said to him and he nodded as James and Jared wheeled a big screen in.

"Guys I should warn you that he's gained the ability to turn our kids deaths into the type of crime scenes they show on Halloween, Friday the 13th and every other slasher flick we've seen so far. So you better take some compazine or you're going to lose control over your stomach when you see this or at the very least take some pepto bismol." Donald said to them and they all nodded as Erin set the Alka seltzer on the table.

After putting the first tape in they watched as her dream self was walking into the backyard and into the alley and he punched the freeze button as they got a clear look at him. "That's him, I know those clothes and hat anywhere, I thought we got rid of him finally, but this!" he heard a voice shout out in shock and he nodded. "Just why the hell does he look like this exactly?" Shaye asked him and he sighed as Elaine said it.

"Rick killed him by turning him into a thanksgiving turkey, we went to get him out, but the fire killed him along with the third degree burns and smoke inhalation. The twenty and I had nothing to do with this, but that's why he disappeared, we cremated and buried him, but Rick destroyed our children's lives by vengeance and drinking. To put this bluntly this was in the horror section, we, as cops, never see coming regarding repeated killings and our psychos wait till our guard is down: paranormal psychopaths 101."

"My daughter phrased it to looking at the stories that make more sense than anything, Stephen King novels, his movies we never thought twice about, but our kids love this stuff. But movies we, as adults, never checked out before and Silver Bullet was at the top of the list in how our town got turned into another version of Tarkers Mills and Gatlin, Nebraska, not to mention Derry, Maine. But Silver Bullet, Children Of The Corn and IT. Starting with the first, Silver Bullet." Elaine said and Robertson looked at her at that.

"Silver Bullet, why exactly?" he skied and she sighed as she said it to him. "At the time we were all spooked at trying to find out, but came up with no leads and then the next kill, opened the flood gates. It was after my daughter phrased this in a way I could understand this did I realize why he came after us. Silver Bullet murder number 4: the best friend of the narrator's younger brother." She told him sharply and Adam Parker covered his face at that as he said it to him to explain it to them.

"The Narrator's brother's best friend, but to coin it in a different way here Dillon, it's the brother's son, the son that made every adult in town pissed off, the town turned into Tarkers Mills by the time my son got taken actually. And by that point we all had bought either shotguns, or the kids were on a curfew and were inside, before dark by that point. Everyone was afraid, but nobody got any leads, till my son is killed and that pissed everyone off to the point that we wanted to do private justice to hunt him down."

"My son was the murder that made us want to hunt him down and kill him. Rick lost his god damn mind, he turned into that drunk that gave the sheriff a hard time, rallying their entire block together, but they pulled out at the last minute and they tried to stop him. It's my fault, my son was the god damn catalyst meant to turn him into a fucking werewolf." he said as he stood up and slammed his fist into the wall.

"Aw god." he shouted through gritted teeth. "Adam god damn it, calm down son, now. Damn it, shit, you broke your wrist, honey, get my first aid kit he snapped the wrist bone in the blow, there's ace wrap in my kit. I got to wrap it and you buddy are getting a week off to heal from this, you're a news anchorman, but you think your director is going to take it well that you broke your wrist when he hears this. Young man you're not fifteen anymore, you got to keep your temper, since we're not in a family get together."

"Look I know you're pissed at your brother for this and you have every right to be, but violence is no excuse for that outburst and neither is blaming yourself for what has happened. And again that's no excuse for that outburst, young man our families have been friends for thirty five years, I'm not holding you accountable anymore than they do." Frasier said to him and he sighed at that as his parents looked at him gently.

"Adam it's not your fault, calm down." His father said to him and she sighed. "Dillon I'm sorry, but I had Rick committed for this along with nearly killing Daniel and my daughter at the restaurant and he's working for Reynolds. So he's in rehab for life and that's his jail sentence." she said and they all nodded to that in resignation, as well as anger, as Kristen turned to them to discuss it with them then and sighed as she said it.

"Grandpa, grandma, Uncle Adam, with the fact I figured this out on my own, I made my choice, though I have his blood in my veins. I want nothing to do with him now, but you three, nothing is going to change, I'm still your niece and grand daughter, he lost me to the thirteen years ago. And I've taken my adoptive fathers surnames, but I'm still a Parker, you didn't lose visitation rights I promise." she said to them and they nodded.

"So though he's out of the picture, we're not and that's enough to help you heal, you're still my grand daughter, though you have a new father, you're still my baby." Gwen Parker asked and she nodded. "I am grandma, Richard did the deed, but that doesn't mean that the rest of the family is getting tainted with the same brush that he used before, I'm not his daughter and I never was, but you're family." she said to her gently.

"Who is this maniac exactly, if our children are this afraid of him?!" She heard another voice say to her. "His name is Frederick Charles Krueger, but to us locals living here, all our lives, he's known as the Springwood Slasher, he's a child molestor and killer that killed kids from Jeff's age down to Josh's when my daughter was a first grader. But his daughter was ten and we put her in the town orphanage by that time."

"She evidently blocked out the memory after she left and forgot his face by this, and by his face, I mean when he looked like this." Garcia said and put a blown up picture of what he looked like when they arrested him on the table as he finished. "So this is what he looked like, before Parker cooked him and that is after, and I thought these horror movies couldn't get any weirder at the moment." Bill Kopecky said to him and he nodded as Donald answered his remark with a bemused look on his face.

"My daughter was part of the age group that Adam mentioned the other night. In fact that was Adam doing the broadcast. I decided to do the news report directly to family that night to get it to every town local, that lost their Cubs to him, the ones that are in graduate school the ones that left for college and graduate school. Right after my wife and the trio died died were part of the first grouping, the ones that forgot his face."

"They were the ones that created the jump rope song when they were 9 to 10 years old at the time. Their age group lost seven, several from my god daughters and a few from Jeff Brecker's age group, but in total he slaughtered twenty before he got arrested and Rick cooked him at the time, while I was intending to arrest him. While every child that has died, aside from Rod, Glen and Tina, is part of my god daughter's age group."

"So they have no memory of him, when they were preschoolers, like any homicidal maniac and child molestor, that's what really pissed us off here when Neil described this to my wording I lost my temper when I was in the ICU recovering, but here it is. Neil's description was exactly on the mark, the memories that are beyond traumatizing we don't want them to remember, but his description was just what happened here, his face started clearing." Donald said and every local born adult nodded in agreement to that.

"Our babies started remembering his face, started asking questions, and from there it went down the line, memories get unlocked, they start remembering a man who was a danger, start asking questions and start thinking too much about it. And then start dreaming about the bastard, prior to the riot and that's exactly what he was hoping for, and he possessed the one kid that just moved to town to start the latest outbreak."

"But the riot at the pool party, every child that died was part of the local born babies he missed, so his face becomes clearer and bam. After the party at your house Bill they're all dreaming about him till 70 of the 90 infect their friends and the twenty are new so they see him at the party and it starts spreading like the flu around here. Which explains all the symptoms now." James said and they nodded to him as Polleti sighed.

"70 of the 90 at my house who died were local born preschoolers, the ones that he missed before Parker cooked him?" he repeated and they nodded. "Yeah in the eighteen months since I released my daughter my research landed on something that we never took into account and it was type two. The memories that are traumatizing we choose to forget, and in their case, we wanted them to forget, we don't want them to remember, how close we came to nearly losing them, how their older brothers and sisters died."

"Sexual attacks and everything else, we don't want them to remember this type of thing, they're four years old, it's too traumatizing, we want them to forget this stuff. So with that, and here's the catch, she saw the twenty, including Daniel, Kimberly and Kevin." Neil said and they all paled at that. "She saw our children, before she got admitted, what about the others?" Alicia asked him quickly and he looked down at that.

"Please tell me her dreams are in the book, we need to know that." Adam said quickly for himself and his parents and she answered that. "They are, but the post notes I put in there are for 16 and older, the one I wrote up for you was to get your attention Uncle Adam, since 80% of the town is local born adults here. I just need to name off his alias and every adult reading it is going on the alert. But as the note said, as of now."

"I never want to talk it." she said and they all nodded. "Dreams this traumatic, I completely agree with that. Once the book is on the bookshelves, I saying the exact same thing here, from now on once we read this..., Kristen what's this one exactly, entry number what to a story line that spans for what space of time exactly?" Frasier asked and she she explained that to him as every member of the council leaned forward.

"This one is entry number three, but I'm beginning work on the first, which is about the trio and the supposed rumors about the Thompsons. But each book is going in size from this to this." she said and put several books on the table as they looked at the amount pages in each one and nodded. "So this one is going to be the size of this third book, and the first is the size of this one, and each gets bigger now that you changed things."

"Alright I'm looking into the best way to announce this, here, but with my being the editor for the town paper, but this is going to get a lot of attention with the fact you just saved the entire town, on Wednesday baby." he said as he smiled as he went into reporter mode then as he gave it to them as she was sitting in her father's lap as she hid a smile at her biological grandfather as he did it.

" ** _Local town hero and and author just saved the entire junior population by pulling a pre-emptive strike to prevent the Springwood Slasher, as his alias in the afterlife, from taking any more children from our town. Our young hero, the daughter of our jury leader, grand daughter of highest appointed judge and the town's latest hotshot psychiatrist, has just revealed the truth to us now."_**

 ** _Latest small town author, a teenager from Springwood high school, Kristen Elaine Gordon. The daughter of Elaine Jackson and Neil Gordon is giving us answers to the questions that plagued us ever since the Outbreak started and revealed that our local town menace. The local menace once thought to be dead is now a poltergeist and is acting on his alias in the afterlife.'_**

 ** _"What's revealed in the last outbreak is unknown, and why of all people did it take the daughters of our local football star and the jury leader to bring it to an end when they arrive the same day at the ward. And a puzzle we have tried to come up with every theory but a single one, till now and the truths regarding where Adam Rodriguez was hiding and why of all people does it take the murders to end four days after Nancy Thompson returns home finally."_**

 **" _What answers we need regarding the murders are now being turned from society and now straight to the current media created by our biggest Horror writer in the country and every horror franchise that was created. As the plot thickens what else is this going to reveal regarding the scandal at the Westin Hills Psychiatric hospital. And for further details stay tuned for the next news broadcast._ " **he said and they chuckled at that as he went further then, smiling.

"That makes a perfect headline in this starting now at the moment baby. So at the latest Thursday next week and on the shelves at the bookstore and grocery store by Saturday, god, get ready Jake, Rock, every adult in town is going to be going in there. So get ready it's going to be turning into a feeding frenzy once the news gets out that we got the answers being revealed by the daughter of our jury leader and she's now a local hero."

"It's like the alternate ending regarding the blasted plant on little shop of horrors, new craze in town and its sweeping through the town like a wildfire, so we can see what the hell was going on when none of us could figure this out and you could." Her grandfather said to her and she nodded. "I'm just taking Will's position as author, so I'm a psychiatrist, with a specialty into the mind of a paranormal mass murderer."

"And I'm now the local town historian regarding his background information as well as the next town author starting today." she said and they smiled. "If what we saw so far is enough to scare the heck out of me, it's enough every teenager to graduate school student is going to love this kid." Adam said to her and she nodded smiling as Donald hid his as he turned it back on, as they watched it further then.

Watching it, they watched him under the blanket, before seeing his invisible glove rake her across the chest, before her body gets lifted off the bed and starts swinging around around like a baseball bat, before getting thrown into the wall, and being dragged up the wall. ** _'_** ** _Rod, Rod help me, help me, Rod help me! Tina, Tina!"_ **they heard as as Williams heard a demented laugh, before she shouted out one more time, before he dropped her on the bed and her blood spattered all over the room.

 ** _"Tina, Tina!" "Who did this, I'll kill you, who did this!"_** they heard Rod and Nancy shouting out and Williams slammed his hand down on the remote and turned it off then. "That doesn't make sense, she's murdered in there, and the injuries show up all over their bodies in our reality?" A member of the medical council said and Kristen answered that. "Dream lore stated there was a trio of dream demon out there."

"Searching for the most evil twisted person in existence and when found gave him the power to cross the line, the barrier between what's real and what's not, and turn our dreams into reality. So think about it Dr. Philips, what are the two organs most at risk and we need them to survive here, while the others are important, which two get hit the most when you're a crime fighter." she asked and he slammed his hand on the table.

"The heart and the brain, our dreamselves are our brains, destroy the brain and you're dead. Yes okay I get it, but why would they get arrested for trying to kill you exactly?" he asked and the doctor at the dream clinic was listening carefully to this. "Because, to put this in terms you all can understand: I'm a supercomputer, while I'm receiving all of the data, the other computers connected to me are sending me information."

"I'm destroyed and it kills the entire network while doing it, I die and they would either die themselves or they end up in a permanent coma." she said and that did it. "You mean without you in total control of your abilities, these dream skills, the entire block is at risk. When you went to get Joseph out and William and Taryn are dead, because of this?" Dr. David Bradson asked her in shock and she nodded to him.

"Yeah Dr. Bradson that's exactly what I'm saying, to do this I need complete and total control or it's going to get them killed and if I die, they're trapped in there." she told him and he nodded slowly as Williams looked at John then as he said his final decision. "Yeah alright you convinced me. Rod is hereby relieved as not guilty now. We got the exact information now, but the defendant is not guilty." he said and the Lanes nodded in relief.

"Whoever is responsible for not coming forward is in deep shit though at the moment, because this is considered aiding and abetting." Samuels added and he nodded. "Yeah well leave that to us, because the people responsible for the deaths of seven members of their gang happen to be my former associates Eric. I'm a turncoat and I've gone legit as a result of turning myself into Kristen here." Adam Rodriguez said to him and he nodded to him. "Yeah well I wasn't expecting to find you there of all places." she said to him.

"I know, but I'm making things right by taking out the people that killed your brothers and sisters, I'm the match burning down the entire house of cards starting with the foundation that started it. And Eric Gillis happens to be the leak in the department as you considered Derek, if you need me to started burning each card to the ground, before we get to the attic, I'm going to do that." he said and they smiled dangerously at that.

"So that's it, you turned yourself into her parents and the staff, without a fight Rodriguez?" Benson asked and they nodded. "Yeah I'm not being held responsible for the deaths of 93 people, because they're in a 'damned if you do, damned if you don't' with Reynolds Jerry. Fact of the matter was she was at my trial, I just never added the eight years to her, Philip or the girls' faces to realize who I was looking at till Taryn gave her my surname and she said to turn myself in." he said and the entire town council nodded.

"Yeah well the three of us are the adult versions of the trio that got you incarcerated Adam." John said to him and he nodded as he looked at the trio, before looking at Donald then. "Lovely, this just keeps getting better, you forgot my face, but remembered my voice when you heard me go into my cop mode at the time, and to remembered the way I am with her after the trial during your arraignment. Adam what Nancy told you was right, you want to keep from getting caught, don't draw attention to yourself."

"You basically exposed yourself completely to us when you tried it on her. But you're lucky you turned yourself into me first, before telling us the truth." he said to him and he nodded as he answered that as he looked at him. "Well I'm lucky I turned myself directly into you that night, Lieutenant, your nickname scared the hell out of every bad apple at the hospital when Nancy gave it to me." he said to him and he nodded to that.

Before he could answer Eric Gillis walked into the room, saw him and yanked his gun out and she quickly kicked his weapon out of his hand as Rick knocked his legs out from under him and Kincaid pulled his arms behind him and put them in cuffs. "What are you doing he's an escaped convict, I was trying to arrest him!" he snapped at them. "He's not escaped Gillis, he's been under my grandfather's supervision all this time." Joey said with a stern growl and Adam stood up at that as he stood between them and Nancy.

"Did Reynolds hire you to take me out, before I revealed the truth to their parents Eric, you're screwed now, I'm legit, I've been working for the military for over a year since they arrested me. So get ready you bastard, you and everyone else that murdered their gang members and the 80 odd teenagers that died, because of 'personal problems, and sex drugs and rock and roll' is getting yours. When I reveal the mask of greed and deception to the entire court room." he said with a growl and they watched him pale.

"No, you told them, you traitor, you realize what this could to us when he realizes he's been cut off!" he screamed in fear. "You should have thought of that, before you killed Rod, Eric, and with those words in mind, say hi to to the fifteen for me, because once you go in, you're not coming out, ever again. I'm the match burning down the house of cards, and you're the weak link, alright Jerry, Rick, take him away." he said and they nodded as they lead him struggling out the door as they shoved him into the backseat.

"What did Glen's bedroom look like after he murdered him?" Williams asked to change the subject and Garcia passed him the photos and Eric Samuels, after getting a look, grabbed the Alka Seltzer and dumped the capsules into his glass of water and drank three gulps at that. "Nice thinking, after seeing that I lost control of my stomach and was in the bathroom he used, because I lost total control over my stomach as a result." The coroner said to him and he nodded.

"Donald what did you mean by 'Don't tell me it's another one', the night he died, because I heard the angered and scared tone in your voice when I came to investigate why Amy was screaming after he was killed?" Davidson asked him and he sighed. " These kids I watched grow up, and I lost the chance to watch my god daughter and the sextet grow up, but the quartet I spent six years watching them growing into who they were."

"And with that fact in mind, what I meant was don't tell me I lost another member of my junior gang and block, the seven were scattered all over the next neighborhood over and all that was left of our original block was my daughter and the seven. With them being Cubs no older than ten years old." he said to him and he nodded to that. "Yeah well thankfully our quartet is intact dad." Nancy said to him and he nodded in agreement.

"Alright the guys and I are leaving the room for this, we don't want this memory." Kristen said and he looked at the next tape and nodded as he saw Philip's name on one of them. "Alright the cameras caught it in our way, now time to see what the hell was going on in there that night." Neil said and they nodded in agreement to that as they put it in they watched as the puppet suddenly went from stationary to Freddy's face appearing on it, before cutting itself free from the strings and landing on the floor.

"Where'd he go exactly?!" Peter asked in shock and then they got the answer to that as he reappeared in front of of Philip, before cutting four lines into Philips arms and legs and him being pulled into a horizontal position as his veins suddenly yanked him into a standing position then. "Aw god, that explains the blood all over the hall, if this was that Zach Gilligan episode, that's as sick as it gets. Puppet Masters and the bastard turns a future puppeteer into a human puppet." Walter said to him in disgust and he nodded.

"This was not a sleepwalking accident or a suicide, he was turned into a human puppet. Dear god if this is what they saw that night, I don't blame Kin for freaking out the following morning." Nancy said out loud as she tried to control her stomach then as they watched him walk right through the locked doors. "Well that sums up her remark yesterday, they can't get out at all unless someone caused them to get out, by their dreams, and sleepwalked right out the front door." Jeff said with a growl in his tone.

"What the hell, why is this going back back and forth between our kids exactly?" Jared asked as he saw his son by the window reading, Will asleep in bed and then it flashed to Kristen, who was working on a drawing then. "I think it's because we're the ones in range of the bell tower, Joey and I were first shift that night." Kristen said to him and he quickly looked at her. "Honey I don't want you having to relive this, go outside." Elaine said to her quickly and she nodded as she left the room as they watched it carefully.

Before things shifted from abnormal to somewhere in between as they watched Will break the window and the sextet screaming out to wake him up. **_"Philip wake up, don't!"_** They heard from Kristen as she screamed out to him as Freddy cut through the veins and he fell off the tower, before the facade snapped and they watched as Kristen fell backwards on to the bed as Will turned to her and pulled her into a hug then.

"If that's not enough to make them panic nothing is right now." Rick said in shock as she answered him as they turned it off. "You better believe it, the six of us had gone into shock, and with her, Joey had to keep her from collapsing, before I got her onto his bed as the come down hit all of us at once that night." Kincaid said as the they turned it off and they nodded as Kristen finished his sentence then with a firm look.

"Yeah and like we said the adrenaline surge from that day crashed right when we saw the facade snap. I was trying to control my stomach and feeling like I had the stomach flu that night when I saw that-that night. Will decided on acting on Doctor mode to keep me from collapsing and we were up the rest of the night." she said to the group and they nodded as Neil motioned her to him and pulled her into a hug.

"Well this just confirms your remark about the five factors, how could you try an escape, let alone an attempt, when we'd hear the crash or scream of pain and come running to see what the heck's going on and head it off before you could try it. Plantiff defense and that's another nail in their coffin when you tell them that." Adam said with a growl and she nodded as she repeated that to them.

"And again everyone hoe can we try this or try to escape when you got these five factors to figure in exactly?" she asked and Adam answered that with a furious look on his face. "Simple, you can't get out at all, we'd hear the crash or scream and come see what's going on and head it off before you can try it. The god damn fools, they deliberately over looked this, because they were determined to finish the job Kris." he said to her gently.


	5. 5: Nightmares And Truths

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 1: Further Analysis and Town Preparations**

"I don't believe this, how could these fool not see these things, I mean one: the doors are locked at both ends of the hallway, two: everything dangerous like drugs or sharp instruments us locked up and out of reach. Three is that are seven guards on duty and a nurse at the reception on watch. The kids are taking shifts just to prevent him from walking them out the front door." Adam Parker said as his father finished that.

"Five is that any crash or scream is going to have the orderly team come running and see what the hell is going on and head it off or get get the victim into the E.R. And even if they had managed and we've had to case attempts of that when they tried to kill both you and Chistopher yesterday." he said and they all nodded in agreement

"This one on is Jenny she was in the tv room watching tv, Max here's what you didn't see that night, when you came to check on us before we went to bed that night. Alright here we go." she said and turned it on as they saw the tv get changed to the Dick Cavett show. "I hate this jackass, and that actress, I see why he decided to posses that tv show that night." Max said in annoyance and Lorenzo started laughing at that.

"Max, though I was once a criminal, I can be trusted at the moment, but I'd say this explains that burn mark in the wall after she died, I'm ready to kill him a second time." He said to him and he chuckled at that. "There's that and I'm glad you reformed, if you're shutting down the junkies Adam." He said to him smiling. As they watched the guest star flinch, before he stood up and slashed her and the tv went blank at that.

 _ **"One, two Freddy's coming for you, three, four better lock your door."**_ they heard as they watched her get up and started moving to the TV set. "Jenny, why didn't you just join me in our bedroom that night, I could have kept you awake that night." Kristen said to her softly as the song played itself out as she tried to change the channels, before smacking the tv and two arms broke out of it. "Whoa!" Jeff said in shock at that.

Watching her getting lifted off the floor, they watched as his head came out of the wooden frame of the TV set as he looked at her coldly. **_"This is it Jennifer, your big break in tv."_** He said as she screamed once, before the next remark. **"** ** _Welcome to prime time bitch!"_** he said with a growl as he slammed her into the tv. "And I came in just after to find her hanging six feet off the floor." Max said to Adam and he nodded.

"She's 4' 11" in height and that tv is 6-1/2 feet off the ground, no person can jump that high off the floor." Adam said to him and he nodded in agreement to that as she looked at him with a sigh. "And then there were six." Nancy said with a sigh and she nodded to her in agreement. "That was my thought and I had thoughts you knew exactly who the heck he was, but I definitely wasn't expecting what you told us in group."

"Let alone he decided to go against whatever it was they ordered him to do. But I'm relieved you filled in the blanks, but everything mom taught me hit me and I realized just why the heck it was he was after us at the time. Alright to answer the unasked question here, councilors. Criminal psychology 101: you take away his kid and he does the same to you, in the worst way possible, second his block kills him and he's starting with his block first. Elm Street is a damn minefield now." she said and they nodded.

"Well that explains why all the excitement is coming from that block all this time, the block is cursed." Parker said to her and she nodded. "He cursed the block, so the block is always the first to go, but at the moment he cursed the original version, so without us he can't get to every one else. So us and the town turns into a vice presidential birdhunt, no us and every young adult, teenager and kid under the age of twelve is safe." Joey said to him softly, indicating himself and the trio and they nodded as she finished that.

"Yeah and I can fill in the blanks here regarding every other question you had, but as you saw Rod was innocent. Freddy cursed us kids, 15-29 years old by the movie rules, to stay alive we need to follow them. So no sexual intercourse, no drinking, drugs or smoking and never separate from the group. Or, if you need to, stay in groups of three or four. To do that if you need to separate from the party, but never split up and never say 'I'll be right back', because you won't be back." She said and Nancy looked at Jeff.

"With us we got till we're your age Jeff, before we're safe after that. With my being the sole survivor of the original attack, I knew what it was that was going on. Once Neil learned everything, we decided that it was time to tell the quintet and our first attempt as a team turned into a rescue mission, because Joey was captured. And our gang was back together at the time here. Dad and Neil buried him and that ended the outbreak that Friday." she said and they all nodded to that as he looked at her.

"So he starts a minefield with Jesse at my house and the pool party, my block is cursed and anyone living there now or born there is fair game, before he goes after the rest of the town?" Bill asked and he nodded. "Oh boy, guys well you're seeing my dream and what the heck happened, before he got us separated at the time." Joey said and she looked at that as she sighed in exasperation then as she looked at her parents.

"Didn't you say he impersonated Marcie in that dream?" Lorenzo asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah I did, but the head nurse said she targeted me this time, but I'm not sure why." he told him and his eyes narrowed in anger. "It's because she knew you were a mute son. She knew you couldn't defend yourself, so she kept coming into the ward just as you're hanging with Jenny, but the day Kris arrived, and we got her settled in."

"The only Medical Doctor Kristen needed to see after that panic attack was Doc Jenkins at the time, and frankly I'm owning up to my mistake in there. But what I will say is the reason she kept coming into the ward is to get your attention and that's illegal. It was after seeing her come out of the bathroom and you stood up did I realize what she was trying to do then, and I decided to warn her off than, before she did try it."

"I arrived in time to prevent her from tricking you into the bathroom that day, that's why I arrived in the ward to get her attention, I was going to tell her off to leave you alone. Hookers never go for boys younger than Jeff's age group, so this is attempted cradle rape and it could get you killed. Though considering I never attacked anyone at work, I'm free of the real charges. But here it is." he said to him as he finished gently.

"If you figured this out already, Bill, I'm confirming it. She was placed in there as a plant, seduce the boys till they gave into their hormones and she got them into bed with her. And then say they raped her, and it would be her word against their's keeping them trapped, while they could get the hospital narcotic's out of the dispensary cleared. It's been like this for five years since I started working there."

"Me in the case of the girls and her in the boys, but I'm the one who turned them all into you as of now. But believe me, Angie is going to kill her when she finds out how Taryn died and why. As to why she'd never pull a stunt like this at all and two Marcie was at my secondary arraignment. She added the eight years to her face to realize that she had the daughter of the jury leader and then checked the record and saw she had the grandchildren of the judge in the ward with me." he told him and he nodded angrily.

"Were you waiting for me to bust you, before you told my parents, and the Greys, Lanes and Lantzes you were there at the time?" Kristen asked and he shook his head. "With Nancy arriving, I knew if I screwed up and she caught me with you she'd know. She was all that was left of the quartet that had me convicted, so I decided to get you into a position to make you realize you just found me and you did the rest by turning me into her, your father and godfather at the time, along with my team and the duo."

"Sting operation, the guilt of the quintet being murdered hit me, and I decided I had to put you into the same scenario that I did with Natalie, get you to remember where and when you heard this scenario. Taryn gives you my surname and they're screwed after that, I waited till you told me if I vouched and gave you everything about what the hell was going on in the ward, this would be the result." He told her gently and they nodded.

"Sting operation, that was a sting operation?" Joey repeated and he nodded. "Yeah it was Joey, I was disgusted she was targeting you with your inability to speak up for yourself and everything else she did to the kids. So I decided enough was enough, Kristen heard Taryn's shout, and I was standing outside the door listening to your entire conversation. I knew this was my shot to end this, before another member of your gang died."

"But I finished my mission by getting you guys out by telling them the weakness in the drugs and passed every bit of knowledge about the drugs to Jenkins, but that's my testimony your honor." he said looking at Anderson and he nodded to him gently. "Thank you son, alright just repeat that when we do it in front of them now and tell us everything okay, they're staying trapped in the maximum security ward for life, while we're working on the everything we got planned here for you." he said to him gently.

"So because we had you incarcerated, they killed my brothers and sisters and nearly my entire quartet just to get back at us?" Kincaid repeated and he nodded. "Afraid so Roland, like I promised if you'll give me another chance. I promise I'm going to avenge them in the only way possible by destroying the house of cards by burning the foundation to the ground, but I'm working for your grandparents now. But here's the thing, I'm not the one running the show in that ward or hospital, it was Simms."

" Carver decided not to let Williams get involved in checking my record, before he hired me at the time. They've been poisoning the withdrawal and rebound patients and five dozen other things. Altogether, I'm just dropping every bit of this to you now Councilor, but Derek Wallace is the reason Rick is a drug addict, Sergeant Philips, in fact mixing this narcotic with alcohol is the reason you were nearly killed that night."

"So he's the reason you were nearly killed while she wound up with a broken arm. The drug has several weaknesses, but if you sedated him when you got him into the tank that ends the high automatically. Though the alcohol is another altogether, and you've seen alcoholics when they take in this much, but the man is a booze hound." he said and they nodded. "I did sedate him after I got him in the tank, but it's like he was on speed after they brought him to me at the time, well that explains that." he said to him gently.

"So you're not the reason, but Wallace is and he's been poisoning my patients all this time! Well that definitely helps now and you never crossed the line either, so the charges of you regarding the hospital are dropped. Your honor, though he never attacked anyone, my request is community service and working in the town civil service department, as a part time narc and jail warden, and a soldier." Peter Williams said to Anderson and he nodded as Philips looked at him as he felt his anger surge at the parasite responsible.

"Yeah we all agree with him, the charges are dropped, we wish that he works for the civil service department in putting these parasites behind bars for subjecting our daughters to this." Rob said with a dangerous growl and every parent who's daughter that was in the ward with him all nodded in agreement to his thoughts and he nodded. "I hereby release you from the charges, but starting now you're working for the police department."

"And the army starting now Adam, you're released on community service, but you're spending a year on call from the ward, till we got your quarters in the town ward set up. Here's the deal Adam, you give us everything on Reynolds and the Cartel and I mean you and the Brewers who accept everything we're offering you: the best food great quarters, every convenience and so forth. You help us shut down the cartel ring in town and in exchange you're getting a presidential pardon and you're moved to living arrangements that are going to rival being a millionaire and living at the Plaza for free."

"The ward on hospital grounds is going to be the size of the pentagon, but your quarter of it is going to be the size of the plaza hotel and one quarter of the town and with multiple shops, restaurants and several dozen other things. Including everything that we're adding to the main drag, your own movie theater, library, community center and and seventy other items that is going to make living down look like a hell compared to living in your place that is everything you want it to be."

"With you and the girls being the girls being the first to try this with, you're getting the your quarters as the pent house and their's are the suites with everything that the plaza hotel has in luxury, including a pool a spa and everything else. But here's the catch regarding the other members of his ring, they want a chance at a better life, they better be willing to divulge what they know about the criminal ring. Or they're staying on the other side of the prison which is a cop version of the maximum security ward."

"But the inmates are living the way the patients are and everything is a lot more comfortable then getting stuck at the state prison, more hygienic, clean and comfortable and like you're living in a one bedroom apartment, and my grand-daughter is creating the designs. Deal?" Anderson said to him and he nodded to him as he sighed in relief. "Deal your honor, I will take that sentence, what's my lesson regarding this though?"

"Because I know there's a single string attached to this?" he asked and Kristen answered that. "You're undergoing a therapy session regarding your old alias, by it being in reverse, by that I mean..., okay you remember Amanda Krueger and how she got stuck in there over the holidays surrounded by every piece of filth your parents could put away?" she asked and he nodded as he sighed in resignation as he got it.

"I'm facing dealing with every woman that got stuck in there for sexual harassment and your guess is correct, that's why I was on the lam this long till you found me. But if that's my therapy regarding what I used to be than I accept it." he said to him and he nodded and they ended it at that as Dean and his father looked at him. "So while you're hiding in the ward, someone else is the reason I nearly get murderd and my son's best friend winds up with a broken arm?" Daniel Philips asked him and he nodded to him.

"Yeah exactly, but I got released when they were eleven, this happened seven years ago, so with the fact he is the reason you were nearly killed, he's first, than I'm going down the line, but first. Dr. Adderson, you better run them through the recovery you did for me, than once they're looking like me, send them to the girls ward and they're getting a taste of their own medicine, because their girlfriends are like Angie. So though I'm guilty of my alias, my previous two convictions, I never hurt anyone this time."

"In fact I was already going legit, before you guys busted me. So with the fact you arrested me for the last time and I was on parole masquerading as an orderly, I'm taking the sentence for that, but everything else I'm innocent of all charges. And I'm burning the house of cards to the ground for them stabbing me in the back by them framing me so I'm guilty of masquerading as a hospital orderly, but everything else I'm not, in fact the other ten to eleven charges I'm innocent, Councilor Jackson."

"I'm innocent of murder, drug dealing and stealing, blackmail, extortion, attempted murder, obstruction of justice, money laundering, sexual harassment and attacks and aiding and abetting your honor. But what I used to be, I'm owning up to it, I just let the flirting get out of hand here at the time. Here's the thing, though I was hiding in the ward, I knew I had to keep from crossing the line and I'm not the one stealing from the hospital dispensary at the time or poisoning your patients, but the thirteen were here."

"To answer the other unasked question here, Roland was drugged by the drug I created fifteen years ago, and every time he lost his temper it's always because he was on that crap, they've been preventing your children from recovering that whole time. But that's everything your honor, they've been doing everything they framed me for and I'm burning down the house, starting with the eighteen weak links starting now."

"So what plans you got in mind, with my working for you, I accept it. Just tell Angie I'm hers and I'll see her again soon once things get started, but I'm working as a soldier and undercover agent, regarding Reynolds, and I'm taking him down for the fact he's got caused hundreds of lives to be destroyed. I'm also putting the quintet that destroyed your families behind bars, councilor, Sergeants, Nurse White, they're getting theirs."

"As for Angie, she and me, we get a much better life out of this and can move forward. What does she look like now that we've been separated this long exactly?" he asked and Bill gave him the photograph and he looked at in and smiled in amazement. "God she's beautiful, let me guess she gave up the drugs cold turkey as well and she's been staying away from everything else?" he asked and the warden nodded to him.

"Well with us both being positive, it's safe for us and with that in mind. She loves children and wanted her own, but thanks to the drugs, that's out, or at least I think it is, but her and me, I'm ready to settle down now." he said to him and he chuckled at that. "Alright so where are we at in the murders when you told me who you girls really are, because I had no clue that Philip was your cousin either?" he added, looking at her.

"Well here's the dream test and everything two days later after you got our medication in dad. Just one night of uninterrupted, non REM sleep, and I felt like I was about to pass out, I was running on fumes at the time." Kristen said to Neil softly and Max looked at her then to go into that. "Dear god, one night of uninterrupted sleep, and your strength was at 55% at the time, let me guess this latest one caused the relapse?" Jenkins repeated and she nodded as Max added on to the remark as he looked at her.

"Not relapse, I was already at a dangerous stage before I arrived and being around those people, they finally finished what Richard had been doing ever since he left, his behavior, Grants accusatons of me of wanting attention, mom falling apart, no sleep in ten months." she said and Derek crossed his arms as John said it for him. "What's his theory exactly, before and after Krueger landed you in the hospital?" he asked her gently.

"That I did it because of Richard." she told and he slammed his hand on the table at that as he answered that remark. "Than he doesn't know what the hell he's talking about, because you'd never do that to your mother, let alone the rest of us in your mother's gang. So Adam has been missing for five years and Richard takes off when you're twelve, if we'd been together, before Nancy came home we'd have saved seventy of the ninety, before they died." He said and she nodded to him as she answered him.

"I said that exact same remark, if I'd met dad long before he started on this, and if you'd thrown out that the fact he'd blackmailed you when he'd left, once he was gone the sextet and I, we'd have three years together and the pained would be three quarters then it was when we found each other. As if that's not enough, like I suggested regarding books and movies, the key was adding up the symptoms together to come up with a complete picture at the time and if you'd done that you'd get Freddy."

"Taryn, Will and I would have told you you three and gave you the symptoms, you break down the door at his house, check the darn furnace and saw the blades caked in blood. Than we'd have three years together, before the quartet died and I would have fallen apart completely, she'd have you. While once the outbreak started I'd have cracked the case and we'd have saved eighty of the nighty, long before Nancy came home."

"Here's the thing though, I was angry Richard left, but dad took his place nicely, while his team filled in your spots, by you I mean the ten of you, though I lose Eric, but he did what he had to do. Though I was furious they did that on purpose by trying to kill me though the drugs and Krueger, but Nancy and the guys, the quartet, that's why I was starting to heal up along with being around parental friends, and dad. But one by one the ones most responsible for my physical appearance are the quintet and Richard."

"Adam, it's another violation Simms broke, by subjecting me to as close to a rape as you can get. But sting operation I didn't know, but I did know I knew this situation was familiar and then it hit me when Taryn told me his surname as the trial broke down the front door and your faces came back completely." she said and they nodded as McCallister answered her. "Can you describe everything in detail for us at the trial though?" he asked and she nodded to him as Max looked at her gently.

"Derek found the list of deaths lying on your desk that night, after we neutralized the damn drugs honey, what did you realize that morning if the trio and Taryn came to check on you on Wednesday, let alone Thursday exactly, if this was getting worse and bringing you closer to a relapse?" Max asked her and she sighed. "He was trying to jog my memory in figuring out who the heck he was, because those initials are considered another word I'm not saying in front of a trio of thirteen years olds here at the moment."

"I knew the initials and my model meant something, but I didn't know what, because my age group couldn't and can't remember him at all till we started dreaming about the guy. But we never knew what killed our cousins, let alone older brothers and sisters, let alone how they were killed. What you classified this to as dad, is exactly what was happening, type two memories, his face was slowly opening up vein in my memory."

"And my last memory of the house, before Uncle Donald cleaned it up was the last memory I had of the block at the time, his face had faded, the initials, and everything else. Mom moved us five blocks over that week, and I didn't want to leave yet. I didn't want to separate from the quartet at all. It's not enough that I lose my cats when I'm barely three years old, but a year later I have to leave the ten, both age groups."

"I didn't know who the heck it was that made us separate and I blocked it out ever since, till I saw the trio at the trial and our bonds reactivated and then I found the seven. But seeing my cousin like that I realized how he died and it hit me like a ton of bricks, the same goes Kim, and the eighteen others along with them. His face cleared completely. But the dream you saw last night is the same one I've been having for ten months straight, just with every murder added to it." she said to him and he nodded.

"I knew I had it right, that's why you created the model looking like that, that's what it looked it like, before Donald spruced it up at the time?" he asked and Donald nodded to him. "Yeah, though I still babysat for Elaine, I did it at her house to prevent the memory from breaking down the front door and I was ready to kill Rick for that. She blocked out every memory of life on the block after that, but our faces." Sarah said to him gently.

"Yeah well the fool screwed up big time and I was making progress, six months of progress gets flushed down the toilet to save their damn lives and it's because it's damned if you do, damned if you don't'. Adam despite the fact you turned yourself into me, they still tried three times to kill her. These old fools are spending life in the maximum security ward once I get through with them." he said and they nodded.

"In fact, I kept looking for the sextet and didn't find them, so I figured he never got them till I arrived, but now, I have to see it one more time. And I'm seeing all of them, and that is too much after losing them at the hospital, I don't want to see that for real." she added and they all nodded as he exchanged furious looks with Elaine at the news, as Nancy said it for herself and her father as Kincaid wrapped his arm around her.

"Ten months, you've been having that nightmare for ten months, before I came home!" Nancy repeated and she nodded. "Yeah, that's the awful dream I mentioned to you when you brought Wallace over that night mom. To put this bluntly, I was working on the model so I could forget ever seeing them and then when I fall asleep. I see several friends, the trio and and every murder he did, before Richard barbecued him."

"As for Grant, my remark about his being full of it was because he put it to wanting attention, but not attention, what I needed was a father and ending the nightmares. I was so traumatized that just hearing Adam give the trigger, I didn't want to see it one more time. Just this time with Derek added to it as your names started breaking through and I panicked." she said and they nodded to her as they exchanged looks at that.

"Nice touch in telling us this, but reading these dreams through your memories is one thing, seeing them through him leaving the tapes to us of what the hell is going on in there is another thing altogether. Though us having to watch your back history that night, before I come into picture and I'm killing the bastard a fifth time for that." Neil said to her and she nodded to that in agreement as the mayor looked at him at that.

"So every teenager in town is seeing her dream, this one, before we see how Nancy figured out what the hell is going on in town and gets you to prescribe that dream suppressant to her entire block, before he kills anyone else?" he asked and she nodded to him and she checked every tape and nodded. "If we got a movie company coming here, we can show them how to do this, before they recreate the scenes with our double's, though Arquette is playing me..., Heather Langenkamp is Nancy."

"And the quartet playing the guys and dad are Craig Wasson, Ken Sagoes, Rodney Eastman And Ira Heidan, and Jennifer Rubin in Taryn's case. But that's us, the Dream Warriors, but everything that happens is getting a little changed, we're friends growing up together, but we forgot each other's faces and it's type two dreams. My relationship with dad is the same, but that's in the book, but he and I start growing close."

"But without Uncle Donald, our parents don't know he's back or I cracked the code and he's ready to restart his job at the office again, once he sees Krueger's skeleton standing in front of him. But the rest of this one is the beginning before you're seeing the link up of what was going on in there, before he attacked you guys, but he's killed, as to how though it's because it wasn't a perforated lung that killed him. The spine of that car he landed on pierced him and he was stabbed through the heart."

"And she didn't lose consciousness, but died in my arms, and they break down the door, but that's the ending of the movie as the only ones left are us. But everything from the funeral to you going to bed for the night, that's the switch up and as to why. Without Nancy you decided to keep several of her things and my model happens to be one of them, you took it and her dream doll as your final memories of us: her and me."

"You have the model, but I created a second and the twist ending is going to be its having the light on in it turning on, because it's a model of what the house looked when they, her and Uncle Donald, lived in it. Though a miniature version of 'him' is now living inside the house." she said and her father and godfather both nodded to her as he said it for both of them gently. "Can you handle seeing this, before we block it out for good sweetheart?" Neil asked her and she nodded to him as she said it.

"Yeah I can I'm dealing with the closure, lets finish this." she said and Joey looked at her, as he said it, before the medical council intervened. "It's best if she doesn't have to see these memories till we create the movie and in the meantime, she just reads the book to face the memory Neil. So just the book till we get this movie created and then she can deal with the memories that way." Jenkins said and Bradson nodded to that.

"He's right, like the doctor ordering his brothers never to talk about it in the book till he's ready to face it, and he created the story to remember. It's we're saying the same thing here, until she's ready to face that memory by seeing her double deal with it. But until then she just reads her book to deal with the memories and that's enough of a closure, since as you said she's just beginning to get over this. So kiddo, for closure just read your book, than once the movie is made than you can remember."

"So with that, you can use these to finish your story, but we get the idea, he's back now and you can face the memories this way, before we bury them for good." Bradson said to her and she nodded to him in relief at that. "With my being their doctor, I completely agree with you guys as to that, it's best for her if we block them out now and she can finish her book this way, before she gives it to John." She said to him and he nodded.

"Where in the book did you have it if you need to rewrite the chapter after you ended up in detention Kris?" Lorenzo asked and she looked at it then up at him. "I'm up at 375, so this one, once I'm done with it, is an even 450 pages all together, book four is going for 500 and each one gets bigger as we deal with things between now and when we find Katherine. While the time frame between that and Freddy's Dead and that's the title for the book when we find Katherine and whoever gets out of town at the time."

"But whether or not that is the final nightmare is another question altogether. Because we're making that movie, before it really does happen for real in our town and we get the truth in the books. So our characters are going by the names of the quartet that Katherine is chaperoning, one of them being our cub, and the trio her patients, we get Kotto playing Malik and whoever fills in the pieces here."

"But this one is ten years to the day Jacob is born, and if I'm right that's your son Alice, Dan. But the catch is the comics as things get changed, we let them choose how to start wiping out our junior population and we play it out till all that's left of Malik's and Katherine's patients is the single teenage girl and that comes when the kids are nine, so five years, before the story comes true for real, but we're heading off the second murder by the ten of us having the block leaders contact us and getting us to his house."

"As the survivors and our supposed last surviving cub start their lives here, the cub is local born. So cub is integrating his new friends into his circle if they want a chance to start over and our town is three times everything of what they used to live with. Because my plans for our town are going to turn it into a paradise for all age groups at the moment once school ends here for us, we graduate and life is now changed forever here, because we need back up construction crew to create what we're planning." she said, indicating her gang and the sextet and the treasury council smiled as they got it.

"I see where you're going with this, Adam how much do they owe the government and we catch Reynolds exactly, in totals?" McCallister asked him and he smiled. "In total they all owe up to over 150.5 duodecillion, and that's all of them together, him and his partner. So a quarter of that goes to country government, we get the rest and we can turn our town into a paradise that is going to have everyone want to stay here permanently."

"With me working for you and my wife is the warden later, I can live my life without crime for life and the acting of getting our town back up to better than normal. All we ask, my wife and me, is that the ward you have us in together is worth working the shot of ending the clowns." he said and he nodded to him. "As for cub number two, if he's coming from a background similar to Dan's and the mother or father is pushing him into something he doesn't want, we give him what he wants and the parents are out of his life forever." she said and they all started laughing at that.

"Nice, so we're predicting the future through your books, and with this one, who's going next in your gang. I mean all three versions of it now, if you had died last night exactly?" he asked and she explained that to him. "In order with Nancy gone now, it's Kin, Joey, me, Sheila, Rick and Debbie, leaving Dan and Alice as the ones left standing in this one in this movie, but we're taking ourselves out of the picture by faking our deaths."

"So several caskets in the town grave yard marked by our grave stones, so no one, but the town locals knows we're still alive. The five of us are buried next to our family. But in reality the truth is our names are changed or we're married now. And I've changed my surname to Gordon, so witness protection program as of today. So the social security, person records are getting redone now, but as for titles starting now."

"The title of this story, the one we're in now, is **_'The Dream Master'._** In movie five it's Dan, and our latest two members, as for the skeptic, they needs to see him face to face to get the message. If she just moved to town, that the rumors are more are just a bunch of scary stories but the truth. and that one is called _**'The Dream Child'**_ _,_ and that's about Alice and her baby, after we graduate next year." she said to him gently.

"So what now exactly?" he asked with a chuckle and she looked at the members of the school staff then. "Mr. Shaye, aside from having Coach Breckison as our coach we got to make five changes here." she said to him then. "Such as what exactly?" he asked her and she explained that, before she did though, she placed their version of the textbook on the table then as she and Alice got started then.

"First is the class gets changed to 75% practical and 25% in gym now, for the sake of every teenager in the school. You better put after school on the snack and soda machines now as well, because it's 75% healthy diet and 25% junk starting now. So though we're eating everything on the five basic, we get to treat ourselves when we want, secondly as Uncle Derek said, smoking is banned on school property."

"Because nicotine is considered a drug, and with that, it's another big no-no, so we get more exercise, we're raised on a completely healthy diet and and we're kept away from the toxic chemicals that, as adults. You consider alcohol, drugs and tobacco products to be and finally it's rearranging the classes, the ones that need to change now are Ancient History, English and the debate team. I'm also recommending we move us to their old high school and turn ours into the junior high school with next term."

"We add two new classes to the school, the first is Local Legends and Mythology and second is Movie Theory, we can do as the debate team here as well, this set of papers is our version, senior to junior year college textbook, so legally adult now, and this one is for the freshman through juniors." she said and passed him the bundle and he read through them and looked up. "These are everything on his life, so he's 70% of the class and the rest of it is what exactly" He asked her gently and she nodded to him.

"And 30% of every culture we studied so far, but from the 5th grade to graduate school we spend our entire lives learning everything about him to protect ourselves from making a mistake, and for us high school to Jeff's age. The movie theory class is to protect ourselves and we go into movies and everything else, drama, romance, Scifi, horror, fantasy, the works. You, as seniors in college students to fully grown adults, get these two." she said passing him two more and he read through it and nodded.

"Alright these are a reminder that we, as the Springwood Born locals, tried to forget, but in order to protect our children we got to. So for those of us who grew up here, this is to refresh those memories as we start digging into his past and for you guys. You're learning his entire history now, starting with Amanda and we work our way forward from there." he said, looking at the ones that just moved to town in the last ten years then as the principal for the elementary school teacher looked at her.

"I hope that these are edited to the spots that, as adults we consider, completely censored regarding my eleven year old students to the junior high school." He said and she nodded as a pen was picked up and a message wrote itself out. ** _"Don't worry David, John asked me to put them to ages and I did that last night. So each group has it to their age level now."_** Jack read out and they nodded in relief to that.

"Fred that you?" Shaye asked and it wrote out a second message. _ **"Yeah Jason it's me, when I'm like this, you're getting me as Casper the friendly ghost or a poltergeist screwing around, but the other version, that's what you're looking at that caused those kills. But the 90 were all dreaming about me this entire time. As Neil told you it was type two dreams and with those words, it's why every kid local born has pushed themselves to this level, while the twenty just moved here in the last six to seven years."**_ he read out and they all nodded to that.

"So what's the secondary portion to protect the kids, because the survivors of the pool party are going to pass out if this keeps up?" Shaye asked and Erin answered that. "We put the entire town on Hypnocil now. But starting now, we're closing down and we stick to ourselves starting the day of the town meeting." she said and they nodded to that. "We just make the town a virtual paradise for every age group in town."

"And have our children on that medication from birth, they learn everything about him and we're under quarantine for life to prevent him from getting out now. I'm just saying this for every parent in town, but if us never leaving town again is the price we pay for protecting our children till they're Jeff's age, then it's a price well spent now." McCallister said to her and the entire council nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Son I did the orders to the governor and the president for you, but I called in several hundred pounds worth of the medication, in three different kinds. And several thousand radios for us adults, both age groups, but the medication is going to be pills and liquid now. The liquid form is orally and IV style so given in injections now, but the thirteen to young adult Jeff's age get the pills and the kids, newborn to twelve get the oral fluid version now." Anderson told him and he nodded to him.

"Once the trial fees run their course, we're paying back the fee we owe the government and close the gates after that, but our town needs to change several thing's in the restaurants and every spot in town now. First off we as the leadership are ordering that downtown is strictly off limits till they're twenty one. As is the house, aside from field trips, so the only time they get to go in and passed the fence he's putting up is during Halloween or when they go there on a field trip."

"Second we drop prices for everything in town back to our childhood costs, by our, I mean us second generation locals. Before you start arguing guys listen to me, with prices this low you sell more of it, whatever you're selling, but you can spend a fortune and still have it return to your account after someone else uses it later. Aside from that think of it: $200 for groceries every week is now only $50 once we do this."

"$30 for a full tank is now only $5, $40 for a dinner of five people is only $10 for everyone and so on. Everything is so cheap you can spend a fortune and still have plenty left over. With us waiting till the shipments and the check arrive next week it means every dollar counts now, so to ensure none of us go bankrupt with the prices like they are, we slash prices for everything to 95% of what they used to be, starting now."

"The rent and the mortgage is getting cut to $300 for mortgage and $250 for rent starting now, so once those are done, you can spend the usual amount and that's four months worth of rent or mortgage out of the way. And you just pay for the utilities and food after that. As the head of the treasury, and owner of the bank you all got an account with I'm saying this now for the entire treasury department."

"But what we're doing here is to equalize everything for everyone and there are no money boundaries. Prices are reduced so low for everything, food, bills, entertainment, clothes, there's enough that everyone can get a chance to be like everyone else, without the squabbling and the ranks and stereotypes are eliminated permanently." Adam Lane said and the treasury nodded as every store owner gave a nod to his thoughts."

"Also and starting now us adults are under a new set of guidelines regarding children, breaking the law in our case means them asking us to buy alcohol and tobacco products for them, selling it to them or not checking the damn license to see their age. Child abuse, physically or emotionally, using our children to get in with people like the Socs and Trendies." Neil said and they all nodded in agreement as Adam looked at him.

"Alright just who the hell got insulted if you're bringing up the damn pep clubbers and Socs exactly, because that attitude got banned when we were their age?" Adam asked him. "Our new town banker's daughter insulted the daughter of our family lawyer, his son happens to be my grandson-in-law. But here's the comparision now, his daughter is my daughter, his son is my son and he's me after my wife died thirty years ago."

"They're a younger version of my family. And with my being a judge, you know what that does if it's about money ranks and boundaries anf it's because her son chose chose his daughter over his free ride. Not realizing that he was me after my wife passed, she insulted their family, but in doing so she insulted me and my family during that remark." Anderson said and McCallister covered his eyes at that as Lorenzo said it for him in shocked disgust. "Do you have death wish lady, it's suicide to insult a judge you idiot, that's the sickest and stupidest thing you could ever say to them."

"In fact every middle aged local in this town knows the back history of the Anderson family. And the fact he's the toughest judge in the business, his nickname is not an exaggeration either, he's a dragon when pissed off and by insulting the Johnsons you just insulted the judge and his family. I've tried for ten years to remain on his good side ever since my secondary arraignment and I'm not pissing him off by insulting him, it's a death sentence to insult the first generation leadership of any town council member lady."

"Did you just move here, because this is illegal. Money ranks got abolished when we were kids you stupid fool, what the hell is the matter with you people, do you have a death wish. I'm a Springwood born adult and let me tell you now, my record was like Two-bit Matthews, before I met Jake and his cartel, I was across between Two-bit Matthews and Ponyboy Curtis. My life was as the kids in the east side of Tulsa."

"When the commissioners changed things my kind was mixing with theirs and we all got along well. But are you determined to have every member social class in this town on your family's heads, because Dan chose his daughter, you stupid idiot?!" Lorenzo growled in disgusted shock at the news then. "Yeah I know, but I already told her that, be thankful you weren't in the room last night. By saving us, you just demonstrated something now." Kristen said to him gently and he looked at her softly.

"Yeah what's that exactly Kris?" he asked her and she smiled. "That you and your kind deserve your chance at happiness now. And with that its because I'm creating a few new plans for your social background and we move them out of the downtown area that are the Drug Runners Alley and alleyway and they move into their own suburbs. Their housing network is going made to look like a normal neighborhood quadrant, but with an Olympic sized pool, basketball court, soccer and football field, baseball diamond."

"The suburbs for your people are five times nicer than what you had as a child, because they are one of the suburbs. With the removal of boundaries, they get to live like us and the up upper class now, you yourself are getting a chance at that. And there is no money boundaries, no Westside, Eastside crap regarding Socs or Greasers, we're all equal and they're free of them crime for life, because downtown is now the ghetto starting now."

"And they too get to join the new society, but for the school drop outs we're creating the job corps program for them and they finish school and start a trade, they get to be like us of the higher economic ratio and there is no money boundaries anymore. And we're all equal after this." she said and he smiled. "Every member of my background and the poor are going to appreciate that immensely Kris, we're sick of being stuck on the outside of society, we want a place to belong now." he said to her smiling gently.

"You're welcome, you just showed the personality that Howell demonstrated in the storyline. To save children you risked exposure and turned yourself in. That's the test the lord was waiting for, let sin dictate your actions or you go hero and fix what problems you created and you chose the latter and it's because you saved us, well in return we're helping your kind and giving you a much better life now." Nancy told him and he nodded to her gently as he looked at her to the twelve teenagers surrounding them.

"Yeah and there's many in my kind that would do what I did in a heartbeat, yes we look rough on the outside, but inside we're decent people and I just gave a demonstration of that by turning myself in and saving what's left of your block. To further that regarding my background, I'm joining your father and uncle's teams and burning the people that burned me for something I would never cross the line for."

"I quit smoking, I'm not on drugs and I look like a marine now with my being in the base gym three times a week, they want to screw with children they better be ready for the consequences, because I'm doing whatever it takes to protect you kids now." he said and they smiled at him at that. "So what's left in the changes to make after this?" McCallister asked to change the subject then as he hid a smile at the way he said that.

"We put up a wall around town and a dome, the dome is meant to protect us from dangerous weather, while the wall is mean to indicate that we're in quarantine. But the president is granting us the chance to stretch our legs another 300 miles to make enough room and we push ourselves closer to the Great Lakes and the forests up there. So camping not a problem, because we're next to some very nice camping grounds and woods, going to the beach, also not a problem we create an artificial beach."

"Going to the games, we got a stadium for football, baseball and soccer field, basketball court and hockey rink, and our chosen town mascot is going to be picked at a later time now. The news station is getting turned into the cable company, everything we as athlete were preparing for at one point is getting redone, because the sports are here in town, we can get chosen to play on the real teams, or we can get a job."

"But altogether, life in a small town just changed, our town is clear of sin, crime and everything that could possibly do damage for us kids. And you watch us growing up happy, healthy and strong, and none of us want to leave either after we got everything worked out. Why, because we already have everything we need right here, everything we could possibly want to do we have it in town." she said and they nodded to that.

"I'm looking at four years estimate to build whatever it is you got in mind kid, but in order to make it in that time. I need contracting supplies and extra help by the department of labor, the construction companies, I've got 600 men on my team. So we need another 500 extra hands once the check goes through and our town pays back our debts to Washington Ron." he said to the mayor and he nodded to him.

"Got it, but first we need to get things worked out and what's in the bag exactly Neil?" he asked and he explained that. "The hospital has chosen to act as the severe medical care department for the county general, but we're covering ages 10-20 years of age and secondly our mandate covers three levels. But until the medication arrives we're offering what supply we have to the kids still dreaming about him at the moment."

"But here's the critical information now, sedatives combined with it exact a total block out on dreams, so starting tonight, till we get a full surplus, guys, you're all going on it." he said and Bradson crossed his arms at that as one of the doctor said it for him then as he looked from him to Frasier. "Why do I feel like we're about to turn into a testing lab to figure out whether this stuff is safe or not?" he asked and King smiled as he got it.

"Because we are, Nancy is the only one who's been taking this since I ran the test that delivered the fact that our dreams had become reality. But in order to determine whether or not it's ready for distribution to the public. It's time to put it to the test, by putting what's left of the surviving members of the pool party and his patients let alone the lieutenant's daughter on it and see what happens to determine its effectiveness."

"And whether or not it's safe for children under twelve, by using the liquid version for them later." he said to them and they nodded as Adderson looked at Frasier. "If we, King and your daughter are running this testing to determine that, what's the added catch now exactly?" he asked and Neil explained that to him. "It's to determine my prognosis that dream deprivation and a no caffeine diet is effective for an emotional recovery."

"So in order to do that as we see the results the quintet are denying your children and I'm not, we're running a little experiment here on what being on it for two months till the trial does for you than not being on it for ten months and getting no sleep at all. But new diet, no caffeine, low sugar and completely rested and the test results are being given to General Adderson and Dr. King at the trial later." he said to them and they all nodded.


	6. 6: Medical Research and Movie Jokes

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 6: Medical Tests and New Requirements**

"Experiment, what's in this experiment Dr. Gordon, if us parents want results done right exactly and you're the expert on this, if you know what it is our kids dreaming about and are determined to do something about it? And while I'm on the subject, what was your decision of therapy now, if these doctors are the reason my son nearly killed himself, before he headed up in Fairview?" Ken Walsh asked him and he explained that to him.

"In my case with the duo out of the picture now. It's parental abandonment therapy, drug therapy, dream deprivation, dream therapy, and anger management. What I'm doing for my current patient group and what they prevented you from getting, regarding your children, is I'm allowing them to vent their restlessness and anger into physical activity, sports, martial arts and just being normal children, so for this to work."

"I'm turning the ward into a half boarding school and half children's hospital so they can live like normal kids. But the first portion for this to work is I need to run a few tests regarding drug therapy now. While I'm training them to combine their physical strengths together. In this its three items to it: so no caffeine in the diet whatsoever, low sugar, they're eating what they should be: so balanced diet of the five basic food groups."

"They take their Hypnocil every night as a sleep cocktail with the Valium and most important they drain the caffeine that's in their bodies by exerting as much physical exertion as possible to drain it. Such as the sports that call for it: soccer, football, basketball, take the kids to the hockey rink if you want, and swimming. All of these are enough to drain the caffeine out and bring them to level they should be."

"They need to drain the caffeine by physical exertion and that means everything in P.E. Class, every sport you got planned, just speed it up, there's no need to slow it down, pretend you're in a real game and let go guys. Secondly that till the two months are up, the soda machine needs a change in drinks, put the cola drinks in the basement and lock them up till further notice, we need to see what a diet of no caffeine does now."

"To repeat the medical orders given by the medic in the book though, drain yourself down so you can sleep through the night completely guys. You need to drain yourselves down physically so you're too exhausted, physically and mentally to dream anything at all. I'm saying this as your new psychiatrist, but to block out dreams, if you're having a dream you can't remember then to prevent them altogether, you got wear yourself out."

"So with that for the boys team, if you're playing football at the current moment pretend you're playing another school and drain the nerves by playing hard. And secondly if you're working over time in academics, push it to limit, Emily, with you doing the physical fitness test, could you do everything regarding this, we need to let them drain whatever level of caffeine is in their system and get rid of it completely." he said and the two P.E. teachers nodded to him as he looked at the sixty six odd teenagers gently.

"You need to drain that level of caffeine out of your systems, because this is too soon for that a second time. And finally starting now till the trial, no one is going near the caffeine products till you're at the levels you're supposed to be, you're fully recovered, and you're completely rested. For those of you having an after school snack, eat something light, loaded with protein and carbs and then after getting your homework done."

"Exert it into another physical activity, like doing several rounds around your backyard, being in the pool when the heater is on or playing kickball with your younger sibling. So by the time you're ready for bed, you're too drained, physically and mentally, to dream anything and the cocktail does the rest. But all of you need to start this tonight, so we got the test results and parents, I want you to monitor this as well."

"Who here is a stay at home parent exactly regarding the kids, though you're working as a eight to three spouse, while the other is a eight to five?" he asked and fifty members of both genders lifted their hands up and he nodded to them. "Yeah, alright what I need from you is after school to when they go to be bed, both your oldest and second oldest, if you got more than one teen. Write down the routine for your oldest and watch their regime from three to when they go to bed and with that watch them in the morning."

"This starts tonight and is going on till the trial, so tomorrow being a weekend, they need to be outdoors playing sports, and wear themselves out. So if they're at the Crave Inn the soda is out and it's lemonade, fruit punch, that has club soda or carbonated water in it, milk, both version or just water, same goes for life at home. Second for the Valium keep it in the cabinet that is the second or third shelf and out of reach."

"And finally caffeine is off limits till further notice for the next ten weeks. We, as the medical council need to see what being on this dream suppressant and being off caffeine and candy does to you, so no caffeine and low sugar levels. So if you want a cup of coffee, make sure you empty the coffee pot, before you leave the house, parents. Guys, you at the school need to remove the cola drinks from the machine and replace them."

"I'm setting the regime, both school and in at home. To do this accurately at the moment and get accurate testing results regarding this testing lab for the drug: so no caffeine, and by that no coffee or anything that has caffeine in it, low levels of sugar and everything in a balanced diet. No skipping meals, at bed at a normal time, plenty of exercise and finally, it's a sleep cocktail, so sedatives and the drug combined and it's being set to the teens age level, so thirteen to fourteen 12.5 at 45 minutes before bed."

"And the rest with the Hypnocil at bed and they're out by their specific lights out. It's the same for the patients at the hospital right now. The 66 of you are all doing this so we see what this does before we put the entire junior population in town on it. So see what goes on, as they progress from what they look like now to the day of the trial, and give me the results of the day of. So this way we got the test results for every teenager that survived the last outbreak, before we get the entire town on it."

"Teenagers in high school the regime is the same, but you're at thirty of each so the routine is the same till your toddler to elementary school children receive their's. Because this is to see what being on it for two months does then just a week on it, because Nancy was the original test subject and we need more information to prove its ready to be used now. And we need to see what the added touch is, because it's being on it from birth." Frasier said to them and they nodded as Erin finished his sentence.

"Nightly activities after you get off work and keep an eye on them, till they go to bed, you're in charge of the Valium dosage, because the pills are cut in half, so 45 minutes, before they get ready for bed and are in bed. So before you give them the rest and their hypnocil is on the bedside stand, so they take it every night, starting tonight. But as parents you need to monitor the kids at home, while the faculty does it at school."

"Each teacher of each class must monitor the students in their class and pay attention to what's going on in it, because if one of them falls asleep, without taking their hypnocil, it's going to get them killed. So starting now, the welfare of our children is top priority, and when in school, you, as the faculty, are responsible for our kids safety. Daycare, preschool, kindergarten, you all must give it to them at naptime." She said and every member of the schools' faculty all nodded to the orders as Jesse switched it then.

"So the 66 of us are your test subjects regarding this new protocol till we do the town meeting and we're showing the results to the quintet that got our friends killed. That when on it we're looking completely healthy, because we got people that understand us and we're able to sleep without dreams now?" Jesse asked and he nodded to him gently as Erin answered him. "Yeah exactly, all of you are going on it starting tonight, but since you and Dean are my patients like the trio are, I already know your backgrounds."

"But the intention now for the 66 of you is demonstrating what this does for the entire junior population then by the time the town meeting arrives, the entire junior population goes on it. So this is a test drive to see the results for every parents in your high school and junior high school, and to the kids younger than your sister Jesse. The intention regarding this experiment is see what it does, not just for the kids doing what you guys are doing at the current moment, but see what being on it does for everyone."

"The quintet, before we arrested them, see it as an experimental and dangerous drug and weren't chancing a problem with it, so our intention is to run that experiment on it and under go a new regime for your physical health. New diet, no caffeine, low sugar, fully rested and see what this does regarding a full shot and putting the entire town on it. With my father being the head of the medical council, he and the quintet need this to get the test results to the doctor and company that created it now."

"And in order to ensure every parent in town never loses their kids, this is the only way to see what the new regime does for all of you, because preschool to Jeff's age you need to stay on it and we need this, so will you help us?" She asked and the 66 nodded to her smiling as he said it for all of them. "We will Doctor Stanton, we'll be your test subjects regarding our new regime now, if it means insuring we don't lose anyone else, we will do it." he said and the medical council nodded to him, smiling at the news.

"Both your gang and my daughter's must combine together, also to heal you need to face your fears and you're doing that by dream therapy now. Now do any of you suffer from the following: diabetes, high blood pressure, epilepsy, asthma, or even are on drugs at the current moment, because in order to get the recipe exact, for any of you, your parents need to pass that information to the company so we get the medication set to your standards?" Neil asked and they all shook their heads then.

"No we're all normal, so we can take both together, but how do we do that without a sedative overdose?" Dean asked and and Harris answered that. "By cutting the Valium in half and taking one half of it forty five minutes before bed and taking the rest with the dream suppressant at bed and that's the full thirty." he said and they nodded to that. "My mother is the stay at home parent and I got practice from 3 to 4:30 every day."

"So mom, in my case, with being patient zero I'm writing up my schedule than once I get home you take it from there, if we're undergoing a change in English class it means I'm working on King novels and movies and taking notes next year. But if you need me to babysit Angie, I'll do it when I get home from school later." Jesse said and she nodded. "Honey I got the news back, I'm pregnant." she said and he sat down at that.

"Than I really need to do this, I'm not leaving my siblings big brother less, because of this maniac, alright starting now if you need me to help you till have them, than I'm working at looking after Angie starting now, while you're dealing with prenatal check ups." he told her and she nodded to him smiling. "Mrs. Walsh the reason I know what the heck he's dreaming about and why is because he's part of my patient group." Kristen added to her and she nodded to that as they all looked at Adam and Darryl.

"You're part of his patient group?" Ken repeated and she nodded. "Yes Sir, truth is there were ten of us, we lost Derek to suicide, he and Dean got transferred and I joined the group a month later at the time, which is how the eight of us got put back together. All that's left of our group are the guys and me and we mean to take the loss of our friends out of their buts for this." she said and he nodded as he looked at the elder duo.

"Alright so drug therapy, parental abandonment therapy, dream therapy and last but not least is anger management. Drug therapy, just another word for dream deprivation by chemicals here, but helping her heal by you acting like her father after she arrives, telling them the truth of who this lunatic is and helping the combine their strengths together. And then to top that one off is letting them burn off their anger by injecting it into toys and items that allow you to burn off some steam, before releasing them."

"And blocking out the dreams for life, and to them they see this as unauthorized and illegal, they're crazy. And they denied our kids a chance to heal by not prescribing our children this medication, refusing to let them drain it by physical means, denying them the chance to get the real rest they needed. And they kill five members of our children's gang, four from your family, and all for what, because of a god damn notion."

"Guys with the fact our children's friends died, because of a schizo effective disorder, we ask you to be our representatives as well." Daniel Philips said to them for both himself and Ken, and they both nodded to that. "We'll do it for you as well, so we're representing 93 families to put these people in the psyche ward for life. While Adam is released and he's working for the town state department now, and he's gaining a brief lesson here."

"With the amount piled up, you're all getting $175,000,000 each, the hospital is getting $400,000,000,000, the town government gets the rest and the country government is getting 10.5 billion and that should do it for everyone. But we're sending out flyers for the movie company as they do the movies here, though considering when the news gets out we're getting company anyway." he said to him and he nodded to that.

"Adam between now and when we do the trial, start wearing body armor when you're leaving the base in case he tries to have you assassinated now." Erin said to Lorenzo and he nodded. "She's right son, with you being under my command right now, you're the secondary prime witness, meant to burn down the house of cards, they know this, but they tell Reynolds he's going to have you assassinated. So starting now when in the court yard at the base, when I'm having Damian train the kids."

"Start wearing body armor when you're in the capture the flag course, because starting now you're being trained as a member of the army and police department." Peterson said to him. "Well this is going to be interesting now, I'm being trained as part of the military now and I'm a former criminal. Alright with that fact in mind best to get these games and items set up for whatever else you got planned Sir." he said to him gently smiling.

"Good point, if we're not going anywhere anymore starting now I got a permanent work station here in the base now. Summer programs regarding training camps, and we can have it seem like they're preparing to go into either the military or the police department by having a camp from ages 11-14 and they choose which one they want to go into. So police academy, Army and Air Force summer camps now once the year is up."

"I can run the Army, and Doug, you got the Airforce, we just use training weapons, but nobody is using the live ammo in these situations and speaking of which, if any of us has a real gun and live ammo laying around get a safe and lock it up. And that's another violation in the rules of us adults as of now. Leaving our weapons from work lying around with the ammunition out." Philips said and they nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"So selling alcohol and tobacco to kids under thirty, leaving our weapons out, guns, hunting knives and selling drugs to kids, mistreatment that results in loss of one of their senses, emotional abuse, trying to use them to get in with people like the trendies and aging pep clubbers. And doing what Simms and Carver did, that's the five things regarding us adults and it's going to do is get you a week to year in prison."

"What's also not going to fly is the standard batch of rules around here, DUI, robbery, breaking and entering, kidnapping, drugs and every law that could possibly land us behind bars. While for the kids the Juvenile hall for drugs, alcohol and smoking is now stationed at the hospital, along with every emotional imbalance we as doctors, psychiatric or M.D.'s, look into. So some brain dead idiot crosses the line and it's a three strikes rule and strike three is ending up at the town prison if they cross the line."

"So us adults are of the town council are writing up a new set of bylaws now, and if this results in another death, because one of us parents got careless and it kills our child, or our children are looking like they lost too much weight. Or even are ready to commit suicide or try to escape from the parent abusing them, emotionally, sexually or otherwise, is getting arrested for child abuse and are spending the allotted time behind bars when the child tells us everything." Neil said to him and he nodded to that.

"Yeah he's right, we get to careless it's going to kill our children so we write up a set of rules and laws for us adults now. To change the subject now, Erin how'd the first test regarding this last night and this afternoon and lunch work out so far. Damian told me she's running recovery from the amount of caffeine she took in these last eight weeks?" Adderson asked her and she smiled then as she gave him the report.

"It's already making an effect, two nights and one afternoon sleeping off the side effects and uninterrupted sleep for once and along with no caffeine, the diet and drug therapy is already making a difference. She's eating three meals a day and four snacks, but eating regularly, sleeping twice a day and no more than 8mgs of caffeine in the detox, it's working beautifully now, because her body is taking in the food it's supposed to be."

"Her body is slowly healing up the damage, but it's working now, but she and Nancy are not enough, we need more to insure it's ready for distribution. I'm calling the company and testing it on toddlers and a few kids at the children's hospital once we do this, with normal kids that's going to tell us everything we need to know when the trial hits. And we're doing the town meeting two weeks later now after that." she said to him gently.

"Wait, we got kids from my age and down to high schoolers, why not do it from every age group like from two months old and up to me, that would make a benefit now Erin. I mean think of it, we need to know if it's safer for kids under thirteen, why not try it in the drug therapy and experiment this for two months till the trial then once the trial period is done and pass it to Drs. King and Adderson." Jeff said to her and she nodded.

"Wait that's it, we choose a set of volunteers for us who can speak for ourselves and though this means needing to change things. We got to get kids younger than four. So with my age group dealing with being ground zero we've got the most in potential volunteers and right behind us are the seventh graders. But the others is three volunteers each and it's from 29 years old down to two months old." Joey said to her.

"Yeah he's right, so a set of volunteers from each grouping. So that means two boys and girl, per age grouping from the others, aside from mine and Nancy's, we're three boys and girls each, but we'll go it six each, of both. With the girls it's needing to be combined with iron tablets, if they're going through their cycles, and if they got a medical problem, we set the dosage and recipe to their standards, if not they take the regular one. But all in all this should help in telling us everything we need to know and as to why."

"It's because for each of us it means counteracting whatever the ailment or problem is and the pills are set to the standards needed. So diabetes, the pills have insulin put into them, they eat the diet they're supposed to be, and it's less likely to cause a case of insulin shock. Asthma it's they got camphor mixed into the recipe and so on, every ailment that could possibly complicate it's use, we get the recipe set to their standards."

"So they're on it like we are, than once the two months are up we pass the testing results to the medical council and the company, and they give it to the FDA revealing it's completely safe to use, if used responsibly. But with us removing drugs from this town aside from over the counter ones. It helps we can be their testing agency, but with all of us being testing subjects that works to get results, before we call that meeting."

"But we get the testing results done right this way and we create it in three different ways to take it: the gel cap Benadryl version, the type we have the iron tablets like and finally the liquid cough surup version. Which is for the twelve to two month old kids, while the I.V. version is in case one of them is on drugs, suddenly suffers a seizure, is suffering the stomach flu or any type of virus and they can't hold anything down."

"Or we got to put them under if they lose total control over their tempers. While this is going on, the medical department and pharmacy, at the drug store, general and the paychiatric is writing down exact instructions of how to combine it for whatever ailment we suffer from and put it on the bottle. So migraines we take it with the Tylenol or Advil and lay down and sleep it off, and from there we go down the line." Jeff added to her.

"Good point honey, you're right that would help, so we choose kids from your age and going down the line from 28 years old and all the way down two months after birth now. Kids that young need the lowest level, so we raise the dose for every age group and as we hit your age group we stop it at the maximum safest dosage for kids under thirty and you're the oldest of the age groups." Adams said to him and he nodded to that.

"I doubt parents are going to want their children to be Guinea pigs when we tell them this, but I've got over three hundred kids in the orphanage ranging from 2 months to twelve years old, because the parents, teenage or otherwise, gave up their child, because they either couldn't afford it or they weren't ready to be parents." The orphanage head of the house said and Adams looked at her then to go into it.

"Janet instead of going to the kids parents, you think you could cover the orphanage, we can get you a surplus of the medication in liquid form, flavored to what the kids like the most in flavors. With the fact you got kids from infancy to 12 years old and a bunch of added nannies there. So you do the kids from 2 months old and up to 12 years of age. And we got the 13 to 29 year olds?" Adams asked and Janet Owens nodded to her.

"Sure thing, so no age barrier, orphans or have families, let alone background, that type of thing, it's no discrimination but equal treatment for every child in this town. Because Kathy was still having nightmares regarding this, before I got her adopted to her adopted parents when she was eight years old." she said and they nodded to her in answer to that. "Katherine was still having nightmares when she left the orphanage."

"Type two, great, at this age those memories are doing what they're doing to my sister and she's remembering her last traumatic memory, which is hearing her mother scream as she's coming out of the basement at the time. If her co-hart comes for the trial. Alright the kids at the orphanage are on the same diet as the kids at the general and my hospital, but make sure they're not over doing snack sizes."

"Because we're getting much better upgrade to the orphanage for you. The amount we got coming in is enough we can live off that for thirty years now after that, and that includes the movies, but if whatever the kids look like in ten to eleven years, by that I mean Josh's age group as we see what they grow into and the movie plays itself out. We're getting the kids as their teenage version playing them in the sixth movie."

"As the only difference between what the quartet and Katherine deal with is we step in, before whoever else was in the group dies next and Josh, if he's the escape by accident, finds his future girlfriend and he integrates her and her last piece into his age group. So we're telling them the story of the what would have happened had we not survived passed last night." Nancy said to her and she nodded to that as teachers smiled.

"That helps definitely, as we get them into foster care, and for us who lost our children, we'd gladly foster and adopt these kids into our families. Whoever they might be, but if they're saying the dialogue word for word, it's going to give the kids a shock till we get them into the Ward to recover, because the hospital is foster care and crisis counseling till we put them into the system and they get settled into their new lives." Benson said to her and she nodded in agreement.

"Actually those kids at the orphanage could use a home, and the youngest can see us as their parents while the second oldest have a brother and sister their own age." Sarah said and Derek smiled at the idea. "Good point, we can adopt till we have our own once again. Jane later on this week, I'd like it if she and I can drop by and we can choose one of the one and two years years old, this way we can manage." he said to her gently.

"We're all considering this, but we all lost our children to him, if it means us healing and them getting a chance to have a home. I think we can all agree that acting as foster or adopted parents is a way to go now. Because children are the future of this town, and we'll all share this fact now, but we'd gladly open up our homes to the kids if they need us." Claire said and and every parent in the room nodded in agreement to that.

"Kids Josh's age are the ones I doubt we're going to have problems with as they're going to see the use of the medication as normal by the time they're high schoolers, so with that in mind. And by that point I'm either at military school, graduate school or I'm working my trade, with my being the oldest of our family at the moment. Though whatever alternate reality story you got planned, I'd have already left town by then."

"While every junior high schooler still here is either in college, out of town or they're dead, along with every kid that was still living here, including the kids at the orphanage. So with those words in mind, we need to add three more wings to the orphanage to make enough room. Because with the fact we're all on this medication, we're going to have a population explosion of children here and we need room to fit everyone."

"So I think we should run a head count of each age group at the orphanage here dad, so we know how many of each one there are till they switch from liquid to pills." Tommy said to his father and Davidson nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Good point, your brothers I'm not to have a problem with, because their favorite flavor is honey in medication, I can get twenty bottles a month and that lasts till we need to restock the medicine cabinet, while you keep yours in your bathroom and on the top shelf." he said to him and he nodded to that in agreement.

"Did you get yourself checked out?" Kristen asked him and he nodded. "Yeah I did, and Jenkins prescribed the drug for me as well for this. They filled me in and I told them what happened the night before, but I'm relieved I'm not alone in this anymore. With finding you four, and my friends, I can tell you guys and I got someone who understands me and how I feel regarding this." he said to her and she nodded softly to him.

"Trust me that's going to become a common occurance around here now, they can't tell any friends who never saw him and just assume they're alone in this till they find someone who shares their feelings. Which is what Pennywise was doing to the kids in your father's book. Till Tozier finally broke the ice and the results are the sextet are seeing him everywhere they go now, that's what homicidal maniacs do to kids."

"But for adults he's trying to break their sanity by going all out, like the blood filled balloons at the library here. So with those words in mind dad, guys, if he can't get into your head, he's going to possess something and break your equipment next, or just hit you with both barrels to shake you up." she told him and Neil nodded to that explanation then with a look of annoyance on his face as he said it for the entire adult population.

"Lovely, if he can't scare adults based on their childhood fears he goes for poltergeist intrusions like the balloons loaded with blood explosion at the library. At our age we stopped believing and we lost our fear of him, you kids are stuck in the crossroads between being children and turning into adults, so you haven't completely grown up yet. Barry get ready, if he's trying to do that with us, expect blood and balloon pieces over all the place at the library next." Neil said to the librarian and he nodded in exasperation.

"Yeah alright subject change, this isn't Derry, Maine you guys, but with what we gained the other night it's enough we got his scare techniques to not be freaked out, but no one misses a dose and in the case of our unborn babies, we do 4.5mgs to block him out in us adult women, and you teenagers get the entire thing, but just split the pills half now and have before you go to bed, and that's the full thirty." Elaine said and they all nodded.

"Yeah alright that helps, but means getting it in a single bottle box." Erin said to her and she nodded in agreement to that. "We got the level for the high schoolers, Nancy and Jeff, as well as our current age group in the ward, we just need two months old and up to twelve years old now. Though getting them correctly means I've got to ask the company to flavor every bottle, so I'm suggesting three volunteers for each grouping."

"So three two month olds, six months old, one year olds, two years olds and we work our way up till we reach twelve years old, though in your age group, we got fifty teenagers in high school and from 13-17 years of age, while Jeff, Nancy, get some of your friends." Bradson said, before he could answer, he heard a voice answer that remark. "No need Doctor, hey big brother." he heard and Jeff grinned at the title and turned.

"Nattie, Judy, when did you guys get home exactly?" he asked as he pulled them both into a hug. "Just now Jeff and hey guys, Nancy, it's great to see you." Judy Brecker said smiling as they gave the quartet a hug, smiling. "Alright don't tell me our jump rope song just took on an entirely whole new meaning now?" Natalie Adams asked and they nodded. "Yeah the song was a warning regarding our town legend, who's face faded by the time you were 11, Nattie." Jeff said to her and she nodded in annoyance then.

"Lovely, alright so killed by getting turned into a thanksgiving turkey, Nancy kills him a second time by setting him on fire, Lisa sets him on fire a third time and Neil buried the guy, exactly how many times do we need to kill this guy, because this is getting ridiculous?!" his sister said in exasperation and he started laughing as he answered her. "By the looks of it-it's going to take five more times before he's gone for good now."

"Though this keeps up and they're turning him into a real maniac when they decide to do a remake of him just as who we remembered him to be." he said to her and she nodded to that. "Alright so you said you needed volunteers for each age group till we're your age or 29. So we just select kids from the survivors and their relatives. I mean we left for college, two years after the trio died." Natalie said and he nodded to her gently.

"Alright Nancy, Judy and Natalie are the 23 year old test subjects, next is the 22 year olds, so your age all the way down to two months old Jeff. You think you could get a couple of your friends involved in this?" Erin asked and he nodded. "Sleep deprivation recovery, anorexia, bulimia and recovering from self inflicted injuries and very fresh surgeries was this diet plan David." Adams said to him and he read through it.

"Alright that helps, alright the children's department at the general hospital is on this diet plan as well. And from 11-19 is preteens and teenagers they're in the Adolescant ward at the general hospital and young adults are from 20-29 years of age now. But the deal on the health plan is that if they've lost too much weight I'm suggesting doubling iron, calcium, vitamins, and carbohydrates in double helpings for everything we serve."

"But a better diet plan for everyone in the hospital if they get stuck in there for whatever reason. So we're going gourmet food and and full premium cable in the rooms they get the best food and every convenience. And if they want to treat themselves, just mark what snack they want on the menu for after dinner that night or if they want a snack. But though they can have sugar or anything along the lines of junk food."

"Which coffee happens to be now in us adults, if us doctors are working a double shift now. But the bakery products are only as needed like the caffeine detox of no caffeine and low sugar diet, and we're doing the same thing. Both hospitals are doing this and we got the kids if they're recovering from a severe illness, injury, surgery or any severe health problems, such as weight or sleep deprivation it's this." Bradson said to her.

"Jeff you think your friends would mind helping out with this?" Nancy asked and he shook his head. "Once they learn why this is needed, yeah they'll do it, they love kids. And with the fact I'm working as an orderly best to take this so if I fall asleep on the job, I'm not at risk any more. But I'm almost at the safe point, but from 15-30 is still a dangerous time for us teenagers and young adults till you're my age so with that best to hold off till you're 28 before you stop taking the pills and with that in mind here."

"With the fact we're giving this to the entire town, I bet if they're watching movies like Killer Klowns, or just child's play its enough they're going to having nightmares for a month. But our groupings are the future of this town, to keep it alive we do what must be done to protect ourselves. And with those words in mind, dad, if we got a kid who sees him killing a woman with their husband standing over them with a knife."

"He's going to think the husband killed his spouse and have a nervous breakdown, claiming that he killed her when in fact Freddy murdered her, and he's going to need therapy for this. If he saw the movies and doesn't believe a word of it till this happens, if the cub in question is from the two month old age grouping or just the babies being born in the next nine months." he said, looking at his father, Derek Brecker, then.

"Good point son, though if he continues holding onto this delusion or worse, he needs to be in the hospital till his psychosis runs its course. Though we get an escape attempt or escape and we're locking down the areas they're likely to head to. Though if the van is easy to identify than the cop finding it is studying whoever the hell he stirred up when this happens." Brecker said with an aggravated sigh in his tone and he nodded.

"Baby you're going to have to do your studies from here, because we're blocking the town and quarantining us medically now, I knowing you're working towards your bachelors degree, but we're arranging everything so you can do yours and get your degrees from Springwood now." he added and she nodded to him, before she could answer something went flying across the room and they ducked as they exchanged looks.

"Well if that tells us anything he's hanging around in here listening to our conversation." Dean said to Kristen and she nodded in agreement to that, before she could answer, a minute later his old clothes walked into the room and and the 80 odd members of the junior population in the room all straightened up at that. "Who the hell is that?" Brecker asked and she sighed as she said it to him.

"It's Krueger, but if he's doing this the next thing is he's going for Pennywise's costume in the movie if they create it for tv to scare the kids who hates clowns next." Nancy told him and his sister moved behind him and Donald stood up then as Kristen said it. "Alright now he really is trying to scare us." Kristen said and Donald stood up as he carefully pulled his gun, as he fired once and a hole appeared in his clothes.

"Fred this is neither the time nor place for this, get out of here now!" Donald snapped as he felt Kristen and his daughter move closer to him then. "Fred if don't want your clothes getting set on fire a second time, get out now!" James growled at him and it quickly left the room at that. "Oh my god this is getting ridiculous after what went on yesterday at the hospital." Max said as he, Walter and Jeff started laughing as Philips smiled. "That's him wandering around town like that Jim now?" McCallister asked him and he nodded.

"Issues of vandalism, practical jokes, prank phone calls and poltergeist intrusions Ron, get ready that's going to be happening all the time now." Neil said to him and he nodded as Judy looked at him with a bemused look on her face. "If they start making Halloween costumes like this every kid from my age down, is going to love the movies once they see them, but if we got company right after the trial."

"They're seeing him like this dressed in his old clothes, though if he's wearing more than one copy and a black leather jacket, let alone his old fedora, that's enough to add on to the legend in our town, when we're taking these classes Neil." she said and Kristen looked at her with a slight smile as she answered her at that.

"Yeah and now that you all got a brief look, you're getting the full scale information regarding this trial from my book, because I finished two chapters today and I'm finishing the rest of it over this weekend, but it's going to be out by Thursday at the latest. So expect it on the shelves at the bookstore and grocery store by Saturday at the latest, so hardback copies of each one for a year, and then paperback the same size."

"But $8.99 each per book, because these are school books you're picking up now everyone, while for the adults, it's their manuals for the class version of your age groups, from 30 to fully grown adult, which is first generation, so that's your age group grandpa, first generation is you, second, our parents, and third is us and up to Jeff's age group." She said and they all nodded to her and they all nodded to her.

"It's a lucky thing we're the ones who are able to be open minded about this, because the 80% of the 90 are going to get the shock of their lives that he's been haunting the town this entire time Kris." Jeff said to her and she nodded in agreement to that. "Alright I'm going to finish the rest of the book over the weekend and it's be ready by Wednesday. But to insure that their product placement is ready to sell."

"We spend two months drug testing it till the trial and then once we do, we tell the parents who's children died that the reason their children were killed. Is because the psychiatrist, or psychiatrists, treating them refused to give them the medication despite the fact they had full parental approval, they still didn't do it. Every member of the council go door to door and do a petition and get the signatures of every parent in town of kids Jeff's age and younger to see if they'd allow their children to be taking it."

"Once my book is out and they read the symptoms of every indication is sleep deprivation. Guys you do the same thing, for every member of our school, would they take it if they knew what killed our friends and classmates." Kristen said and they all nodded to that. "We're nailing the members of this mobster who are the weak links right to the wall." Bradson said with a dangerous smile and she smiled as she said it.

"Yeah well you better listen to this, the trio, Will and Taryn bugged the cameras when we arrested them yesterday. But with the fact the sextet busted them, and our families threw Adam behind bars, they decided on taking revenge on us by helping Krueger kill us one by one. The families that did it." she said and Jeff collapsed into the chair at that. "You mean if my daughter and Nattie hadn't left for college, they'd have used Krueger to kill them and wouldn't say anything till the girls were gone?" Brecker asked her gently.

"It's not just them dad, I'm included in that statement, our families threw him behind bars and they were taking revenge on us by destroying the crime ring that did it, the families that were at the trial: Us, the Brecker family, the Addam's Family, Anderson, Whites, Lanes, Lantzes, Greys, Thompsons and Caulfields, we were all at the trial. The Johnsons, Kopeckys and Stevensons are very lucky they never met us till now."

"Or they'd be the next victims here." He told him and they all nodded. "I want to see that attempted escape, before you arrested them again and they tried to kil Chris, let alone Damian, and why the hell did they do that, because you're not the only ones suing them when we see this information here." Reynolds said to them and they nodded as she stuck the tape into the VCR and turned it on.

Turning on the TV the thirteen's parents listened to conversation carefully as he, McCallister and the medical council exchanged furious looks, that the officer they just arrested unlocked the door to the room they had them in. _**"Eric what's going on?"**_ she asked and he looked at her angrily. _**"They're on to me, that's what, why didn't you cover up the evidence, if they figure out I'm working for Reynolds as well, I'm fucked you idiots. We spent a good six months from preventing them from knowing he's here in the hospital and you fucked that up."**_

 ** _"If their parents realize I knew where Adam was hiding all along they're going to kill me, because they got the letters we've been preventing them from getting. Thompson is back to being himself again, if they realize I knew Lane was innocent, his father, Thompson and Lantz are going to kill me when they find out. Thompson, when he's in cop mode, is a man you don't want turned on you ,but now it's a last attempt to get out of this."_**

 ** _"We all owe him over $550,000,000,000,000 in drugs and equipment, we got to get the stuff, Rick has been arrested and he's here in the hospital right now. And they had him committed last night, because he tried to kill her by using the cocktail last night. The six of us are screwed if we don't get what we need, come on, we got to try one more time, destroy the prime witness and get the drugs and equipment out of here."_ **he said to her and they nodded as Carver looked at him. **_"What do you suggest right now?"_ **Carver asked and he smiled coldly.

 ** _"Last time it was Marcie and Adam, this time there's going to be no mistakes, Gordon's oldest patient, we try what you tried for Parker, and make off with the goods here."_** he said to him and they nodded as they headed for the cafeteria then. " ** _Eric get back up here right now?"_** Gillis heard Garcia say to him and Garcia heard the furious growl in his voice as the other man answered him. ** _"What did I do now?"_** he asked with a scared tone and the two commissioners exchanged furious looks at this.

 ** _"You want the answer to that question corporal then you get back up here right now or I'm sending the duo to bring up you here themselves, now get back up here."_** Commissioner Kincaid said to him with a stern growl in his tone as he quoted the words with his video taped self then. ** _"Yes Sir, I'm on my way."_** he said and line went dead then as they exchanged looks as they heard Carver's next sentence then, knowing this was their chance to have them committed.

 ** _"We got to make it fast, if the trio try to arrest us, I'm giving her the dose Rick tried to give her last night, but I'm not going down without a fight here. They want me they're never taking me alive now. Alright Christopher Reynolds is our only chance to get out of here without being seen now. We got to get as much out of the shipment as we can."_** Carver said and they nodded in agreement as they headed further into the cafeteria.

As they got into the cafeteria they looked at Walters then. **_"Eric, come here."_** she said and he quickly walked over to him. ** _"What is it exactly?"_** he asked and she explained that. _ **"We're trying it again, only its with Christopher Reynolds, we need a distraction to get as much out as possible, before they catch us."** s_he said and they nodded as Technician Redford walked into the room and their huddle as he answered her then with the same look.

 ** _"Come on we got to make it fast. I'm dumping another dose in Daniels as well, these little brats are trapped by your definition of the outbreak. It's nothing but sex, drugs and rock and roll, and I don't care if it's about Krueger, so long as they're trapped by the movie rules and we never get killed by Reynolds, that's all I care about right now."_** Walters said with a cruel smirk as he lead them to the pharmacy then, hearing that the group exchanged furious looks at this as the parents of his latest patients watched them, as he felt his anger growing by the minute.

"Well they're screwed now, I don't care if they think this is unreasonable the sentence has been rendered here. They're being committed and having everything they've done to you kids reversed on them now." McCallister said with a furious growl then. "Alright until the withdrawal and rebound runs its course here regarding Andy, he's going to have to wait till the trial." Daniels said with a sigh and Tommy and Ricky exchanged looks.

What about the twelve?" Ricky asked and Adams looked at him. "Their conditions are at every level we had set to now with the new procedures getting set up, but they're 3/4's of the way done here. Andy's at the halfway point. But don't worry, they're not getting hold back and the cut off they induced is hereby rescinded. No blackouts, you can talk to each other. They're getting a patient version of your school schedule."

"And here's the plans Dillon, Kristen decided on adding three wings to the Adolescant Ward, one is recreation, a second is the school wing and it's from 10-20 years of age, so fifth grade to third year college. And the last is a patient version of the add ons to the main drag." Harris said and passed the blueprints to the construction leader and he looked at it and smiled. "Whatever amount the final costs are from the trial."

"This is going to be $5,000,000 in total Charlie, but with 600 members of my team it's done by next summer at the latest, you just have the school stuff and supplies ready and we can have the rooms ready by the time the kids graduate and we begin work on the other battle plans for the summer after that." he told him and he nodded to that. "Ron as of this moment my gang, the council and every political position in town."

"They're all running the barricade, but we're going into lockdown starting today, nobody is leaving town anymore, and we're stretching our legs a good 150 miles in all four directions. We're also building a dome over us, and it's to indicate we're not only in medical induced quarantine, but it's to protect us from both versions of bad weather: tornadoes, severe sandstorms and the type of blizzards we come to expect with us living this close to Canada." Anderson said and they nodded in understanding gently.

"Well if this is the price we pay for protecting our children till their Jeffrey's age than its a price well spent now. Alright we're going with all of your plans, sweetheart how long do we have till the book is ready, because I need that information, because we're putting them in maximum security wing, away from my more dangerous patients. But they're getting their pre term jail sentence, before we give it to them completely." Dr. Gerald Henderson said to her and she smiled as she answered him.

"Tuesday at the latest, but as Uncle Derek said I'm on a elementary school level to heal till the trial and I'm out of school till the week of the town meet meeting here. But starting now us teenagers to Jeff's age are abiding by five rules to protect ourselves as of now. But one: no one is going past base three anymore it's just bases one two or three, two: these get togethers are to be supervised by adults, just to prevent a mistake now."

"Three: there's going to be no more drinking, drugs or alcohol in our future till we're thirty. So if I was you, everyone, I suggest you lock it up in another fridge in the garage or two, go to the tavern downtown from now on if you want something stronger than soda or fruit juice from now on. Four: every parent in town with a kid from dad's latest patients to Jeff's age make sure they're not bringing in contraband into the house."

"And five and most importantly: every teenager from fourteen to young adult get your hormones under control or it's going to kill you now. Rod and Tina gave into their hormones and it kills them both, and he gets framed for rape and murder. Carrie you and Derek did it in the pool and he killed himself, while you barely survive the attack. Jesse and Lisa barely gave into their hormones and it nearly killed them as well."

"And Krueger used Joey's hormones against him and it kills two more members of our gang. As to that it's imperative we follow the rules now, or it's going to kill us. So we, starting from today, get rid of the tobacco, and whoever's taking stimulates or steroids had better knock it off and get rid of it, those are drugs as well. Drinking, drugs and smoking are prohibited starting today from ages 12-30 years of age as of now."

"We're going on a better diet, so that's 80% of the good and 20% of the bad, but we get to treat ourselves when we want, secondly, our activities together are going supervised. But whoever tries to spike the punch at the dance is getting arrested for bringing contraband into the next dance and I mean that. All classes added to the junior high and high schools are mandatory and it's 75% practical and 25% theoretical as well."

"Movie theory is mandatory for ages 15 to 28 years of age as of now as well, whoever doesn't go to that class is getting suspended for a week from college and the high schools. Mr. Williamson, you're going to have to reorganize the video store, by age groups, preschool to 10 in one portion of the building 11-14 years of age in the middle of the room, and 15-17 years of age is against the wall with a sign saying."

"Freshman to juniors only and from senior to fully grown adult everything else is in a blocked off room or you recreate the attic and turn it into the senior in high school to adults only section now. Mr. Carson, same goes for the library, you too Mrs. Janson at the bookstore, it's age requirements starting now: music, movies, books it's to age levels now." she said, before the tv turned itself on and flipped to the movie channel.


	7. 7: The Nightingale Sings And The News

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 7: The Nightingale Song And The News Broadcast**

"Oh great, he's just put it on HBO, and which movie is this?" Tommy asked and as they saw seven faces appeared and Kristen tried to keep from laughing. "He's put the movie on Clue right now, if we're seeing this, than he's about to land himself right in the middle of it." she said as the front door opened. "Uh oh, here we go again, I see where this is heading." Jared said smiling as the singing telegram scene started.

 ** _"I am, your singing telegram."_** they heard, before they heard a scream as the gun went off and the front door slammed and they all started laughing at that. "Alright cool it already Fred, this is getting ridiculous right now." Donald said as he tried to get his laughter under control. "Nice touch in redoing that scene, but this is getting ridiculous." Elaine said through hers and he nodded in agreement then, smiling.

"How do you suppose every parent in town is going to take him putting himself into the movies they like to watch once it gets to the good part?" Nancy said to him with a chuckle and her father smiled. "They're going to find it amusing, but his trying to get our attention at every turn is going to wear thin on our patience pretty fast baby." he said to her and every parent in the room nodded in agreement to his thoughts then.

"Yeah and again, if he can't get into our heads to drive us crazy, he's going to possess our stuff or equipment and break something next." James said and he nodded in agreement, before they heard a loud crash outside at that. "I thought the harvest was done for the winter, what have we got growing out there right now?" Jeff added for him and the farmer running the pumpkin crops answered that question, bemused.

"It's the summer harvest of watermelons for Memorial Day and the Fourth of July picnics here, son. I think he grabbed one and threw it at something." he said to him and Rick answered that. "I'll go check that out." he said and went to look, before he came back in with an amused smile on his face. "He threw a watermelon at the trash can in front of the door out there Mayor McCallister, dad, there's watermelon pulp and seeds all over the stairs here." he said and at that, they all nodded with a bemused sigh at that one.

"Great, get ready he's going to be chucking things across the room or across the main drag or square here now." Kristen said and they all nodded. "Are the cats on the couch to keep them from getting chased around?" Sheila asked and she nodded as they looked at her. "Wait, what?" Jeff asked and she tried to keep from laughing as Elaine explained that to him. "Before dinner last night we were talking about their ploys."

"When I heard Tiger start meowing in a panic, looked down and saw him being chased around the room by the red solid billiard ball. Before he possessed the toy car and drove it up to Cocoa, who took one look at it and jumped off the floor and onto the couch." Elaine told him and he nodded as they started laughing at that. "What's the plan later exactly, because though eighteen months, I miss you guys." Kristen said and he smiled.

"Once past day eight you can spend the day with us kiddo, you know the routine and we got the equipment. You can use that to drain the rest of the caffeine high, but the routine is the same as what Derek sets for you when you're in the ward with us, okay." Max said and she nodded smiling as she leaned her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her smiling gently as he looked at her.

"Yeah well if I'm going, expect the duo to be going as well and you can consider this preparation for having a trio of dogs or cats in the ward later, just rewire the elevator." she said and he chuckled. "I never expected a cat to be able to figure out how to work the elevator, let alone a dog, because that's ridiculous." Walter said and Adderson looked at them at that. "Let me take a guess, he figured out what floor you were on, pressed the button and it brought him up." McCallister asked smiling and they nodded to him.

"With the amount we got coming it, our town's running its own finances, but equal treatment and there is no monetary barrier here, we're all equal so with that, we just set things back to our childhood costs and our parents and grandparents. Our kids, till they graduate from high school, can get and earn money by part time jobs, odd jobs and babysitting. But life here, aside from Fred, is going to be a literal paradise now." Lane said and McCallister nodded to that gently as his assistant ran in the door.

"Mr. McCaillster a check arrived from the Capitol." he said and they nodded. "That was quick, he said he'd get it here in ten days. What they send it by, priority mail?" Kincaid asked and he shrugged. "What you ask for so we can keep the town running before we get the checks back?" McCallister asked and Lane answered that one. "With $70,000,000,00 in the state budget, he gave us 20% of it till we're ready."

"And then once the trial is over and we get our money back the town pays back the loan, and go we go self employed after that, as we're going into quaratine." he said and McCallister nodded to him as he looked at his teenage psychiatrist. "Than our preparations have begun as of now. The next two months we run product testing and once the day of the trial arrives, Kristen you turn the truth to every parent in town."

"And tell them after two months product testing the fact that the medication the sextet refused to give their children is completely safe to take now. You're the daughter of my toughest jury leader, roast them alive and let them have it, kiddo, your grandfather's, kids, are doing my choices for me. And nothing the say is changing our mind once we read your book, I'm the town president, and your grandfather is the Supreme Court.

"He's a judge, Bill, I'm here by name you the high judge of the town as of now." he said and Anderson nodded to the declaration. "Also, Charlie, get calls to every teenage psychiatrist in the country that is of your grouping and bring them here, including your other star pupil, what's his name, Malik?" he asked and Harrie smiled as he said it. "Adam Malik, but sure Ron I'll take care of it here." he said to him, smiling gently

As they exchanged looks she smiled. "Uncle Adam, get your news crew up here, we're doing a live feed straight to every house in town now. And letting them know I solved things and that every kids that wasn't infected last year is to relax, they'll get their medication, we just have to test it first and the live reports regarding every possible sighting are about to get revealed." Kristen said to him and he nodded to her smiling.

"But I think it's time to let the news crew know that we've arrested the members that tried to have us killed by greed and a schizo effective disorder. Adam it's time you revealed your position in this and tell them, Reynolds and his team, that they'll never find you and you're taking them down one by one now." Kristen said to Lorenzo and he nodded to her. "Yeah alright I can do that, so where do we start here exactly?" he asked and Parker looked at her and said it gently.

"Wait a second honey, that could get him killed." he said and she shook her head at that. "No they won't, because they try and it's going to get them arrested. And aside from that they can't get to him, and they have no clue where he is hiding now, like he was hiding in the ward from the cops and my mother. He's now hiding in the one place they can't reach him, because he's surrounded by highly skilled killing machines here."

"He's training himself to be a soldier and the entire hospital is a maximum security building, so the hitman can't get to our latest perps, because we're stationing thirty soldiers, both army and spec ops solders at the hospital to protect the bad apples we arrested yesterday and he's surrounded by soldiers. He's surrounded by so,diets, while they're surrounded by orderlies, cops and soldiers now."

"But he's making a declaration to Reynolds, said declaration being he wants me and Nancy, he's going to have to go through him to do it. What's left of the member that threw him in jail are me,mNancy, Jeff, and the girls, we're all that's left and they can't get to us now, because we're all under medical cop anf military protection now." she told him and Lorenzo smiled and patted her shoulder protectively.

"That's the truth and I will be kiddo, I turned myself in because of you, and you gave that second chance. Like I said I was already going legit when you found me, but I did it so you could change my appearance to that of what you remember ten years ago. I was turning myself into you guys by the only choice left and told your sister the truth, by putting it into the third person." he said and she nodded gently that explanation.

"So you just told my daughter in the third person of what the hell was going on here and went into it, in questioning Daniel regarding Rick that day while they were fooling around, is that what your, Walter and Jeff's conversation really was that day?" Donald asked him and he nodded to him. "Yes Lieutenant that's it exactly here, after she told me your name they talked about why they weren't allowing him to run the whole thing."

"And she saw I was listening to the entire conversation." he said and Anderson said it for both himself, Thompson, Kincaid and Peterson firmly. "I want to hear that conversation. Jeffrey you have that tape in the pile." he told him and he shifted the pile around till he got to Tuesday the week she was in recovery then. And putting it in he turned it up so they could heard the entire remark and conversation between Nancy, Jeff and Lorenzo.

 ** _"You got something to add regarding this Lorenzo, because if you know Adam, than you better just turn that information into my father, or turn yourself into the sextet. As I told you my father is a man you don't want pissed at you and he's a criminal's worst nightmare and so is Elaine when they're in business mode. So as to that I'm offering you a chance to turn yourself in."_**

 ** _"Before Elaine finds out you're doing obstruction of justice here and believe me that's going to get you killed by my entire parental quartet. She's spent the better part of five years looking for you and it's destroying their relationship. But if you're the reason a third of my familial gang is dead and they're not releasing my brothers and sisters or there's more to it than that tell them the truth, though if this is Reynolds's intention he's ending up dead later."_**

 ** _"Especially if that's why we lost Derek and the boys got transferred and who are the targets, if this asshole is out for us and has been ever since we threw Rodriguez behind bars. So again I'm giving you a chance turn yourself in, or him in, and anything else regarding the deaths of a quarter of their graduating class, just give it to us and we can ensure you're protected from him later."_**

 ** _"By having you working for Jared's father, he's a three star general running the army base on the outskirts, so that's your chance, give him to us and you'll get a chance. What I also can say is that Adam had no twin brother, if he's hiding in plain sight, he's going by his first, which happens to be yours. You may look different than I remember and you aged eight years, but one mistake at all."_**

 ** _"The duo jump you this time, that's all I need to know you're who I think. So what's your full name exactly, because you turn yourself into me and the trio now and you're getting by on a very, very light sentence, especially if you turn in the felonies too. Although you're still under community service and army watched parole for the rest of your life."_** she said and he nodded to the request.

 ** _"You really mean that, I give you this information and you can protect me from him, while I help you shut down his crime ring in town, and in exchange you can give me and Angie anything we want?"_** he asked and she nodded. **_"Yeah that's the catch, you give us the reason we lost 87 children and expose the conspirators here in the hospital to us, you get your last chance and we will protect you."_** she said and he sighed as he looked at her as he said it.

 ** _"And if I pass you everything I know regarding this, is that enough to get by on a lenient sentence, if I do sell them out to you. Because with the fact that three members of your block are dead, it's just gotten a lot more dangerous, with the eight of you together. I'm not sure who was at Adam's arraignment, but if they're working here it's going to kill the girls and Philip."_**

 ** _"Though if they try that, it's because you add the thirty years to your face and changed the gender and I'm looking at your father when he's pissed, while in the case of the girls and Philip I'm looking at your parents in these situations. Though I think..., oh boy. Oh my god, yeah alright I'll take your deal, alright I got to go, because Marcie's coming in here way too much lately."_**

 ** _"I'll explain later I promise, but this could result in a serious problem if something happens this week. But what I will say is if you change my looks and add the eight years you just found me yourself. I've been hiding in plain sight in front of you guys, but if she remembers as well, we have to get your parents."_** he told her and she nodded to that as she, Walter, and Jeff looked at him with narrowed eyes then at that, and Jeff grabbed his shirt at that as he answered him.

 ** _"You've been hiding in plain sight of me and Walter all this time, you idiot are you trying to get arrested right now and were you just waiting till the girls arrived. And to just turn yourself into the ones that were at your trial, with Rod, Tina and Glen dead now, you idiot, our parents are going to kill you when they find out you're here. Yeah alright I'm giving you a fair chance here, because this is your single chance at a fair sentence, as we're the families that did it."_**

 ** _"So you want to save your ass turn that information over to the police and turn yourself and Adam in, that is if you guys are not the same man pal and I mean that. It's been eight years, but the age doesn't change the fact that she and I are still the same people we were then. Because if you touch Kristen or the girls in anyway that could get you killed by both us and our parents and you're going to lose you head and have it handed to you."_**

 ** _"Again you touch her and you're screwed, because it's enough that anything happens to the six of us, me included, as I was at that trial, just as as eighteen year old and our parents are going to fry your ass for this."_** he said and Lorenzo quickly answered him. **_"What if it's the only way to jog her memory, if that trial was eight years ago, she forgot my face, memories type two Jeff, it's their only chance. But if that's why every kid in their class is dying."_**

 ** _"Than its because whoever this boogieman is, is a blocked out memory and their memories are coming forward in their dreams, the next question is what the hell did she see the other night. Like any other bad memory you have, your parents don't want you to remember, and they want you to forget it. But this time, I have to bring back that memory, by the only option left to protect you kids."_** he snapped back at him and Jeff sighed as he answered him.

 ** _"My bond to Nattie is that I'm the older brother to her best friend, the girls were a quartet, and though we lost one the other three are still alive Lorenzo. And as are the younger versions of the trio with them, so again, you want to save yourself life in prison, just turn yourself into our parents and mine are still one block over from Elm Street."_** Jeff said to him with a dangerous growl and he nodded as his face pale slightly at that as she looked at him in amazement.

 ** _"Yes, wait type two, two, aw crap, that's it, thanks for giving me that clue, alright, my age grouping lose eight both then and now, her's lost 85 in the last eleven years alone, and that leaves yours and you lost seven Jeff. But what's the connection exactly. Wait never mind, we'll go into that later, but if you were going legit, before I found you buddy, just tell me now and who it is that is framing our parents friends for this and why exactly?"_** she asked and he sighed.

 ** _"You ever deal with a loan shark, it's enough that you don't pay them what you owe them and they're going to start taking pieces of your Anatomy off your body Nancy. As to that, your rotten apples are scared to stop the shipments, because if they do he's going to kill them himself. But I sell them out and hand them to you, along with me. All I ask is you give me and Angela a second chance, we give you everything and in exchange."_**

 ** _"A presidential pardon and I'm going completely legit from today and forward, but her only chance, like yours, is for me to jog her memory. And from there she tells you, you tell the doctors, they tell your father and the kids parents and Kopecky and that's it. The games are over and your brothers and sisters are free finally here after that. Just trust me, I know what I'm doing Nancy and I'll turn myself into your father, if she chooses to do two busts at once that night."_**

 ** _"But I'm not the ring leader here in the hospital and the duo broke several rules regarding orderlies that should be done and I think you know the first if you just found me too, yourself. When the time comes I'm handing myself over to your father, without resistance, and I will too, and I'm turning them all into you and they're going to jail for life."_** he said and they nodded as they all nodded and the conversation ended at that as Jeff went to one last question.

 ** _"Alright I'll take that offer, but if they try to have her killed if she figures it out turn yourself into Adams and Jenkins here, along with Neil and the sextet. I'm accepting that choice, but of seven families, only two weren't at the trial, but the girls' mothers, Kris, Tina, Glen, Rod, Nancy, my sister, Natalie and I were. Though I don't know if Damian Anderson was and what's his connection to the jury leader?"_** Jeff asked him and he covered his eyes and said it.

 ** _"Anderson is the judge's son and Parker's brother, her twin brother, Jeff, the primary targets are the nine of you here. Every criminal in town knows the Anderson family history, Kristen's maternal family name is Anderson, and if I just found her again, it's a no choice needed, to save her and the quartet. I'm exposing myself and turning in the real murderers here and now this week."_**

 ** _"But they're not going to get you, because you're a football player and it's next to impossible to try and poison an orderly, because you took medical training and know how to counteract it. As if that's not enough that drug gets neutralized easily too, by hitting the bloodstream with neutralizer."_** he said to him and he nodded in shock to that news as the team looked at him in disbelief then.

 ** _"And with that in mind the first to know, if anything happens in the next five days, are the trio, Jack and Claire and believe me they're going to tear a limb off when they find out Lorenzo. So again, if you want to save your behind just do it and turn yourself into me, before these old fools do any more damage to her emotional state than Rick has already. And it's because paternal abandonment is one thing, breaking her arm is another."_** He said and Lorenzo nodded gently.

 ** _"What you find in his bloodstream if you're saying that doc, because Adam was not the one who sold him the pills, in fact it was another Brewer, that nearly got Dean's father killed that night. Adam was in jail for another year, before being released, but he's trying to keep a low profile at work right now, and he's not the one screwing with their therapy either, and is not the reason for this."_**

 ** _"In fact they're preventing the kids from leaving by use of his drugs and Taryn is have a tough time recovering too, and it's why you're dealing with constant outbursts regarding Roland."_** he asked and his eyes narrowed angrily as he answered him. "You got to be kidding me, you mean to tell me that they're using the drug you created to prevent my patients from leaving?" Neil said in shock as he looked at him. "Yeah and that's why I reached my limit, seeing Kristen as that little girl."

"Well that did something in me, because I always wanted a daughter, but upon learning she's the seven year old I saw at the trial, that did it finally when they decided they were going to try and kill her. To make it up to her and her mother I decided enough was enough, and make sure you got her the neutralizer to save her life, turned myself into you and when the lieutenant called out I did the same with him." he said and he nodded.

As they listened to the rest of their conversation Jenkins remembered this remark then as he answered him. **"Wait, wait a second here, if you were in jail at the time, than why is everyone thinking you, or he, had something to do with that?"** He asked and Lorenzo sighed as he answered him as he looked at him gently. ** _"Because I grew up a greaser Doctor, my record read like Two-Bit Matthews and I was across between him and Howell's character at the time back then."_**

 ** _"But every town, aside from ours, always looks at appearances first, than looking at the person as who they are, I mean look at me. I look dangerous and I'm not, guys like Bob and Randy don't look dangerous and they are. But that's the catch, Greasers and Socs. And it's all the Socs trash talk we got rid of here, not all of us are like this, and it's like saying all Socs are like the little shits that barely killed Macchio's character. Angie and I are actually decent people."_**

 ** _"I just made several mistakes leading up to my final parole. But this time, I'm acting like Howell's character and saving the kids. At the expense of my own life now, to save others, I'm exposing myself and we're turning ourselves in now. And if they go to any means necessary I'm giving you the key to neutralize the drugs, I swear it._** " he said and Jeff looked at him at the memory then.

 ** _"Are you just doing this in the third person man, if you're trying to get these people arrested for what the heck's been going on lately. And while I'm on the subject, you're just quoting the movie. And to save others you risk exposing yourself to us and the cops, alright what characters are you acting on here to make a point here?"_** Jeff said in shocked disbelief and he nodded with a sigh.

 ** _" I am, Nancy, I was already going legit, but what I can say is if I can jog her memory that's enough to get these people out of the hospital and you can do the therapy your own way. To answer your second question though, I'm acting on the duo and Johnny Dangerously, because once I do this, you're going to have the perps head on a platter later, once I explain this to you kiddo."_** He said and they both nodded as Jenkins ended the conversation at that.

 ** _"I found the narcotic that has had 300 junkies landing upstairs, and their levels are not going down at all."_** He said as and Jeff turned it off. "Yeah alright that's enough for me son. And you're right and that's why we got rid of that attitude in this town and any person that comes here and is still acting like that is getting two months restraining order from their own house and are living downtown for two months." Anderson said and she rested her hand on his shoulder then

"Yeah alright new set of by laws in this town starting now since 70% of it is adults and elderly, but you're enforcing the rules to protect us now." Kristen said and they nodded as Joey grabbed the paper he'd written up regarding this as he looked at her. "Alright for kids from twelve to thirty years of age Kris, you the guys, Nancy and the rest of the survivors are doing this portion of it, dad, you and both of the oldest generations."

"You do the rest and it's your new decisions for us as of now, but I don't doubt our jocks are going to think this is a bunch of trash talk, break the rules and it's going to kill someone else, while those of us who weren't at the party, or were and survived the purges are going to take it seriously." Joey said and McCallister sighed. "If they do it's like the ** _'Gremlins'_** , we warned them about the rules and they still broke them son."

"As to that, starting now, every get together that you guys have is being supervised with either the parents watching them or you. But after the supposed scandal when Glen made a prank phone call to Peter and Amy, that's never happening again here. Slumber parties, pool parties, dances, and even the graduation party at the college pool, any type of get together you kids have is being supervised by five or six adults now."

"If Donald and his team find contraband or you bring contraband to the party that get together is cancelled, understood? And while I'm at it, Joe, you, Dillon, Red and Jerry are getting driver's licenses checked, if they try to pass you one that looks like it's been faked, call the department and we're having it examined, any kind of attempt to bring in the following contraband or just buy the following contraband is getting them arrested."

"We lost 113 people in the last fourteen years alone, and frankly we're not losing anyone else, because you kids can't get your hormones under control, let alone a car accident or anything else. So as to that and as of today, my generation and your grandparents generation is knuckling down on you slightly so you kids make it to your 30th birthday. No one is leaving town anymore, so you all have to make do with what you have."

"Honey what are the plans here so we can have this place looking like a literal paradise for every age group that lives here. But starting now there is to be a list of ten rules for you kids to follow, starting now, Rick get a pen and write this down, we're doing this right now. With the fact you guys just saved our children and gave us a severe pre-emptive strike." he said and his assistant nodded as he read them out then.

"Ron you better let me read this out, you and I are the town legislation here. Alright Ricky, I want you to write this out like I say it now, because I'm using the tone I normally use in the court room here. And every kid in town is going to know I mean business when I do. Because I'm still 'Dragon' Anderson and I'm not a grandfather, let alone judge, they want mad at them." Anderson said to him gently and he nodded in agreement to that remark as his young twin children started laughing at that.

"Yeah that's an understatement dad, I've seen you when you lose your temper and I never want it turned on me." Elaine said and he chuckled as he answered her. "Alright laugh it up young lady, let's get started." he said and Kincaid smiled as he looked at the other man firmly as he decided to help him out then regarding the orders then. "Bill you got the new rules for young adults and Adolescants, I'll take care of the law."

"But guys, from now on we're not kidding, we catch you with any of the above, or we find you downtown or crossed the boundary of the following you're in big trouble, because that's what's triggering your nightmares. And it's the same as if we arrested you for truancy, prank phone calls, vandalism and a hundred other thing with you at this age, understand?" he asked and the 93 young adults all nodded in understanding to him.

"David, Dillon, could you send like fifty each of your rangers and spec ops members to the precinct. This way we got enough to really patrol things in town. You guys are covering the border at the entrance into town and you're helping us with policing the town, because Rick and I can't do it alone. Donny here is still recovering from that surgery and I'm not risking a heart attack, because he's short handed." Thompson added and they both nodded to him gently as he squeezed his son's shoulder gently.

"Dad it's been a year, I'll be okay." Donald said and Frasier looked at him. "You scared the heck out of us by the daredevil stunt son, just to ensure you survived Daniel had to do a procedure that ensured you did. But I'm not risking your blood pressure reaching critical levels, because you're furious that someone, either from our gang or some stupid kid, was trying to bend the rules and it gets them killed." he said to him gently, sighing.

"Dad he's right, you're all I have left, and I'm not losing you, because you're short handed at work and frankly she and I stil need you now, she's still healing from what happened at the hospital. So be more careful, please." Nancy said to him and he nodded softly to her. "Alright honey, I'll be more careful." he said and she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around here as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Adam, whenever you're ready, because this is serious, so I'm doing first in a news broadcast and then in handwritten form to every kid in town and Doug, send a copy of these to every family with kids Jeffrey's age and younger. Because we're sending these out in three days and two: everyone running a department store, grocery store, excetra, we're dropping prices to 3/4's of what they used to be." Anderson said and he nodded.

"3/4's, every kid and teenager in town is going to be going crazy over the prizes in clothes, snack food and entertainment here, your honor." Dillon Reilly said in amazement and she started laughing at that. "Yeah there's that, but until we're at full scale in living arrangements, the families that lost their children need to relocate, so they can start over, same town just new homes and they'll heal that way."

"But the amount coming in is going to shock the heck out of all of you here, because the number is beyond invaluable in amounts, they're so far in debt they're staying behind bars for life after this." Kristen said to him and he nodded to her. "The imperishables are between $1.50 to $1.99, three quarters that I'm looking at any parent who wants to start stocking up on their favorite, or their kids, favorite foods here."

"They're buying ten of everything after I get the grocery store set up in this later. In the books the kids are ten of each one they like. Good grief, I'm looking at this turning into a marketers worst nightmare, because it's going to be like Black Friday once this out that you, as the town treasury, chose this." The grocery store manager said and the treasury started laughing at that and she nodded to that in agreement to that remark.

"Uncle Adam, I'm switching my last name to Anderson-Gordon/Jackson now, letting Reynolds and his grouping know they never eliminated the entire Anderson family here. And his attempts to have me killed all failed now. To my parents, I'm their biggest reason to fight, and my uncle's reason for vengeance now. So the guy wants me, since he knows who I am, but doesn't know what I look like, is getting it big time."

"But he wants me, Nancy, the girls and Jeff he can't get all of us, because he tries he's getting arrested along with every weak link in his crime ring. And his former Brewer is the one protecting us now." she said and Lorenzo squeezed her shoulder gently. "Yeah that's what I'm telling him alright, he wants them, he's getting them over my dead body, and he'll never find me either, and he tries to assssinate me, he's being arrested now."

"So fair warning Jake, you try to have me or the kids killed it's getting you arrested and incarcerated now pal. As of this day I'm working for the town state department and you're just another terrorist and crime lord that it will be my pleasure to get rid of once and for all finally." he said with a firm growl in his tone and she smiled at him. "You meant it regarding me?" she asked and he nodded. "Second chance, I'm protecting you myself if he tries to assassinate you in the courtroom." he said and they nodded to that.

After his camera crew arrived then, they got the camera set up in front of the table then and Adam passed a miniature microphone to the duo, Kristen and Lorenzo and they got it hooked into place then. "Adam I'm calling CD, repeat, CD defense, we got the bases that are closest to the town here. If we were a town sitting directly next to a volcano it's civil defense emergency if the damn thing explodes and we're doing it now."

"Under a different type of defense, but this one is going to be going under medical and military control, meaning we have several families trying to evacuate with children, my daughters age or younger and their the families that started the outbreak last time. Arrest them and bring them back. And it's being used as if we're stuck in the path of one of the big ones here in tornadoes or some other weather emergency." Anderson said to him and he nodded to the orders then as he grabbed the microphone then.

"Going live in five, four, three..., ...," the cameraman said as he mimed the last two numbers and pointed to Adam and he went ramrod straight then as he gave the code then. "Live broadcast from town hall, the judge and mayor have declared CD defense and would like all of your attention, effective immediately all locals are hereby ordered to not leave town, but to stay put effective immediately as of now."

"And evening everyone, this is Red Wagner coming to you live from town hall, I'm with the judge and his familial gang and the town leadership and medical council. And we're going over their new chosen protocols to protect our children regarding the last outbreak now and the prevention of another starting as of today." his team mate said and he finished his sentence as he looked at his in-laws then as he said it to them gently.

"Evening your honor, Mayor, so what are your choices to prevent another outbreak and the decisions for our children now." Adam asked and Anderson nodded to that gently as he said to them and looked at the camera. "All Springwood local and recently arrived parents, I'd like to have your attention now everyone. Regarding the broadcast on Wednesday night, I've declared a town emergency that must not be taken lightly whatsoever and it's regarding the loss of our young children."

"Both from the original reign of terror and now his latest reign of Terror, parents believe me when I say this is not a joke, if you remember his face back then when he was tried and what he's capable of back then and what we lost. Well I need you to believe me when I say this is a town emergency, regarding our children and grandchildren and their safety and making sure we don't lose them next." he said and Adam went into it then as he looked at him.

"Alright so just who is this un-named assailant and phantom we got a brief look at-at the pool party back then?" he asked and Donald grabbed the photograph then and passed it to Erin. "Back when he was still alive he went by the alias the Springwod Slasher. An alias we, as the parents of his targets, named him by back then. But after eleven years his previous reign of terror has gone from mortal to mental and a spiritual nemesis." Erin said as she hold up the photograph and the cameraman zeroed in on it.

"In the last fourteen years since he disappeared we've had 93 more deaths with three common factors to them, the victims are all suffering nightmares, before they died, two is they all were taking in more than the maximum safe dosage in caffeine and sugar. And three is that they all had razor wounds that are not from just one knife, but four. These people all had shared a common factor to them as well too."

"These children that died are all from the grouping that were too young to remember his face, while the trio forgot his face and we've diagnosed this, as the town medical council and police department. As memories, type two, my daughter and son in law have deemed this to one thing, and it's traumatizing memories and traumas of a childhood and what memories are to painful to remember, we choose to forget and in our children's case, we want them to forget." Donald said and he nodded as he answered him then.

"Adam, I want the next remarks I give in bold and emphasized here, because I'm going into full judge mode when I say this now." Anderson said, writing his remark down and passing it to him and he read it and gave a minute nod of his head. "So he's turned into poltergeist version of his alias?" Adam ask and Kristen answered that. "No as a ghost he can't hurt anyone, but in the dream he's even more deadly than he was."

"When he was still alive, as my remark the other night, he's turned himself in to Pennywise the dancing clown. We did a confirmation of that yesterday, regarding how he turned into this and and his remarks regarding us, as your children are that of a true homidical maniac. He's decided on taking revenge on you for taking his daughter by taking us away from you, in the worst way possible parents of Springwood."

"Parents listen me carefully, we're not playing some joke on you, this is serious, parents, those of you who lost your oldest children in the last outbreak eighteen months ago. And believe me when I say that they'll be avenged by my gang and me. But in order to do so you need to knuckle down and focus on us now, to protect us from him. It's our only chance at survival now, till we're thirty." she said and Red went to the question needed.

How do we do that, exactly, what do we do and what's needed to be done to protect you kids till you're an adult yourself?" he asked, saying it for every parent in town and Andersan took over then as Adam switched it to bold print on tv then for their viewers. **_"In order to do so, we need to make changes here in town, but first and foremost is making sure he can't get out by us not leaving town anymore."_**

 ** _"And with those words in mind, Springwood is here by under military/medical quarantine and leaving town is hereby banned no one is going anywhere as of today. All_** _**children, from ages 10-28 years old, I'm speaking directly to you now, as most of you are high school students, and your parents, who are pushing you to go to college outside of town. Starting now and as of today, your ordered to stay here in Springwood, for all teenagers 15 to 29 years of age."**_

 _ **"I know you're working towards scholarships, but if any of you are having dreams. It's the only way to prevent your dream menace from spreading to other people and him getting out of town. To answer your unasked question on who this man is, his name is Frederick Charles Krueger, to us town local adults growing up here in Springwood, we know him by his alias."**_

 ** _"I know all of you who were born and grew up here have that same question, with us as your parents and grandparents. And to answer you gently now, no, none of decided on getting involved in his death and disappeareance, though we wanted him dead. But none of us wanted to live with his death on our heads and chose destroying his equipment instead at the time fourteen years ago."_**

 ** _"But that decision by a single man has costs the lives of 93 people and three of such are adults. So as to that there are to be a set of new rules for every kid from ages 10 to 28 years of age, the town of Springwood, Ohio is hereby going into lockdown effectively immediately. Though we're in lockdown we're still connected to the rest of the world and bringing in the advancements."_**

 ** _"But starting now, Springwood is going self governed and run, I am now the town version of the Supreme Court judge, the major is now our version of the president and the town council is now the the town version of the senate. With the bases outside of town on the outskirts they're going to be our version of the military now, but again, effective immediately, everyone is staying put now."_**

 ** _"As you know, last night's broadcast answered a few questions regarding the outbreak at the pool party and all the supposed suicides and murders of the previous ten to eleven months, but as of now to prevent another bloodbath and to protect every kid in town. And the loss of another child to our un-known and un-named or just unspoken named assailant we, as locals, know him to be."_**

 ** _"We, as the town government, your parents, teachers, guardians and grandparents, all adults here in town over the age of thirty, have decided that for your own safety these news rules to be put into effect as of today. And these decisions are non negotiable as well for kids from high school to graduate school, as you are the ones most at risk, these choices are non negotiable."_**

 ** _"And like before the punishment for getting caught, if you were under eighteen, before these decisions got activated and you were leaving for college, the punishment is several days in juvenile hall. But any of these laws broken are going to result in the loss of your license for three months, or two months in the medical department at the Westin Hills Psychiatric hospital."_**

 ** _"But starting now for you kids, the adult population is knuckling down regarding your physical health, in all areas. That includes normal and everything that covers what you aren't telling us and how you feel regarding these dreams you're all having. You don't have to tell us: the town legislation, or your teachers, parents and grandparents, what it is you're dreaming about."_**

 ** _"Or how traumatizing it is to you, we already figured it out and we're acting accordingly to help you to heal now from it. To that end the doctors that weren't helping you, before have been arrested and the medicine needed to end these dreams is being brought in. But first, before we give it to you we have to test it, and then once it's safe you all get your medication and a chance to heal from these dreams. We know you miss your friends and we understand."_**

 ** _"We arrested the perps that caused you to lose them and with them are the psychiatrists that landed you in their clutches. But don't worry, starting now, though you may not be leaving town we've decided on enacting several new protocols for you to enjoy yourselves now. But though we decided on these new arrangements, they still come with adult supervision here now."_**

 ** _"And those changes in your life in school from high school to college are to protect you. For your own safety, the adults of Springwoods have set a new set of laws and regulations regarding children and its remaining in effect for all children either living or will live in Springwood and all young adults under thirty years of age. By order of the town government and legislations these Decisions and rules are non negotiable whatsoever, by you or your parents as of now."_**

 ** _"If broken, someone can and will get hurt and every member of the town adult population doesn't want to lose any more children or adults after these last four outbreaks. Those of us who lost our children and grandchildren don't want to lose anyone else, because we all share the pain in the loss of it. We know who this maniac is and why you're dreaming about him, but my grand daughter is telling you the story of how this got started."_**

 ** _"And with that is that she too had her life destroyed by the catalyst that caused your dream menace to turn into this. So though she tells you this, nobody ask her any questions regarding it as of now. But these rules are effective immediately starting now. So with that rule one: tobacco, recreational drugs and alcohol are hereby prohibited, any teenagers caught with either or all three are being taken into custody and taken into medical recovery for it."_**

 ** _"Two: once your medication is brought in, it's to be taken every night without exception, if you're suffering from recovery from caffeine and are in detox it's twice a day, without fail to give your body a chance to heal from that damage. You're, during this recovery, to be eating the following diet your doctors at the medical hospital prescribe for you. And caffeine is off limits when doing so and its very low levels of sugar as well too."_**

 ** _"Three: You're to only watch and read the books and movies from your age level starting now. Trying to sneaking into the areas and rent a movie or get a book from the next one up is going to get you two days in loss of your library card or license starting now. And this is no exception to the rule either, from the 5th grade to high school you're to read your age level, teenagers in years freshman to junior, you're to be reading yours and once eighteen."_**

 ** _"You get everything that we, as adults, only told another adult, but starting now any child from these age levels trying to sneak into the grade above their age level in entertainment. You are getting a severe warning and three warnings means you lose your license, or just your library card and are banned from the buildings the said entertainment is at for three months till such time as your probation is done with."_**

 ** _"Four: as of today school schedules are getting arranged to town hall decisions and the newly arranged town leadership. As we are cut off from the rest of the world our way of life is meant to insure all of you enjoy your lives till you are thirty as to that. We're creating ways to insure you enjoy things though you're not leaving town, but like the previous rule any getting caught in trying to sneak into one of such that is above your age and it's the same consequence."_**

 ** _"But school is mandatory for all of you, and if you're out of school for whatever reason, health wise, it's homeschooling or a hospital version of it till you graduate from high school. So all teachers are giving you your classes and you're doing your classes from home or from the medical departments when recovering. Failure to do so regarding this is being held back a year and you have to repeat the grade, but the time frame is being rearranged as of now."_**

 ** _Five: as of today any kid over the age of eleven that pushes their body past the breaking point is getting several months off, though in out of school attendance, to recover from it. And any child who's parent is abusing them physically or emotionally report it to your teacher or principal immediately if it's regarding your way of life, loss of weight, too much caffeine. Or loss of senses, and if it's the last. All friends of said student report it to their home room teacher, and watch them if they start getting erratic in their behavior."_**

 ** _"Six: all teenagers and young adults from ages fifteen to thirty years of age now, are living by the rules and laws of the horror movie industry. As those movies are for the future classes you're to be taking, but one: no drinking or drugs, two, there is no going further than over the clothes. And three: when together in a group never say the following sentence. 'I'll be right back.' Or separate from the group, or that's going to blow your protection as of today."_**

 ** _"Seven: as of today, for teenagers, from fourteen to seventeen years of age, there's no more going into the adult section of the video store, book store or anything else. And any getting caught by the management in doing that are being apprehended and sentenced to three days in juvenile hall, in the Adolescant ward of Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital."_**

 ** _"Eight: in terms of food now, it's going to be a better diet, though you get to treat yourselves when you want. But starting now you're getting 80% of the good stuff your body needs to stay strong and 20% of the food we, as your parents, grandparents and guardians, consider junk food now. With that is you're getting more exercise and keep your bodies strong now."_**

 ** _"Starting now all of you are undergoing that of a LDS lifestyle in living arrangements. And though you're part of a different religion, to protect you all, it's going by their ways, health wise, so again no recreational drugs, no alcohol and smoking as of now."_** he said and then injected a very stern tone into his voice as he gave the next remark as he said it then, as he looked at Jesse, who swallowed.

 ** _"Nine: Downtown is off limits and out of bounds for all children as of now, till you're over twenty one. And like you saw in another movie, going downtown had it own dangers, but those dangers are why we stick to the safety of our suburbs. You haven't seen the dangers of life in the real world till you venture into the heart of it and downtown happens to be that heart."_**

 ** _"It's festered with parasites and temptation that we're not exposing you children to till you're ready to see it, like we never allow you to watch restricted on tv. And like another horror musical, it's that dangerous down there and we're not risking you getting yourselves killed, because you ran into a maniac or worse. So with those words till you're over twenty one, its out of bounds."_**

 ** _"And we mean that, so we catch you down there at the bar or you're wondering around the alley and we find you there, you're getting arrested and placed on probation for six months. With it is the loss of your license and you're in O.S.S. for three days. Downtown is highly dangerous and we're not risking any more of you putting yourselves at danger, because you ran into Reynolds and his gang. Who are trying to destroy you by giving you something that can kill."_**

 ** _"The boundary for all of you, once we create the added districts of the town now is the power plant starting now. But all members of the police department and both the Airforce and the army are patrolling the boundary between the safety of our suburbs and the dangers of being downtown in the inner city as of now, so they catch you crossing the fence boundary, you're getting arrested."_**

 ** _"Ten: Any and all get togethers are going to be adult supervised starting now, so you want to have a party or get tougher, you're having your parents or another adult watching over you starting now. And any more prank phone calls acts of vandalism, practical jokes or anything else, are also going to get you a three days to a week detention, probation or loss of your license starting now."_**

 ** _"And Finally Eleven: 1428 Elm Street, the Power Plant and the Tower on the hospital property are off limits unless you're going there for a field trip. Or during Halloween, but unless it's either of these, the house, the power plant and the tower are off limits effective immediately, and no one is going past the fence of the house, starting now..."_**

 ** _"Now I know these rules seem harsh to most, if not all, of you, but for your safety, and so we don't lose anyone else, it must be done now. All of your peers that have died are from the grouping that your dream menace missed when you were toddlers and others are from the recently arrived members after he died. But all of you share this link and we're now trying to protect you from him."_**

 ** _"To answer your unasked question, children of the locals that grew up here all their lives, my young friends, but none of your parents or grandparents had anything to do with his death, though we all share the guilt, none of us had a thing to do with his death and disappearance. It was only one man and he too was arrested for it, as to that he's the source of all your problems now."_**

 _ **"Life is going to change for the better, but as of now no one is leaving town anymore, but you'll still get the chance to enjoy yourselves, because, once the trial fees are exacted. We have enough to create a couple hundred things for all age groups in three months now. So be patient and you'll see your lives as turning into twenty times better than you have it now."**_ he said, reading it out and and the other man nodded and finished it then gently.


	8. 8: News Broadcasts And Preparations

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 8: The Warning and The First Death**

"I understand your grand daughter figured it out first, how is that possible exactly?" Adam asked and she explained that to him. **_"I'd been in training since I was eight years old Adam, but to catch and stop a homidical maniac you have to know how they think. So think of it like this, you're a homicide detective, like my godfather, where do they get their inspiration from, what's the motive, whats driving them and why exactly, like my father said Wednesday night."_**

 ** _"Jason Voorhees went on a killing spree because they killed his mother, his mother killed the counselors at the camp because they allowed his son to drown. Michael Myers, he went on a killing spree because they threw him in the psyche unit and his sister, played by Jamie Lee Curtis was able to stay with their parents. And so forth, but they all share this to them."_**

 ** _"Said factor is they all share this same fact and it's they can't take the responsibility for the actions and try to foyster it in other people. For any psychiatrist they see these movies as unhealthy, but now it's a survival tool in insuring the cops can protect us and with them any psychiatrist that had a clear mind and are willing to put logics behind them, or are just the sole survivor."_**

 ** _"My sister, Nancy Margery Thompson, happens to the sole survivor of the original attack in 81'. She decided on use of her instincts then going by logics to think like a psychiatrist and combined her father's training this and realized it as well. And she decided on doing the same thing and she saw our dream assailent face to face as he was about to kill our brother, Rod Lane."_**

 ** _"It's after hearing her tell us that truth, that my training kicked in and I realized three things here. Things that no psychiatrist doing malpractice in treating us kids and the survivors of the last purge ever bothered to consider here. First is he's not simply after us for sport and blood, secondly is the song itself is a clue. Three of the verses revealed who he is and how to fight him."_**

 ** _"But the last two are the reason we lost 90 people, before the multiple murder that night when it ended all at once at the time. But every time we break these rules we put ourselves at risk and we lose someone else, why, well it's because he's using the movie rules on us and cursed us by them. At our age we're prone to giving into our hormones or infecting our bodies with the toxic chemicals."_**

 ** _"Our parents, grandparents and the doctors consider drugs, tobacco, nicotine and alcohol to be, at their age they're safe from him. But us, we break the rules and it's going to kill us now here. And thirdly and this is the big one, and why of all people would he be pissed at seeing Nancy again when she saved my life on the night of my arrival. Well here's the answer to all three questions here."_**

 ** _"The members of the group that died are from the missed members during his last reign of terror, why is he just killing teenagers and children and up to my fellow members of the nightingale trial. Well that's pretty simple now. You, as the generation before us, took his daughter away from him and he's decided on retribution by taking us away from you, by acting on his alias in the afterlife now, said alias the Springwood Slasher and he's turned into a night stalker."_**

 ** _"And part of the reason we've lost 93 people and 90 are kids is that the members who died are all either Elm Street born or recently arrived members of the block, or friends of the members that lived on that block. So with that, he's taking revenge on our parents for taking his daughter away from him, and the block killing him, though it's not the whole block, but the father of one of the original born."_** she said and he looked at her faked surprise then as he answered her.

"So what has drawn you to this conclusion exactly, Miss Anderson?" Red asked her and she crossed her arms then. **_"Because he seems to be determined to wipe out my original block now, and of eleven, only four are left standing now. Six of seven members are part of the crime ring that threw Adam Rodriguez behind bars as well too. Wednesday's news broadcast was to confirm he was back and I take a hit while doing doing it, but just to save every kid in town here now."_**

 ** _"I neglected my own health and in doing so I saved all of your children. As to that everyone, you're learning why I'm out of school and how this affected me, but as of now when you get the reason why. I never want to talk about what happened at the hospital or why I ended up in there and the same goes for my gang and our friends, the Walsh/Poletti gang as of now."_** she said and he nodded.

"I take it this menace is a man we, as the Springwood born adults, consider someone we don't want to remember or talk about, correct?" he asked and she nodded as she answered him. ** _"Yes, parents of the previous rampage and town locals that grew up here I know you don't want to consider this. But it's time to face that truth, you all had that guilt, even though you never did the deed, you all share that guilt at his death and like every adult version of my missing gang members."_**

 ** _"They all chose to face this memory and are working on insuring your children aren't taken from you as well. And now you must do the same, parents of Springwood, I'm saying this directly to you if you're a local born and were around for his original reign. But to face that now you must face this and do what the town government, and us as the survivors of the last outbreak do."_**

 ** _"And that is face your guilt and fears, we as your children need you protecting is and it's by facing your memories of that original reign of terror now. But these dreams, my friends, are no longer just causing you to think they're real, he crossed a line and turned our dreams into reality. As such any injuries taken in there show up on the body in real life, in the exact same places. But he's using our current string of movies and books from a well named author."_**

 ** _"To scare us out of our wits, and with the fact I pulled a surgical strike last night we just prevented him from taking another child now. But he's now the dream version of his alias, an alias that our parents were hunting down for three years from the time we were eighteen months old. But as my father said in the case of traumatizing memories, they forget to forget the pain and in our case they want us to forget that trauma at the time."_**

 ** _"But it's like any other situation here in psychology, the face starts clearing, we start asking questions, and as we start talking about it, we start thinking about and as this continues. We start dreaming about him, till someone gets infected and it starts a chain reaction and infects the entire high school and anyone younger than we are. Those of us who died this time are the town local born babies he missed before he died at the time."_**

 _ **"And our lost twenty during the last outbreak are the ones that moved here just after he died. Now I know you survivors of the last purge are scared and you have every right to be, but you let it get out of control you're going to cause another outbreak. But any and all members that disobeyed my orders during last night's broadcast come to town hall and the medical department are giving you a two month supply till the trial."**_ she said and wrote down normal to him and he nodded as she looked directly into the camera then as she took on her mother's tone.

"Alright everyone and I'm speaking to anyone who wasn't at the pool party that night or didn't get infected, and your folks and grandparents. But that story in how I figured this out is going to be at the bookstore or the reading department at the grocery by next Saturday. The opening page to the story takes place just weeks after the pool party and and then moves it forward to me and my being reunited with the others."

"Within that book, before the story starts is several post scripts for us, us kids our un-named attacker has now been revealed now. While to our parents, the town locals that grew up here and think the danger is over, I'm saying it to you up front, it's not over and its just beginning now and a man is dead. While two kids under our age and I have the injuries that indicate he's getting ready to start again."

"And the town legend is true, but as Judge Anderson said, any building connected to him are hereby called out of bounds as of now. As the survivors of the last purge and the hospital we're going to be enforcing these rules for our adult counterparts now, but we, as the junior/future senior council, are running the show in the high school now. So any who bring the following contraband are getting the consequences."

"There's going to be no more smoking on campus, no drugs and absolutely no alcohol in our future till we're out of the danger zone. Until we're over twenty eight years old we're at risk, so until then, we follow the movie rules. Those of you who can't get your hormones under control I'm warning you, this is not a joke, like in the movies, going fourth base can and will kill you, from now on its not going past second, border third."

"The classes we're adding to the curriculum are also mandatory, try to skip out and you're being marked as truant and it's going to affect your chances at graduating from grade school, middle, high or college. What's also mandatory now here is none of us are skipping school anymore and whoever tries to play hooky here is being hold back if the cops and any adult sees you and knows you're a high school student, or younger."

"I know you're all thinking this is unfair to you if you're my age and younger, but that's the way it is, to survive we follow the rules given to us by our parents and elders now. While legally adult, the seniors and older of those of us who are at risk right now now can get away with it, we can't, because we're minors right now. So our parents or another adult catch us out of bounds, playing hooky or are doing the following truancy acts, you're getting the consequences given to you by Judge Anderson and the jury."

"And said consequences are first strike is a warning, second strike is you're losing your license for a month and third, if it happens again, is getting you O.S.S. for three months and you're being held back for a year and repeat the grade you're in. And yes I can do that, because I'm the daughter of the jury leader and the god daughter of the cop leading the barricade now, so fair warning." she said and Anderson hid a smile then.

"Do you really believe that decision is necessary Kristen?" Red asked and she nodded firmly. "To any crime fighter there's a need to see why the killer would be killing and if he's watching a few movies and taking a few notes. Than he's using the movie rules to kill. But you push the rules and you end up dead with these maniacs. As to that, to prevent another death we must abide by the rules as of now." Nancy said for her gently.

"It's the old 'killer playing with the cops' routine here that's been going on for the last fourteen years Red, as to that. You want to catch a killer like this, you have to know how they think, where do they ideas from, what's the motive and above all, to survive, you have to think like the victims to know and see this. As for a teenage psychiatrist's, and I mean the clean ones, like my father, it's the same, but as you're crime scene reporter and did nearly every crime scene murder since it started, here's the first tip now."

"When looking at ulterior motives you have to look at the source of every murder, where they're stationed and after all this time, why the house in question has reverted from looking like a clean living environment when I was a child to what it looks like now. All of the murders reflects all three similarities and all the symptoms point to a single thing now. As to that, if you added all of these things together and then checked the furnace of the house, found the glove and saw it covered in dried blood that would tell it all."

"And then have the blood analyzed by digging through each layer till you reached the first. After that glove was cleaned when he disappeared and the first was the blood of the original murder, dating back to 1981, when the latest murders are all nine years old that us members of the previous outbreak and we forgot his face and blocked it out. That would tell you everything you needed to know and his reign of terror ends as fast as it begins." Kristen added and he nodded as he answered her, smiling gently.

"How do you girls know so much about these things, it's like as the survivors of each outbreak you understand this better than us adults do." he asked and Nancy explained that. "For two reasons, at our age, we're still on the edge of childhood, and we haven't completely grown up yet. As survivors, it's left an act of innocence in us that is needed now to see what our adult counterparts can't, because it's like Pennywise and Derry."

"We're also the children of crime fighters, so we understand that to find and catch these maniacs than we have to think like them. With my father being a homicide detective it turned into that when I was 15, so I decided on doing the job for him and he saw the results when Krueger killed my mother. But as of this moment, it's acting on psychology and knowing what is driving our town menace and why exactly at the moment."

"Krueger's motives to kill are compiled to three things and why all of his victims are children, aside from my mother, Eric Sanderson and Coach Schneider. But A) you took away his daughter and in retaliation he's taking us away from you, in the worst way possible. B) his block kills him, that is a single member of the original Elm Street, and he's starting with us first, before going after the entire town in ages ten to young adult."

"And C) every death followed a certain pattern, Rod and Tina was because they did it, and she dies first, while he gets framed for murder. Jesse's friends at the pool party, they were drinking and dragged two wagons, loaded with beer, into the party and were passing around the pot. So drinking and drugs and three is being separated from each other, locked doors and disconnected phone lines can and will kills us now."

"But every single scary movie followed the exact same rules, before a murder and with that, she and I labeled it to that. A member of our ring was murdered because of drugs, another because she was separated from the rest of the group. But in the movie world the rules change with every movie in the first movie, was no having sex, two: no drinking and drugs and three: was the sentence 'I'll be right back', that was the first movie. Which happened to be the start of the rumors you got started about me."

"And of life in our town, and I left to get my head together and study dreams so I could protect the kids of our town, by use of the dream suppressant I'm on. In the case of the second, Jesse's case, it's the body count gets bigger, the murders get more creative and finally never, ever assume the killer is dead. While in our case it's the killer is going to be super human so if stabbing him or shooting him doesn't work. It's cryogenics, cutting his head off or blowing him up. Anyone including the main character can die now."

"And finally the past is going to come back to haunt you. If you're the one cop, and our parents realized that pretty fast, but the perp that caused him to turn into this is hereby apprehended. Said perp you're learning about in the book she's working on and it's going to be out on the market, here in town, by Wednesday and at the bookstores and grocery store by Friday, for $4.99 everyone and you're reading the reason for the trial."

"And as to why the perp ended up in jail he was arrested for trying to kidnap her at the time and we learned he's part of group that had gotten our lost members of our junior population killed. Yes that's right, he's in league with the members of the hospital we arrested yesterday and they are all in league with the criminal mobster Jake Reynolds. A man our parents, in both the D.A. and the police department, have trying to catch for eleven years, because his poisons are the reason your families are being torn apart."

"And I'm speaking directly to you now Reynolds as well, because your attempts to keep this town and it's locals under your thumb by your drugs and legal activities are at an end as of now. And your former Brewer is the match burning you to the ground, but your attempts to take us out when we had Adam incarcerated have failed. You can't get to us or him and you'll never find him either. So fair warning now, try and attack us and you're getting jailed after that." she said and Lorenzo finished thst remark firmly.

"Jake, you lost me the second you decided to have Rod Lane killed at the time, so as of this moment every death that has happened is on your head, and your lackeys, they failed, what's left of the crime ring that had me arrested is still alive. But you can't find all of us and don't even try, you're going to jail either way, you bastard. And fair warning now, you even try to get to the girls and you're being arrested with your hand in the teel, with Judge Anderson doing the trial after that, and I'm working for him."

"But as of today I'm taking you down, every card in that house of cards is being burned to the ground and it'll be my pleasure to send you to the hot seat." he said firmly then and Parker shifted directions. "So Adam what made you choose to turn yourself in exactly?" he asked and he smiled gently then. "After my second parole I decided I was going legit and got a job working as an orderly at the time at Westin Hills."

"But the entire time during those five years at the hospital, Eric Carver, Elizabeth Simms and several members of the staff there had dug themselves into a very deep hole and were continuing with breaking the law. But during that time, I was trying to get Max Johnson, his team as well as Dr. Gordon, to catch me in the act of flirting with the girls, regarding my old alias, just so I could bust them at the time and protect those children."

"But the problem was that the girls of the group that year were not at the trial, six months trapped and I was waiting for someone to remember what I looked like back then. Till I got my wish when Fred Krueger landed the daughter of the woman that did my trial and with her was the daughter of the leader of the team that arrested me. But that was the beginning of the end for Carver and Simms and as to why now."

"It wasn't until Kristen and Nancy arrived that my shot at ending the corruption and law breaking in the hospital came to the fore when Nancy told me who she was and who she was related to. It was then I realized I could end it all at once, by having Kristen remember me as who I used to be and decided on a sting operation then. So Roland and Joey could change my looks back to what she remembered at the time of the trial."

"Said looks a scar that used to be a bloody gash on the side of my forehead, take the eight years off my features and change my clothing from a hospital orderly to that of the coveralls I was wearing at the trial and when Taryn gave her my surname. I saw the look on her face and I knew that the memory she had triggered a complete and total recall." he said and Kristen smiled. "You wanted me to remember and decided to set up a sting operation to blow your cover, but I'm the only one of three of the us at your trial."

"You added the eight years to my features from the trial and came up with my teenage self now. With it is you added the added thirty years to my face to come up with my mother at the time. And it's the same for Philip, and the sextet. You added the thirty eight years to our faces to come up with our parents, and you were hoping that by changing your appearance, I'd raise the alarm finally. Tell Nancy and from there it starts bouncing from member to member." Kristen said and he nodded to her smiling.

"Yeah that's it exactly princess, I wanted you to remember me as you did at the trial and in order to do that is by getting you and the boys to change my appearance and Taryn giving you my surname. In fact I had a talk with Jeff, Walter and Nancy and we were hoping your memories were going to break down the front door by type two memories and from there, I knew I had to jog your memory." he told her and she nodded to him.

"I take it you told the duo to set them up for implication as they were caught in the act of attempted murder?" Elaine asked him and he nodded. "By this point I was turning over a new leaf, but seeing what duo were doing to the kids, just so they could stay out of jail, let alone not be killed by Jake Reynolds, I was beyond disgusted. And finding out that the daughter of the cop that arrested me just found me again."

"And with her was the daughter of the woman that put me behind bars, you I mean, for my previous offense, this was my ticket to ending the corruption in the hospital, putting the bad apples behind bars and saving the kids in one shot. And I took it without needing to think twice. Taryn was so I could get her attention, and the sting operation so she could blow my cover finally." he told her and she nodded as he went further then.

"Simms lost her damn mind in the session and just barely caused a riot, said riot meant to kill the girls all at once. Before Doctor Gordon calmed Kristen down and Nancy did the rest, by helping her keep calm, but the sextet, and Nancy. Were all that was left of your block, I wasn't having all the girls killed, because your nephew was dead now. But to get her attention, I had to start flirting with Taryn that night." he added and she nodded.

"The last time you saw me was ten years ago, I take it you added the added thirty eight years to her face to come up with me when I brought her in that week. And the same is said for Taryn, Jenny and Philip?" she asked and he nodded to her. "Yeah I did and upon realizing this. I knew that he'd be determined to execute the rest of the crime ring that did, but though they got the quartet, I risked exposure to save the girls, but yes."

"Yes Counselor that's it exactly. I gave her a normal dose, but evidently the drug was tapped with the drug I created fourteen years ago, during my last arrest when Bill Kopecky arrested me at the time. But it was enough to tell me that I could save her life by neutralizing it after Doctor Gordon saved her life by neutralizing Krueger, saving the quartet all at once. But I wasn't losing the one witness that could end things now."

"When your daughter was giving me the benefit of the doubt and a chance to prove I can change, I took it at the time and I decided I'd have had enough of them stealing from you and holding your children hostage." he said and she crossed her arms. "So five years after Fred got sent back to hell. Alright now just why were the other psychiatrists, till Neil came into my life, charging me, my friends and the parents of the children who died that much?" she asked him and he explained that to her gently.

"The amount that got confiscated yesterday is the exact amount of five years worth of patients counselor, before you arrested me. But that money was so they could pay him back all at once and the latest string of patients were the rest of it. They all owe him, together, over $350,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. With the fact you arrested them, again, that ends them charging you an arm and a leg for therapy."

"I wanted you to do exactly what you did yesterday regarding the escape and if you saw my confession, that clears me completely. But upon telling them that truth, I waited to see what their plan was going to be and then told them, if they went through with it. Than their records of being clean were nothing after that and they were getting branded as murderers and criminal's for life from that day forward at the time."

"So once Doctor Gordon, looking like he'd been in a cave in, arrived, I told him how to neutralize it, and we saved her life, then the second Donald came on the line I immediately called out and told him I was coming quietly then. Before I realized they'd drugged her with a stronger version of the LSD and then told the group the neutralizer could neutralize that as well, though it took a few added minutes to neutralize it, because it had to go from drug to the next." he said and she nodded as she answered him gently.

"Well then, if you're never did your aliases, why not just come find me exactly, I'd have given you one last chance?" she asked and he sighed. "Because I knew if I tried, Eric Gillis would shoot me on sight if I came to the precinct to turn them in. Or he'd have any of his lackeys shoot me if I got in range of what's left of your crime ring. So I decided to end it by having them implicate themselves by setting them up finally and they died by their own hand as they landed themselves in your group's hands as I got to go free."

"Which, as it turned out, worked like a charm and she, after busting the phantom that was killing our patients, she then busted me in front of the quartet, two of which were at the trial and that ended the treachery and corruption in the hospital. But I decided with that I was turning in the members that killed the children of the locals in town, by refusing to give them that drug at the time and turned them all in with me."

"With that in mind, I decided to be Ponyboy Curtis at this stage, to save the kids, I was turning myself in and facing the cops for what I was and what I used to be by acting on selflessness and being a hero. Than watching a bunch of innocent children die, I can live with the consequences, if it means and meant doing the right thing now." he said and the reporters both nodded to that gently as he shifted position in his chair.

"So you decided to act on the book and became the one piece that saved every kid in town, Adam?" Red asked and he nodded. "Yes Red that's it exactly, my life was synonymous of the book itself, my track record, when I was a kid, read like Two-bit Matthews, though I was like Ponyboy, but as our town abolished financial ranks in town. I decided that to insure that the families that lost their children and money, made it."

"It's we're getting it back by my being the match that burned the house of cards to the ground now and parents I'm being honest with you now, but every dime these psychiatrists are charging you is being given to Reynolds. And it's because they owe him an amount that is going to keep them behind bars till they die of old age now. Don't worry folks when the trial hits, you're getting your money back and I promise you."

"The amounts that are coming from him and Jim Franklin are going to make our town look like a virtual paradise for every age level there is living here and it's enough to have the town running on its own till your great grandchildren are adults. If you're my age, and great, great grandchildren if you're our parents age." he said and they nodded to that. "Excuse me, they were charging our parents this much so they could give it to Reynolds." Kristen repeated as she mentally turned up the flame then at that.

"Yeah, in total the twenty five rotten apples in town they all owe him the number you gave your grandfather Kristen. But this explains why your parents are being charged an arm and a leg for your therapy and getting nothing in return regarding your emotional and mental health. But from the sextet together, excluding me, it reaches the number you gave your grandparents and both Reynolds and Franklin together."

"It totals to twice that amount, so though we pay the government back our fee, we go self run and can cleanse and purge our town of the poisons that Simms described it as. Naming off everything from the 60's which was sex, drugs and rock and roll and two of three of those match your theory of why your fellow victims were murdered. Don't worry though, Princess, I'm intending to stop this crime ring and he's going down." he said and she smiled at the gentle title he'd given her, knowing he had changed.

"So I guess seven year old me made an impression on you didn't it, Adam?" she asked and he smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah it did, realizing that you were that seven year old, I realized this was my one chance to save the rest of your gang and the crime ring. But I had to get you to remember me as I was then. But saving you and turning myself in was the easiest decision I've ever had to choose and to protect you kids."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat now, but the Anderson clan may have lost one piece, but the other is still alive, and I'm ensuring you stay that way now kiddo. So again you want her and Nancy, you're going to have to go through me to get to the girls, Jake. And though you annihilated six members of their family, you missed the ones most vital to my trial, and until that trial in nine weeks, get ready you got a war on your hands now."

"Jake, I swear to god, come near those girls and I'm killing you myself, so fair warning, this is just the beginning, I'm not your Brewer and I never was. I will protect those girls with my life." he said and Red smiled. "Well there you have it, a long dead threat is now at large again, a criminal choosing to protect the children of his former captors and a truth that is now out in the open, what's the trial going to reveal in two months."

"And where's it going to lead, to get the answers of what happened at the hospital and how the daughters and sons of our town college and high school champions and this ex-criminal were brought back together. The answers are in the book that will be out on the market by next Saturday and we can learn the extent of that truth." Parker said and Anderson finished it with the next sentence then. "Alright kids, as of this moment until the town meeting in three months, before school lets out for Memorial Day."

"The town is getting some government help in keep it running, but after that we're going self employed and run, but starting now. Everything that the town government had connections to, is hereby rendered and we, the town government and military bases in range of town. But we've taken the spots that are ran by the Capitol, the pentagon and the Supreme Court as of today, and we're going to a town meeting in exactly ten weeks to discuss the future of our town and what to do about it."

"Now again, those rules regarding you kids are non negotiable whatsoever here, if it's regarding school, three strikes means getting held back a year and you're repeating the school term, if you're a minor. If you get in trouble with the cops, it's also a three strike and you're losing your license for five months for the third strike. Now regarding prices for food, clothing, school and office supplies, entertainment, excetra, the treasury department has decided to drop prices to 80% of what they used to be."

"For the next week till those prices at the shops and store and merchant place in town is ready, it's..." he started to say and the treasury and every store manager in town passed him a piece of paper that said half price on it. "It's half price on everything, so like Lieutenant Thompson's daughter said, the book, in the outside world, with it being a hardback would be $9.99. With the half price it's now $4.95 each after that."

"Starting now for us adults and you were going over the movie franchises related to the this situation and the following books that my grand daughter named off. But as of this moment breaking the rules can and will kill you children as will the seven deadly sins, as you saw in the latest addition of Creepshow that came last year all of the kids your age or slightly older died by either sin, while that driver by guilt and unfaithfulness."

"But as Lieutenant Thompson said, till the trial curfew is at 7 p.m., and we catch you on the streets after dark and you're on that three strike rule starting now." he said and he knew they all nodded to the orders. "All members of the class still suffering nightmares regarding him, or are showing symptoms of sleep deprivation come to city hall and we'll get you a two month supply till the trial." Neil added and Adderson finished it then.

"And everyone as of now, we're closing the border leading out of town, in all three directions so fair warning, there's no where and no place to go. If you think you're being hold hostage against your will, because we're treating this like medical induced quarantine in a hotzone starting now for the next three months till we begin work on building the dome over us." Adderson added and Kincaid finished the last of it.

"Alright all kids in our graduating class, we're not kidding with you regarding the rules here. If broken they will kill you, so no more alnighters and no more caffeine till we all get our medication, so once you get the test medication the trials regarding testing it have begun. And we do this till the trial is done. We need this for not only our survival, but the entire town now and as the last members of the original block left standing."

"You're hearing our truth from the book Kristen is creating, but these next few months, leading into when we, the Dream Warriors, take him out a second time, whoever makes a mistake is going to get themselves killed if you're not careful. But you do that and you just replaced those of us in our newly created gang that are the next victims on his hit list. Our gang recreated itself into warriors of the dream after Nancy returned to us."

"Our familial gang of eleven lost seven members and the only ones left standing are me, Kin and the girls. But the other two members, and we, were the sextet that created a new fighting force to save every kid in town last year. But the six of us and the quintet, had they survived, would live to fight to protect all of you and from our dream menace now going by his nickname of Freddy Krueger, but we're the warriors of the dream."

"And we call ourselves the Dream Warriors, Nancy was the leader of our six person group as she's a veteran in this. But to save us and all of you, Kristen risked landing herself back in rehab at the hospital by pushing her body past the breaking point to making sure he can't catch us off guard. And it worked now, but what's left of our ten person patient group of last year are me, her, Kincaid and the guys we associate with the most."

"Her ability saved us and with that its taking us, as the Dream warriors, to protect you now. I know we all shared this feeling to us, that nobody could ever understand our feelings regarding our nightmares. And not till we meet do we find someone that does, well that's what Pennywise does to the kids in IT, we all share this factor to us. And Nancy was a godsend, with her arriving she saved us by risking her life to save Kristen."

"And Kristen risked her own own health to save all of you by pushing the artificial stimluants so past the breaking point the till we had a guarantee he was back. And that guarantee blew out the window at our psychiatrist's house and killed one man, and she and two kids in junior high are recovering from battle injuries as a result. But though in recovery from these injuries, she did her job and now we have to do ours."

"By not letting our fallen comrades die in vain by following the rules of the movie world, everyone my age and up to thirty listen up now. Starting now the rules regarding the toxic chemicals our parents consider drugs, alcohol and nicotine to be are not up for debate. To survive it's living by the rules of the movie world, no drinking, smoking or drugs, no having sex and never separate from the rest of the group."

"Or say anything stupid, I'm not saying the phrase or that's going to put me at risk at the moment." Joey said and the group at the table hid a chuckle at his remark as Kincaid finished that with a smile at him before he refocused. "But that book that is going out on the market by next weekend is a tribute to our fallen family members and the lives that either were lost or destroyed. If this story gets recreated into a movie."

"And you're seeing how we prevailed, but in the end, we lost, in the movie reality, our big sister and what was left of our patient group was down to five as the constant call ins started putting a strain our on bonds. And as a result of Nancy being gone it just leaves me, Joey and Kristen left. As you see what the consequences of that will be in this book, as the movies are showing in detail what happened to as had we not headed it off."

"Our lives as they are now as you get to see the consequences when they make this movie, our lives as our seventeen year old selves now. In all honesty though we want to be normal we can't, we have to live with being marked now, to that end, you're seeing the alternate reality had Nancy not survived the fight the night the outbreak ended. Because if we have a movie company coming here you're getting that truth."

"But in real life, if you cross that line, you're taking the places of the future fallen members of each book she creates after this. As we headed off a massacre last night and the night before, but in order it was me, Joey and Kristen, who comes next, we don't know, but if your initials are the same as our friends and mates. In that reality it's our mates, but in this, it's you. So again to save yourselves, follow the rules, and you will survive to make it to graduation." he said and Parker ended it at that.

"What's that mean exactly, what would have happened had he gotten to you, before you were ready?" he asked and Kincaid crossed his arms. "Had Nancy and her father not survived and our gang, our parents gang, not gotten back together, our, the three of us, but our relationship would be falling apart from the repeated call-ins, till finally Wednesday night would result in me and Joey getting taken next and Kris is the last one standing, before she goes next and the connection has her completely shut down."

"And as of last night, she'd have died next and your children are all at risk now as a result. But whoever came next after Kristen, we don't know, or how he would do it. But the side effect of being a dream master is, as you see in Alice now, she's growing stronger, more confident. So think back to what she used to be like and in the days that follow after the three of us are dead and what's left of our gang starts dying one by one."

"The last story was the Dream Warriors, this one is going by the title the Dream Master, so what piece does Alice hold in our gang, if her personality switched courses now, she and the girls are so close that they're acting a quartet. And us guys are protecting both her and Kristen now?" he asked and Adam sat up straight at that. "She's the dream Master, what's the exact side effect of being that anyway?" he asked and she said it.

"When someone dies their dream power goes into me along with a bit of their personality and with every person I take in, I get stronger, more confident and more sure of myself. While the quartet have their brothers and sisters dream skills, a bit of their personalities landed in me and I can channel their newly aquired powers now. But I've never put this to the test yet either and what's also dangerous here now."

"Is if they fall asleep at the same time I do, it puts your children at risk as well. So there's two dangers regarding this we need to get under control, and they both require the dream suppressant to do it. By taking it they block him out, and they block me out while doing it, so fair warning, I fall asleep in class at the same time you do, that's going to get you killed, because I'm channeling Kristen's dream powers now."

"So again between now and when school lets out for the summer with the fact the trio are still alive, if your initials are the same as our friends, be warned. I can't control my abilities as a dream master, not till Kristen trains me to control it, she and I are linked, I can psychically connect to her and bring you in by accident, but to get you out, she has to be the one to do it." she said and they nodded to that.

"So whoever falls asleep at the same time you do, if we're in class, is endanger and Kristen has to be the one to get us out so we survive. Those of us who survived the last outbreak are going to take this seriously. But to all of us with the initials the same as the other three to four pieces of your new gang, we take our medication in case that does happen and we follow these rules?" Lisa asked and she nodded to her gently.

"Yes exactly, in eighteen months since the outbreak ended, I've been training myself so I can bring people in, but I can get you out easily, and I have it down to a science now since. However, Alice hasn't learned to control this power of hers yet and with that, you pull an all nighter and fall asleep in class at the same time she does, because she's working over time till its time for curfew, and you're exposing yourself to him."

"Everyone that shadowy man at the pool party two years ago was him, that's what he looks like now after he was killed by third degree burns and smoke inhalation. Everything you think you know regarding this a half truth, Nancy's backhistory is 1/2 true, as is mine, my gang, and Jesse Walsh's gang. But here's the fine print. We're linked, because we all either grew up on Elm Street, or we just spent time there at the time."

"But that house is the reason for the nightmares so again stay clear, you walk in there and you're exposing yourself completely and stay away from the power plant, if you're dream about the boiler room, it's the same thing as is the tower at the hospital property. They're all linked to him and his past. There's going to be more alcohol, drugs or smoking in our future till we're thirty years old now and you break the rules."

"Or go into these buildings and you blown your protection and it's going to kill you now, so again my friends of my graduating class, follow the rules and abide by the new laws our parents and grandparents created for us. And you will survive to make it to graduation, it's three months months to school lets out for Memorial Day and another two weeks after before school lets out for the summer."

"So until we reach that time frame, you do anything stupid and it's going to get you killed, as is not taking your medication or breaking our parents by-laws for us. But as my grandfather said, as he's the Supreme Court judge of our town, the mayor is now the president of our town, and the military bases and police department are in charge of town security. All rules regarding things for the adults stay the same."

"But for us it's even more imperative that we follow the rules given to us by our parents and grandparents, the elders of the town as of today, because if we don't. We give him more power till there is not child left standing in this town, so again follow the rules and you will survive to make it to adulthood now. We as the future of this town, it's our only chance, once we reach thirty than we're safe, but until then, we're at risk now."

"Those rules our parents chose for us are for our survival now, to our parents we mean more than life itself to them. As to that, they, the town government and every adult in the town council, are doing these choices so they never lose us. You've seen the pain and grief of the parents of our lost members, to them, it's just another reason to want him out of our dreams forever so they can watch us grow up and live to our full potential."

"But in order for us to achieve that, we must wise up and follow the rules now. And with those words, everyone, a list of the new laws is being sent to every residence, school, property and business in town on Monday. So every adult in town, knows what we can and can not do, but I promise, you break any of the first ten rules and you're getting the consequences as if you got in trouble with the law now." Kristen said Red nodded firmly.

"That wraps it up for the interview, and tonight's news viewers and again, as of now, no one leaves town, all kids under the age of thirty there will be a curfew beginning at 7p.m., every night till the trial, so if you want to do something fun, you better do it, before that time frame, otherwise once it's dark and they catch you, you're in trouble." Her grandfather said and the cameraman nodded as he saw the camera blink.

"And we're clear, alright that should do your honor, we're running this again tonight at 9o'clock news reel, so you can can all hear this again." he said and she shook her head then. "We were taping this interview, so we had the chance to light the fire, it's embers right now regarding the parents of dad's latest patients, and this is going to turn up the heat tonight, because my book is out by next Saturday." She said and he nodded to her.

"The night Rod died Glen made the remark that there was something really weird going on in this town at the time." Nancy said and Garcia nodded in agreement as he answered her. " Yeah I remember that, but I wasn't expecting you to come in during the night shift, and I've never seen you that agitated Nancy." he said and she nodded. "Yeah I know and the reason is I was furious enough that Glen fell asleep on the job that night."

"That seeing that feather from the pillow he shredded was enough to put me on edge, before his remark and dad walked in when we did." she said and Donald hid a smirk at that as he answered her bemused. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack young lady, after two nights worth of unexpected happenings, a murder and a possible crying wolf scenario that day, I wasn't in the mood for you walking in the door at that hour."

"Let alone you losing your temper at me when I was trying to get you to calm down at the time." Garcia said to her bemused and Donald nodded in agreement to that remark. "Yeah and I had no argument with that remark that night either, though the fact that I caught you guys red handed up at the precinct at 3 in the morning was enough of a shocker young lady." he said and she hid a smile as she answered him at that.

"I wasn't expecting to find you at the precinct at that time anyway dad, though with the fact he's the reason for 93 unsolved murders we now have the reason why we lost 10% of the junior population at the time. But time to prevent it now, but S.K., R.J., D.S. That's the next three initials to get taken out if someone makes a mistake, in the movie world it's the girls and Rick, in real life, whoever fits those initials." she said and he nodded.

"Did anyone consider a case of separation anxiety after we dropped off of the psychological radar and it went to physical health last year at the time. Because, of the five of us, Kris needed it most and now you're part of the family, Doc." Joey asked and he nodded. "Yeah I did, but then that happens when you're the psychiatrist for a group kids, you become the kids safety net and by the time the therapy ends."

"Your patient doesn't want to let go after that, especially if it's a case of parental abandonment at the moment, and just two days and the attachment starts getting out of hand, she needed me the most at the time. But that sums it up, though every teenager girls suffering paternal abandonment is going to be the same once around me, but the anger management therapy is the big one here." Neil said to him and he nodded.

"Yeah well with more than one patient dad, you're dealing with a major case of separation anxiety when we still need you. Though once we got anymore kids like me landing in this get ready for the added side effects right now." she said and McCallister changed subjects as he said it then as he looked at the grocery store, mini market, and gas station managers then as he said it to them.

"Alright guys with the fact we just changed a few things here, I want you and your employees to start doing separations in the non-edible goods now. By that I mean the stuff we've banned the kids from getting near now, and reorganize the stores and mini market at the gas stations, so 70% of the stores is open to them, but everything that we, as parents and adults, don't want them going near is in a closed off section."

"Of the store that says adult section only, and the words are in bold and underlined three times. Bill did you organize our town's need for groceries already, because with us closing down we need supplies every few weeks now?" he asked and the judge nodded to him. "Yes Mayor we did in fact, I said that we need supplies every six weeks to restock the stores, in everything that was needed. And we can create our own ice company."

"As well and start selling ice for the barbecues and get togethers as well, so that solves every line needed. And though the computers don't have any connections yet, but going into databases yet, so we just wait for whatever the next decade gives us now. But the next two to three years it's rebuilding the town and adding onto it. So by the time our baby brothers and sisters are five years old and starting kindergarten.

"It's we got the place looking like Destin Florida, Orlando, Hawaii, or some of the other vacation hotspots at the moment. But once I complete the book, every adult in town is hearing the exact truth at the trial now. But two months medical testing on the hypnocil, once completed, we turned it over to you as the medical council, Papa Frasier." she said looking at her adoptive grandfather and he nodded to her get gently.

"Hey Kris who did you choose for the theme song to this movie exactly?" Jesse asked and she smiled. "Taryn's favorite band, Dokken, but with this being in tribute to them and our lost quintet. That's what the song is really about, but for us, we spent several lonely nights laying awake knowing he's waiting in the depths to come after us. It was after night number four and we got the truth on Friday that week."

"That we all decided enough was enough, with Joey captured and me sedated, I was going in after him. And the quartet decided they weren't losing us as well and the five of us did this together to get him out. But that's the meaning of the song, Joey was captive and he was waiting for us and we decided we weren't living our lives in fear and turned into the Dream warriors after that." she said and he nodded as he got it at that.

"I'd say you just started something Neil, if you're chosen case of therapy turned our kids into warriors now over night. Battle scars maybe, but it's still enough you save the entire town that night and you did it again on Wednesday by pulling a pre-emptive strike. Adderson said and he chuckled and nodded in agreement


	9. 9: The Dream Warriors Legacy

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **With the next chapter it's simulating the murders we saw in the fourth movie as Kristen, Kincaid and Joey are killed off in the movie storyline. And they and Nancy are supposedly buried by their fellow members of the block. As they prepare to close the town down now.**

 **Chapter 9: Decisions, Reorganizing, And The First Mistake**

"Yeah well as the dream warriors, we just gained our second victory the other night by that pre-emptive strike, Doctor. By preventing him from getting the drop on us. Though we lost another adult, we pulled it off now, we threw that declaration at him that we're standing in his way for life now. Nancy's leading leading the four of us, but the gang just doubled in size now." Kristen said and he nodded as he saw the eight grouped together.

"All in all, in her eyes, if Nancy never survived the fight 18 months ago we'd be finished by tonight. But in our eyes, by forcing us to face the fact he might start up again, and us doing a systematic check on where her father buried him. She just saved us and the entire town, by pushing her body past the breaking point." Rick said and the medical council nodded as they looked at her more carefully and nodded gently to his remark.

"And it's time you got the rest you needed honey, you done enough now, we can take over from here and you need to heal now." Frasier said to her gently and she nodded to him. "Like we decided the town is undergoing medical research and the next two months a surplus of everything we needed now. But we're spending a million to put up the barriers around the areas off limits to you now, okay." McCallister said and they nodded.

"One thing in general now is that in this case, you just earned that award to services to the town kiddo, by saving the entire junior population, and we can do that later. But you kids, the ones that were killed in the last three movies leading into Katherine's return to the town. You are the who's records we need to change, Kristen, what was the punchline if Nancy never survived the fight for you and the duo?" he added and she explained that.

"The punchlines in these murders are our future career paths, so Nancy became a dream therapist teaching us to use our dreams, and secret desires. And he kills her by use of..." she started to say and Nancy covered her eyes. "Dad and I wanted to patch up our relationship and he took the form of my father. But I died saving her in that, but I took the glove right to the stomach." she said and McCallister nodded as he switched it.

"What about you and the boys?" he asked and Kincaid answered that one. "My job was forensics and I went on to become a cop and crime scene investigator. But I arrived in time to see the bastard start reforming and I was killed before I could get the news to her and Joey he was back. While as fireman, they, at times, had the tendency to deal victims ending up in drownings, but without Nancy with us and with her, her father."

"He never took the time to study movie theology and that's the punchline as Krueger combined the two together and then drowned him in his water bed. With Kris, it's she's dealing with being drugged, because had Uncle Donald never survived. Then she, Aunt Elaine, but she'd never would have changed back." he said and they nodded. "So had Nancy and your godfather never survived, everyone would continue thinking its suicide."

"Continue with the sedatives and every child in town was dead and the only one left is whoever our young elm street born is. He finds Katherine and she loses three patients in one night. Before we go to our current plan and it's peace and quiet for four years, before he stirs up one of our other current movie Titans and it starts up again?" he said and she nodded as she answered him then as the quartet exchanged looks.

"Yes that's it exactly, but we do this now, and we have fifteen years of peace, so though we may lose a few people here and there, we haven't lost our entire population. But though us teenagers to young adult can have fun, it's to be supervised from now on. So nobody breaks the rules, but whoever shares our initials are the ones that are taken in real life, but we're gone in the movies." she said and he nodded as Donald answered.

"Ron, if you don't mind, I'd rather have my team being the one that runs enforcing into our new rules for the kids. Because being a crime fighter is just getting way too dangerous and I feel better that I'm making sure the kids don't cross the line here." Donald said and Elliot nodded. "Same here, but child protection agency is going to be our groupings new code name, so during the pool parties or whatever party there is."

"We have a few adults around to prevent it from getting out of control here, but kids we're not kidding here, and as the pool party broke all three rules. Your get togethers are going supervised from now on, but we catch you with any contraband, in the first two, the party is cancelled, understand?" he said and they nodded as Kristen looked at the surviving members of the rampage and sighed as she answered him at the remark.

"We lost 113 people, but their deaths are not going to be in vain, because these next three movies are a tribute to them as are the books I'm creating now. But starting with the one focused on me, the guys and Nancy, next is the first. That's focused on on the trio and Aunt Marge and number two is on you: Jesse, Lisa, Carrie, okay, but this is tribute to our lost members." she said and the surviving members nodded to her.

"We lost four, but we survived, but now it's the act of tribute to our fallen warriors, that someday we'd be be free of him, and now we are, by the dream suppressant." Joey added as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey guys I think if we created a band we can create the lyrics to this song and then have Dokken play it for the movie. Because this one is six years after the original and our block came back into it."

"Dokken was Taryn's favorite band, so we can do this in tribute to the fallen members of our patient group. The rest of our lost warriors and our block, I may not be from Elm Street, but we're all the last members of our patient group now, of ten we lost five, so in tribute to our last members." Dean said to her and she smiled at the idea. "Yeah that's a good idea, in tribute to our lost friends on the one hand and in our case."

"The fact that the four of us stood up and took a stand against him, but the song described was a declaration of things leading up to that night when we did battle. That entire six months leading into my arrival, I was lying awake and feeling lonely, because I had no one who understood how I felt about my nightmares in this. I'm also scared to death of what the next is going to bring before it happens as I know it's just minutes."

"I arrive and I hear from the sextet, I'm not alone, they all share my dreams and that did it. But the connection gets re-established and the ending results that Friday are we decide to join as one." Kristen said and he nodded to her smiling. "Yeah exactly think about it, ' I lie awake and dread the lonely nights, I'm not alone, I wonder if these heavy eyes can face the unknown, but then I close my eyes, I realize, you're coming my way."

"I'm standing in the night alone, forever, together...'. You gave us our name, last year when we saw our parents and Uncle Donald finally. But you're the colonel of our team Kris, Alice is the general now. And the 15 of us are doing this together, but the Dream Warriors now. We're the Dream Warriors now, we don't want to dream anymore and now we don't have to, that's the punchline of the song here, but with that in mind."

"We just have to get the lyrics correct to match what happened at the hospital when you arrived there." Kincaid told her and she smiled as their parents watched them go into a three way hug. "I spent all that time wondering if anyone else was suffering these nightmares as well, but when you guys answered my thoughts that did it for me. As if that's not enough, only a fellow victim could ever understand how we feel about it."

"Hearing you guys were all dreaming about him, I was beyond relieved I wasn't alone in this fear and we all shared that connection. Because I thought he killed you at the time, and learning our childhood telepathy link had gone back on line the second we were in range of each other. I've never been so thrilled to know I found the seven of you this soon after arriving there." she said and the duo nodded to her smiling at that.

"We may not have remembered what we looked like at that age, but hearing your use of our nicknames when we were still toddlers. That was enough for me to be the next to immediately get on the mental comlink to talk to you that day at the time. But the frustration of 'her' acting like that, having you back. It was exactly the therapy I needed now, you're my baby sister, I'm not losing you." Kincaid said and she gave him a hug.

"God I missed you two so much and finding you guys finally, I was glad to have a chance to get us back together. It maybe because of him, but so what, all I wanted was to have you guys and your parents back finally, Kin. And now that I do, I'm not taking anything for granted, we get to live our full lives. But until we're out of the danger zone, we get the next 10 to 14 years to really live it up." she said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Aside from that is that it tells our story perfectly, but us, and every member of the town that died. It's for our lost quartet, and our peers, and the five of us survived, battle scarred maybe, but we did it, he was neutralized. And our group was the eleven of us, and we lost five as a result. So with that in mind right now, this is in tribute to Philip, Jenny, Billy, Taryn and Derek." Dean said and they smiled at the idea then as she said it.

"Yeah good idea, just that one strike and we're free of him now, guys, as Kin and Joey told you, to protect you, I had to risk landing myself back in the hospital. Just to prevent him from destroying us and then by coming after you next, with my powers back to full strength. It's up to you now, the twenty of us, we have to train to get our powers under control now." she said and the fifteen nodded to her as Dean answered her.

"You saved us and we're free Kris, what's the call now, combine both gangs together as one now?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah the intention is every time he tries to get more fuel the entire group is going to be in the way of it, take this next one. So whoever in the group is suffering from several all nighters and falls asleep in the middle of the test. The ten of us go in together to get them out, but to do it we have to train now."

"Hey warriors, meeting next Monday after practice we need to deal with the added stuff, because with us leading normal lives now that we're on our medication it's time to get serious here. And this message is going all over the high school that the first three chapters of the movie series show these last eight years. But the book is out by Saturday, so just hang tight." Kristen called out to her friends gang and they nodded.

"So what was going the night, before Philip was killed exactly?" Jesse asked and she and the duo started laughing as Max hid a chuckle. "The added results were a bit of prank war, and Kin started another food fight that night at dinner. He, Jenny, Philip and I were playing candy poker, before I caught Philip red handed in cheating. And it switched from candy poker to another pillow fight, before Taryn called out to us to cool it."

"From Joey's bedroom, they were playing dungeons and dragons in there, before Max got caught in the middle of our horsing around and he got nailed a second time by me. Before he let us both have it for that, all in all, the first 36 hours in the dorms were a bit of fiasco now that we were back together. But this was exactly the break they needed to end the tension all together, in dad's eyes now, but all in all now regarding this."

"That's the sort of therapy he wanted regarding us, a bit of anger management, by letting us blow off some steam and they were denying us that chance. But now our parents get the results they want from this by us channeling our restless behavior and anger into sports, swimming and Martial arts. As well as the occasional pillow fight but for an adult, stand back unless you want to end up in the middle of said pillow fight."

"When your patients are a bunch of teenagers no older then 18." she said and he nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah and that's the understatement of the century I was leaving the hall just as whoever threw that pillow out the door and I barely missed getting hit by it. I mean 36 hours after you arrive and we see the sextet. And you acting like a bunch of ten years olds, but we've never seen you guys like this before." Jeff said to her with a smile.

"You always did consider us your kids at the time though, guys, aside from that it's the added act that the truth came out then. But added side effects of your patients being a bunch of teenagers, if you don't want to get hit, stay out of range." she said and the trio nodded with a bemused smile. "Yeah and that's the understatement of the century, I figured you were going to help get them to relax, but barely five hours after you meet."

"The six of us figured you were going to the ice breaker, but this wasn't just an ice breaker it's like the dam was broken. And I keep winding up in the middle of my kids playful rough housing and they're busted here. But two food fights, three pillow, two water and couple paper ball fights, I knew you were to be the ice breaker. But I definitely wasn't expecting the spectacle the first night and a half you were there baby."

"But that was ridiculous, your parents said this is what you guys were like as toddlers, but it turning into a warzone on the floor was enough. That we had to dodge the projectiles that kept flying out the bedroom and bathroom doors that day." Max said in answer to that. "Like we said, if you don't want to wind up in the middle of it, stay out of range when your patients are no older then their late teens." Joey said with a smile then.

"Alright kids you better slow your jets down, before you drive yourselves right into the wall here. Just relax alright we have time for this later, but we don't need to get ahead of ourselves right now." Neil added with a bemused smile on face as he exchanged looks with their parents. "Two days in and already our children are wired from the exhilaration he's not haunting them anymore, what next?" Donald asked and he shrugged his answer.

"Well they're not going to be the only ones now, because we, as your children, now, are going on that dream suppressant, but at their age the limit is 30mgs. But that's more than enough to till we hit our 20's and then the limit is 50 and that's it. But two months study on every age group we have here is more than enough, before the trial and we lock down the town dad." Nancy said to him and he nodded in agreement to that.

"The come down right now, since I put in a pretty good workout today, my sense of the damage I'm not feeling anything whatsoever. In fact the diet is working, I'm not feeling anything regarding the added side effects in caffeine withdrawal. Because you're giving me the only cocoa that is not full milk chocolate, but dark chocolate as well." she said and the teenagers all looked at her at that remark as Jesse repeated that remark.

"Dark chocolate, that's the only one needed in caffeine withdrawal, with the fact we're laying off the cola drinks till further notice." he repeated and she nodded. "When not drinking coffee or Cola drinks the only snack foods for this. That are needed is candy bars or chocolate chip cookies, they have the necessary levels of both in them. Just to head off a tremor, but my stepfather selected a cocoa that is 70%, dark chocolate."

"And 30% milk chocolate and that takes care of that now, and I'm getting that twice a day, but I'm eating double helpings of every food our bodies really need right now. So with no more snack foods, junk food, and the real snacks being given are ones that our body's truly need now. The results are your bodies are going to come down more easily now and day one is just the beginning." she said and and the 25 all nodded to her.

"No caffeine, or more accurately, very low caffeine, low sugar diet, get the right food into our bodies, and be on a cocktail of sedatives and hypnocil, and plenty of exercise and in two months. Once all of us survivors of the last rampage show our results to dream clinic. That clears it and we get the medication approved for use here in Springwood after that?" Dean asked and she nodded as Jeff looked at them firmly as he answered him.

"Yeah well at the moment, it's just this new schedule for the starting point, but like we decided, no one, under 21 is crossing the perimeter into the inner city. And 2) no one, but us adults, is bringing in the supplies from the bases leave town. To keep him here we can't leave anymore, so everything we as young adults to kids younger than 14 want to do we have it in town here, but we build the town big enough here at the moment."

"That to us, our suburbs are safer then venturing into the dangerous inner city, and you guys, your parents, would die of a heart attack if someone actually did try that. And when we're younger than 29, especially babysitting for you guys younger than fourteen understand. And I mean it, no one, under the age of 21 is crossing the perimeter we build at each boundary in every suburb, alright." Jeff said sharply and they all nodded.

"You're nearly thirty and at that age we're out of the danger zone." Jesse said and he crossed his arms. "I get that, but as I was involved in her planning for this when you were at Fairview. I'm the designated older brother as I'm the oldest of the kids involved in this and the next age group is Nancy's, but downtown is full of temptation. And the sextet are milking Simms's theory for all its worth right now and with it."

"But Kris is going under our protection when she's in recovery for the next six weeks, with the fact we're adding four cops and five soldiers to the hospital. But starting now, and I'm serious, try to stay away from wherever you passed if you were sleepwalking the night, he killed your gym teacher. And secondly and again stay away from the plant and the house as of now, okay guys." he said and they all nodded to his request then.

"So how much is it going to cost to build these houses and create the perimeter around each section of the inner city?" McCallister asked and she explained that. "With the fact we're looking at a sum of $750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. The total cost is 10 billion for the new sections around town, building the school's training center and so on. So once the money comes back to the treasury now at the time here."

"The lost families each get their expected amounts, as do our parents, we pay the government back that $10,000,000,000. And the rest goes into the town budget, but supplies every six weeks in groceries, gas, clothes, school supplies and so forth. But if we get the entire countries attention regarding the cost of that fee, we're having every movie director intar country coming here asking for rights to the first book."

"But it's not a problem, because if the movie company wants to do it here all we ask, regarding the rules is 1) our double's are going on the hypnocil as well. 2) after the shooting ends we want a full screening at our theater, before it comes out and we get the movie and 3) and here's the big one. But starting the day of the screening we're signing a contract regarding this regarding the rights to our storyline here in this."

"Here now, is that we get 40% of spoils, so our double's get the gold and fame, all we ask is to be left alone after that, we don't want the memories. All we ask is to be left alone after that, and the money can be used to continue building the town. While what we have on us, is being being used to pay for supplies as we advance with the rest of the world." she said and they nodded in agreement to her thoughts at that remark.

"You're right about that Kris, we don't want the memories of our traumas, so our double's get the gold and glory we just want to forget and be left alone after that. And we are each taking a trade after 2 years of freedom after school ends, as the following 10 years we're making our town peaceful." Jesse said as the rest of the group nodded in agreement as Henderson looked at the young man gently as he said it it.

"Thanks son, as you're the oldest of the age groups we're testing this on, you just named yourself the designated older brother for the ones younger than you are." Henderson said to him. "Too late, after seeing what I saw the night it ended I was furious enough I was ready to thrown them in the psyche Ward upstairs. And for just barely killing her twice that month, to me, after seeing her and Adam's arraignment at the time."

"Seeing my surrogate sister as 16 years old, I was doing what I had to do at the time to protect her, but like the boys, and the quintet, she needs me. And with that, I'm being the big brother she needs me to me, I didn't have to hear the request. But Rod and Glen asked me to act as the girls big brother now." he said and they nodded to him as she gave him a hug and their parents smiled at that as Walshes sighed then.

"Just how serious is this going to get when we get them off the caffeine and lower their sugar intake later?" Walsh asked and he sighed. "At the moment after repeated use of the stimulates, the only thing they're wired from is the adrenaline. And the relief they're free of the nightmares finally, but my daughter has the equipment needed. There at the hospital to help with her recovery, because after the ten days at the house is over."

"She's under the medical care of the medical duo and my team, and she knows the routine, having dealt with it before. Because I ran the trio through a detox, before I released them at the time last year, but your kids and my patient group. Then its ten days and up to two weeks, to get through the worst of it." Neil said and their parents all nodded as they saw their kids immersed in the previous conversation at that point.

Just as she was answering they heard a loud meowing as it came running up the stairs and into the hall. "That's Tiger, open the door!" Nancy said and the soldier quickly opened it and the kitten came running in then and jumped in her lap. "He did it again, kiddo?" Max asked and he gave annoyed mew to him in answer to that. "At this rate, I'm getting sick of him chasing me all over the place." Neil read out through his mew then.

"What was it this time Tiger, the billiard balls or just the ping pong table?" Elaine asked and he gave two mews and growl and they nodded. "I just touched the small white ball and suddenly I get the entire set chasing me all over the place. Before I remembered you were here and headed for papa's office grandma." Rick added and they nodded. "The ping pong table, I left one ball out and suddenly he gets the others attacking him."

"Alright this is getting ridiculous right now." Kristen said, before they heard a sudden honking noise, a set of tires screeching followed by a metal crash and then an explosion, and then annoyed barking in the front of the building. "Hey whoever's driving that car, watch where you're going alright!" They heard an annoyed voice shout at that. "My boss, Dillon Reynolds, but what the heck was that exactly?" Debbie said and they shrugged.

"Either that was a real car accident, or he crashed one of the remote controlled cars Rick had, that is if Dillon lives at the upper section of the diner. Then that was his dog that was barking, great, I think he caused a car accident, or just simulated one. But Danny, go check please, in case anyone's hurt out there." Erin said and he nodded with a smile as he and Rick went to check to see the garbage can upended and rolling away.

While there was a second can with a dent in it and one of the remote control cars against the curb with smoke coming off the engine, before it flipped itself. And was back on its feet again as the duo exchanged looks and tried to keep from laughing as Rick said it for both of them as he looked at the invisible motorist then. "You okay, or are you going to need to get your car fixed?" he asked him, smiling, and a piece of chalk wrote out.

And in a bemused tone, Dan read out the message as he tried to keep from laughing at this. "I didn't put the breaks on fast enough and hit the curb, did a 180 and slammed into the garbage can and don't push it. I can fix my car, but I've got to get used to being like this right now." he said for him and they nodded as he headed in. "What the heck was that exactly guys?" Donald asked and he started laughing as he answered him then.

"Toy car drag races, but he couldn't put the breaks on fast enough, bounced off the curb, did a 180 and ran into the garbage can. And it looks like it got into a fender bender out there. Because one trash can has a dent in it and the other was knocked off its position and was rolling down the street. I think whoever he nearly ran into caused him to flip the car, before hitting the curb and then the trash cans, because that explains the dent."

"Reynolds just nearly ran him down, probably after the news broadcast we made, but Reynolds was coming to confirm the story. He barely missed hitting him and he veered sideways, flipped the car, bounced off the curb, did a 180 and hit two trash cans. Because one of them has a dent in it and the other was knocked several feet over and is rolling it's way down the block as a result." he said and they all started laughing at that.

"So he crashed into a garbage can out there, Tiger, was he chasing you up here if that explains the screeching tires. Before that happened at the moment." Donald asked and he gave a yes meow to him and they nodded. "God man, just two days and he's already pulling poltergeist outbreaks around here. Fred take it down several notches, before you run someone down out there like that, would you." Elliot said to him laughing at that.

"Like I said this is going to be going on a lot so we better get used to it right now dad." Elaine said through her laughter at that. "What the hell was that exactly, I saw a toy car racing around Main Street, and I barely missed it. Before I turned around and saw it hit the curb, do a 180 and ran into the garbage can?" The owner of the restaurant Alice worked at said as he walked in and they nodded as she answered him with a slight smile.

"Our town local legend possessed that car and is now haunting the entire town as a poltergeist. It's been two days with of frequent outbreaks, and my daughter just got the drop on him by checking the area we buried him at after he went MIA. But by doing that now she saved every kid in town under thirty, but that explains the news report today, we were telling you to confirm the reason for why everyone stopped dreaming."

"And all at once after ten months of supposed suicides at the time here, but he's turned into a ghost. So get ready that's going to happen a lot right now, Dillon." she said and he nodded bemused. "So today's message on the tv wasn't a joke, that's Krueger driving that car?" he asked and she nodded as he saw her cat as he moved to her and was standing on the table, as he watched him pull the paper closer to himself as he read it.

And looked up with his ears pointed in different directions at this, before looking at the pictures on the table. "Mew?" he said and Kristen nodded. "Yeah that's the cat that was haunting me and my friends and the reason. That a quarter of my graduating class and two thirds of my original family gang are gone, baby." she said and he looked at the secondary picture and his fur started standing up as he said it with a warning growl.

"Meeeooowww." The cat said in an annoyed tone and Reynolds chuckled. "The description every teenager in town gave was that Krueger was severely burned. That he was dressed in a red and green striped sweater, tanned work pants, boots, the original glove on his right hand and his old fedora, Kris." Reynolds said and he nodded. "Yeah I know, I just got evidence to the fact he was possessed by a trio of dream demons."

"But that's explains the reports in the forensics reports to why every death had three times the safest level of caffeine and sugar in their systems. But the jump rope song basically told you everything you needed. 1, 2, Freddy's coming for you, 3, 4, better lock your door, 5, 6, grab your crucifix, 7, 8, got to stay up late, 9, 10, never sleep again. Your mysterious copy cat teenage murderer is no copy cat at all, it's the Springwood Slasher."

"But that sums it up, so if you translated the first, fourth and fifth verses, directly, it means you had your killer. And the exact reason to why we and every teenager from 13 to 17 is driving themselves into exhaustion." she said and he nodded. "Freddy's coming for you', Fred's stalking and hunting you down. 'Stay up late' so long as you stayed awake you were safe, but you can only last so long without rest before you give in."

"Never sleep again, you don't sleep and you're safe, but you don't and you'll put yourselves into a coma when you do give in or he'll kill you and you die in your sleep. Yeah I get it, what's the medicine your sister told me about when the duo were talking about it today?" he asked and she explained that. "A dream suppressant, we're going to testing in medical lab first here in town then, after the trial now, in two months."

"We're putting the entire junior population on it, though with the fact he can't get to us anymore, he's going to try and drive the adult population nuts. And out of repeated poltergeist intrusions, which explains the spectacle you just dealt with, Mr. Reynolds." she said and he nodded as the cat gave annoyed growl and he chuckled as he said it. "So I take he possessed whatever it was us two legged cats and kittens liked to play with."

"And started chasing you around with it both last night and this morning, if you ran up here, because you felt safer with your parents and grandmother, kid?" he asked and the kitten gave a mew to him to answer him and he nodded smiling at that. "Was he following you up here, before he did that as well." he said and he gave a mew followed by annoyed growl, and he went to a third question on that as he looked at him gently.

"So I take it you took the sidewalks all the way up here if that's the reason that car looks like it drove itself off the cliff, you fluffball?" he asked and the cat gave a yes meow to him in answer to that. "Like any kid under 12, he's deciding to play it safe with Fred haunting the entire town right now. But he, when possessing inanimate objects can't get on sidewalks, stairs or furniture, if he's doing it by the streets or on the floor."

"But that's what the meeting is about, we're testing out the hypnocil for two months and then once the trial hits. We're putting the entire junior population: from 1 month newborn to 30 years old on it. But Springwood is closing its gates permanently, so long as we keep him confined to Springwood we can protect the rest of the country. But this turned into every horror movie trilogy you can think of here, but Michael Myers."

"Jason Voorhees, Charles Lee Ray, and Leatherface, Fred's the latest on the list and he's using the media every kid from 9 to 30 years old likes to watch or read to scare the hell out of them. Basically he's Pennywise the clown dressed in a red and green sweater and his razor sharp teeth are on his right hand." she said and he nodded. "Well I'm in, so if, before I came in, you guys dragged up health requirements right now, Erin, Elaine."

"But every kid from 13 to 18 in here, is for the next ten weeks is on a low sugar and caffeine diet starting now, so that cuts out the coffee and cola drinks when they drop in after school. You know I should have seen this coming, but my diner turned into the local teenager hangout after school during meetings in the class council. Or just the sports team meeting, when they're going to the drive in they pick up whatever they ordered."

"And head out or they just do their homework there while socializing, but that helps right now, so I take it your gang is the class council. And you're the leader of the entire school council for the next 18 months leading into graduation." he asked and Kristen nodded to him. "Yeah I am, but Dan is the possible valedictorian of our graduation class, but he, Rick, Alice, and I are the school council." she said and he nodded to her gently.

"You kids can do your high school graduating class staff meetings there starting now." he said and she nodded. "Yeah no kidding, but you're one of the hot spots in town and so will be the library and movie store. Because every kid from 15 to 18 is studying movie theory in the do's and don't's of horror movies. And every adult is required to know the entire history on him, so expect a massive raid on the library and bookstore later."

"But book three on her series is the aftermath to the riot at the pool party and my daughter and their families getting targeted a second time. But two thirds of our block were wiped out, all that's left is me, Jim, Jared and Donald. We get taken out and it's a shooting gallery around here." Elaine said and he nodded. "By that you mean your cub versions, so Elm Street gang and our town turns into vice presidential birdhunt."

"No Elm Street gang and every kid in town is safe, yeah okay I get and like I said I'm in so with that. Guys I'm making it clear, the caffeine drinks are off limits until we get it in here, if you guys are in caffeine detox, it's low levels starting now here. And we got you on your new regime starting now, but anyone falls asleep at the time. I want you taking it before that happens, because I'm not risking a murder on my watch, clear, okay."

"I'm packing more of the low sugar and no caffeine products in drinks, and whatever you guys are going on a diet about. But I'm changing the diner requirements on the menu so it's being upgraded slightly now, if we're going self employed starting now. So if you're in recovery, once you're released from the hospital, if its regarding caffeine withdrawal. I'm keeping it to the hospital's regime until you're recovered." he said and the group nodded.

"Well I just found the title of that song now, but here's the first lyric leading into the chorus, ** _'I lie awake, and dread the lonely nights, I'm not alone, I wonder if these heavy eyes can face the unknown. But when I close my eyes, I realize, you're coming my way, I'm standing in the night alone..., forever..., together..."_** Dean said, singing the lyrics and she smiled as she answered him smiling.

"Yeah that's perfect in the opening lines, and with my being the one to bring us back together at the time, we all shared a bond in this. But if this was playing over the radio that night when I was working on the model that would do it alright." she said and he started laughing at that. "At the moment, I think that first portion of the song took on a whole new meaning for us members of the last rampage that survived this."

"Because it started with me and I didn't realize he refocused on you guys at the time or that you were looking for us, Dean and me, Kris. But if we had all dealt with this, I think he got us out of the way at the right time, because your only chance was by the six of you actually standing up to him. But you're the only one of us with the power to bring others into your dreams, that was the key, but you and Nancy at the same time."

"That did it finally, none of us had the ability or the nerve to actually try and deal with it, and because we had no one who believed us regarding who this guy was. And not till Nancy comes into the picture and the doc changes regimes do we learn and that does it." Jesse said to her and she nodded. "Yeah well whether our parents knew it or not, my memories were beginning to come back regarding this at the time."

"The faces of the sextet, the quartet, and our adult versions, it was twelve years after Richard murdered him, and the last time I saw Nancy and her quartet, as well as the girl's parents but nine years ago at the trial. But as he said, as you get older, the trauma's face starts clearing you start asking questions. Regarding just who this trauma is, as you see pictures of what he looked like like, or you yourselves as preschoolers.

"And you start talking about it and as you start talking about it you start thinking about it till you start dreaming about and it breaks down the front door. The seven of us forgot all of this, because we blocked it out since Richard killed him and we separated. But to us, we thought we just met, when in actual fact we were raised together from birth, so we started comparing notes and it's starts going in line the following five years."

"And by the riot at the pool party that's just what happened, Taryn said that they were talking about it after the six of them got reunited with each other. Trying to break through who the heck he was, while I was dreaming about the ten and their parents. And then both came together as one and I got the bomb dropped on me that the reason for that was our parents were the best of friends and we'd been raised together since birth."

"But I was praying that the sextet were still alive at the time, since I didn't know what killed the trio, till I saw the reason and had that dream. That did it, he killed three, number four was returning the next morning, I get admitted and the gang was back together, or what was left of it. But the recall broke down the door and that cut it, I'd had enough of being afraid, and I wasn't losing anyone else I loved now."

"As I said, if you get a good look at the guys, me and our parents you're going to see this pretty fast, but he, Adam, never saw the girls, he just saw Nancy, Tina and me, and Tina and I look like our mothers, while Nancy looks like a girl version of her father. And the eight like their parents so if you added the thirty years to our faces, the sextet and me, you had them." she said and Lorenzo looked at her mother and the duo's fathers.

"Which is what Fred did, just in reverse, take the thirty years off the eleven of us and he has them looking like we did when we were fifteen to sixteen. Which is enough to tick me off right now, but her having to see my memories of what happened that night, I was ready to kill him again for that. She deserved to get the truth from us regarding Rick, and not from her stalker regarding this at the time." Donald said and he nodded softly.

"How many times do we have to kill him exactly, because this is getting ridiculous?" Brecker asked and in answer to that the tv turned back on. ** _"He's got new injuries, well he's certainly dead now, but why would anyone want to kill him twice.'_** they heard and and the kids started laughing. "Uh oh, you shouldn't have said that dad I see where this is going." Jeff said smiling as they heard the next remark at that.

 ** _"That seems so unnecessary" "Well that's what we call overkill" "And 'we' call it psychotic" "Unless he wasn't dead before" "Yeah so what's the difference" "That's what we're trying to find out, we're trying to find out who killed him, and where and with what!" "There's no need to shout!" "I'm not shouting!"_** they heard and as the trio were shaking with laughter at that. "Deja vu anyone." Kristen asked and their parents nodded in agreement as the teenage trio exchanged looks.

"Yeah sure you're not shouting Tim, and get it together alright baby." James said through a chuckle as the kids parents looked at their children as they tried to pull themselves together. "And I thought the rocky horror picture show was nuts, this is ridiculous, alright, who had the TV set up for cable right now exactly. Because this is going too far and we keep this up and the next one is either Alien's or Killer Klowns next."

"And to repeat Jeff's remark, you shouldn't have said that Ben, because in this case it did turn into a case of over kill, cooked three times and buried." Damian said and as he saw his niece trying to keep from laughing at his remark and hid a smile as Neil answered that. "And now it's gone from over kill to down right psychotic right now, and Lloyd was right, just what's the difference and how many times do we need to do this exactly."

"And you're right, just how many times do we have to kill him exactly, because Donald just shot him for a third time." he said and the kids started laughing at that remark. "I know I said this job gets nuts, but this is ridiculous right now. The kids are wired from being freed of him now, in truth at the time when she told us this, it was enough to realize why the hell we lost the seven." Jack said, finishing off their explanation gently.

"Dad, honey, you better can it with the movie jokes or they're going to die laughing at the moment." Nancy said to her father bemused and the adult quartet all nodded. "For god sakes, alright guys get it together, pull yourselves together you three." Elaine said with a bemused smile and they nodded as Erin switched subjects as she hid a smile at this conversation then as she said it to explain things to the rest of their patients.

"As to why the reason is, because as Cubs, you forget what you look like as toddlers and preschoolers, but as your parents, we don't, when we look at you and see you graduate. It's we still see you of as the little babies we remember, but Kristen told them if you added the twelve to thirteen years to your body you look like you do right now. And then accelerate that to twice that, if you look just like the parent you take after the most."

"And you're having yourself looking just like that parent when you're an adult." Erin said and they nodded as Elaine looked at her daughter smiling as she pulled her into a hug. "Though we lost our Cubs, we're more than relieved we didn't lose all of our Cubs here, I've still got my cub quartet, and I'm not losing them at all." Sarah said as she looked at the duo smiling as her as Kristen gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around her.

"After she explained that, she promptly told us this and then explained the added catch, but 80% of the 90 lost teenagers were Springwood born teenagers and the other 20 were new arrivals. But that sums it now everyone was suffering nightmares, but by moving into the house. This resulted into turning into a shooting gallery, and it's why it she was the first to crack it now, as to why she's a government and law prodigy."

"So this was part of the training in understanding this, but think like a homicidal maniac and you'll know how a homocidal maniac thinks. The other was the killer playing with the cops routine which was in Child's Play." Henderson said and they all nodded in impressed amazement to the remark. "I don't think any of us were willing to actually face up to our dream menace till Nancy and you came back into our lives and when you did."

"And that was it now, and we were born, we were connected permanently as the dream warriors after you used your ability on us and after that, that was it. You're my twin, I was more than glad to have you back in my life. I'm not losing you and when he tried to use me as bait, I was trying to tell you to be careful. Because I knew with you getting the truth regarding Richard and the fact they just fired the duo after the session."

"And then to top it off is me, I knew they just drained what was left of your strength and I was ready to kill them for that, and I was sick of being afraid. I also wasn't losing you after I just got you back and I was protecting you guys myself. Which explains why my powers came back all at once. It's I wasn't losing you or Kin too after losing the quartet barely a few days before and that night, and he finally pissed me off that night."

"After what you told us in session that afternoon, we all reached the point of that portion of IT. You have to know when to take a stand and we did it finally and we decided we didn't want to dream anymore. And that Friday when we got the truth that was the punchline to the song, after we started using our dream powers that day. ** _'And maybe tonight, maybe tonight, you'll be gone'_**." Joey said in answer to that smiling.

 ** _"We're the dream warriors, don't want to dream no more, we're the dream warriors, and maybe tonight, maybe tonight you be gone.'_**. Yeah that's perfect, you and I can do the next few verses over the next few weeks Joey. But this is perfect now, with us creating this song, they're going to love it once they do it for real as we do this." Dean said and he nodded in agreement to his thoughts smiling

"Alright you better put a hold on that Dean, we can finish the song later." She said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he hugged her. "At the moment, we're getting a bit caught up in who we became after our last encounter and with it the fact we're free of him with the fact our parents believe us now. But as the warriors we have to play it smart now." she said and he nodded as Neil finished that remark gently.

Before he could though every parent in the room of what was left of the surviving members of the previous rampage nodded as Elaine said it for all of them. "You're right, we believe you now guys, and with that in mind, he wants you kids, he's getting to you over our dead bodies, starting now. And with that in mind, to make sure we see you grow up and have children of your own, it's making changes starting now."

"For those of us with only one child it just makes it even more imperative, we're not losing you without a fight now. He's done too much damage to us already, we lost too much over this already and before we were ready to be through with it. But not anymore, like your godfather, I had to face it and I've done that, as did the gang. But that's one piece of it, but we have to change ourselves, emotional therapy."

"And we have to face up to the fact that though we never did the deed, we have to face the guilt now, and our gang did that. But now every local born parent has to do so as well, deal with our emotional problems, excetra." she said as she looked at the parents of their gang, and every parent of the original rampage, before looking at the newest members of the town as she finished her remark then gently, but determinedly.

"Because if we don't, we're going to lose more than just our sanity, we're going to lose you, and that's a loss we won't be able to recover from. And with that in mind, every parent in here, local born or not, we have to deal with this together, we've all been affected by him, we have to deal with it together, like the kids. So starting now, it's group therapy for us, twice a week for two hours starting next week."

"The kids have got their regime, starting now, as do we, and it's going on for a year till after the trial into the next school year, spring semester, clear. That's including everything that's involved, drinking and drugs, basic therapy and so on. Those of you in AA, that's involved in this as well, and this is non negotiable either guys and I mean that. If the alternate reality had every parent in town in a psychosis, it's because of this."

"To him, he's hitting us where it hurts the most, our families, our children, we lose our families it's going to destroy us. Professor Harris may treat kids, but starting now, with us being kids in the eyes of the first generation, we need help ourselves right now. So starting now this is going to go on until the spring semester of next year, okay." she said and the parents of every surviving teenager in the room all nodded to her remark.

"Guys listen to me, with him he's good at finding out what hurts the most, lost family members, personal traumas, so whatever it is. Get it under control, because he figures it out and he's going to use it against you. Which is what Simms, whether she knew it or not, meant and she basically told us that our weaknesses are the reasons for traumas in these nightmares, so with that in mind, get whatever you're feeling: thoughts, feelings."

"Whatever, out of you, because if you don't, we're going to lose more than just our sanity, we'll lose each other and we can't afford to give him anymore fuel. Or it's going to wipe out the entire junior population, alright." Kim said standing up as she looked at the survivors of the last rampage and they all nodded to the orders. "Whatever our young Cubs figure into this, I really hope my baby brother is not the containment breach."

"Because he is and his new girlfriend is going to break it down for their psychiatrist, if they're out of towners here." Tommy said and she nodded in agreement to that remark. "If Katherine is the said psychiatrist, yeah that would do it alright. And it's because he's just like us, he wants to know what makes us tick, he wants to know us, so he can kill us." Nancy said firmly and he nodded as they exchanged looks at the remark then.


	10. 10: Truths, Therapy and Preparations

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: for this chapter there's going to be two references to the night Nancy told Gordon the truth. And the added reveal that the quintet caught Lorenzo, before it switches to her preparations to acting as intern therapist for Gordon's patients before she starts work there, but the next two to three chapters. Now, are the preparations and the murders that were in the movie.**

 **As the deaths on the movie are simulated for the trio and it's the same for Sheila and Rick. Before the duo that carry their initials are killed, before they get to last member of their gang. And we hit the climax of the movie, the following month. But this one focuses on half the fourth movie and the other half the preparations for the new town regime, leading into their senior year.**

 **The Trial and several real arrivals into town, including the psychiatrist in Freddy's Dead, Wes Craven, his producer and Stephen Kin. During the trial and then during a town meeting as the town spends that summer rebuilding their suburbs and begins building on to the town after.**

 **Chapter 10: Witness Protection, Added Truths And The First Murder**

"I'm just quoting what Philip said, but at the time she arrived, everyone was under the assumption that our dreams were a symptom of group psychosis. Mass hysteria, and the fact we were all dreaming about him, before we got back together. It didn't seem to impress anyone in that, and we were going in circles: making minimal progress with maximum effort, but the dreams were not the symptom, but the cause of our problems."

"But you want someone to blame regarding all the problems we had, from anorexia, to supposed suicide attempts, even the accidental bladder problems. Then you can blame Krueger for that, because that's wasn't bed wetting, we got caught in the rain in there. A few times or accidentally ended up in the damn pool and soaked from the waist down as a result." Kincaid said and they all nodded as Kristen added on to that remark.

"But here's a question for you if someone had a waterbed, and I know Joey does, but I'm making it clear if any teenage boy has a picture of the playboy sports magazine. Just hanging on the wall of their rooms with this month's model dressed in a swimming suit and sitting on an animal fur rug. And then the following morning you find said teenage boy inside the bed itself, and it's clear he drowned, and possibly was stabbed as well."

"But here's a rational question for you guys: but how could someone end up inside the damn thing. If the dreams didn't turn into reality and the lunatic drowned them in their own bed by turning the damn thing into a swimming pool. And dragging them to the depths of it, until their lungs burst and you find four stab wounds directly to the stomach?" she asked and the group nodded as they got it as Henderson answered her.

"Simple, they can't unless he hijacked your dreams and then killed you, but no psychotic can do these things without getting caught by the parents or the orderlies at the hospital. But no psychotic has this ability unless they were turned into a dream demon themselves and turned your nightmares into reality." he said and she nodded. "Yes that's exactly my point, we can't do this ourselves, because you'd heard the crash or scream."

"Come running and head it off before we could make it worse or try it, but you're lucky you woke me up or he'd have done both wrists, mom. I'm serious, I was already at the danger zone before he put me in the hospital that week. You guys got a good look at me, but that's what the altered reality in the movie universe is going to react to. And until after movie six, which is when we have the cops, adults and your department, dad."

"Deciding to take charge regarding this, but he doesn't realize, that is the doctor, never decided to test the pills before giving them to the future patients of your department. And the results are he's doing everything that Simms is doing, but he's Simms in reverse, regarding not using the pills. But excessive use of the pills, lockdown on communications and so on." she said and they all nodded as Neil answered her firmly.

"So the stupid fool using it on the kids so much it would take months of neutralizer just to pull them out of a coma. God I swear to god that the idiot medical psychiatrist in my department that tries this. And he's ending up in Westin Hills himself for attempted murder." Neil said with a low growl then and she nodded. "You know what you're doing, but look at me now, two nights and a afternoon uninterrupted sleep for once now."

"Special diet and I'm just taking it easy for a while, until my thigh and arm heal at the moment. But you see the difference, what I look like now, to what I looked like after I first ended up under your guardianship?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah and I'm relieved you're beginning to look better then you did when we found each other again, baby." Lorenzo said to her and she nodded as she answered him with a slight smile.

"I can't say I blame you for that remark after learning you found me again, that was enough to tick you off and we saw the evidence after you told them the truth. Said truth that was you reached your limit in regarding killing children." she said and McCallister looked at her at that. "Alright I need to see your conversation with him, and leading into when he told them you busted them finally for us." he said and she nodded to him.

"Mayor, before you see this, I was trying to trigger the secondary memories, Natalie, I was trying to get her to remember when Rod and Glen knocked me into the locker. When I was working at your middle school as a janitor at the time. So the boys could change my appearance back, Taryn gave her my surname, and bingo, game over, so here's the truth now." Lorenzo said and the group nodded as they replayed the tape then.

Before they could do it, the cat smacked him in the head and he nodded. "Yeah I know I deserve that, but thanks for keeping the claws in." he said in response and looked at the trio who were trying to keep from laughing. "Not that I blame him for that response, but be thankful that wasn't Cocoa or Jason, or you would get the claws, Adam." Natalie said as she started laughing and he nodded with a slight smile as he answered her.

"I take your parents told you that my fiancé got her and Aunt Elaine a couple of cats to speed up the emotional healing, huh?" Nancy asked and she nodded. "Yeah and at the moment, I'm just thankful that wasn't Smokey or Cocoa. Or he would have used the claws on him, Tiger is no older then 11 years old. And in human years, and Smokey was an adult in human years acting like a father." Natalie said and she nodded to her then.

"After the incident 18 months ago, I told my parents what the heck happened and not revealing till now that our copy killer was a poltergeist, said poltergeist. The Springwood Slasher and I told them this last night at the time, after your broadcast. Now knowing why I was getting involved in decisions they were ready to kill when they heard this. And after I told them that the current administration in the ward crossed so many lines."

"That is Carver and Simm's, while you and Neil were innocent of all charges, but every Springwood born parent in town. Once they read that book, was going to have their heads on a platter when they heard this." Jeff told her and she nodded. "I really don't blame you for that, you may have been in high school. And during our last encounter with Adam, but the acts took hold completely when Kris told you she remembered you."

"To you this meant acting as Glen and Rod did with her and I think they wanted you to act like her big brother and mine after we got reunited with each other." Nancy said, before they heard a second soft thump and saw the cat had knocked the pen into his lap and he nodded with a bemused smile. "Yeah I get the point, but it's not happening again, she's safe with me okay." he said and the kitten gave a firm mew to him at that.

As Nancy, Judy and Kristen started laughing at the response the cat just gave him as he answered her remark as their parents exchanged bemused looks at the irritated look on the kitten's face as he answered her remark. "Alright laugh it up ladies." he said to them with a bemused smile on his face as he saw the cat move to Kristen and left his paws across her arm in response and they hid a smile at that as he curled up in her arms.

"What the heck was that about exactly?" James asked her and she hid a chuckle. "If he was human, that's Rod after the trial ended, and he smacked him a second time. Just for getting too close to her, before dad picked her up. Just before she was getting into conversation with the guys, the trio and me, but I think he decided to do Rod's response by smacking him across the head today." she said and they nodded, bemused at that.

"Now normally, he's in a good mood, but if he was human, that's a teenage boy's prerogative in regarding their mother. After they meet the man that was messing with his mother and if he was human, I think he's channeling Rod right now. Because Rod wanted to smack him for a third time after he got way to close to her." Nancy added with a slight smile and they nodded, bemused as they switched subjects at the remark.

"Tiger chill, we got it under control, you don't need to use the claws, you little fluffball, he's innocent, he never hurt her, but that was just simulated. Just to get us to expose this conspiracy in the ward open, but you don't need to knock some sense into him, literally, so cool down little guy, take it easy." Joey said to him gently and he gave him a mew to answer him as they refocused and watched the tape a second time then.

"When was this exactly anyway?" Anderson asked and Lorenzo explained that. _"_ Wednesday night was so I could get her attention, Thursday was so I could trigger her memories of the Addam's Trial, because that was my third and final chance. I decided to go under General Crusel's custody after this, but this was so I could get your attention finally." he said and the senior Elm Street gang nodded as they watched it carefully.

 ** _"Hey beautiful, how goes it.'_** he said and they watched her back away from him at that. _**"Whatever you want, just get the hell away from me."**_ she said and he started backing him into the wall. _ **"What makes you think anyone will listen to you?"** _he said with a smirk as he started reaching for her shirt, as she started moving against the wall and him acting like a predator as he moved closer.

As his hand was positioned by herhead and the other about to go under her shirt, they heard a sudden shout out at that. **"** **Get the hell away from her!"** Kincaid shouted as he and Joey came running over and rushed him and slammed him into the wall as the side of his head collided with the lock of the bathroom door as Kincaid grabbed him and shoved him against the wall so hard they could tell he nearly broke his wrist then.

 ** _"Try that again, and I'll make you wish Max had killed you before I get through with you."_** Kincaid snapped at him and shoved him away from him as he moved in front of her with Joey next to her as he took her hand as Kin looked at him with a dangerous look on his face. ** _"I'm only saying this once you asshole, you try that again with any girl I care about or come near my sisters again and I'm killing you myself."_**

 ** _"Before turning you into the cops and your boss, stay the hell away from her."_** he growled and then turned to her **_"Sis you okay?'_** he asked her and she gave a nod as he pulled her into a hug after what just happened and she was shaking from it as well. **_"Never mind coming to my room guys, we're here."_ **Taryn said as she and Will moved over to them and Natalie nodded as she said it then to her.

"Yeah I remember that remark, Rod said the very same thing to him after he tried it on me, Adam. What's the deal, were you deliberately trying to jog her memory by re-enacting the situation. Regarding me, because at this age, the guys are Glen and Rod as teenagers at the time, eight year difference but so what. I think they were channeling the guys when he gave you that warning?" she asked and he nodded to her gently then.

 **" _Try it again and we're telling Max and the doc what's going on."_ **Will said and he smirked and answered that. **_"What makes you think they'll believe you?"_ **he asked and she smiled. "Yeah okay this is how I wanted the conversation to go then, I wasn't sure whether or not, she had my records then, but if she did. That was my ticket to ending the conspiracy in the hospital." Lorenzo said to them and the group nodded.

 _ **"They might if they hear there is a parasite working here, do you even know your boss and Dr. Gordon, the minute they hear they got a criminal working here,**_ **especially one who is threat to their girl patients, they'll just call the department and do it themselves, so you never got a background check well that makes it more simple."** Kristen told him and turned to Taryn then at that.

As she smiled at her statement as they got started on it. _**"Taryn what's his surname exactly, because his face looks familiar to me, and I need to know that?"**_ she asked and she looked at him coldly. _**"Rodriguez."**_ she said and she smiled coldly. "Seeing that look on her face I knew she realized that she found me finally after all this time, Counselor, your honor." he said and they nodded to him gently at that remark

 _ **"Rodriguez, as in Adam Rodriguez?"** _Kristen asked and the quartet all nodded as she looked back at him in shocked disbelief at that information as she said it to him in disbelief. **_"Lorenzo Rodriguez, or, his whole name, Lorenzo Adam Rodriguez, he was arrested when Nancy was 14, spent three years in prison. And was released when we were 11, and we haven't seen hide or hair of him since now."_**

 ** _"But my mother has been trying to find him ever since he got released from prison, well that did it, if you wanted to jog my memories you just did it now. I don't believe this, Lorenzo, are you trying to get yourself killed. And by my mother right now, who of the quintet of us girls were at your trial?"_ **she asked and he looked at her in amazement at that, before James saw a look of hope in his eyes.

 ** _"I, I remember a blond haired girl with blue eyes,_ _a young brown headed girl with green and a little 7 to 8 year old with blond hair and blue eyes."_** he said and she nodded to him as she answered him gently. **_"The brown headed, green eyed teenage girl was Nancy, Tina was the blond haired, blue eyed girl next to her. Rod was black hair and blue eyes and Glen was brown and brown eyes."_**

 _ **"As for the little girl, that was me Adam, it's been a long time now, were you hoping to be found by our parents if you exposed yourself to me finally."** _She said and he nodded and she nodded with a sigh as she explained it to the quartet then at that. _**"Guys relax, this was a way to expose himself to me is finally, as to why you weren't at his trial Taryn, and neither was Jenny, but the ones who were."**_

 _ **"Were me, Nancy and Tina, along with Jeff and his little sister and Nattie Addams, but in five years, no one, no teenage girl here was at the trial. Adam, why now, why did you choose now to expose yourself at the moment, to me, to Nancy, Taryn, Jeff, even Walter and the medical doctor duo, why. Is just to get us out of the hospital, or get them, Carver and Simms thrown in jail."**_

 ** _"What exactly, if you waited till now to do this, did you want me to find you all this time, Adam, L.A.R.. Lorenzo Adam Rodriguez, you have no twin brother Adam, but if that's true right now."_** she asked looking at him and he sighed in relief and closed his eyes as he answered her. **"To save you guys and end the attacks I decided to get you out of here, to protect you, I was searching for a way now."**

 ** _"For redemption of my past deeds and I found it, in you, but this was so I could end this now save you and your friends and by ending the lock out. On your medication, how much do you remember of the last trial Kristen. Your maternal family, that's what I need to know, to know I have the right one, the right teenage girl?"_** he asked and she gently answered him at the question then.

 ** _"My grandfather is William Anderson, or to you criminals, William 'Dragon' Anderson, my mother is Elaine 'Firebird' Anderson Parker. Damian 'Hardball' Anderson, Philip's my cousin."_ **she said and he nodded in relief. **_"Finally, after five years of searching I found you, alright Kris, I think you know what I'm trying to say, but you find me, you tell Nancy."_ **he started to say and she nodded to him.

 ** _"Nancy tells Dr. Gordon, he tells her father, and the quartet, they call our parents and the bad apples are screwed after that. Yes I understand what you're telling me, but why the hell try the duo, they weren't at your trial. So with that the ones who were, were me, Nancy and Tina, along with Jeff. The duo were purposely directed hits, as are myself, Taryn, and Nancy now."_**

 _ **"Then you been searching every patient group for a girl that remembered you at your last arraignment. Yeah okay, guys, the parents that had him convicted for his last offense were my mother, yours Taryn, the Caulfields, the Thompsons, Greys, Lanes and Lantzes. So with that in mind nice timing here, one piece of my memory was coming forward when I found you guys."**_

 _ **"And now this happened my entire memory is back and thanks for jogging my memory right now."** _She said to him and he nodded to her and she sighed as she looked at him firmly as she said it to him. _ **"If Nancy told you who she was, than you were hoping to find someone in the recent patient groups. And since you got released from prison, which was when we were 11, a year after the murders.".**_

 _ **"And one girl connected to your trial weren't you, and someone who remembers your appearance as it was when Glen and Rod beat the crap out of you. Well your search just ended, I'm that little 7 to 8 year old girl, thanks guys for jogging my memory. But this is what he looked like then after Rod and Glen knocked him into the locker, he was working at the middle school as a janitor."**_

 _ **"Tried this with Nattie Addams and they jumped him and he hit his head against the locker, nasty cut too. What you just told him was exactly what Rod said to him, before Nancy called the cops. And her father and two members of his team arrested him, bur that's the last time I saw the trio. Just before they died, were murdered or whatever at the time right now and with that in mind now."**_

 _ **"Well, Lorenzo, or should I call you Adam been a long time, I should have known that sixth sense I had when you put your hands on me like that. It was because I'd seen you before, only in a different outfit and a black eye at the time."** _she said to him and he looked at her in shock at that. "Somehow it doesn't surprise me that you remembered what I said at the trial that day, Kris."

"But putting the exact sequence down for the quartet is enough to convince the criminal turned medical guard that he just found the exact teenage girl he was looking for. And with it the fact you named us by our characteristics to our adult counterparts is another factor as well. As the name surname shoved our faces forward an added 8 years and you were 8 years old when the attack happened anyway." Nancy said to her gently at that.

"That was my thought when I saw the realization hit her at the name Nancy, 8 years to the day of the trial when we see each other again. And I was looking for the 8 year old girl, the one who'd been at my trial, and I finally found who I was searching for. After all this time, and said 8 year old was our latest arrival now and with that. Hearing her say that and the exact sequence to when and where, that was enough to to tell me then."

"That she remembered who I was and the trio, Jeff and Walter at the time, but knowing I found exactly who I was looking for finally. I had to make sure then and went to the next question at that." Lorenzo said and Anderson nodded as he listened to her next remark. _**"Do you recall Nancy's conversation to Aunt Erin, let alone Walter's to her, total recall?"** _She asked him and he looked at me in shock at that as he answered her.

 _ **"Total, total recall, you're not, you can't be!"** _he said in shock and she nodded. _**"I am, that seven to eight year old girl that Sergeant Daredevil Thompson was holding after the trial ended was me. So just add the eight years to your features, exchange these clothes for a set of convict coveralls. A**_ _ **nd the damage to your forehead**_ _ **that Rod and Glen did in the locker room, at the time."**_

 ** _"And I just found you a second time Adam, long time, no see,_ _Adam why the heck were you trying to expose yourself. And to me of all people do you have a death wish right now. I mean think it over unless..., yeah I get the idea. So you expose yourself to me,_ _I tell Nancy, she's tells Dr. Gordon. They tell Dr. Jenkins, he calls our parents_** _ **and they're screwed here as a result once it got exposed."**_

 _ **"You were looking for the patient, a girl, who remembered you back then, but nobody in the last five years did at the time.**_ ** _Until our dream menace, whoever the hell he is, lands me in here next and I find my friends, my Toddler gang, then I find you."_** She said to him and he sighed in relief as he said it. _ **"Five years searching for a girl connected to my last arraignment and I end up finding it."**_

 ** _"And in our latest arrival and with you, Thompson, I remember your godfather kiddo, but I had to get you to catch me. So you could tell her and it starts bouncing from member to member of your crime ring._ _You're that little girl I saw eight years ago, and their parents, Nancy and Grey. Because I also saw a brunette with green eyes, another with blonde and brown eyes, and they..."_**

 _ **"And they looked like Taryn and Jennifer as adults?"** _he said and she nodded. _**"The duo you saw were their mothers, but we're matched to our adult version, aside from Nancy. So added the thirty years to my looks, I'm 16, so add the thirty years to me now."** _she said and he looked at her and backed into the wall in shock and she nodded as Elaine gave nod as she said it then at the response he just gave her.

"You see me at the previous arraignment, right" She asked and he nodded as Kristen repeated that. **_"You see my mother don't you?"_ **she asked and he nodded to her quickly as he sighed as he said it. ** _"How, how do you know my name exactly?"_ **he asked and she smiled as she answered him then. _**"You recall your conversation with Nancy on Monday, you were asking her those questions to gauge who she was."**_

 ** _"And just before she woke me up?"_ **she asked him and he nodded as she explained that. _" **When I was a baby, a side effect of an emotional bond with an adult is it creates a telepathic link to them, I had a link to my godfather when I was a baby, he replaced my biological father then.**_ _ **And, unfortunately for you, Dr. Gordon replaced him now, I heard that entire conversation, through him."**_

 _ **"That you were having with Nancy that day, only to realize I just found my big sister that day, and with her, my gang. But with what you just did, you just exposed yourself completely now, you've been found by the person you least expected: the god-daughter of the cop who arrested you eight years ago. Or you just wanted to expose whatever this is to me finally,mbut either way."**_

 ** _"Alright, Adam listen to me, our parents are the best of friends and that's the last good memory I have of the quartet. Just before the trio died, or were killed, I don't know which. But what I do know is that he's been leaving me clues to his identity here. So why were you waiting for me exactly after all this time, why not turn yourself in?"_ **she asked him gently and he sighed as he answered her.

 _ **"I'm in a damned if you do, damned if you don't with Reynolds."** _he said and she nodded with a sigh to that. "We should seen that one coming, you can't turn yourself in without it killing both you and Angie." Elliot said and Elaine and Donald nodded in agreement. _**"Should have seen that coming right now, before you guys ask he's a loan shark with a demeanor like that guy on the second season of Macgyver."**_

 ** _"The one who conned his friend and 30 others out of their live savings, but he's into drug dealing, money laundering, loansharking and a few dozen other things._ _If mom finds out you're here though and you're in serious trouble here, but their, the guys fathers, would beat the crap out of you for this, but Billy's father is a high school wrestling champion, the duo football players."_**

 _" **As is my uncle, Damian Anderson, so unless you want to explain this, why, of eleven, five are dead and four of those five were at the trial so what the hell is this unless..."**_ she started to say and closed her eyes. **_"What's wrong?"_** Taryn asked and she explained that. _**"Reynolds had and has had it out for us, since our parents threw Adam in jail eight years ago, I just uncovered the reason why now."**_

 _ **"But Taryn, the reason is that Rod was the one who found him and arrested him the last time, but Rod Lane, Tina Grey and Glen Lantz were killed first. Philip and Jenny were next, all that's left of our crime prevention ring is you, me, Nancy, Nattie Adams and the Breckers, Jeff and his young sister Judy. But they're in college right now at the moment, and with that right now."**_

 _ **"A**_ _ **dam were you waiting for me to blow the whistle on you, so I could get my mother and their parents up here. Is that what you were trying to do, get me to remember, I turn you into Dr. Gordon, Jenkins and Adams. They call our parents, who then call Uncle Donald and his team and while we're free, the duo are toast?"** _She asked and he nodded to her and she gave a nod as she said it to him.

 ** _"So you found a way to end the corruption in the hospital and it was by exposing yourself to me, Taryn and Nancy._ _As our parents were all at the trial at the time, if I'm reading this right, it was three fold situation now._ _And it turns into a domino effect, you save us by exposing the truth. And said truth of your true identity and I want the truth right at the moment as well here now._**

 _ **"But have you touched the girls, I mean all the girls that ended up in the ward since you started working here, at all since you been working here?"** she_ asked and he shook his head. _ **"The only thing I'm guilty of this time is masquerading as an orderly Kristen. But I'm not responsible for the added charges to my former identity, in fact, I'm being framed, it was another brewer at the time."**_

 ** _"That mass produced the serum that drug was based off of, but if you need further evidence go to cooks in the cafeteria and ask them they can vouch for me. And I was going legit, before you found me finally, but if you have my records, and it's the updated one from my last trial._ _That's all that's needed to get your mother and their parents here, with the fact you found me now."_**

 ** _"I'm resigning and you can turn me into your parents and Dr. Jenkins, but he's being framed, for drug dealing and stealing as is Adams."_** he told her the group saw a furious look on her face as she nodded to him. _**"The duo are friends of my mother, and they're being framed for selling narcotic's to these drug dealers?"** _She repeated and he nodded and she gave a nod as he turned away from her sadly.

 _ **"Was that drug the reason he broke my shoulder when I was ten, Dean's father was the sergeant he nearly killed at the disturbance at the restaurant?"** _she asked and he nodded to her quickly at the remark. **"Yes it is, and seeing the injury on your shoulder, I was pissed at that, because seeing that was enough. And I wanted to beat the shit out of whoever did it and whoever sold him the pills."**

 _ **"I don't know who did it and who sold him the pills,**_ _ **but I was in jail at the time of the riot at the restaurant. But you don't have to tell me, but if that's the added reason for why I saw that line in your shoulder X-ray. It's enough I'm going to kill who caused it, you're my one chance, but I was trying to expose myself to you guys."** _he said and she nodded as he pushed away from the wall.

 _ **"You were in jail from the time I was eight to eleven years old, so four years in jail and five years on the lam. Yeah alright, so you arrived here, trying to catch a way to end things and you were looking for someone who was connected to you trial. And in each of Dr. Gordon's patient groups, that had girls and suddenly you get your wish when Nancy arrives and with her, me, on Monday."**_

 ** _"Monday was the day of your previous arraignment, alright I get it, if you give me everything I need. I can get you by on a light sentence, community service, working on the base my uncle works at, I don't care. But to get that chance you have to tell me everything you know about. In why we lost 90 more patients in 12 year, but that's it, that's my offer."_** she said and he nodded to her as he left then.

 ** _"Wait a minute, Adam stop."_ **she told him and he looked at her. _**"If you're not his Brewer anymore, than where did dad get it from exactly at the time?"**_ she asked and he looked at her. ** _"Who's your father exactly, because this may be my only chance to survive the beating your father's, guys, Taryn, are going to give me later for those, if I realize who caused that to your shoulder kid."_**

 _ **"And who sold him the bloody pills as well at the time?"** _he asked and she quickly answered him. _**"Richard Allen Parker, Adam, to reduce the severity and magnitude of the sentence turn yourself in now. With the fact I just busted you, you know what you have to do, I can ensure you get off lightly. Though still life inprisonment, but you're better off now, just turn yourself into the cops."**_

 _ **"And my mother and the guys fathers, you have our addresses, but if you're planning on implication if they're also involved in this. But our parents are the best of friends with only six left, you have to tell ours, our adult versions, the Whites are Elliot and Claire White. Or to get get more formal, Sergeant and Nurse White, Will's mother and Aunt Claire working at county general."**_

 _ **"Will's father is contractor and architect, James is a firman, and Jared a paramedic, but the six of them together. That includes Lieutenant Donald Thompson, is your only chance of making it out of this alive you have to tell them the truth. My mother's been looking for you for five years, it's time to stop running and face the music now."** _she said and he nodded to her and left at that.

 ** _"Wait, wait, Adam hold it."_** Taryn said and he turned back to her at that. **_"Adam our only chance for you to get us out, it's time for the direct approach. I was studying to be a narc, so we pull a sting operation."_** she said and he nodded. "Hold it, you had this planned out the night before and the bad apples weren't paying attention to the cameras?" Kopecky said in shock and they nodded to him gently at the question.

"Tolito twist is and was our only chance and once they incriminate themselves we drop the act with each other. If she's suffers anything else tomorrow night after you pull us out of it at the time, but the six of us decided on a sting operation. They just got caught with their hands in the teel by attempting to kill the daughter and grand daughter of two government officials that night." Joey explained and they nodded as they watched it.

"We may have lost two more, but to save every child in town, I was acting as a double agent, but I was your undercover agent, Bill. But I'm sorry Elliot, Jack, I tried, but I couldnt save your children, because I was already too late. They were killed in the separation when they were trying to track each other down that night in the dream." he said and the duo nodded as they heard her say it with a sigh then at that.

 ** _"Guys, with what just happened, I don't want to be on my own at the moment."_** she told them and they nodded as they played a couple of games and Max came to check on them. "It was coming up on lights out and I was bringing them the first dose for the night Counselor, not knowing she just caught him red headed. At the time here, but she told me the following night and gave me his record." Max said and they nodded to him.

"Alright here's the next clip, but this is when I decided to implicate the bad apples so they could have enough rope to hang themselves, your honor. I decided my first good deed was by getting them ready to expose themselves and then tell Neil. In how to neutralize the narcotic and the sedatives they drugged her with the following night." Lorenzo added and the medical and council of the town both nodded to him.

Watching him as he walked into the lounge he found the trio standing there as he said it to the five of them and the dietician as well firmly. **_"We got a problem here, Kristen knows who I am."_ **Lorenzo said to Carver and Simms and she quickly answered. **_"What, but how did she figure it out?"_** she asked and he explained that. ** _"She finally got my surname is how, she's got my record, her mother is Anderson."_**

 ** _"Her mother is the jury leader and Taryn's father is a cop, if she tells Thompson, we're completely screwed here. Thompson was double checking on who I was after the panic attack, she hears why and I'm dead. And it's because her father is Daredevil Thompson, the last time I saw him was eight years ago. So you had a right to be worried here, their parents have been friends for years."_**

 ** _"But here's the bad news: her uncles are the older versions of the duo who jailed me. The duo who were murdered six years ago, her other aunt is the adult version of the girl who was with Thompson. While Parker's grandfather is the county judge and I saw only the five members of their gang at the trial, two women who look like older versions of the duo."_ **he said and she nodded to him.

 ** _"We don't have a choice here, we've got to destroy the evidence or we're all ending up in jail when their parents hear this. I've been pushing her condition to a relapse the last three days so we could fire him."_ **she said and he nodded as Carver answered her, his eyes worried but determined then. **_"Do whatever you have to, but get the loose ends tied up, because Gordon is getting too close now."_**

 ** _"And I mean right now to figuring out the truth,_** ** _anything goes wrong this week, and that's our ticket right there, to get rid of both him and Thompson."_** Carver and they nodded in agreement to that . **_"Whatever happens tomorrow is our ticket to burn and bury the evidence here, if this boogeyman is as dangerous as they claim him to be, I'm finishing off in draining what's left of her strength."_**

 ** _"Lorenzo use that stuff on her and spike her drinks with it, whatever anger she's holding in at Parker. That is perfect for this, we use that and double it through that drug you cooked up._** ** _We're orchestrating the fight in the hall, whatever anger she's holding in is the key here, so I'm giving the release. And you do the rest_** ** _and we let Max be the one to take the fall for this."_**

 ** _"His remarks regarding the kids is enough of an alibi, but we nailed six of seven of the crime ring, we have to get them all."_** she said and he nodded to her. **_"She doesn't know I ran into her father six years ago and gave it to him. But whatever anger she has at him is going to get doubled if she figures out what caused their separation."_** he said and she nodded to that as Carver answered him.

 ** _"Max takes the fall, by giving her the dose, double it, and with her strength like it is, they're trapped in there. And we let this, whatever it is kill her and them with her and we can bury all the evidence all at once that way. And we get off scott free here, alright we do it that night, if anything goes wrong. I'm not bothering to listen to whatever Thompson or Gordon have to say."_**

 ** _"And I'm firing them whether it was for following medical orders or not, you do the rest."_** Carver said and they nodded to that. "Whoa, whoa, that wasn't in the tape we viewed yesterday?!" Kincaid snapped and a message was written out. ** _"That's because this is the real tape, they didn't realize I was monitoring from another camera, baby brother, Kin, it's me, Tina."_ **Nancy read out and they all nodded to that news.

"In other words, he altered the words so we'd realize that he was implicating them, he wasn't the Brewer that gave Rick the blasted narcotic's. It was Derek Wallace, but he had to make it sound like he was the one so they'd reveal their plan to him. And then he'd turn them into us, once he was neutralized the drugs and sedatives in her system, before he turned himself into me." Donald said and Lorenzo nodded to him then at that.

Looking at them in shock, they heard Lorenzo's remark to his statement. " ** _Are you crazy I can't do that, she tells them the truth and you're screwed Carver, I'm a rapist, but I'm not killing a teenage girl, just to plug the leak. We've lost three in three months, because you're not getting them that medication. You go with this plan I'm not getting involved in it, I've already got enough dirt on me."_**

 ** _"Just to have me convicted for a third time, but if I kill a child I wind up in the electric chair. or I'm sentenced to life in prison for killing the daughter of the jury leader, I've done other illegal things in my life. But I draw the line at drugging a patient just to commit a murder here._** ** _In fact I hand myself over to them now, and the risk is less right now, at the moment me Gordon finds out."_**

 ** _"Than what you just sentenced yourselves to because of Reynolds right now. Their parents arrested me once already and I'm not killing their daughters just to cover a leak, they want me they can have me. I've had enough of this crap, you've been in over your heads ever since this started. She's right too, you do this, and this is going to get you killed when their parents find out about it."_**

 ** _"And for all I know this could cause a massacre in town, because this entity whoever it is, is really killing our patients and you're helping him by doing this._** ** _I'm a criminal, it's true, but I'd never kill a child, you and Walters, Grant and Bhear cross that line there's no going back. I'm not the one bribing you for this Reynolds is, you're scared he's going to kill you, you're in a damn if you do."_**

 ** _"And damned if you don't, you make these choices and other choices after those children are released and your records of being clean are nothing after that. She tells them, I'm accepting the consequences, but if you try to murder an innocent child. You're going to have their entire family and every parent in town asking for your blood, make your choice now."_** Lorenzo said and left the room.

"Thank you God right now, we have the real evidence right now at the moment here, like I decided, you came forward and we can get you by on a light sentence, Adam. So you just reveal the truth when grandpa gets to you, and ask those questions. I'm leading the charge and with my training, I'm using skills their lawyer will never beat me at, dad, mom, Uncle Darryl, I'm your assistant prosecutor." Kristen said and the trio nodded.

As looking at him, she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her. "As you said I'm your guardian angel, I did what I had to do, so you saved us. And I'm keeping my end of the bargain now, you reformed and went legit. But it's clear you're just like the narrator in the book and you did the right thing. So we finish the job, just ask those questions when I act like mother in the court room." she said and he smiled to her.

"I'd hate to be these fools right now, because once you get going they're turning into flame broiled barbecue later kiddo. Little you made an impression on me, but big you, it made such an impression, if I have to take another bullet to protect you, I will." Lorenzo said and she gave his hand a squeeze in response. As they watched the rest of the tape then as the council exchanged furious looks then as he said it to her at that.

As he headed for the staff lounge he stopped as he said it softly. ** _"I can't do this any more, I have to turn myself in, I do that now and the sentence is going to be less. Than if they arrest me, I'm turning myself into Councilor Parker, guys give me a chance to explain this to Jenkins and Dr. Gordon. I can tell them who I am, you just give me a chance to change, I can prove I can change who I am."_**

 ** _"They're going to kill her I have to tell Max and fast, whatever happens tomorrow I had nothing to do with here. Dear god why the hell did I even come here exactly, if it wasn't for me sixty five kids would still be alive right now, and two adults would still be alive right now, they and Grant, you people are out of your god damn minds, you realize what this could do to you guys later on."_**

 ** _"And once every parent in town finds out, wait a minute Lane and Lantz... Aw shit, whatever this is killed her brothers and sisters. And their parents are going to kill me for this when they find out._** ** _Girls please, I'm telling your father kiddo, I know you prefer Neil Gordon, he's your adoptive father. I can see that, I have to tell you the truth kiddo,_** ** _I'm not the one who baby, I swear it."_**

 ** _"I'm not the one turned your biological father into a junkie Kristen, it was someone else, I had nothing do with him, I was still in prison at the time. The cartel got their claws into him, let me explain that, give me a chance to help you. Just give me another chance to please, if you need proof that I had nothing to do with him, here's my confession now, Derek Wallace sold him the pills."_**

 ** _"But I was still in jail, I've been framed, repeatedly, by these people, your brothers and sisters. They killed them because your parents put me in jail, no matter what it takes I will avenge them. I swear it, like Angie, you're my biggest reason to live and get out from their blackmail, I will protect you with my life, I swear to god I will."_** he said softly as he leaned against the door.

"We know and we believe you now son, but just to make it stick, if they're gunning for my grand daughter, I'm allowing David to throw you a gun and you take them down." Anderson said and he nodded to the orders. "Don't worry, if it means taking a bullet for her, or the girls I'll do it." he said and he nodded and he smiled at her then. "Just why is he covering that arm right now like that?" Lorenzo asked and she sighed as she said it.

"I took a piece of shrapnel to this arm in addition to getting hit twice in the same place, remember when you pulled me out of it by hitting me with the neutralizer. After you, Max, Walter and Eric came to check on me the night it ended?" Kristen asked and he nodded. "Well I got hit a second time in the same place, before he killed Eric, to Tiger, he's getting concerned and he's trying to protect my paw from getting hurt even worse."

"Then it is already right now." she said and he nodded. "I take it he's the kitten version to the picture of the long furred black cat I saw hanging on the poster board in your room. Because like I said the night before the final attack I took a fast blood test, and I knew I had to get you guys out of the hospital, your parents up there. Or just get them to implicate themselves, because you were beginning to shift off the median that day."

"And you were on the edge of draining all of you strength, I had to save your life by only one chance?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah I know, and to answer your question now that was my mother's cat Smokey, so dad got me a kitten version to him. To help me, but this is him, if he was a kitten, black fur and blue eyes." she said and he nodded and the cat looked at him. "Mew." he said and Lorenzo hid a chuckle as he answered him.

"Nice to meet you too Tiger." he said and he watched as the kitten pressed his back into her upper chest as he pressed his forehead to hers and he heard a gentle purring and hid a smile. "He got a little territorial with her, since Fred made his precense known last night after we arrested the group you gave us details on at the time. But he's like every other kid when it comes to his parents." Elaine and the cat meowed in agreement to her.

"We're probably better off making sure he doesn't start chasing our furry friends all over the place, because to cats and dogs they see something like this. And their fur starts standing up while their's ears flatten, while for rabbits, mice and hamsters it's a different story. So they're safe on the furniture, the counter tops that have an island where the kids can do their homework, or just the staircase." Erin said and Jesse covered his eyes.

"I don't suppose he's the reason for why one my parakeets killed the other and why the second blew up after he killed the first, is he. Because dad was worried that the stove was leaking gas?" he asked and Donald answered that one. "That was normal for that blasted stove, but it went through two previous owners at the time. And just before you bought the house son, but that stove was 15 years old and needed to be replaced."

"As did the wiring in the house, but as the house was haunted at the time, your mother, if she gave it 15 minutes. And the monoxide stench you were smelling would have worn off, but the bird flew right through the vapor, but Ken. Do you smoke by any chance?" he asked and Walsh nodded. "Then you're lucky you didn't blow up the house, Fred was screwing around with the air conditioner, but one spark with the gas in the house."

"And you could have killed yourselves if you tried to do it yourself, because in the town the word paranormal takes in a whole new meaning. But that explains why the house was over heating, if you lit up a match in that house. And with the gas stench you were picking up on that night right after that, it would have destroyed it. But you found my daughter's diary, her room was your room, son." he said and the Walshes all nodded.

"Why the hell would your wife put up those bars on the Windows exactly, Donald?" Walsh asked and he sighed. "Because she, like me, thought we had a copy cat killer running loose in town at the time, two days of hell. Starting with the fact my niece was murdered first, followed by a kid I loved like my own son. I didn't realize our supposedly dead child killer was killing the kids in their sleep." he said and Walsh nodded to him firmly then.

"But he was getting ready to kill all of you, but in regarding the rumors, you should have taken them more seriously. As to why, though it seemed like a scary story, it wasn't it, half of it was true, but the kids were dreaming about Fred. Before he started up in his reign of terror, but to answer your unasked question kids, regarding Fred. Though we considered it, we're not the ones who did the deed, but we all share the guilt in it."

"At one point after Nancy told me he was back, I was speaking for the entire born in town adult population. Regarding this, that we all lost too much over this already, and we were ready to be through with it. Before I learned he targeted my entire block, as it hit me like a Mach truck, but kill the entire block and the rest of you are open season. But that's why he targeted Jesse, before he possessed Jesse, two years ago now."

"But it was close when he nearly killed my daughter, she did what you did Lisa, regarding him, but he's epitome of evil, and love over rides hate. But the stories in town, regarding her, the trio, Marge and me, were half true. Nancy never saw Glen being killed, but she and he had soulmate connection, as for Marge. He killed her by setting her on fire and she died in her sleep at the time." he said and the newcomers nodded to him gently.

"So why she'd end up in the hospital exactly?" Lisa asked and he sighed. "Like my god daughter, she was suffering the very same thing, she was in stage two. In regarding her mother and the trio, till she tore her room apart and I was all she had left now. She was scared out of her mind that she was going to lose me next. But Krueger reversed the damage he did to us by targeting the rest of the block." he said and the group nodded.

"You're getting the truth to those rumors from me after I finish this one, the next comes out in June, number two before school starts. And this term, now, it comes out in January, but everyone we're making it clear, health class, ancient history and legends class and Movie theory are non negotiable starting next term, clear. Because the next 6 months it's testing runs on the new health regime and the health department."

"Just to make it clear, regarding getting the correct results in this situation, and guys we're serious, who in here is a stay at home parent, exactly?" Kristen asked and fifty members lifted their hands. "Alright starting from the second the school day ends after the group is back under your eye again. We need you to monitor the transition carefully in regarding the come down, get the schedule worked out to a normal routine."

"Because like my guardians have decided on the same in my case, as for the first ten days it's Aunt Erin is checking in on me at a certain time. As she and Dr. Jenkins monitors the come down, for the first ten she's got it and then the following month. And 16 under their care, as they monitor me and what I looked like then. To how we look like on the hypnocil, after two months of dream deprivation, special diet and no caffeine."

"It's by writing down the results of every day on it, but the right diet, on the dream suppressant, less sugar and next to no caffeine. And plenty of exercise to burn off the caffeine, so half your department is by recovery of sleep deprivation and the other training in dream skills, dad." Kristen said and he nodded. "Not a bad idea, I'm the lead psychiatrist now and Nancy just made it to full herself and Dr. Harris is our boss now."

"So I'm taking Simm's place, Nancy's got mine and Harris took Carver's, but the only difference, it's level D, borderline C, in the department, and the Cubs. They're, instead of quiet room, getting a time out for loss of their tempers starting now in there. Alright kids, with Nancy and me being the ones that trained the trio. In regarding their dream powers, 18 months ago, that including use of hypnosis as well just to unlock them."

"I'm doing the same thing for you guys as, next to her, I'm the world's leading expert on pattern nightmares so with that, it's dream deprivation at night. And use of dream powers in group therapy, starting now, but this should work now. And as to why now, it's why we have the sessions going in circles, making little progress with maximum effort. Well now it's maximum progress with little effort as we train you to fight in there."

"2) we block him out by dream deprivation, the right diet, and drain your restless nerves by getting you toys and sports equipment to play with. In between class now, so that's where this is going to come in handy now." Neil said and they nodded. "That's actually the problem leading into when Kris arrived, little progress with maximum effort. And then suddenly the progress got out of hand now that we were back together that week."

"But I'd say group therapy took on a whole new meaning once you had our entire gang as patients Doc." Kincaid said and he started laughing at that. "Yeah that's an understatement, I've never seen you guys like this before. But the final piece to your childhood gang arrives and suddenly you're all suffering from the very same power burst. And the screwing around starts getting out of hand as well, but you got our attention."

"And the amount of noise on the floor had every medic and orderly wondering what all the racket was about on our floor that day. Because Daniel told me they could hear you from upstairs and as could every adult patient and orderly." he said and she smiled. "I take it the patients on the floor were all finding this funny. Since they never heard this much noise coming from the Adolescant Ward before?" she asked and Williams nodded.

"Yeah, and the leader of a group of patients, they were you guys as adults, asked me what the heck was going on downstairs and I told him I didn't know. Before Daniel said he'd go and check, before an hour later he reported in and told me. That you guys were going at it, and and the sextet all started laughing at that. Before he said that's one way to get rid of the cabin fever response, by hearing this day and day out in there."

"But I'm lucky these seven weren't you guys as adults, because with you its one thing, with a group of seven adults it's just asking for trouble." Adams said to her and she nodded with a chuckle. "What the heck were they in for exactly?" Joey asked and she sighed. "Same reason you guys were, therapy, but it was two women and five men, and the quintet acted like you guys around the trio." Jenkins said to him and he nodded.

"But to get back to this though, Neil, how much are we putting to fix things before we double it, I mean we have three months until the money comes back?" Williams asked and Nancy explained that to him gently. "$5,000,000 now for our department at the hospital, and that's covering the first of the three wings on the floor later on and another $7,000,000 to block off the spots that are off limits to the kids in town or there."

"Another $10,000,000 for supplies and the rest of the stuff needed and finally we do repairs on the town, in our side of it. But block off the cut off between the main drag and downtown, because we also need to fix my high school. And before before the current grades switch locations next term." she said and he nodded as Kristen looked at her as she said it for the eight gently at that remark as they and their friends looked her then.

"All I can say is thank god you survived the last rampage or we'd be finished by last night, sis. But now that we got a second chance at it, let's put it to use and we, the first, second, third and fourth generations are the ones protecting the fifth now. But from here on out its dealing with every section needed to now. But the Adolescant department at the hospital is now the emergency medical ward for our medical plan for us kids."

"But we're putting it into three distinct categories, but: 1) therapy, 2) is severe health problems, I mean about the ones that have been suffering from eating disorders. Or in this case what looks like injuries from suicide attempts that aren't and it's a result of dream deprivation that you have to deal with. And 3) is substance abuse and recovery, as we have everything we need to heal and though in the hospital at the time."

"We stay caught up because we have our own group of teachers there at the hospital, want a chance to pretend you're at the movies. And on the drag at eating out for the night, bookstore, library, a date night, no problem, hallway number three. That gives the patients their own version of the drag and life in the dormitory is the recreation wing." Kristen said and the group all nodded to her as the medical council switched it then.

"Hey dad, after day ten, you better let me help you, if Damian is a younger version of me, I think he's got my abilities. So with that, with my strength coming back, I spend an hour helping you helping in therapy, the rest of the day in school. And a two hour break for nap, as we arrested the bad apples now, they got me to train with. And as a big sister now as well." she added and they nodded as Nancy smiled at that remark and idea.

"Not a bad idea, with you at that stage we've been practicing at getting our skills up and running, but if Damian is just like you, you can help him in training, he's a beginner. You're an intermediate, and we have you to help us train the bringers. While the dream masters get their skills under control and we got a nice sized army out of this. But our family gang are the dream warriors and we're back." she said and Neil nodded to him.

"She's right, with you out of school for 8 weeks to 10, 9 of those 10 weeks, this could be used as your preparing to join my team at work. As you're helping me train my patients in a ro-test now, and in between hours. Then you're the beginning for the high school department in the hospital, but this is preparation for our new regime. And you and my current patients are just the beginning now, baby." he said and Derek chuckled at that.

"Yeah and with the kids entering the eighth grade next year, a added Phys. ED teacher as well now, but she's got me involved, ten days after the stitches have healed. But half elementary school level, half high school and preparing to enter the work force. By a few add ons, but 1) she's acting as intern therapist, 2) she's helping you to prepare for the new regime and 3) we have the duo coming with to help you prepare for it."

"But we spend the months leading into their summer break, working on the town, making repairs, extensions to hospital, blocking off the areas that are out of bounds. And so on, but the first step is dealing with who the next possible casualties are, the trial and the town meeting." Derek said and Elaine nodded. "Yeah and at the moment, it's also added group therapy for us adults now as well." she said and Erin nodded in agreement.

"Those of us who suffered the most need group therapy, extending anywhere from therapy itself, substance abuse, marriage counseling and so on. Like the kids we need this just as much, so we can prepare for the latest addition to our families. If anyone of us women in here are pregnant with their latest child." she said and the medical council nodded in agreement as Frasier and Haris exchanged looks at get remark then.

"Who in here, is pregnant with their latest child?" Frasier asked and thirty parents lifted their hands and he and Harris nodded. "My daughter's right, like the third generation, you kids need this just as much as they, our grandchildren, do. You all been affected by what he did these last twenty years now, so for the next 18 months. And leading into when baby number 2 or 3 are being born, you need to heal yourselves now, kids."

"But now the time has come to heal here now, Krueger has done enough damage to the town this time so we repair the damage, physically, mentally and emotionally now. Charlie and I are covering you guys in the adult department, Neil and Daniel have your children, so for the adults. It's county general, for the kids, it's Westin Hills, pediatric to young adult 9 to 30 years old clear." Frasier called out and they all nodded to him then.

"You better go it 2nd grade to 3rd year college grandpa, at Westin Hills, Dr. Jenkins can handle us in both ways, as can Dr. Adams, and dad and Nancy are psychiatry. Shei', she's going into being an M.D., and for me, psychiatry and my added specialty is into the mind of a paranormal homicidal maniac. So that's your ace in the hole to prevent an outbreak if this turns into Clash of the Titans." Kristen said and the quartet nodded.

"And at the moment you're right baby, with the fact that we pulled it off the other night, with my being your psychiatrist. And it's now the fact that the exhilaration of never having nightmares again and you can live normal lives is now getting contagious in the group at the moment." Neil said with a smile and his patients nodded as he saw his young quintet gather into a circle smiling as she answered him at that with a smile.

"We're all that's left of your original ten 18 months ago Doctor, so to you, like our parents, you're wanting the same vengeance for us. That they do, had it not been for Adam implicating them and telling you how to neutralize the sedatives. We'd be finished, but like her, it's you saved us, we owe you just as much as we owe Nancy, Lieutenant Thompson and Adam, we owe you everything." Jesse said and Kristen nodded to that.

"Like I said, we owe you and Nancy big, dad, you listened to us, you helped us and we're free of him now. You didn't lose your entire patient group, we're still with you, you did the best you could for the others. But what happened wasn't your fault, Reynolds had it out for us ever since our parents threw Adam in jail. Consider this payback, to both of them, that you're making sure he ends up behind bars and he never takes another life."

"We're your patients, your kids, you're doing this justice in only one way and it's by doing it legally and protecting us by getting us the medication to protect us for life till we're adults ourselves now." she said and he nodded as he pulled her into a hug and she tightened her arms around him. "I'm not losing you baby, I'm not giving you up now. He wants you, either of them, they're getting to you over my dead body, and I mean that."

"You six are all that matter to me now, I'm protecting you with my life now." he said to her softly. "I love you too dad." she said and buried her head into his shoulder and he hold her gently. Watching them softly, Elane hid a smile at the bond between them, 'Just one year together and the bond is so strong, she's never letting go now.' she thought smiling gently as she watched her nephew turn to their principal then.

"Mr. Shaye, can change our school mascot to the warriors in this case. Because with the fact that was the inspiration taken and the added dream skills class we're taking. It just took on an entirely whole new meaning right now. But dream skills and a new mascot for the school sports teams. Our lives are just beginning now and we're free of him for good, so he's just started something in the school." Kincaid said and he chuckled as he said it.

"No kidding, all of you kids are wired from the exhilaration of being free of the nightmares finally, but this is getting ridiculous. Our original mascot was the Spartans if you want to change it to the Indian warriors, I'm fine with that. But you kids get it together, next school year is the first full year of those classes being taken. And they're non negotiable either, so you don't take it, than you don't graduate."

"And I'm setting up some new rules here regarding health when on campus." he said and the teenagers nodded. "I'd say they're more than wired from not having him haunt their nightmares now that we got the medication at the moment needed to prevent him from getting them anymore. But the fact that they just saved every kid in town is the added reason for this now." Derek said smiling as he looked at his young trio gently.

"We may not be leaving the town anymore, but that doesn't mean we have other things to do that a kid can see as fun, because our lives have changed for the better. We're seventeen and our lives are just beginning, it's time we really live it up. We got our whole lives ahead of us now by taking our medication and never breaking the rules." Joey said and their parents all nodded in understanding to that remark gently.

As Donald looked at his daughter gently and nodded to him as he answered him as he looked at their young trio. "Alright all of you pull yourselves together, I know you're relieved you're not being haunted by him anymore. I understand that but there's no reason to start getting reckless right now, but until the trial and town meeting. The curfew is at 8 p.m., if Elliot, our units and I catch you on the drag or anywhere else."

"On a school night for the next three months and you're in big trouble, and starting now, gets togethers of more then three teenagers are going supervised. And again, I have another slumber party that results in another prank phone call and you kids are in big trouble, got it." Donald said and they nodded to the orders. "Was that what happened before the murder that night?" Henderson asked and he nodded in aggravation.


	11. 11: Final Decisions And Discussions

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 11: Renovations And Preparations**

"Yeah and I was pissed that Sarah was out of town, so unsupervised and Marge said that she was spending the night at the Greys. But after the murder I got the news that Sarah was out of town and I was furious at that. Alright and again, girls, don't try that with the phone line and guys, I'm not kidding, that happens again and you're ending up in a two week time out for pulling prank phone calls on us, understand, and I mean that."

"With my being the head of the new security plan I'm writing up a list of new orders now, but boys." he said as he looked at Jack and his boss. "It's time to use that check, we need you to build a fence around the perimeter of the house, the plant and a cement wall blocking off downtown to our suburbs now. But half the bill is being used to gather food and supplies for the next two months and start rebuilding some of the town."

"They sent us $10,000,000,000, so we use half to start work on building everything needed and getting groceries into town and a few other things. But you kids are starting now are on this regime and the curfew is at 8p.m., but I want you home by that time and you're to stay there after dark. Understand." he said and the entire group all nodded to the orders as Kristen answered him at the remark as she said it to him.

"Dad, guys, here's the only way for us kids, for the next ten weeks, to be out after dark, but it's by being with a parent or guardian. Especially if the security teams catch us on the drag after 8p.m., so after dark and curfew. It's being with a parent or guardian starting now." she said and they nodded in agreement as Anderson said it. "Tony add that to the list, that starting now until the town meeting in 10 weeks."

"That if a teenager wants to be out after dark they need to be with a parent or guardian to be out on the drag or anywhere in town. But after hours it's the curfew is at 8p.m.. Any teenager to young adult eta caught without an adult is getting brought in." he said and they nodded as the two younger generations nodded to the orders.

"I wouldn't count on that catch, regarding guys like that jock Reynolds on the football team, because these idiots, all they got on their minds are sports and women. Us you can guarantee it, we're the ones with the nightmares, but starting now, Dillon. I suggest the workday ends at six for us teenage waitresses at the diner starting now. So for us, like the adults, if we're an only child, practice and after school jobs end at 5 to 6:30."

"But the amount can used to fix the areas that need fixing get the added supplied and then once we get the entire amount back. And pay our debt of this amount back to the government we can get some real work done by late September after. And that's not if we got the movie company, coming here with exclusive rights. And asks to the events of the storyline, but the movies are being created live here in town, so instead of it there."

"In Hollywood, we have them doing it live on location every portion of the story live here in town and our double's do this like we do it, but a 20% of that amount. It goes to rebuilding the town, and setting up the areas that marked out of bounds to everyone younger then 30. Another 10% goes for groceries and supplies, and the last 10% goes towards making it clear that the town is going into lockdown now at the moment.""

"But in total of that amount for the next two months leading into the trial and town meeting now. The amount spent is going to be an even 2.5 billion dollars and we can spent another quarter for groceries until we all get our money back now. But that sums it up grandpa, Mayor." she said and Donald, Anderson and McCallister nodded to the suggestions as Anderson finished her remark then as they exchanged looks at that.

"Look this isn't Derry Maine, and the murderer may not be walking around in plain sight, but that's no excuse for getting reckless or breaking the rules right now. You guys, the ones who survived the previous encounter and lived to tell about it now. And the ones who saw him the other night before we arrested his accomplices at the hospital. We lost 90 more because you broke the movie rules, so no more rule breaking starting now."

"To repeat what the teacher in the book said we're living in dangerous times right now and I want you kids to be careful starting now. He may not walking around the streets and back as a human, but there's no reason not to be cautious. Stay away from the areas that are connected to him, the boundary is at the front gate. Starting now, go further and it's getting you the consequences, okay." he said and they nodded to him.

"Wait what about the convent his mother was at before the situation started?" Lisa said and he nodded. "Stay away from it, we don't need to give him anymore fuel right now, because until we release the 90 victims and whoever he kills next. It's we're not taking chances anymore, either us as your parents or just the town council, both areas, alright." Anderson said and the group all nodded to the orders then.

"To answer the other question, though this isn't Derry Maine, our poltergeist is simulating Pennywise the dancing clown right now. So with that, at 16 to 17, we starting reading horror stories in regarding king novels now. But right now we got to get that house prepped." she said and Donald looked at the paper. " Fred you mind about us using your house as a live set?" he asked and a remark was written out then.

 ** _"No, but the first two films had the house looking like a clean family was living there, and then a year of trouble resulted in it turning into what it looks like now. What do you suggest, move my stuff into the cellar leading into the backyard. And you have the duplicates of everything you and the Walshes had in the house in the last seven years, Donald?"_ **he asked and Donald nodded gently.

"Yeah that's what we're suggesting after we remodel the house a second time we have it looking like it did when my family was living there and you're getting $30,000 to set it up. But leaving the inside looking like that until we get duplicates of everything the Walshes had in the house in there. Then once we hit Dream Warriors, Dream Master and the Dream Child, you change it back okay." he said and a second message wrote out.

 ** _"You better double it in case of the secondary part, you know that house and the swimming pool need to be worked on and with my being an engineer. It's going to take me two months to get it looking like it did, before and after Marge put the bars up on the windows. But other then that, I can have the house and pool, as well as the plant, ready by the time we have company coming here."_**

 ** _"So on location and whoever is playing me has me leading them in creating my glove. While everyone of these kids that are playing your children, they better take the medication themselves and second right now. It's that we have a real version of the bottle and medication come flying out of Nancy's purse. With her and Gordon going over what's been going after she returned at the moment."_**

 **"What about the special effects, you need any help with that, I mean I can do the poltergeist intrusions, while my double is playing me. On the movie set and stage and you have it looking like it did for real."** he said and Henderson covered his eyes as Donald answered that. "You want to get involved that's fine, but keep the stunts we saw to a minimum at the moment, as for the special effects at the moment."

"So long as you don't make it look too real that's fine, we're fine with that, but don't over do it right now, or you're going to scare the hell out of of the audience later." he said in answer to that. "Great that's just what we need, him pulling every stunt on these movies for real in the special effects and whoever is playing him. He is now scaring the heck out of our children's doubles in these movies." James said with a bemused look at that.

"Alright Joe, once we got the fence built around that house, and I want it high enough, around the sides that now one can climb over the fence. But you're sticking a sign that says off limits and out of bounds to all children, teenagers and young adults. The ones younger than thirty on the door of the house, the front gate. And the fence leading into the power plant, the house and the power plant are his territory, so stay clear kids."

"And the same is said for the door of the tower with the following message right below it, on the fence and the doors of each of these properties and we're building one around the house that says, in bold letters, meaning we mean business. **_'By order of the town government of Springwood, this property is hereby off limits. And to all children to young adults, both Springwood born and newly arrived members."_**

 ** _"And only, and we mean only, during Halloween can you underage members can cross this perimeter, any adults catch any young adults under thirty. They're hereby being charged for reckless endangerment and not following the law. All areas that are being made forbidden are getting any who try to the usual consequences, but the consequence starting now are more serious"_**

 ** _"For you now children, but as the local town government, starting now, the acts of your health and safety are a primary concern to us. Both as your parents and as the adults that care concerned for your safety. As of this day all children from 10 to 30, are hereby bound by the new rules of the town, any breaking them are getting three chances and the last chance we mean, is just that."_**

 **"So we're giving you a fair chance to keep yourselves out of trouble, but you break that last chance and you're losing your license for seven months, and are being held back for a year. And in whatever level you're in, be it 5th grade to first year college now. So you test us regarding these rules and you're getting the consequences for it."** Anderson read out and he nodded to that explanation gently.

"Adam we have a lot of work to do, I'm looking at $500,000,000 to get the groceries in here and every batch of supplies we need. Another $500,000,000 to do repair jobs in certain areas and we get to work on the extensions now. But the donations you can use that to treat it like your children's tuition until they're released from the hospital. But you will get your money back, because therapy and medical care is free starting now."

"In your children's cases, and as is the adults, with us having enough money now, we can do things, that we should have done then, before Reynolds now." Frasier called out and they nodded. "Good point, at least the kids get a first class health care and an education and the amount we gave pays for the clothes and stuff. That's needed when our Cubs are in the hospital for whatever reason now." Davidson said and he nodded.

"That was actually going to be my next suggestion, Dr. Williams, Mr. Davidson, but their parents all wrote a check for $4,500.00. But $1,500 is their living allowance when in the ward and the rest of their monthly tuition when in the hospital. So they at least have money to use when on field trips during these stays in the hospital for whatever reason. And with it, two or three school buses at the hospital as well, so we don't have it."

"As looking like they're mental patients, but just the basis of living as normal a life as possible. With them at this age, they understand the threat he poses after I explained this to Damian Carter and the Reynolds twins. To the kids, they're living off the money their parents gave the Adolescant program when under their care." Kristen said anf thry all nodded as Neil smiled at the suggestion the

"Yeah and with the fact I'm a philanthropist, it's making sure the town slogan is taken seriously, but the children will endure. We just have to make sure of that starting now at the moment, but we fix the house. And clean it up on the outside, but leave it alone on the inside, wait a minute, hey Fred. You mind about doing some work with you as a poltergeist for the next two months?" Lane asked and a message wrote itself out at that.

 ** _"Sure Adam, what do you have in mind exactly?"_** he asked and he smiled. "With the plant out of commission, you think you could get it back online, just have it looking like you did back then. But you're an engineer in your past life, so back to the beginning, your house looking like it did back then as well and everything that you had that belonged to your daughter and family is back and scattered around the place."

"But we're spending a billion to get the town back up to par and another five million on groceries and other essentials for the next week, so while we're doing this you're busy with your areas and we got it going normally. Alright?" he asked and a second message wrote itself out at that, with a bemused tone. **_"What are the chances we got a movie company coming here regarding that trial, because with this amount."_**

 ** _"it's enough we can help them afford things and then have every single movie based at the live locations in every movie regarding our storyline, till we hit my mother?"_** he asked and the cat looked at the paper with an annoyed look. "Meeooww." he said warningly and a minute later the next message was written out. **_"Alright watch it you little fluffball, now's not the time for it, we been having problems."_**

 ** _"All night, so you want me to leave you alone, then don't tempt me by fooling around with the stuff I can possess, alright."_** Donald read out and the cat gave a second annoyed meow at that, before Lane answered his question. As he and the others tried to keep from laughing at that and McCallister smiled as he answered him. "Alright easy kitten, you lose it now and we have further problems and leave him alone, Fred."

"But to answer your question right now regarding that one extremely high right now at the moment. But then this amount is enough to cause any normal person to lose their mind right now, because it's five times the amount of the country Capitol budget. Alright all in favor of making these changes as we wrote them down, say aye." McCallister called out and the entire council did it together. "Aye!" they all said in unison and he nodded.

"All opposed?" he said and there was no response to that and they nodded. "The motion has passed then, starting now the town is going into lockdown. All supplies and groceries needed we write a list, at the restaurants and the stores. Clothes, food, school supplies gas, textbooks, excetra, write it down and we have several freight liners bring it to the gate, and your bases bring it the rest of the way boys, and with it at the moment."

"I want that announcement in the mail to every residence on our side of town out by Monday. Kids starting now until the town meeting, your curfew, at wherever you work, is 6 p.m. School nights, and 7 on weekends, so we catch you on the drag after 8 o'clock, and without your parents, and you're on a three strike rule, third strike mean you lose your license for two months. But it's either at your block or your backyard, that's acceptable, starting now."

"But we catch you on the drag, after dark, and it's getting you arrested and brought back to your house after that. But starting now those lists of rules that the judge gave you are non negotiable, he's the Supreme Court judge in town starting now. I'm the town president and the cabinet is the town council as of this moment. And I am having both of the bases, Army and Air Force are town coast guard, so send 60 each of your guys."

"To join the precinct, every child to young adult from 11 to 30 years old is to take their hypnocil, without exception. You don't and it's putting you back in the hospital and we're serious, starting now there is no alcohol, drugs or smoking in your future until your thirty, clear. Because we're knuckling down on your health right now, those get togethers you have are going supervised by several members of the Elm Street contingent."

"First generation and second generation, that's the original Elm Street block and the new version to it, and once that fence up is built. Then there's no crossing the perimeter until this coming Halloween if we have the movie company making the first film, understand." he said and they group all nodded to the orders. As Frasier finished off the medical orders then as he called out then to every person at the schools then.

"And starting now every principal in the room is to rewrite the health requirements, you notice anyone in your care suffering from exhaustion or a case of over use of the stimulates. Report it to the school nurse, immediately because that child may need to a few days in recovery just to heal. But kids, we don't need another outbreak like this, so you see it and tell your teachers or your coaches, immediately, understand."

"Because whoever didn't take it is the next victim when everyone else is did, with the entire block supposedly dead in the movie storyline. Alice is channeling Kristen's ability to bring you in, that happens and we could have another murder, understand." he said and they nodded as Max looked at Kristen and ran his hand through her hair. And in response she leaned her head against his shoulder and he smiled at that response then.

"Alright everyone, this is just the starter until we get the prescription set to your standards, but two months testing it out until we're sure it's safe. Jane, how old are the kids at the orphanage exactly?" Jenkins asked and she explained that. "2 months and up to 10 years, so they're on the liquid version, Daniel." she said and they nodded. "Then I'm calling the company and having them set it to liquid form as well, Mrs. Owens."

"But at the moment he's targeting us teenagers and young adults and we can take the pills. But Neil and I need to get a surplus of the liquid version for the kids under 11 for you tomorrow and it'll arrive at the orphanage and drug store by Wednesday. At the latest, so we have to start tonight, Andy, Tom, get that letter and notice into the mail box by Sunday." Nancy said to the duo, standing behind McCallister, and they nodded to her.

As Hamilton opened up the bag and started dividing the pills up for each teenager and young adult then until all the bottles in the bag were empty. "Everyone what's the count?" he asked and Alice nodded. "I have 30, Doctor." she said and and the quintet nodded. "Us too, Doctor." Rick said for himself, Debbie, Dan, and Sheila. As Jesse's group nodded. "Yeah Doctor, we all got the same number." he said and they nodded to him.

"Kids remember, low sugar, no caffeine for two months, you get a jolt and that's the only time you get into the junk food and that takes care of it. So you're sticking to milk, both versions, fruit punch, lemonade, fruit juice or just plain water at meal times for 60 days, but balanced diet starting now, clear." he said and they nodded. "I don't suppose doing a combination of club soda to the punch is allowed?" they heard a voice call out to him.

"Yeah it is, but, it's the cola drinks, direct soda and coffee that's off limits as is the straight black tea son, all of those have twice the number of caffeine. That we're allowing in the detox, but the sparkling fruit juice, the punch, if you want to add Sprite. Or 7 up, to it I'm fine with that, but the cola and caffeinated drinks are off limits starting now. You want a candy bar, it's just one and that's it?" Neil called out and they all nodded gently.

"How every teenager in the high school that is suffering the nightmares regarding Krueger is going to take the detox is anyone's guess dad. As to why it's because some of them, like Reynolds is going to not bother with following the no caffeine rule. Others are going to ignore the new rules you decided on for us and some. If someone else is killed, could start something if some jock insults Alice after whoever the next victim is-is killed."

"While remarking on Rick after he's been up way too long in training and the lethargy is hitting him hard. He's like Uncle Damian right now and with that in mind, their mother passed a few months ago, before we met and they're dealing with a few thing. They're, the idiot, is just asking for a fight to break out in the locker room, because Dan is his brother in law and Alice his future wife, to put this bluntly right now at the moment."

"At the current moment in the movie verse, the guys are dead, I'm gone and Sheila was just murdered, so to Debbie, Dan, Rick and Alice, survival is the key. To Dan while I'm his sister in law now at the time, Alice is his true love interest. And his best friend is not only exhausted but is also in mourning at the moment. So he's now getting overly protective of his quartet's emotional and mental state at the current moment right now."

"To him, insult his friends and you're getting the beating of a life time for it, as to right now in his direct opinion. But every teenager doesn't get the back history, because at one point, before we chose to check Wednesday night. Springwood's town history read like the Bermuda Triangle and to Rick he's now starting to believe what I told him. And knows that the town, till now, was not a safe place for teenagers at the moment."

"What's left of the block is dropping like flies now, and we lose two in a week but four in the course of ten days. Every teenager is getting edgy and some stupid idiot who acts before he thinks drags this up to Dan in the locker room, and calls Alice a lunatic. And it's because she's getting what I really tried to explain to her now. While dragging up the fact I'm gone and in earshot of Rick as well till he shoves him into the lockers then."

"But you're just asking for trouble here if this happens for real and everyone is in detox from the caffeine, but so far no one has died. But to Dan it doesn't matter now, as to him he considered me his sister, Rick his brother and Alice his wife and the four of us all knew this as well. So with my being shut down in the movie, Rick explains this to him, before I'm next and they're both in shock at the current moment by that point now."

"While Alice is now doing anything she can to keep herself awake right now because with me gone, she doesn't have anyone to help her control it. And she's scared to sleep now, because Sheila was killed in the last attempt to at the time and to top it off. As to how and why, it's that they ended up with a multiple murder barely a week apart as a result, but four in ten days." Kristen said and Neil nodded as he got it then at that remark.

"Damn it, I didn't consider that, Adam when did Hannah pass exactly?" Damian asked and he sighed. "Six to seven months ago, and I've been trying to hold it together the last few months, your father said it was the same for you?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah my sister had been reacting like Alice, I threw myself into my training. And dad was like you, everything was falling apart until our friends yanked us out or it at the time."

"After we did come out of it, the results were we were like the kids with their friends, so don't worry you're not alone, believe me. Like my father said, you're a younger version of my family, though we lost one twin we didn't lose the other. You have both children, to keep them both we have to keep them to the rules starting now." he said and Kristen hugged him tightly and he tightened his arms around her then gently.

"Philip was like my other twin brother, seeing my brother killed, for real, the pain hit me the following morning during group. I just got him back that week, I have him away from me, and in the worst way possible now. I'm not having your brother taken away from you Alice, I swear it." Kristen said and they both nodded as Rick pulled her into a hug and she pressed her forehead to his, as he answered her gently at that.

"You and my sister are my entire life, with the fact we're doing it like this, though you lost your twin, you never lost me or the guys. It's going to be okay, I'm never leaving you, I promise honey, I love you, I'll never leave you. You saved my life, and now I'm saving you in the same way, by make sure the damn door is kept locked and bolted shut, starting now." he said and she nodded as he went further then at what she told him.

"And with what you told me yesterday, until you think you're ready, we keep it to first and second base, I'm not in any rush, we do it before we're 21 and it's over with for us, so we follow the rules and take our medication, and we're protected for life after that." he said softly and she nodded as he hugged her tightly and she pressed her forehead to his softly as she looked from him to the quartet gently at that remark.

"But one other thing guys, Alice, with the fact you can channel our powers as the dream master, you start taking on our characteristics in our personalities. But mind over matter you heard that from Sheila, but it causes you to change with every death now. Had Rick been killed next week, you start taking on his abilities in martial arts. Without me to explain this to you in dream skills, you wouldn't understand what's happening to you."

"Without me or Nancy to train you, you change with with every death at the moment, and Dan is the first to notice this as he's your soulmate. But with you just beginning your own therapy in group now, we're taking you through dream skills starting now. But what I told him in there yesterday was the truth, Glen said you turn your back on the monster, take away its energy and it disappears which is just what happened at the time now."

"Nancy did it the first time, I did it the second and by showing no fear to him, we take away every ounce of energy ever gave him, show no fear. But here's where it gets dangerous, had I been the last one left, he'd force me into bringing you in. I wasn't having a risk at more deaths, but especially when sedated. But that's the dangerous part, and I'm not going to kid you either, that's as dangerous as it gets right now."

"With the fact dreams are reality now, you die in there and this time it's for real, so what happens in there shows up on your body for real. Including the added side effects, so if someone forgets to take it. And I'm telling you now, if you hear a scream, wake up the person immediately, because you're seeing whatever happened in there is showing up for real, okay." she said and Debbie and Dan both nodded with a surprised look at that.

"If I hadn't seen what I just saw Wednesday it would be two more weeks, before I really accepted this right now. But you have me convinced and right now what she needs is a best friend, not a boyfriend Soulmate, if we were wolves, she'd be my imprint, I'm the first to see the changes that her carrying your powers does to her. And as a result with every death she changes further then I remember." Dan said and she nodded to him.

"Every day she changes more with every murder and it's because she absorbed not only your powers, but your personality traits?" Debbie repeated and she nodded to her gently as she answered her then. "That last remark Kin made when he saw him come back also took on his act of swearing like this in shock. And you also absorbed Joey's banshee type scream as a result, and with that, with four dead and then you lose Rick next."

"And you absorb his martial arts and his self confidence, along with his opinions regarding your dresser mirror. And the results are it's causing you to become even better then he is, as everything that belongs to us you decide to keep it. But with that, take a look at yourself now look at you now then compared to three days ago." she said as she passed her a compact mirror and she got a shock at that and Joey nodded in agreement.

"She's right you're beautiful, strong, smart, self assured, you continue practicing with us and by the time you decide to take him on yourself. And you changed so much you're going to be like Nancy later on, now, but this is what it means. Now, to live life as a survivor now, so long as you never lost us, you're going to be just fine now, sis." he said and she nodded as Kristen gave nod to her as she went further then at his remark

"Yeah she's the positive gate keeper, he's the negative gate keeper, but it's her job to protect the sleeper. Which is what the song really meant, 'now I lay me down to sleep, the master of dreams my soul to keep. In the reflection of my mind's eye, evil will see itself and it shall die.'. To save our lost friends, you have to show him he's the face of all evil and by seeing his reflection, later on, it's going to result now in implosion."

"But loss of 112 souls and he's back to drawing board, but though he gets a person here and there, we take back every ounce of energy we ever gave him. Show no fear and he loses all his powers, but like I said no need to be afraid, everyone knows about him. And he becomes everyone's favorite subject in school, and to the next generation. So our children, brothers and sisters and youngest members of the town population."

"He's nothing, but the town legend and no one is afraid of him after that, but our fear left the door unlocked. To stop the needless bloodshed, it's by learning everything we need to about him now. Learn from the past to create a better future, that's the stepping stone, starting next term." she said and Alice nodded as she got it. "Well that helps now, and you're the first to remember the rhyme, my best friend and sister-in-law now."

"Dream skills and the dream master just took on a whole new meaning right now, but I'm the general of the Dream Warriors, you're my second in command. And we get a pretty good army out of this now." she said and Kristen nodded. "Hey Alice what did you look like as a little girl exactly?" she asked her and Adam pulled his wallet out and showed her a picture of the twins, and when they were 7 to 8 years old and she nodded.

"Yeah that's what I keep seeing now in my dream, little you was there for me to help me cope these last three months. In fact little you was working on a chalk drawing of the house, prior to my getting this latest injury that night. But if I was seeing and having that dream again, it meant that the trouble was about to start up again. To us, our parents and my quartet in the family the name Freddy, or Freddy Krueger."

"It was always going to mean trouble to us, as to my father it meant the therapy just took another hit and had to be reactivated now and as is dreaming about the house. To our parents after they got the truth, the fact I start having these dreams and premonitions. It meant that they had to be ready in case I raised the alarm, which I did Wednesday, because suddenly my normal dreams are getting hijacked."

"And the dose isn't working, along with the fact that I'm drinking coffee and then to top it off I have the cat kitten sitting on the kitchen counter like a furry bodyguard. To my mother after she got the truth to all of this mean that's the trouble is about to start up again and she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Which it did finally, as I'm pulling repeated all nighters either by studying or my art projects that are lying on the table."

"Leading into when I raised the alarm on Wednesday and showed you the rumors were true. So first I see you and then the song gets started, I end up first in the house and then the boiler room and that pipe explodes, so what's that say to you now guys." she said to the trio and they nodded to her. "It says that the trouble is about to get started and we have to call a meeting, and get the drop on him, before he takes us by surprise."

"And I'm glad we were ready for that call otherwise we'd be finished by Wednesday right now. And the dream master just helped prevent a massacre this soon after the previous outbreak." Joey said and Alice nodded as she got it as she looked between them. "I'm just a passive observer, but to control it I'm your protector now, if he can't take you. I can, but to pull this off its by saving others, but I saved Dan, before he gets him finally."

"I save whoever joins the gang later briefly, but that's it after that in the movie verse, in the book verse, it's I help save our comrades and fellow classmates. And by the point at the ten to 12 year mark we have a nice sized army." she said to her gently "Yeah well don't get cocky, we got a long way to go, but we hold together now." she said and the seven nodded in agreement as Debbie answered her with a bemused smile at that.

"Yeah well it's not just caffeine and sugar, but the smokers, so double whammy, we have to add a few cops and paramedic's to the school, just until the worst is over, Kris." Debbie said and she nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah that's an understatement, caffeine withdrawal makes people a little crazy, but combining it with nicotine. And look out, it's an accident waiting to happen later." Joey said and Alice finished that remark.

"Four in ten days, it's turning into open season on the campus, because I can't control it without you teaching me how to, Kris. After I got the realization, I just dragged Sheila in by accident, in the way you did me and it hits me like a Mach truck now. But I'm just a ghost observer to whoever he kills next this way, but you pull me in. I pull Sheila in and that's it, so someone falls asleep at the same time I do and it could kill someone."

"And with that, whoever falls asleep at the same time I do in class as we're on coming down off the caffeine. And whoever never took their hypnocil before they did, just painted a red target on their backs and with the detox, we're all suffering caffeine headaches. But lethargy, caffeine headaches, heatflashes in the girls, short tempers, it's a ticking time bomb waiting to blow, and someone makes a derogatory remark in class."

"Or the locker room, and the future mate or in law, if it's a boy, overhears the conversation, then look out, or the said in-law is going to do a lot of damage. Especially in regarding the girlfriend, or sister, of a team mate, after several of the victims friends were murdered. But I think I tried to teach you how to handle your dreams, you taught me that the dreams became reality, but before we could put this together now."

"You're the next to go, as without the guys and Nancy, you're in emotional shutdown, you're exhausted and to get me out, you throw your power into me. That's the movie verse by this time now, but in reality of the book verse, in our case. I can't control this until you train me how, but we got the key in the lock and on our side of the door. Finally, and the damn lunatic has every teenager our age on edge right now as a result."

"If this is why every adult was getting worried, the ones who never heard the town legend I get that, so if we don't get it under control it's going to be a free for all. And someone could cause a riot in the locker room here." Alice told her and she nodded. "Yeah that's what I'm saying and it's why Debbie decided on lightening up the mood, just before school started on Wednesday, after Reynolds was talking to her like that."

"And I nearly laid him out myself for the sexual harassment, but the symptoms of his haunting us are excessive use of the stimulates, short tempers. Being in groups of three to five, not telling the adults or our siblings, but someone who shares our problem. And staying awake for hours on end. All in all, with us weaning ourselves off of the caffeine, better get ready, for the added trouble coach, though what I will say right now."

"Is that with your ability to be the positive gate keeper, not only can you channel our powers, you start taking on our characteristics after that. Say Rick's abilities at karate, Shei's powers in regarding science and duplicate things, my gymnastic abilities and Debbie's kickboxing abilities as well. Combined together, that gives you a better chance at survival now, but to answer the key in the lock remark you just said now."

"If he can't get passed you right now, then he's coming back another way and that's if you get pregnant by accident, because he's going to possess the baby. And try to be reborn the natural way, though that's not if you take the hypnocil prior to that. But we can't afford a single slip in real life, regarding our medication. With a homicidal maniac ready to take advantage of the key still being in the door and they forgot to remove it."

"So we keep the door shut and locked and just make sure that the only door open is the food panel and he can't fit through the opening, because it's the size of book. Say like the Stephen novels, so he's in permanent isolation, but someone forgets to remove it. And they left the damn key in the door lock and it's leaving him the opening to get out of his jail cell and kill someone else next." she said and their teachers nodded to that.

"Alright I'll admit I never thought of that concept at the moment, but we have a mental homicidal maniac locked up. Someone forgets to take their medication and they left the latch that is used for food open and that could let him out. If someone left the damn key in the lock and he escapes again. Until we arrest him for a fifth time and get him back in isolation and the door locked tight." Anderson said in answer to that remark gently.

"Yeah well I knew my training in homicide and everything you and mom taught me was going in handy, grandpa. But at the moment preventing a guy like Hannibal Lector from escaping and is back on the loose. Then it's just asking for trouble at the moment, prior to his turning into this he wore the mask of sanity pretty well. Or at least until Katherine exposed him to you after that, but he's like every serial killer we read about."

"Though it's one thing in dealing with guys like you Adam, and another with a true homicidal maniac running loose in the dreams of your patients." she said and he nodded. "Yeah well I changed after I found you again princess, you're my guardian angel now, and you certainly changed my life." he said and she smiled. "Well it's back to the beginning for you once that trial period is done at the moment starting now."

"But no two sides of the tracks, we're all equal and you're integrated back into the town population by your kind having your own neighborhood set up. Those of you like you and Angie that want a much better life now, but to keep that life now. We have to keep the jail cell door locked and bolted shut with the maniac like him on the loose. Though if they plan to do an episode focused on my term for him get ready for that on the tv show."

"Later on, but the mask of sanity term could be used for him and every escaped movie convict running loose in this country at the moment. And no matter how many time you take him down down, he just won't stay dead, so if stabbing him or shooting him doesn't work. We keep the maniacs locked up and the door of the isolation wing locked and bolted shut, and keep the prisoners separated from each other as well as a result."

"Just so we don't have a prison riot getting started and the convicts escaping custody and are back on the prowl again." she said and they nodded in agreement to that remark. "Nice work with the metaphor there Kris, Krueger is a convict trying to break out of prison and his prison is our town, but the key in the lock of that gate. It's by the hypnocil now and it's making sure he can't join forces with his fellow convicts."

"Who are scattered to 4 different towns right now, but Myers is in Illinois, Ray is in New Jersey. Voorhees is in Crystal Lake and that just leaves Leatherface, who is another portion of the country. But I don't believe this, how many times do we have to kill these guys before they stay dead finally?" Lorenzo said and Shaye nodded. "Alright we're not doing that conversation twice, Adam." Nancy said as her patients started laughing.

"Yeah and that's what I mean by Clash of the Titans, Freddy can't shut down the bonehead, because he lit up a gas explosion by waking him up right now. He wakes him up, and the stupid officer drags up a name that the kids who were the survivors of a slumber party wasn't supposed to hear now. The boyfriend learns about it over the tv his friend is suffering the nightmares himself and they're both in the ward for therapy."

"And we have another party like the pool party turning into a riot and Jason is stealing his chance at gaining a few more lives, several escaped patients. And it's getting out of control before we have to catch these kids, and before they do further damage to themselves. Before the daughter of said doctor brings him out of the dream land and into our reality, again." Kristen said and they nodded as Shaye sighed in exasperation.

"25 years as an educator, I'm not having my students put at risk, because some idiotic newbie at the police station dragged him up. And in earshot of the survivors of the latest attack on Elm Street at the moment." Shaye said to her and she nodded. "With you being our principal, if you want to do that permanently we can do that. So every new generation of the next 10 to 15 years until this happens we have you now, starting now."

"As the permanent principal at the high school and the current faculty and staff as the permanent staff. But students come and go, but you watch every generation grow, with the fact you just did your job as educators and were protecting us, in the right way now." she said and every adult in the room nodded in agreement to her thoughts. "Said right way by making sure you learn everything about him, just to protect yourselves."

"We keep you on the hypnocil, have you learn everything about him, and you're safe from him forever after that." Henderson said to her and she nodded. "And if the price we pay to make sure we never lose you, our children, patients and students, is by us going into lockdown. Then it's a price we: as your parents, teachers and guardians will gladly pay now, just to keep from losing you now." Max said finishing his remark gently to her.

"Yes and I saw the conversation from my car, and over heard Deborah's remark to him kiddo, before I saw the relieved look on the boys and Alice. And knew they were relieved she prevented you from losing your temper in the parking lot, again. So that's what the fight was about, you were discussing horror movie cliches. And Reynolds triggered another, you told her that was the first and he needs to get his hormones under control."

"And Deborah tried to prevent it right there in the parking lot, by crude sexual jokes in earshot of every teenager that was getting fed up with his cocky attitude right now?" Shaye asked and she nodded. "Jason did you just arrive at the school in time to over hear that conversation if you and Jerry, Rick and Tony were on standby. Just in case a fight broke out right there in the parking lot?" Anderson asked and he nodded to him.

"Yes Sir, we were, but I could tell whatever was bugging her this time was enough that Deborah decided on a fast intervention by her remark there." he said and Rick nodded as he answered him. "What was it she said if you're saying that Jason?" Donald asked and Alice covered her eyes as Debbie answered him. "I'm not repeating it, though what I will say is he's been flirting with her like this for months, but he's the cocky type."

"Kristen reached her limit of this on Wednesday and I think she was remembering the fact that Krueger attacked her in the bathroom." she said and they nodded. "She's just beginning to get over this and he chooses now, after she took that hit to her arm. To start messing with Sheila like that, if Debbie decided on a fast intervention?" Jack said and she nodded as Rick answered his question with an annoyed look on his face.

"And yes Sir, that's exactly what happened, I've been worried sick about my girlfriend the last two months and like the duo. I'm not risking a fight breaking out, because the idiots provoked her here right now." Rick told him and they all nodded to them. "But she was dealing with this for close to a month, before we all saw the lockers. And she decided enough was enough and brought us along for the family meeting at the time."

"And instead of waiting until he attacked, she got the drop on him and by doing that she just saved the entire town, but so long as she never lost the guys or Nancy. She's going to be fine now, our gang's intact and we pulled it off finally. But now every teenager in town needs to detox from that level, so if none of us are in the hospital. We take it easy, run it off on the track and eat the right foods." Dan added and they nodded to him.

"I've got not only your brothers, but you and Rick on the football team, so had you not headed it off the Wednesday after our conversation in class. Alright let me break this down now, but had I not noticed that flashback and you told me what the heck this was. I wouldn't know till two days later what killed you, my favorite student at the moment. As its not just you, but your brothers and Sheila that are killed by this point now."

"And your sisters, Dan and Rick are all that's left, and the tempers are getting short, before a fight breaks out and Dan is sticking up for Rick and Alice. And nearly hits the guy for insulting her, just before Rick is killed next and you're now down to three left and just before Debbie's next. They get into a car accident and fall asleep at the wheel and Alice has to save Dan before he gets to him next?" Benson said and she nodded gently.

"Aw crap, I forgot about that part, alright, alright, no one is getting behind the wheel of the car or the mopeds as of now right now. For the next two months, so it's the buses or we as your parents drive you, but no one is getting on the sports equipment. Into the pool at the high school, or behind the wheel starting now, clear?!" Donald said and they nodded as the quartet's football coach answered her and with a bemused look then.

"Great, that's just great, alright guys I'm not kidding, if a fight breaks out in the locker room and you're on the track for it, I know you're getting edgy in the come down. And the tempers are frayed slightly, but there's no reason for violence at the moment, understand." The duo's coach called out and they all nodded to the orders then as Henderson said it, with a bemused look on his face as he answered the coach then.

"I'm just repeating Riker's remark, but is it my imagination right now, or are the tempers in this town getting a bit frayed lately at work and the high school here?" he said and Kristen answered that. "It's not just you Chief, thanks to Krueger every teenager that survived the last bloodbath is on edge and we don't get it under control. Someone could cause a riot at the school or the hospital later." she and the entire group nodded to her.

"With this weekend being the start of it, I want you to take the sedative, but cut them in half, take the first half fifteen minute before you get into bed. And the other with hypnocil, so that's the entire 30mg's guys, and it's the same for the siblings younger then 14 guys, if they can take the pills. With our siblings, the ones entering middle school next year, just explain the reason we started this, but don't tell them everything."

"Once they hit high school, then they learn the truth to why us juniors to seniors decided on this course of action as they learn about him themselves, okay." Joey called out and they all nodded to the orders then. "Yes, alright, Jason I'm sending 10 orderlies to the school along with two added doctors, so your nurse has added back up now." Williams said and Shaye nodded to him at the news as the fire department exchanged looks.

"We're better off adding twenty officers to the school as well, but at least this we can not only prevent a riot. But every knucklehead screwing around with the stimulates is getting arrested if they're screwing with energy drinks, or narcotics." Chief Thomas Davidson of the fire department said and they nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's an understatement Tom, but then April Fools Day, Friday the 13th and Halloween, three days of the year."

"That, in our direct opinions, are the worst nights of the year for us civil service people and town protectors. And you never know when some hooligan like this kid is going to pull practical jokes on us at the time, like setting off the fire alarm in the house. Though someone breaks into the house and none of us are going to take it well, because he just triggered another time bomb." Henderson said to him and he nodded in agreement.

"Well that house is getting turned into a glorified museum starting now focused on the town legend. And my class is the one running it, and it's Freddy 101 starting now. Since with the added distort lessons we can have the house looking like he had it. Before he died, including the basement and the room we never found at the time here, so only during field trips." Benson said and they nodded to him as Kristen answered him gently.

"Yeah well the rules made it pretty clear, but in the little rules, it's 1) never say who's there if the killer is stalking you. 2) never try to investigate a strange noise in the yard, either the front yard or the back yard. And 3) the irony can catch up with you at times right now, so say someone is fasting because they want to be a model. When they grow up, and the death by irony is by the victim over eating until they choke on something."

"But that's what the movie theory class is for, debate team and we learn the do's and don't's in the movie world to stay alive now. And for you all know now, the primary killer could be someone's parent, which as turns out was the reason this got started in the first place. The guy targeted me, because my father killed him and was drinking when he did it, but these guys have got their wires crossed at the moment here right now."

"You want someone to blame, blame it on the person who started the whole thing and not on an innocent victim. But it's the same for every serial killer in the books in the movie world: Jason, because they killed his mother. Because she killed the counselor's for not watching him and he drowned. Michael Myers, he blamed his sister, because his parents threw him in the psyche Ward and she gets to stay and with Lee Ray now?"

"He's killing people, because his best friend abandoned him to save his own neck, so the blame is on their heads. And they're taking innocent lives, because of a scape goat, but they won't take the responsibility for their own actions. But we just hit the second half of the trilogy now, and it's going on never mess with the original, at the current moment. And right now this trilogy just started a second time and frankly he's just ticked me off."

"And it's because said sole survivor is going to make your attempts to keep it up a living hell now. What with the fact we just slammed the door and locked and bolted it shut." Kristen said and they nodded bemused at the remark then as Donald answered her by that remark gently. "Yeah well these guys have a one tracked mind baby, it's normal with a serial killer, they can't take the responsibility for their own actions in life."

"And try to foister the blame on others for killing people, but I knew that the horror genre was going to come in handy. But I wasn't expecting to become the one cop in this and now we can't tell the difference. In between the real world and the movie verse, I'm just saying this now, but if we just watched prom night. That would have saved time in realizing he's back and Rod may have been a bit of a trouble maker, but he's harmless."

"And it's making sure these people get what's coming to them now." he said and Elaine nodded in agreement as she looked at the assembled members of the council then. "The motion has passed and the meeting is adjourned and will be concluded in 15 minutes. Now I want those notices in the mailbox and mail slot of every private residence now in our side of town and the new notices on every store in town as well by Monday."

"Adam we're running the news reel again tonight on the 8 o'clock news, and curfew is at 8 p.m. exactly. And if anyone, teenager to young adult leading into their 30th birthday, is out on th drag after dark, and without an adult, starting now. And the said person is getting arrested for it, but that's until the trial and the town meeting starting now, alright" Elaine called out and they all nodded as Kristen answered her then.


	12. 12: The Secondary News Reel And Changes

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 12: New Regime And The Secondary News Reel**

"Hold it, let me just write this last message down for the local born adult population right now, or better yet..., yeah okay, everyone listen up. Starting now for anyone who wasn't at the meeting tonight, never bring his name up in public, until I get the book out on the market in town. Jesse, your mother was right when she said you shouldn't be talking about the rumors in front of your sister at the time, she's too young to know this."

"Future graduates at SHS, it's our job to prevent a panic and the only way to do that is by never bringing up any rumors, because we're the ones tagged right now. The grief of a lost family member to him or anything else regarding him. The class is town mythology and history and that's exactly what he is now, the town legend. And he's not getting any more fuel out of us now, but whoever did break the rules is the next target now."

"But us survivors of the last attack, nobody, under any circumstances, bring him up in front of the kids younger then 14, otherwise they're the next ones with the nightmares. My father's current patients and the trio here are just like us, so they're the only ones allowed to in this, regarding being able to get together with us high schoolers. But everyone else under 14, no, starting now, never bring him up in front of them."

"It doesn't matter whether if you're new in town or not, because 80% of the 90 that were killed are local born teenagers of his reign of terror when he was still alive. The other 20% our latest arrivals, in the last five years since my brothers, sister and aunt were murdered by him. These arrivals are the ones that don't get it, and until they see him face to face he's just that, a legend, so skeptics only, as our town is like Salem."

"Until they try to debunk that legend we're safe, we all suffered the loss of a friend, brother or sister, niece or nephew, and son or daughter. We as the ones who suffered the most, because of him are treating this in the same way. That of the Salem witch trials, so the new comers don't understand until they face it themselves. Or until I show them that the legends is true, as I showed my parental gang that Wednesday night."

"Because some of us local borns are suffering from this as well, with their siblings dead, but this is psychology 101 of memories type II. As the trauma starts clearing in our memories the face starts clearing and we start asking questions. But once they start talking about him, they'll start thinking about it, till they dreaming about it. And it starts a third time, so under no circumstances do you bring it up in front of them."

"We can't take that chance anymore, we blocked him out to protect ourselves and it's because us local born preschoolers suffered a trauma, trauma of separation from family members. Traumas of a man that we thought we'd never find again, most of memories we blocked out because of scare. But of all from these are close calls, of a near death experience, near rapes and most of all, see our loved ones body after the murder."

"These are thing we all blocked out on purpose, because to our parents they want us to forget, and they don't want us to have to go through our lives with these memories. Or in the case our younger brothers and sisters, it's going to traumatize them just as badly. To protect them, we have to keep that door shut, locked and bolted starting now, but listen to me carefully now, he's a disease in the dream reality and with that now."

"You start discussing this and you're going to infect the entire school a second time after we just slammed the door shut and locked it. But like our parents we have to take charge here, because our folks took Katherine away from him. And he's now taking us away from our parents in the worst way possible right now and with that now, is this. But parents, to protect us, you have to knuckle down in our health, starting now."

"That message to you adults in my book is going to be in the added information logs we're creating including the notice that my grandfather gave you. But make it clear if anyone asks why you're changing things, taking things off the shelf, or re-organizing the stores. That said new reel both Wednesday night and today was not a joke, but a real warning, okay." Kristen called out and every adult in the room all nodded to her gently.

"I just saved your children so now you have to you have to do the rest by the rules, but 1) never give him a reason to commit murder here. 2) make sure they take it every night, 3) never say his name in public starting now. 4) make it clear that you're knuckling down further on their health regarding the toxic chemicals. And 5) get togethers of more then 4 people are to be supervised starting now, to prevent a slip up."

"As my mother is the jury leader, my grandfather the judge, I'm hereby creating a junior council for the ones that wish to act like the first and second generation of our town. Starting next term once we reach adulthood ourselves that town council is running things for the next grades right behind us once we all graduate. And we reinforce the rules we chose today, as we're all taking a year off after graduation to prepare now."

"Our class of 1989 is taking a year off after graduation so we can help our parents and grandparents for the future generations from preschool to junior year high school. We are the future of this town, so we live up to our town motto, but in order to do that. We have to follow the rules just to protect ourselves. But I'm making this very clear, everyone in the room who saw him and lived to tell about it now at the moment."

"We're meeting up every week after school, practice or our part time jobs and Junior and senior council meetings are every Friday after school and practice. So meetings are being held at my house, so from 5 to 6:30, until our parents get off work. Until we do the town meeting and make sure we get this out to the rest of the town after that, alright. I need updates until we see who it was that broke the rules and who didn't now."

"But those deaths, both this year and next at the high are part of the point, as everyone sees what the consequences are for not taking it. With the fact I'm helping my father at the hospital until my mother gets off work and we meet up every Friday. I don't know what's going on in the high school, so that's what this is for, my council are Alice Johnson, Dan Jordon, Sheila Kopecky and Lisa Poletti." she said and they nodded to her.

"And since when did I hear you turning into a mini me of your mother baby, because this is the side of your mother when we were kids, that did the back up. And when your grandmother was still alive at the time back then. But you're an exact copy to her at this age once we pulled out of it?" Damian asked her smiling and she nodded. "I may have the seven, but I never lost the trio, and so long as I can prevent a slaughter."

"I'm taking up my birthrite starting now, my birthrite, I'm the grand daughter of the newly activated Supreme Court judge in town. As well as the niece of the future Lieutenant, in the two military force and the daughter of the leader of the jury and the town's top psychiatrist starting now. So these criminals want to mess with me, they're playing with fire and are going to get burned later." she said and they chuckled at that.

"Great I think Jake just started something when he decided to kill Rodney first at the time, but these guys are going down starting now." Anderson said and the duo nodded with a bemused look on their faces at this. "With Nancy and the guys alive, I back to be the me you know again and with that in mind, I'm turning into a mini me of mom and grandma." she said and he chuckled at that as he answered her gently.

"You better wait till I reach the truth to Simms, Carver and the duo, because they don't know that truth or like normally think you're lying. This psychosis regarding your dreams just landed them in the hotseat for it. Adam is the only one getting off easy, but the others are going to get it once we get your book into the adult psychiatric department later, as the seven learn that truth now." Wilkinson said to her and she nodded to that.

"Alright so we add that to list in the school, new school policies, junior/senior council meetings every Friday and medical requirements starting now. And I'm suggesting ten paramedics and fifteen cops in extension as well your honor, in case we have a few problems later." Shaye said and he nodded as they ended it at that as the room cleared out then. Before Kristen left the room she looked at the new crew and said it firmly.

"I want it as serious as possible, I know we as law upholders try not to embellish, but this time it's needed, we lost one too many people in the last 20 years. And we're losing anyone else to the Springwood Slasher, whether he's alive or a dream demon, I don't care. I want you to edit that tape, make it clear my grandfather's not joking on his side of it, okay." she said and the tv news director nodded to the request gently.

Later that night, before it was time for her to get ready for bed, she joined her parents in the tv room to watch the news reel they did that day as she watched it start. **_"Live broadcast from town hall, the judge and mayor have declared CD defense and would like all of your attention, effective immediately all locals are hereby ordered to not leave town, but to stay put effective immediately as of now."_**

 ** _"And evening everyone, this is Red Wagner coming to you live from town hall, I'm with the judge. and his familial gang and the town leadership and medical council and we're going over their new chosen protocols. Right now to protect our children regarding the last outbreak now and the prevention of another starting as of today."_** his team mate said and Adam finished his sentence then.

 ** _"Evening your honor, Mayor, so what are your choices to prevent another outbreak and the decisions for our children now."_** Adam asked and Anderson said it to them and said it gently. **_"All Springwood local and recently arrived parents, I'd like to have your attention now, everyone. Regarding the broadcast on Wednesday night your request for answers, I've declared a town emergency."_**

 ** _"And one that must not be taken lightly whatsoever and it's regarding the loss of our young children. Both from the original reign of terror of 14 years ago and now of his latest reign of Terror, parents believe me now. When I say this is not a joke, if you remember his face back then when he was tried and my fellow judge blew it and what he's capable of back then and what we lost as well."_**

 ** _"Well I need you to believe me when I say this is a town emergency, regarding our children and grandchildren and their safety and making sure we don't lose them next."_** he said and Adam went into it as he looked at him. ** _"Alright so just who is this un-named assailant and phantom we got a brief look at-at the pool party back then?"_** he asked and Donald grabbed the photograph then and passed it to Erin.

 ** _"Back when he was still alive he went by the alias the Springwod Slasher, but his real name is Frederick Charles Krueger, but to us he was the slasher. An alias we, as the parents of his targets, named him by back then. After eleven years his previous reign of terror has gone from mortal to mental and a spiritual nemesis."_** Erin said as she hold up the photograph and the cameraman zeroed in on it.

 ** _"I don't understand, are you saying our theories on dream skills and the soul are correct?"_** Adam asked and and Elaine looked at Kristen at that. "I left the room before you spoke to your uncle, I take it you told him to edit this. Just to make it clear we're not joking baby, because that wasn't in the original conversation?" she asked and Kristen nodded as Tiger sat on the sofa next to her listening to the news softly.

"Mew?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah after this is done, its early bedtime for us now, baby, mom cut back bedtime a 1/2 hour early, because I'm in recovery right now." she said and he gave a second mew that had an understanding tone to it as she stroked her hand through his fur and he starting purring softly at that as he listened to the news then and she smiled at the next take on it then as her godfather went further.

Before he could answer, a baseball went flying across the room and McCallister quickly dodged it at that as they heard a loud clang as it struck the trash can. "And that wasn't in the original interview either, but nice touch honey, if that doesn't get their attention nothing will." Jake said with a slight chuckle. **_"I take it that's him now, Lieutenant?"_** Adam asked and he nodded with a bemused look as he answered his question.

 ** _"In the last fourteen years since he disappeared we've had 93 more deaths with three common factors to them. But 1) the victims are all suffering nightmares, before they died, 2) is they all were taking in more than the maximum safe dosage in caffeine and sugar. And 3) is that they all had razor wounds that are not from just one knife, but four, said knife we as local born parents know."_**

 ** _"Because it took the lives of our lost twenty 14 years ago and that glove has fallen back into use once again. These people all have shared a common factor to them as well too. These children that died are all from the grouping that were too young to remember his face, while the trio forgot his face. And we've diagnosed this, as the town medical council and police department."_**

 ** _"As memories, type two, my daughter and son in law have deemed this to one thing, and it's traumatizing memories and traumas of a childhood. And what memories are too painful to remember, we choose to forget. And in our children's case, we want them to forget. But as you asked why my gang got back together finally, well I can answer that question as well now."_**

 ** _"And why Elaine and I changed back since we reunited with each other and our version of the original gang now. While our kids are having their friends turn to them."_** Donald said and he nodded as he answered him then. **_"So this is what you meant, the fact that those dreams and traumatic memories. That's what brought you back together, he's the reason, he brought you back together."_**

 ** _"So he's turned into poltergeist version of his alias?"_** Adam asked and Kristen answered that. **_"No Adam, not quite, as poltergeists they can make a lot noise and throw things around, but as a ghost he can't hurt anyone. But in the dream reality, he's even more deadly than he was. When he was still alive, as in my remark the other night, he's turned himself into Pennywise the dancing clown."_**

 ** _"I spoke to him myself after my parents went into interrogation with him the night we gave the 1st report. We did a confirmation of that yesterday, regarding how he turned into this. My theory being he got possessed by demons and given the power to turn dreams into reality. His remarks, regarding us, as your children, they are that of a true homidical maniac now as of this moment."_**

 ** _"He's decided on taking revenge on you for taking his daughter from him, by taking us away from you, in the worst way possible parents of Springwood. But I'm being clear here now, that Wednesday news reel and tonight's is not a joke, not at all. We have a severe threat to the junior population that must be taken seriously now."_** she said and looked directly into the camera then as she went on.

 ** _"Parents listen me carefully, we're not playing some joke on you, this is serious, parents. Those of you who lost your oldest children in the last outbreak eighteen months ago. And believe me when I say that they'll be avenged by my gang and me, I promise you that, I will free your children. But in order to do so, in keeping the others alive, you need to knuckle down and focus on us now."_**

 ** _"To protect us from him, you have to knuckle down on our physical health, regarding puberty, the toxic chemicals and most importantly. Adult supervision at parties, it's_** ** _our only chance at survival now, till we're thirty."_** she said and Red went to the question needed. **_"How do we do that, exactly, what do we do and what's needed to be done to protect you kids till you're an adult yourself?"_**

 ** _"Because without knowing what the do's and don't are whatever reason you just told us that for is needed just to protect our children now?"_** he asked, and Anderson explained that to them gently as he took on his judge tone then. **_"In order to do so, we need to make several severe changes here in town. But first and foremost is making sure he can't get out by us not leaving town anymore."_**

 ** _"And with those words in mind, Springwood is here by under military/medical quarantine and leaving town is hereby banned. So effective immediately, no one is going anywhere as of today. All_** _**children, from ages 10-28 years old, I'm speaking directly to you now, as most of you are high school students, and your parents, who are pushing you to go to college outside of town."**_

 _ **"Starting now and as of today, your ordered to stay here in Springwood, for all teenagers 15 to 29 years of age.**_ _ **I know you're working towards scholarships, but if any of you are having dreams, after the riot at the pool party 2 years ago. It's the only way to prevent your dream menace from spreading to other people and him getting out of town, we just came to the conclusion finally."**_

 _ **"To why Elm Street is the block getting all the excitement, why you're all suffering nightmares. And why it took Commissioner Thompson's grand daughter to return and then a few days later it ended. And to answer your unasked question on who this man is, his name is Frederick Charles Krueger. To us town local adults growing up here in Springwood, we know him by his alias."**_

 _ **"That Alias is the Springwood Slasher, to every newcomer in town, you been wondering why every local born was this evasive when it comes to him. Why we tried to carry on since he passed and why so many children half their parents divorced. It's because of him, he's destroyed marriages and torn apart many families, and to us, we just wanted to be rid of the memories since then."**_

 _ **"But to explain this gently to you, those of you newly arrived and never heard of the legend of the Springwod Slasher. He was a child killer that took the lives of twenty children 14 years ago. My predecessor was the judge that tried the case, but someone in the local district attorney's office. They forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place and he was freed on a technicality back then."**_

 _ **"Which was enough to tick off the catalyst that caused this, because his nephew was one of the lost children. But while we all wanted him dead, none of us wanted his death on our conscious by acts of cold blooded murder. And my fellow members of my gang and I decided on destroying his equipment. And wait for him to try again, before I'm the one who tries the case now."**_

 _ **"As did every other parent and grandparent in town, but the hold out crossed the line and burned him, which explains why the plant looks like that. Unknowing to us, he got possessed and started killing again as a dream menace, it took six years for him to gain enough power. But he started a second time and that's the reason for the rumors you hear about 1428 Elm Street now."**_

 ** _"I know all of you who were born and grew up here have that same question, with us as your parents and grandparents. And to answer you gently now, no, none of us decided on getting involved in his death and disappeareance, though we wanted him dead. But none of us wanted to live with his death on our heads and chose destroying his equipment, instead at the time fourteen years ago."_**

 ** _"But that decision by a single man has costs the lives of 93 people and three of such are adults. So as to that there are to be a set of new rules for every kid from ages 10 to 28 years of age now. The town of Springwood, Ohio is hereby going into lockdown effectively immediately. Though we're in lockdown we're still connected to the rest of the world and bringing in the advancements."_**

 ** _"But starting now, Springwood is going self governed and run, I am now the town version of the Supreme Court judge, the mayor is now our version of the president and the town council is now the the town version of the senate. With the bases outside of town on the outskirts they're going to be our version of the military now, but again, effective immediately, everyone is staying put now."_**

 ** _"As you know, Wednesday's broadcast answered a few questions regarding the outbreak at the pool party and all the supposed suicides. And murders of the previous ten to eleven months, but as of now to prevent another bloodbath and to protect every kid in town. And the loss of another child to our un-known and un-named or just unspoken named assailant we, as locals, know him to be."_**

 ** _"We, as the town government, your parents, teachers, guardians and grandparents, all adults here in town over the age of thirty. Have decided that for your own safety, these news rules are to be put into effect as of today. And these decisions are non negotiable as well for kids from high school. To young adult, as you are the ones most at risk, these choices are non negotiable."_**

 ** _"And like before the punishment for getting caught, if you were under eighteen, before these decisions got activated. And you were leaving for college, the punishment is several days in juvenile hall. But any of these laws broken are going to result in the loss of your license for three months. Or two months in the medical department at the Westin Hills Psychiatric hospital."_**

 ** _"But starting now for you kids, the adult population is knuckling down regarding your physical health, in all areas. That includes normal and everything that covers what you aren't telling us and how you feel regarding these dreams you're all having. You don't have to tell us: the town legislation, or your teachers, parents and grandparents, what it is you're dreaming about."_**

 ** _"Or how traumatizing it is to you, we already figured it out and we're acting accordingly to help you to heal now from it. To that end the doctors that weren't helping you, before have been arrested and the medicine needed to end these dreams is being brought in. But first, before we give it to you we have to test it, and then once it's safe you all get your medication after that finally."_**

 ** _"And a chance to heal from these dreams, we know you miss your friends and we understand that, my gang in particularly got hit the hardest. As you know of 11, the only ones left are my grand daughter, and Commissioners Thompson, Kincaid and General Crusel's grandchildren. But together we and others decided on some spring cleaning regarding who was truly responsible for this."_**

 ** _"And we arrested the perps that caused you to lose them, your friends, and with 'them', are the people that landed you in their clutches. But don't worry, starting now, though you may not be leaving town. We've decided on enacting several new protocols for you to enjoy yourselves now. But though we decided on these new arrangements, they still come with adult supervision here now."_**

 ** _"And those changes in your life in school from high school to college are to protect you. For your own safety, the adults of Springwoods have set a new set of laws and regulations regarding children. And its remaining in effect for all children either living or will live in Springwood and all young adults under thirty years of age. By order of the town government and legislations these Decisions and rules are non negotiable whatsoever, by you or your parents as of now."_**

 ** _"If broken, someone can and will get hurt and every member of the town adult population doesn't want to lose any more children or adults. And after these last four outbreaks, those of us who lost our children and grandchildren. We don't want to lose anyone else, because we all share the pain in the loss of it. We know who this maniac is and why you're dreaming about him, but my grand daughter is telling you the story of how this got started."_**

 ** _"And with that is that she too had her life destroyed by the catalyst that caused your dream menace to turn into this. So though she tells you this, nobody ask her any questions regarding it as of now. But these rules are effective immediately starting now, so with that, rule 1) tobacco, recreational drugs. And alcohol are hereby prohibited, any teenagers caught with either or all three. They are being taken into custody and taken into medical recovery for it."_**

 ** _"2) once your medication is brought in, it's to be taken every night without exception, if you're suffering from recovery from caffeine. And you're in detox it's twice a day, without fail to give your body a chance to heal from that damage. During this recovery, to be eating the following diet your doctors at the medical hospital prescribe for you for the duration it takes to recovery."_**

 ** _"And caffeine is off limits when doing so and its very low levels of sugar as well too._** ** _3) You're to only watch and read the books and movies from your age level starting now. Trying to sneaking into the areas and rent a movie or get a book from the next one up. And we catch you with the said media material, and this is going to get you two days in loss of your library card or license starting now."_**

 ** _"And this is no exception to the rule either, from the 5th grade to high school you're to read your age level, teenagers in years freshman to junior, you're to be reading yours and once eighteen._** ** _You get everything that we, as adults, only told another adult, but starting now any child from these age levels. That are_** ** _trying to sneak into the grade above their age level in entertainment."_**

 ** _"You are getting a severe warning and three warnings means you lose your license, or just your library card. For the duration until you are allowed to get it back and are banned from the buildings the said entertainment is at. For three months till such time as your probation is done with. 4)_** ** _as of today school schedules are getting re-arranged according to town hall decisions as of now."_**

 ** _"And the newly arranged town leadership, as_** ** _we are cut off from the rest of the world our way of life is meant to insure all of you enjoy your lives till you are thirty as to that. We're creating ways to insure you enjoy things though you're not leaving town, but like the previous rule any getting caught. And in trying to sneak into one of such that is above your age and it's the same consequence."_**

 ** _"But school is mandatory for all of you, and if you're out of school for whatever reason, health wise, it's homeschooling or a hospital version of it till you graduate from high school. So all teachers are giving you your classes and you're doing your classes from home, if you're sick from school. Or in regarding severe health problems, and I mean eating disorders, recently taken injuries."_**

 ** _"Or in need of therapy and you're in your new medical arrangements. You're getting your schooling from the medical departments when recovering._** ** _Failure to do so regarding this is being held back a year if you don't take the classes. And_** ** _you have to repeat the grade, but the time frame is being rearranged as of now, with us as the new law with us cut off from the rest of the country."_**

 ** _"5) as of today any kid over the age of eleven that pushes their body past the breaking point is getting several months off. Though in out of school attendance, to recover from it starting now. Any child who's parent is abusing them physically or emotionally report it to your teacher. Or the principal immediately if it's regarding your lifestyle, loss of weight, too much caffeine."_**

 ** _"Or loss of senses, and if it's the last, all friends of said student report it to their home room teacher. And watch them if they start getting erratic in their behavior, 6)_** ** _all teenagers. And young adults from ages 15 to 30 years of age now, are living by the rules and laws of the horror movie industry. As those movies are for the future classes you're going to be taking, starting next term."_**

 ** _"These classes are non negotiable, you don't take them, and you don't graduate, from any grade level you're at. But 1) no drinking or drugs, two, there is no going further than over the clothes. And three: when together in a group never say the following sentence. 'I'll be right back.' Or separate from the group, or that's going to blow your protection as of today."_**

 ** _"7) as of today, for teenagers, from fourteen to seventeen years of age, there's no more going into the adult section of the video store, book store or anything else. And any getting caught by the management in doing that are being apprehended and sentenced to three days in juvenile hall. And it will be in the Adolescant ward of Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital starting now."_**

 ** _"8) in terms of food now, it's going to be a better diet, though you get to treat yourselves when you want. But starting now you're getting 80% of the good stuff your body needs to stay strong and 20% of the food we, as your parents, grandparents and guardians, consider junk food now. With that is you're getting more exercise and keep your bodies strong now."_**

 ** _"Starting now all of you are undergoing that of a LDS lifestyle in living arrangements. And though you're part of a different religion, to protect you all, it's going by their ways, health wise, so again no recreational drugs, no alcohol and smoking as of now. And I'm making these next two rules very clear children."_** he said and then injected a very stern tone into his voice as he said it.

 ** _"9) Downtown is off limits and out of bounds for all children as of now, till you're over twenty one. And like you saw in another movie, going downtown had it own dangers, but those dangers are why we stick to the safety of our suburbs. You haven't seen the dangers of life in the real world till you venture into the heart of it and downtown happens to be that heart."_**

 ** _"It's festered with parasites and temptation that we're not exposing you children to till you're ready to see it, like we never allow you to watch restricted on tv. And like another horror musical, it's that dangerous down there and we're not risking you getting yourselves killed, because you ran into a maniac or worse. So with those words till you're over twenty one, its out of bounds."_**

 ** _"And we mean that, so we catch you down there at the bar or you're wondering around the alley and we find you there, you're getting arrested and placed on probation for six months. With it is the loss of your license and you're in O.S.S. for three days. Downtown is highly dangerous and we're not risking any more of you putting yourselves at danger, because you ran into Reynolds."_**

 ** _"And his gang, who are trying to destroy you by giving you something that can kill you, but the movie rules are the reason we lost 90 more children. Your friends, brothers and sisters, your cousins, they died because they broke the rules of a horror movie. But that's why we you can't cross into downtown, downtown is loaded with temptation, our suburbs are the straight and narrow."_**

 ** _"The boundary for all of you, once we create the added districts of the town now is the power plant starting now. All members of the police department and both the Airforce and the army are patrolling the boundary. In between the safety of our suburbs and the dangers of downtown in the inner city. As of now, so they catch you crossing the fence boundary, you're getting arrested."_**

 ** _"10) Any and all get togethers are going to be adult supervised starting now, so you want to have a party or get together. you're having your parents or another adult watching over you starting now, and any more prank phone calls. Or acts of vandalism, practical jokes or anything else, are also going to get you. Now, three days to a week detention, probation or loss of your license starting now."_**

 ** _"And finally 11) starting now and as of today, 1428 Elm Street, the Power Plant and the Tower on the hospital property. Are off limits unless you're going there for a field trip, or during Halloween, but unless it's either of these. Then the house, the power plant, the convent and the tower are off limits. And effective immediately, and no one is going past the fence of the house, starting now..."_**

 ** _"Now I know these rules seem harsh to most, if not all, of you, but for your safety, and so we don't lose anyone else, it must be done now. All of your peers that have died are from the grouping that your dream menace missed when you were toddlers. And others are from the recently arrived members after he died, and all of you share this link and we're now trying to protect you from him."_**

 ** _"To answer your unasked question, children of the locals that grew up here all their lives, my young friends, but none of your parents. Or grandparents had anything to do with his death, though we all share the guilt. So none of us had a thing to do with his death and disappearance. It was only one man and he too was arrested for it, as to that he's the source of all your problems now."_**

 _ **"Life is going to change for the better, but as of now no one is leaving town anymore, but you'll still get the chance to enjoy yourselves, because, once the trial fees are exacted. We have enough to create a couple hundred things for all age groups in three months now. So be patient and you'll see your lives as turning into twenty times better than you have it now."**_ he said to them and the other man nodded and finished it then gently.

 ** _"I understand your grand daughter figured it out first, how is that possible exactly?"_** Adam asked and she explained that to him. **_"I'd been in training since I was eight years old Adam, but to catch and stop a homidical maniac you have to know how they think. So think of it like this, you're a homicide detective, like my godfather, where do they get their inspiration from. What's the motive, whats driving them and why exactly, like my father said Wednesday night."_**

 ** _"Jason Voorhees went on a killing spree because they killed his mother, while his mother killed the counselors. At the camp at Crystal lake, because they allowed his son to drown, Michael Myers. Its he went on a killing spree because they threw him in the psyche unit and his sister. Played by Jamie Lee Curtis was able to stay with their parents, and so forth, but they all share this to them."_**

 ** _"Said factor is they all share this same fact and it's they can't take the responsibility for the actions and try to foyster it in other people. For any psychiatrist they see these movies as unhealthy, Now it's a survival tool in insuring the cops can protect us, and with them any psychiatrist. That had a clear mind and are willing to put logics behind them, or are the sole survivor."_**

 ** _"My sister, Nancy Margery Thompson, happens to the sole survivor of the original attack in 81'. She decided on use of her instincts then going by logics to think like a psychiatrist and combined her father's training this and realized it as well. And she decided on doing the same thing and she saw our dream assailent face to face as he was about to kill our brother, Rod Lane."_**

 ** _"It's after hearing her tell us that truth, that my training kicked in and I realized three things here. Things that no psychiatrist doing malpractice in treating us kids and the survivors of the last purge ever bothered to consider here. First is he's not simply after us for sport and blood, secondly is the song itself is a clue,three of the verses revealed who he is and how to fight him."_**

 ** _"But the last two are the reason we lost 90 people, before the multiple murder that night when it ended all at once at the time. But the entire song tells you everything you need to know and the added symptoms to this that come with it. But to quote the song now for you, it's '1, 2, Freddy's coming for you, 3, 4, better lock your door, 5, 6, grab your crucifix, 7, 8, got to stay up late.'."_**

 ** _"9, 10, never sleep again.'. If you took the 1st, 4th and 5th verses and then translated them more directly you have your copy cat teenage murderer. Who is not a copy cat at all, but the soul of the Springwood Slasher. So Freddy's coming for you: Freddy is Freddy Krueger, or to you, now. As the town local born adults, Fred Krueger the Springwood Slasher, 'stay up late', for this one."_**

 ** _"He's got the ability to kill in a person's dreams, so our only defense is by staying awake, and the only way to do that. Is by over use of the stimulates found in junkfood, caffeine and sugar, to keep ourselves awake, we've gone to over use of these. Until it puts us in the hospital, which is why every death had twice or sometimes three times the safest limit in the natural stimulates."_**

 ** _"Never sleep again, we don't sleep and we're safe from him forever, but it's a double edged sword, our bodies can only go sleep without sleep till we give in. And when we do give in, we either go into a coma, or he kills us, as to that, that brings it to second and third verses. But lock your door means locking your mental and physical door of the toxic chemicals out of your body, forever."_**

 ** _"The three rules to survive a horror and two of said are what the psychiatrists considered it to be, sex and drugs, so one is sticking to chastity. Until we're thirty and the other we adopt the Morgan couch profile, keeping all toxic chemicals out of our bodies, that's drugs, alcohol and nicotine and tobacco. As our parents all see these thing as toxic chemicals, time to eliminate that."_**

 ** _"But every time we break these rules we put ourselves at risk and we lose someone else. To answer the question to why now, well it's because he's using the movie rules on us and cursed us by them. He's turned into every horror movie icon we see on tv and only virgins make it out. At our age we're prone to giving into our hormones or infecting our bodies with the toxic chemicals."_**

 ** _"Our parents, grandparents and the doctors consider drugs, tobacco, nicotine and alcohol to be, at their age they're safe from him. But us, we break the rules and it's going to kill us now here. And thirdly and this is the big one, and why of all people would he be pissed at seeing Nancy again when she saved my life on the night of my arrival. Well here's the answer to all three questions here."_**

 ** _"The members of the group that died are from the missed members during his last reign of terror, why is he just killing teenagers and children and up to my fellow members of the nightingale trial. Well that's pretty simple now. You, as the generation before us, took his daughter away from him and he's decided on retribution by taking us away from you. By acting on his alias in the afterlife now, said alias the Springwood Slasher and he's turned into a night stalker."_**

 ** _"And part of the reason we've lost 93 people and 90 are kids is that the members who died are all either Elm Street born or recently arrived members of the block, or friends of the members that lived on that block. So with that, he's taking revenge on our parents for taking his daughter away from him, and the block killing him, though it's not the whole block, but the father of one of the original born."_** she said and he nodded to her as he answered her gently.

 ** _"So what has drawn you to this conclusion exactly, Miss Anderson?"_** Red asked her and she crossed her arms then. **_"Because he seems to be determined to wipe out my original block now, and of eleven, only four are left standing now. Six of seven members are part of the crime ring that threw Adam Rodriguez behind bars as well too. Wednesday's news broadcast was to confirm he was back and I take a hit while doing doing it, but just to save every kid in town here now."_**

 ** _"I neglected my own health and in doing so I saved all of your children, you see all that time these last three months, if your children noticed this. It's I've been checking and double checking the site he was buried at until I got my confirmation. Wednesday night, after they, your children, probably noticed the bulge in my shirt sleeve at the time that day, and with it now, at the time"_**

 ** _"The latest flashback in Jerry Benson's class that day, but every symptom I was demonstrating, was the very thing that landed the victim in the ward. But 1) short tempers, 2) flashbacks, 3) having repeated hotflashes. 4) needing to stay awake long enough to catch him by surprise and when I did this. We got the drop on him, before he could catch us by surprise and what's left of the block."_**

 ** _"Is taken out now afterwards, as to that everyone, you're learning why I'm out of school. I risked my own health to save everyone and how this affected me, but as of now when you get the reason why. I never want to talk about what happened at the hospital or why I ended up in there. And the same goes for my gang and our friends, the Walsh/Poletti gang."_** she said and he nodded to her.

 ** _"That's a very brave thing you did, protect everyone by sacrificing your own health just to do it, not many can face the memories and do it in the way you did. I take it this menace is a man we, as the Springwood born adults, consider someone we don't want to remember. Or talk about, correct, if you cracked the code this quickly and took this much damage?"_** he asked and she nodded softly.

As she answered him as Elaine hid a smile at the amount of bravery her daughter had. **_"Yes, but parents of the previous rampage and town locals that grew up here and I know you don't want to consider this. But it's time to face that truth, you all had that guilt, even though you never did the deed. But you all share that guilt at his death and like every adult version of my missing gang members."_**

 ** _"They all chose to face this memory and are working on insuring your children aren't taken from you as well. And now you must do the same, parents of Springwood, I'm saying this directly to you if you're a local born and were around for his original reign. But to face that now you must face this and do what the town government, and us as the survivors of the last outbreak do."_**

 ** _"And that is face your guilt and fears, we as your children need you protecting is and it's by facing your memories of that original reign of terror now. But these dreams, my friends, are no longer just causing you to think they're real, he crossed a line and turned our dreams into reality. As such any injuries taken in there show up on the body in real life, in the exact same places. But he's using our current string of movies and books from a well named author."_**

 ** _"To scare us out of our wits, and with the fact I pulled a surgical strike last night we just prevented him from taking another child now. But he's now the dream version of his alias, an alias that our parents were hunting down for three years from the time we were eighteen months old. But as my father said in the case of traumatizing memories, they forget to forget the pain and in our case they want us to forget that trauma at the time."_**

 ** _"But it's like any other situation here in psychology, the face starts clearing, we start asking questions, and as we start talking about it, we start thinking about and as this continues. We start dreaming about him, till someone gets infected and it starts a chain reaction and infects the entire high school and anyone younger than we are. Those of us who died this time are the town local born babies he missed before he died at the time."_**

 _ **"And our lost twenty during the last outbreak are the ones that moved here just after he died. Now I know you survivors of the last purge are scared and you have every right to be, but you let it get out of control you're going to cause another outbreak. But any and all members that disobeyed my orders during last night's broadcast come to town hall and the medical department are giving you a two month supply till the trial."**_ she said as she looked into the camera.

As she took on her mother's tone in the court room then. **_"Alright everyone and I'm speaking to anyone who wasn't at the pool party that night or didn't get infected, and your folks and grandparents. But that story in how I figured this out is going to be at the bookstore or the reading department. Both at the department store or at the grocery story by next Saturday."_**

 ** _"The opening page to the story takes place just weeks after the pool party and and then moves it forward to me and my being reunited with the others. Within that book, before the story starts is several post scripts for us, us kids our un-named attacker has now been revealed now. While to our parents, the town locals that grew up here and think the danger is over, at the time."_**

 ** _"Well I'm saying it to you up front,_** _ **it's not over and its just beginning now and a man is dead. While two kids under our age and I have the injuries that indicate he's getting ready to start again. And the town legend is true, but as Judge Anderson said, any building connected to him. Of the three he name and the local church and convent are hereby called out of bounds as of now."**_

 _ **"As the survivors of the last purge and the hospital**_ ** _we're going to be enforcing these rules for our adult counterparts now, but we, as the junior/future senior council, are running the show in the high school now. So any who bring the following contraband are getting the consequences. There's going to be no more smoking on campus, no drugs and absolutely no alcohol."_**

 _ **"In our future till we're out of the danger zone, and that decision is not up for debate either. Until we're over twenty eight years old we're at risk, so until then, we follow the movie rules. Those of you who can't get your hormones under control I'm warning you, this is not a joke, like in the movies. Going fourth base can and will kill you, soits not going past second, border third."**_

 ** _"The classes we're adding to the curriculum are also mandatory, try to skip out and you're being marked as truant and it's going to affect your chances at graduating from grade school, middle, high or college. What's also mandatory now here is none of us are skipping school anymore and whoever tries it. or who tries to play hooky here is being hold back starting now."_**

 ** _"So if the cops and any adult sees you and knows you're a high school student, or younger. I know you're all thinking this is unfair to you if you're my age and younger, but that's the way it is. And to survive we follow the rules given to us by our parents and elders now, breaking the rules means death. While legally adult, the seniors and older of those of us who are at risk right now."_**

 _ **"They can get away with it, though we can't, because we're minors right now, and legall**_ _ **y the age is 21 for the real things. But just because you're legally an adult, doesn't mean you should break the rules. So our parents or another adult catch us out of bounds, playing hooky or are doing the following truancy acts,. It's going to get even more strict as we're a colony and said colony now."**_

 _ **"Is under a stricter set of rules when you're under 30, so break those rules and you're getting the consequences given to you by Judge Anderson and the jury.**_ ** _And said consequences are first strike is a warning, second strike is you're losing your license for a month and third, if it happens again. And this time is getting you O.S.S. for three months and you're being held back for a year."_**

 ** _"And repeating the grade you're in, this strike means not just that, but you lose your license for seven months, you get OSS and you have to repeat the year. And yes I can do that, because I'm the daughter of the jury leader and the god daughter of the cop leading the barricade now, so fair warning."_** she said and Elaine hid a smile then at her tone as she saw the bemused smile on their faces.

 ** _"Do you really believe that decision is necessary Kristen?"_** Red asked and she nodded firmly. **_"To any crime fighter there's a need to see why the killer would be killing and if he's watching a few movies and taking a few notes. Than he's using the movie rules to kill starting now and frankly. That's why everyone we lost is dead, but you push the rules and you end up dead with these maniacs."_**

 ** _"As to that, to prevent another death we must abide by the rules as of now."_** Nancy said for her gently. ** _"It's also the the old 'killer playing with the cops' routine here that's been going on for the last fourteen years Red, as to that. You want to catch a killer like this, you have to know how they think, what they do, and where do they ideas from, what's the motive and above all, to survive."_**

 ** _"Then you have to think like the victims to know and see this, as for a teenage psychiatrist's, and I mean the clean ones. Like like my father or Charlie Harris, even Dr. Sam Lookis at thr Haddonfield children's hospital, it's the same. But as you're crime scene reporter and did nearly every crime scene murder. Since then since it started, here's the first tip now right for every cop or psychiatrist."_**

 ** _"When looking at ulterior motives you have to look at the source of every murder, where they're stationed. For example: why all of sudden after catching a former convict, who's now working for the town state department. Is the block of Elm Street suddenly getting all the excitement, but first a murder. And a week later comes another, five years later a pool party turns into a riot."_**

 ** _"And suddenly after all this time, why the house in question has reverted from looking like a clean living environment when I was a child to what it looks like now. All of the murders reflects all 3 similarities and all the symptoms point to a single thing now. As to that, if you added all of these things together and then checked the furnace of the house, found the glove in the furnace there."_**

 ** _"And saw it covered in dried blood that would tell you all you needed to know now regarding it. So here's a question for you, if he wasn't haunting us, then why does that glove, after all this time have dried blood caked over the razors. F_** ** _or a true homicide detective, it leads to only one conclusion: time to have the blood analyzed by digging through each layer till you reached the first."_**

 ** _"After that glove was cleaned when he disappeared and the first layer after it was taken now was the blood_** ** _of the original murder, dating back to 1981, when the latest murders are all nine years old, and that's us members. Now of the previous outbreak and we forgot his face and blocked it out. That would tell you everything you needed to know and his reign of terror ends as fast as it begins."_** Kristen added and he nodded as he answered her, smiling gently.


	13. 13: The News And The Replacement

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 13: The New Regime And The First Murder**

 ** _"How do you girls know so much about these things, it's like as the survivors of each outbreak you understand this better than us adults do."_** he asked and Nancy explained that. ** _"For two reasons, at our age, we're still on the edge of childhood, and we haven't completely grown up yet. As survivors, it's left an act of innocence in us that is needed now to see what our adult counterparts can't."_**

 ** _"And it's because it's like Pennywise the dance clown and Derry, combined with it though now here. Is we're also the children of crime fighters, so we understand that to find and catch these maniacs than we have to think like them. With my father being a homicide detective it turned into that when I was 15, so I decided on doing the job for him, and barely miss getting killed too."_**

 _ **"But he saw the results when Krueger killed my mother at the time, but like my sister, I too was determined to put an end to this. As the original survivor of the first situation after Rod Lane was accused of murder, I decided on my future profession. But as of this moment, it's acting on psychology and knowing what is driving our town menace and why exactly at the moment."**_

 ** _"Krueger's motives to kill are compiled to three things and why all of his victims are children, aside from my mother, Eric Sanderson and Coach Schneider. But A) you took away his daughter and in retaliation he's taking us away from you, in the worst way possible. B) his block kills him, that is a single member of the original Elm Street, and he's starting with us first, at the time as well."_**

 ** _"And before going after the entire town in ages ten to young adult. And C) every death followed a certain pattern, Rod and Tina was because they did it, and she dies first, while he gets framed for murder. Jesse's friends at the pool party, they were drinking and dragged two wagons, loaded with beer. Directly into the party_** ** _and were passing around the pot as well at the time."_**

 ** _"So drinking and drugs and three is being separated from each other, locked doors and disconnected phone lines can and will kills us now. But every single scary movie followed the exact same rules, before a murder and with that, she and I labeled it to that. A member of our ring was murdered because of drugs, another because she was separated from the rest of the group."_**

 ** _"But in the movie world the rules change with every movie in the first movie, was no having sex, two: no drinking and drugs and three: was saying the following of the sentence 'I'll be right back', that was the first movie. Which happened to be the start of the rumors you got started about me. Because one the Greys weren't home so no adult supervision to prevent the first mistake."_**

 ** _"And the start of what was to become the teenage populations worst nightmare of life in our town, and I left to get my head together. And study dreams so I could protect the kids of our town, by use of the dream suppressant I'm on. In the case of the second, Jesse's case, it's the body count gets bigger, the murders get more creative and finally never, ever assume the killer is dead."_**

 ** _"While in our case, that is the guys, Kristen and me now, my fiancé comes into the picture and finally our family gets put back together. It's that the killer is going to be revealed to be super human so if stabbing him or shooting him doesn't work. It's cryogenics, cutting his head off or blowing him up. Anyone including the main character can die now, number 3 drags up his mother."_**

 ** _"And so his past is going to come back to haunt him, in ours, our parents decision not to bury him. And this resulted in, finally, that the past is going to come back to haunt you. If you're the one cop, and our parents realized that pretty fast, before dad buried him himself. But sustaining life threatening injuries, but the perp that caused him to turn into this is hereby apprehended."_**

 ** _"Said perp you're learning about in the book she's working on and it's going to be out on the market. And here in town, by Wednesday and at the bookstores and grocery store by Friday, for $4.99 everyone and you're reading the reason for the trial. And as to why the perp ended up in jail he was arrested for trying to kidnap her at the time as said group that_** **_we learned he's part of now ."_**

 ** _"The said group the one that had gotten our lost members of our junior population killed, 93 deaths. But 80% of those are a directly aimed hits, assassination, and as to why. It's because our parents, the seven members that were killed, six of such. Are who's parents are directly related to the Addam's trial, yes that's right, when we arrested Lorenzo Adam Rodriguez 9 years ago."_**

 ** _"Jake Reynolds put a price on our heads for it and 7 of 11 of my family are gone as he's in league with the members of the hospital. We arrested yesterday and they are in league with the mobster Jake Reynolds. A man our parents, in both the D.A. and the police department, have been trying to catch. And for 11 years, because his poisons are the reason your families are being torn apart."_**

 ** _"And I'm speaking directly to you now Reynolds as well, because your attempts to keep this town. And it's locals that under your thumb by your drugs and legal activities. They are at an end as of now, so starting now, it's our job to take out the trash. And your former Brewer is the match burning you to the ground, but your attempts to take us out when we had Adam incarcerated have failed._**

 ** _"You can't get to us or him and you'll never find him either whatsoever now, he turned in your weak links to. So fair warning now, try and attack us and you're getting jailed after that."_ **she said and Lorenzo finished that remark firmly. _" **Jake, you lost me the second you decided to have Rod Lane killed at the time. So as of this moment every death that has happened is on your head, a** **nd your lackeys."**_

 ** _" The ones_** ** _that tried to Kristen Parker, they failed, what's left of the crime ring that had me arrested is still alive. But you can't find all of us and don't even try, you're going to jail either way, you bastard. And fair warning now, you even try to get to the girls and you're being arrested with your hand in the teel. And_** ** _with Judge Anderson doing the trial after that, and I'm working for him."_**

 ** _"But as of today I'm taking you down, every card in that house of cards is being burned to the ground and it'll be my pleasure to send you to the hot seat."_** he said firmly then and Parker shifted directions. ** _"So Adam what made you choose to turn yourself in exactly?"_** he asked and he smiled. **_"After my second parole I decided I was going legit and got a job working as an orderly at the time."_**

 ** _"Over at Westin Hills, little did I know that two of the girls looked their mothers, I also didn't realize I bumped into the older brother. Of Addam's best friend, and of the team mate of the men that arrested me at the time. But the entire time during those five years at the hospital, Eric Carver, Elizabeth Simms. And several members of the staff there had dug themselves into a hole."_**

 ** _"A very deep hole and were continuing with breaking the law, even though they didn't notice I was searching every patient group for a girl, that would recognize me. But during that time, I was trying to get Max Johnson, his team as well as Drs. Gordon, Jenkins and Adams. Just to catch me in the act of flirting with the girls, regarding my old alias, I may have turned over a new leaf now."_**

 ** _"But to protect the kids and free them from the prison that the hospital had turned into, because the bad apples weren't sending out the girls letters. Because they mentioned me in every letter, and knowing that once the Caulfields, Whites or the others read the description. On who this said orderly was, as Anderson and Anderson-Parker were still looking for me."_**

 ** _"They were screwed, because the Andersons, the entire family, were coming to check, saw me and their plan to keep this under wraps was torn apart. And not only were they getting arrested, for reckless endangerment. But for kidnapping, and then they'd realize that the entire gang was in the hospital at the time. And just so I could bust them at the time and protect those children."_**

 ** _"But the problem was that the girls of the group that year were not at the trial, six months trapped. And I was waiting for someone to remember what I looked like back then, after Rod Lane beat the heck out of me. Till I got my wish when Fred Krueger landed the daughter of the woman that did my trial in there. And with her was the daughter of the leader of the team that arrested me."_**

 ** _"But that was the beginning of the end for Carver and Simms and as to why now, Kristen had connected to the doctor and Nancy immediately. And it wasn't until Kristen and Nancy arrived, and the girls both told me if I turned myself into their parents now. That my shot at ending the corruption and law breaking in the hospital came to the fore finally, when after the panic attack."_**

 ** _"When Nancy told me who she was and who she was related to, as every criminal in town knows the family histories of the Thompsons. And the Andersons it was then I realized I could end it all at once. Just by having Kristen remember me. As who I used to be and decided on a sting operation, so first I had to get her attention, and two days later came the sting operation."_**

 ** _"So Roland and Joey could change my looks back to what she remembered at the time of the trial. Said looks a scar that used to be a bloody gash on the side of my forehead, take the eight to nine years off my features. And change my clothing from a hospital orderly to that of the coveralls. That I was wearing at the trial and when Taryn gave her my surname that it was now for them."_**

 ** _"As I saw the look on her face and I knew that the memory she had triggered a complete and total recall. For her, she went to the added information needed, and said that if I turned myself in directly to her godfather, it would work."_** he said and Kristen smiled. ** _"You wanted me to remember and decided to set up a sting operation in order to blow your cover, you wanted me to remember."_**

 ** _"But of every girl in each group, I'm the only one of three of the us, or in this case, sixteen other girls that was at your trial. You added the eight years to my features from the trial and came up with my teenage self now. With it is you added the added thirty years to my face to come up with my mother at the time. And it's the same for Philip, and the sextet, as we're exact look a likes._**

 ** _"To our parents and of us, I'm the only one with the advanced knowledge as my mother is the jury leader. You added the thirty eight years to our faces to come up with our parents, and you were hoping that by changing your appearance. I'd raise the alarm finally. Tell Nancy and from there it starts bouncing from member to member."_** Kristen said and he nodded to her smiling as he answered.

 ** _"Yeah that's it exactly princess, I wanted you to remember me as you did at the trial and in order to do that is by getting you and the boys to change my appearance and Taryn giving you my surname. In fact I had a talk with Jeff, Walter and Nancy and we were hoping your memories would return. And were going to break down the front door by type two memories and from there."_**

 ** _"I knew I had to jog your memory."_** he told her and she nodded to him. **_"I take it you told the duo to set them up for implication as they were caught in the act of attempted murder?"_** Elaine asked him and he nodded. ** _"By this point I was turning over a new leaf, but seeing what the duo were doing to the kids, Councilor. But I reached my limit now, because Marcie was now targeting Joey Crusel."_**

 ** _"And it's against the rules for a hooker to mess with under age boys as a result. But getting his attention on her, it was so they could get the goods out of the hospital and turn it over to him, but they all owed a monumental amount of money to Reynolds and his cartel. And just so they could stay out of jail, let alone not be killed by Jake Reynolds, they were holding your children hostage."_**

 ** _"And I was beyond disgusted at the time, by this point, as I caught her just as she was about to try it again._** ** _And finding out that the daughter of the cop that arrested me just found me again that day. And with her was the daughter of the woman that put me behind bars, you I mean, for my previous offense. So this was my ticket to ending the corruption in the hospital, at the time."_**

 ** _"And with it by putting the bad apples behind bars and saving the kids in one shot, but even though I didn't know he was back. And I took the chance did it without needing to think twice about it now. Taryn was so I could get her attention, and the sting operation so she could blow my cover finally."_** he told her and she nodded as he went further then as she smiled and knew this was working.

 ** _"Simms lost her damn mind in the session and just barely caused a riot, said riot meant to kill the girls all at once. Before Doctor Gordon calmed Kristen down and Nancy did the rest, by helping her keep calm. But to the sextet, and Nancy, Kristen wasn't in any condition for her attempts to pull this. and to me it reached the point that like the kids, I was as determined as they were."_**

 ** _"Now, to not make her even worse right then, because we all knew she finally lost her temper and she was going to relapse. But at the time all that was left of your block,_** ** _I wasn't having all the girls killed, because your nephew was dead now. But to get her attention, I had to start flirting with Taryn that night, get them out of the hospital and under Stantons care."_** he added and she nodded.

 ** _"The last time you saw me was ten years ago, I take it you added the added thirty eight years to her face to come up with me. When I brought her in that week, and the same is said for Taryn, Jenny and Philip?"_** she asked and he nodded to her. ** _"Yeah I did and upon realizing this, I knew that he'd be determined to execute the rest of the crime ring that did it, but though they got the quartet."_**

 ** _"I risked exposure to save the girls, as well as the Breckers and Addams, but yes. Yes Counselor that's it exactly, I gave her a normal dose, but evidently the drug was tapped with the drug I created fourteen years ago. And during my last arrest when Bill Kopecky arrested me at the time back then. And it ended up in the hospital, but here's where you're going to be furious."_**

 ** _"But it was enough to tell me that I could save her life by neutralizing it after Doctor Gordon saved her life by neutralizing Krueger. And saving the quartet all at once, but I wasn't losing the one witness that could end things now. When your daughter was giving me the benefit of the doubt and a chance. Now, to prove I can change, I took it at the time, but to us locals that was the lesson."_**

 ** _"In the Outsiders and I decided I'd have had enough of them stealing from you and holding your children hostage."_** he said and she crossed her arms. ** _"So five years after Fred got sent back to hell. Just why were the other psychiatrists, till Neil came into my life, charging me, my friends and the parents of the children who died that much?"_** she asked him and he explained that to her as she smiled.

 ** _"The amount that got confiscated yesterday is the exact amount of five years worth of patients counselor, before you arrested me. But that money was so they could pay him back all at once and the latest string of patients were the rest of it. They all owe him, together, over $350,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. With the fact you arrested them, again, finally at the moment now."_**

 ** _"But that ends them charging you an arm and a leg for therapy, I wanted you to do exactly what you did yesterday regarding the escape and if you saw my confession, that clears me completely. But upon telling them that truth, I waited to see what their plan was going to be and then told them, so if they went through with it, that night, and not even realizing I had the charges."_**

 ** _"They'd drawn up in five years at the time now by that, but in total they got enough on their heads now. In criminal charges that their records of being clean were nothing after that and they were getting branded as murderers and criminal's. And for life from that day forward at the time, so once Doctor Gordon, looking like he'd been in a cave in, arrived, that after the attack."_**

 ** _"I got one fast look at her shoulder and realized that it matched the reports on Krueger, since I was reading about the repeated attacks. I told him how to neutralize it, and we saved her life, before she told me that by saving her. I just saved what's left of the block, and that was it now, I did my good deed, I just had to finish it now by turning myself into the Lieutenant finally then."_**

 ** _"And the second Donald came on the line I immediately called out and told him I was coming quietly then. Before I realized they'd drugged her with a stronger version of the LSD and then told the group. The neutralizer could neutralize that as well, though it took a few added minutes to neutralize it, because it had to go from one drug to the next."_** he said and she nodded as she answered him gently.

"Honey, I take it the editing to his explanation to me and your grandfather was to start the anger at a smoldering, before it started turning into embers. Because once they read that book now it's going to result in those embers of anger at the quartet and everyone else. That was connected to them, to wanted them to end up either in the hotseat or just ending up in Westin Hills themselves later?" Elaine asked she nodded as they watched it.

 ** _"Well then, if you're never did your aliases, why not just come find me exactly, I'd have given you one last chance?"_** she asked and he sighed. **_"Because I knew if I tried, Eric Gillis would shoot me on sight if I came to the precinct to turn them in. Or he'd have any of his lackeys shoot me if I got in range of what's left of your crime ring at the time, and I explained this to your daughter."_**

 ** _"That to protect my girlfriend, I had to suffer in silence until she found me I decided to end it by having them implicate themselves. And by setting them up finally and they died by their own hand as they landed themselves in your group's hands as I got to go free. Which, as it turned out, worked like a charm and she, after busting the phantom that was killing our patients."_**

 ** _"As she then busted me in front of the quartet, two of which were at the trial and that ended the treachery and corruption in the hospital. But I decided with that I was turning in the members that killed the children of the locals in town, by refusing to give them that drug at the time and turned them all in with me. As I told them my side of it, before she took care of it then at the time."_**

 ** _"With that in mind, I decided to be Ponyboy Curtis at this stage, to save the kids, I was turning myself in and facing the cops for what I was and what I used to be by acting on selflessness and being a hero. Than watching a bunch of innocent children die, I can live with the consequences even if it means and meant doing the right thing now."_** he said and the reporters both nodded to that.

Looking at him as he shifted position in his chair. **_"So you decided to act on the book and became the one piece that saved every kid in town, Adam?"_** Red asked and he nodded. **_"Yes Red that's it exactly, my life was synonymous of the book itself, my track record, when I was a kid, read like Two-bit Matthews. So although I was like Ponyboy, but as our town abolished financial ranks in town."_**

 ** _"I decided that to insure that the families that lost their children and money, made it. It's we're getting it back by my being the match that burned the house of cards to the ground now and parents I'm being honest with you now, but every dime these psychiatrists are charging you is being given to Reynolds. And it's because they owe him an amount that is going to keep them behind bars."_**

 ** _"And till they die of old age now, so don't worry folks when the trial hits, you're getting your money back and I promise you. The amounts that are coming from him and Jim Franklin are going to make our town look like a virtual paradise. And for every age level there is living here and it's enough to have the town running on its own till your great grandchildren are adults."_**

 ** _"If you're my age, and great, great grandchildren if you're our parents age."_** he said and they nodded to that. ** _"Excuse me, they were charging our parents this much so they could give it to Reynolds. My mother said she was spending thousands on therapy. And this is the reason why, just so they can stay alive at the time."_** Kristen repeated as she mentally turned up the flame then at that.

 ** _"Yeah, in total the twenty five rotten apples in town they all owe him the number you gave your grandfather Kristen. But this explains why your parents are being charged an arm and a leg for your therapy and getting nothing in return regarding your emotional and mental health. But from the sextet together, excluding me, it reaches the number you gave your grandparents."_**

 ** _"And both Reynolds and Franklin together at the current moment as well now._** ** _It totals to twice that amount, so though we pay the government back our fee, we go self run and can cleanse and purge our town of the poisons. Said poisons that Simms described it as, naming off everything from the 60's. Which was sex, drugs and rock and roll and two of three of those match your theory."_**

 ** _"And of why your fellow victims were murdered at the time here so with that in mind now. Don't worry though, Princess, I'm intending to stop this crime ring and he's going down."_** he said and she smiled at the gentle title he'd given her, knowing he had changed. ** _"So I guess 8 year old me made an impression on you didn't it, Adam?"_** she asked and he smiled at her and nodded as he answered her.

 ** _"Yeah it did, realizing that you were that seven to eight year old girl, I realized this was my one chance to save the rest of your gang and the crime ring. But I had to get you to remember me as I was then, but saving you and turning myself in. That was the easiest decision I've ever had to choose and to protect you kids, you're my guardian angel and to save you a second time."_**

 ** _"I'd do it again in a heartbeat now, but the Anderson clan may have lost one piece, but the other is still alive, and I'm ensuring you stay that way now kiddo. So again you want her and Nancy, you're going to have to go through me to get to the girls, Jake, the girls and Jeffrey Brecket. And although you annihilated six members of their family at the time, you missed the ones most vital."_**

 ** _"Now to my trial, and until that trial in nine weeks, get ready you got a war on your hands now. Jake, I swear to god, come near those girls and I'm killing you myself, so fair warning, this is just the beginning, I'm not your Brewer and I never was. I will protect those girls with my life."_** he said and Red smiled. **_"Well everyone, there you have it, a long dead threat is now at large again."_**

 ** _"A former criminal choosing to protect the children of his former captors and a truth that is now out in the open, what's the trial going to reveal in two months. And where's it going to lead, to get the answers of what happened at the hospital and how the daughters and sons of our town college and high school champions and this ex-criminal were brought back together."_**

 ** _"The answers are in the book that will be out on the market by next Saturday and we can learn the extent of that truth. And the real truth is going to reveal, stay tuned for the later updates."_** Parker said and Anderson finished it with the next sentence then. **_"Alright kids, as of this moment until the town meeting in three months, before school lets out for Memorial Day Weekend."_**

 ** _"The town is getting some government help in keep it running, but after that we're going self employed and run, but starting now. Everything that the town government had connections to, is hereby rendered and we, the town government and military bases in range of town. But we've taken the spots that are ran by the Capitol, the pentagon and the Supreme Court as of today."_**

 ** _"And we're going to a town meeting in exactly ten weeks to discuss the future of our town and what to do about it. Now again, those rules regarding you kids are non negotiable whatsoever here, if it's regarding school. And it's going to be a three strikes rule, the third strike means getting held back a year. And you're repeating the school term, if you're a minor starting now."_**

 ** _"If you get in trouble with the cops, it's also a three strike and you're losing your license for five months for the third strike. Now regarding prices for food, clothing, school and office supplies, entertainment, excetra. Starting now the treasury department has decided to drop prices to 80% of what they used to be, so starting_** **_next week, till those prices at the shops begin."_**

 ** _"And store and merchant places in town is ready,_ it's** **_half price on everything, so like Lieutenant Thompson's daughter said, the book, in the outside world, with it being a hardback would be $9.99. With the half price it's now $4.95 each after that, at the bookstore and with it._** ** _Starting now, for us adults, and you were going over the movie franchises related to the this situation."_**

 ** _"And the following books that my grand daughter named off to you the other night during the first report. But as of this moment breaking the rules can and will kill you children as will the seven deadly sins. As you saw in the latest addition of Creepshow that came out last year all of the kids your age. Or slightly older died by either sin, while that driver by guilt and unfaithfulness."_**

 ** _"But as Lieutenant Thompson said, till the trial curfew is at 7 p.m., and we catch you on the streets after dark and you're on that three strike rule starting now."_ **he said and Jake chuckled as he answered that remark. "Yeah I think that they got the message dad, nice work." he said as he heard Neil give out his announcement then. " ** _All members of the class still suffering nightmares regarding him at the moment."_**

 ** _"Or are showing symptoms of sleep deprivation. Then_** ** _come to city hall and we'll get you a two month supply till the trial."_** Neil added and Adderson finished it then. **_"And everyone as of now, we're closing the border leading out of town, in all three directions so fair warning, there's no where and no place to go. If you think you're being hold hostage against your will, right now at the moment."_**

 ** _"And it's because we're treating this like medical induced quarantine in a hotzone starting now for the next three months. Till we begin work on building the dome over us, but our town is now a colony all of its own. So as to that, it's being treated like the level IV bio labs, as we're working around the clock to clear the town of the disease."_** Adderson said and Kincaid finished the last of it.

 ** _"Alright all kids in our graduating class, we're not kidding with you regarding the rules here. If broken they will kill you, so no more alnighters and no more caffeine till we all get our medication, so once you get the test medication. Then at the trials regarding testing it have begun after it arrives now. At the moment my portion of the testing subjects is because we're still Dr. Gordon's patients."_**

 ** _"But before you ask, he prescribed this for us, in the guys, Kristen and my case along with our friends now. Being our psychiatrist, but in your case, if you want to join us and become a test patient, that's fine. But you just need to sign a volunteer slip to help test it out until we're sure it's ready now. For distribution now, but it's two months testing time on it, and on a specific diet with it."_**

 ** _"And we do this till the trial is done and concluded, before the town meeting two weeks after which is also connected to it. We need this for not only our survival, but the entire town and as the last members of the original block left standing. You're hearing our truth from the book Kristen is creating, but these next few months, leading into when we, the Dream Warriors, take him out."_**

 ** _"And for a second time, whoever makes a mistake is going to get themselves killed if you're not careful. But you do that and you just replaced those of us in our newly created gang that are the next victims on his hit list. Our gang recreated itself into warriors of the dream after Nancy returned to us. Our familial gang of eleven lost seven members and the only ones left standing."_**

 ** _"Right now, are me, Kin and the girls. But the other two members, and we, were the sextet that created a new fighting force to save every kid in town last year. But the six of us and the quintet, had they survived, would live to fight to protect all of you and from our dream menace now going by his nickname of Freddy Krueger, but we're the warriors of the dream."_**

 ** _"And we call ourselves the Dream Warriors, Nancy was the leader of our six person group as she's a veteran in this. But to save us and all of you, Kristen risked landing herself back in rehab at the hospital. And it was by pushing her body past the breaking point to making sure he can't catch us off guard. And it worked now, but what's left of our ten person patient group."_**

 ** _"And of last year are me, her, Kincaid and the guys we associate with the most, the Walsh/Polletti gang, and they're just like us now. But at the moment regarding why she's out of school for a while, it's because she risked her own health to protect us. Her ability saved us and with that its taking us, as the Dream warriors, to protect you now at the moment and with that in mind."_**

 ** _"I know we all shared this feeling to us, that nobody could ever understand our feelings, regarding our nightmares that our irritation resulted in their humoring us_** ** _. And not till we meet do we find someone that does, well that's what Pennywise does to the kids in IT, we all share this factor to us. And Nancy was a godsend, with her arriving she saved us by risking her life to save Kristen."_**

 ** _"And Kristen risked her own own health to save all of you by pushing the artificial stimluants so past the breaking point the till we had a guarantee he was back. And that guarantee blew out the window at our psychiatrist's house and killed one man, and she and two kids in junior high school. And like her at the moment are recovering from certain battle injuries as a result."_**

 ** _"But though in recovery from these injuries, she did her job and now we have to do ours of getting the news out, that he's back now. And by not letting our fallen comrades die in vain by following the rules of the movie world. And everyone my age and up to thirty listen up now, everyone. Starting now the rules regarding the toxic chemicals our parents consider drugs."_**

 ** _"And alcohol and nicotine to_** ** _be are not up for debate whatsoever right now at the moment, to survive we had to change things regarding health. To survive it's living by the rules of the movie world, no drinking, smoking or drugs. No having sex and never separate from the rest of the group. Or say anything stupid, and the said phrase and I'm not saying the phrase either everyone."_**

 ** _"Or that's going to put me at risk at the moment, but separating from the group and saying that phrase you're painting a red target on yourselves."_** Joey said and Kincaid finished that remark. ** _"But that book that is going out on the market by next weekend is a tribute to our fallen family members. And the lives that either were lost or destroyed, if this story gets recreated into a movie."_**

 ** _"And you're seeing how we prevailed, but in the end, we lost, in the movie reality, our big sister and what was left of our patient group was down to five as the constant call ins started putting a strain our on bonds. And as a result of Nancy being gone it just leaves me, Joey and Kristen left._** ** _As you see what the consequences of that will be in this book, regarding things now."_**

 ** _"As the movies are showing in detail what happened to, as had we not headed it off and Nancy never survived the last attack last year. And with her, her father, so with that in mind the books are reality, but the movies. They are an alternate reality to the following few years now at the moment._** ** _Our lives as they are now as you get to see the consequences when they make this movie."_**

 ** _"As our lives as our seventeen year old selves now, as to that right now, some of us want to move on. In all honesty though we want to be normal we can't, we have to live with being marked now. So to that end,_** ** _you're seeing the alternate reality had Nancy not survived the fight the night the outbreak ended. Because if we have a movie company coming here you're getting that truth."_**

 ** _"But in real life, if you cross that line, you're taking the places of the future fallen members of each book she creates after this. As we headed off a massacre last night and the night before, but in order it was me, Joey and Kristen. So whoever comes next in the gang, that we don't know right now, but if your initials are the same as our friends and soulmates, be careful."_**

 ** _"In that reality it's our mates, but in this, it's you, to save yourselves you have to be smart about it now. So again to save yourselves, follow the rules, and you will survive to make it to graduation."_** he said and Parker ended it at that. **_"What's that mean exactly, what would have happened had he gotten to you. And before you were ready to deal with him now?"_** he asked and Kincaid crossed his arms.

 _ **"Had Nancy and her father not survived and our gang, our parents gang, would not gotten back together. As our, the three of us, but our relationship would be falling apart from the repeated call-ins. And till finally Wednesday night would result in me and Joey getting taken next. And Kris is the last one standing, before she goes next and the connection has her completely shut down."**_

 ** _"And as of last night, she'd have died next and your children are all at risk now as a result. But whoever came next after Kristen, we don't know, or how he would do it. But the side effect of being a dream master is, as you see in Alice now, she's growing stronger, more confident. So think back to what she used to be like and in the days that follow after the three of us are dead."_**

 ** _"And what's left of our gang starts dying one by one, because of a single thing, Kristen never Alice how to use the ability and as a result it's now killing others. The last story was the Dream Warriors, this one is going by the title the Dream Master, so what piece does Alice hold in our gang. So if her personality switched courses, she and the girls are so close that they're acting a quartet."_**

 ** _"And us guys are protecting both her and Kristen now, what that mean exactly for everyone else in town. And by us and the new name we call ourselves by now?"_** he asked and Adam sat up straight at that. ** _"She's the dream Master, what's the exact side effect of being that anyway?"_** he asked and she said it. ** _"When someone dies, while he gets their souls, their dream power goes into me."_**

 ** _"And along with it, is a bit of their personality and with every person I take in, I get stronger, more confident and more sure of myself. While the quartet have their brothers and sisters dream skills now. It's that a bit of their personalities landed in me and I can channel their newly aquired powers now. But I've never put this to the test yet either and what's also dangerous here now."_**

 ** _"Is if they fall asleep at the same time I do, it puts your children at risk as well. So there's two dangers regarding this we need to get under control, and they both require the dream suppressant to do it. By taking it they block him out, and they block me out while doing it, so fair warning. But if I fall asleep in class at the same time you do, and it's because you been doing alnighters."_**

 ** _"And that's going to get you killed if you didn't take your hypnocil now, because I'm channeling Kristen's dream powers now. So again between now and when school lets out for the summer with the fact the trio are still alive. So if your initials are the same as our friends, be warned, I can't control my abilities. And as a dream master, not till Kristen trains me to control it, her dream power."_**

 ** _"As she and I are linked, I can psychically connect to her and bring you in by accident, but to get you out, she has to be the one to do it."_** she said and they nodded to that. ** _"So whoever falls asleep at the same time you do, if we're in class, is endanger and Kristen has to be the one to get us out so we survive. Those of us who survived the last outbreak are going to take this seriously."_**

 ** _"But to all of us with the initials the same as the other three to four pieces of your new gang, we take our medication in case that does happen and we follow these rules?"_** Lisa asked and she nodded to her gently. ** _"Yes exactly, in eighteen months since the outbreak ended, I've been training myself so I can bring people in, but I can get you out easily, and I have it down to a science now."_**

 ** _"And since I started using it again, I've been using it so much that I can connect to someone simply by calling our their name._** _ **However, Alice hasn't learned to control this power of hers yet and with that, you pull an all nighter and fall asleep in class at the same time she does, because she's working over time till its time for curfew, and you're exposing yourself to him."**_

 ** _"Everyone that shadowy man at the pool party two years ago was him, that's what he looks like now after he was killed by third degree burns and smoke inhalation. Everything you think you know regarding this a half truth, Nancy's backhistory is 1/2 true, as is mine, my gang, and Jesse Walsh's gang. But here's the fine print now, everyone who survived the riot at the pool party."_**

 ** _"We're linked, because we all either grew up on Elm Street, or we just spent time there at the time, that link leaves us vulnerable, but he's targeted the entire block. Both as the original block or the new version, if you spent time there or lived there. Before and after the Walshes moved to town, be warned now, that block is cursed, you live there and you're the target."_**

 ** _"As that house, 1428 Elm Stret was his house, before he died, and is the reason for the nightmares you've been having so again stay clear. So you walk in there and you're exposing yourself completely and stay away from the power plant. The tower on the hospital grounds, and the church and convent that his mother belonged to, the only time allowed is on field trips or Halloween."_**

 ** _"So if you're dreaming about the boiler room, it's the same thing as is the tower at the hospital property. They're all linked to him and his past, a history of 46 years and you're going to be learning about it in the class we're getting ready for, however. There's going to be no more alcohol, drugs or smoking in our future till we're thirty years old now and you break the rules."_**

 ** _"Or go into these buildings and you blown your protection and it's going to kill you now, so again my friends of my graduating class, follow the rules and abide by the new laws our parents and grandparents created for us. And you will survive to make it to graduation, it's three months till school lets out now. And for Memorial Day and another two weeks after before school lets out."_**

 ** _"For the summer starting now, but the Elm Street gang, first and second generation are the leaders of the barricade. So until we reach that time frame, you do anything stupid and it's going to get you killed, as is not taking your medication or breaking our parents by-laws for us. But as my grandfather said, as he's the Supreme Court judge of our town, starting now."_**

 ** _"And the mayor is now the president of our town, and the military bases and police department are in charge of town security. All rules regarding things for the adults stay the same. But for us it's even more imperative that we follow the rules given to us by our parents and grandparents, the elders of the town. And as of today starting now, because if we don't and slip up."_**

 ** _"We give him more power till there is not child left standing in this town, so again follow the rules and you will survive to make it to adulthood now. We as the future of this town, it's our only chance, once we reach thirty than we're safe, but until then, we're at risk now. To live up to our town slogan we have to be smart in our living choices starting now and with those words now."_**

 ** _"Those rules our parents chose for us are for our survival now, to our parents we mean more than life itself to them. As to that, they, the town government and every adult in the town council, are doing these choices so they never lose us. You've seen the pain and grief of the parents of our lost members, to them,_** ** _it's just another reason to want him out of our dreams forever."_**

 ** _"Just so they can watch us grow up and live to our full potential, see us have children of our own. But in order for us to achieve that, we must wise up and follow the rules now. And with those words, everyone, a list of the new laws is being sent to every residence, school, property and business in town on Monday. So every adult in town, knows what we can and can not do."_**

 ** _"But I promise, you break any of the first ten rules and you're getting the consequences as if you got in trouble with the law now."_** Kristen said Red nodded firmly. ** _"Just a reminder now everyone and again, as of now, no one leaves town, and all kids under the age of 30. Established from the police department, there will be a curfew beginning at between 7 to 8 p.m., every night till the trial."_**

 ** _"So if you want to do something fun, you better do it, before that time frame, otherwise once it's dark and they catch you on the streets. Or near the out ot bounds areas even going into the boundary leading into downtown. you're in trouble. this message is not just a warning, but a promise kids, so be careful_** ** _."_** Her grandfather said and she nodded as Elaine looked at her with a slight smile.

"Nice touch in editing that baby, that was really good at the moment, alright time for bed honey, you had a long day right now, time to rest." she said and Kristen nodded as she headed for her room with Tiger following her up the stairs and jumping on the bed then as she settled as, feeling the first half dose of Valium taking hold, Jake gave her the second and the dream suppressant as she swallowed both and the water.

Grabbing her book to read for fifteen minute she felt it taking hold and turned out the lights in her room then, as for the first time in months. She felt relief that she and her fellow patients were getting the rest they all needed then. While knowing they were free of him finally then as every adult in town that knew were watching their children. Or their patients, sleeping peacefully in relief that they halted the dream stalker for good.

It was a day or so later after the check came in that the town got to work on repairs, but it was now made clear to everyone in the town. In all three age groups, that their long dead child murderer was haunting the town and their children's dreams then. As the poltergeist intrusions were ranging from objects being thrown across the drag. And breaking a window, to remote control cars being driven down the block without a driver.

To cannonballs in the college and private family home swimming pools and pictures of him all over the sidewalk as every kid on the dream suppressant were up at the diner talking it over. "Anybody seen the amount of intrusions we've had around here, ever since we blocked him out he's trying to get our and parents attention. And at every turn, but this is aggravating our parents to no end." Dean said and they nodded to him at that.

"Well he's landing himself on movies we like the watch and at the moment the catch resulted in repeated explosions or whatever right now." he said as a fork started bouncing all over the diner. "Fred that's enough, get it in the sink, now." Reynolds snapped and the fork moved itself into the kitchen then and the new kids exchanged looks at that as a member of his baseball team answered him with a bemused smile.

"What the hell's going on around here right now, we've been finding pictures of Krueger all over the place?" Andy Patterson said and the man nodded to him. "Yes and at the moment he's irritating us and your parents a bit too much." he said to him and one of the new family's looked at him. "You know this maniac?" Mark Grey asked and they nodded. "Long story short right now, we're the survivors of the last rampage, Mark."

"Which explains why we're on the dream suppressant right now, we're testing it so we can get in a surplus of it to the entire junior population." Jesse said and they nodded as Greta Gibson answered him. "So what's the deal if we're taking this class, who is this maniac exactly. I mean every one of you know this guy. and see his pictures as normal. As he's turned the town into the Midwest version to the Salem Witch Trials, exactly."

"But the rest of us aren't so lucky?" she said and he nodded. "The jump rope song was part of the legend Greta, but let me explain, hey guys with me." he called out to the Walsh/Philips gang and they nodded as they did the song together. "1, 2, Freddy's coming for you, 3, 4, better lock your door, 5, 6, grab your crucifix. 7, 8, gotta stay up late, 9, 10, never sleep again." They sang together and he went over it then gently.

"When we hear this it's the indicator to knowing he's about to attack, but to us he's known as Freddy Krueger, but his full name is Frederick Charles Krueger. He worked at the plant as an engineer, but his secret identity to everyone else. It's that his alias to every local born parent and grandparent. He was known as the Springwood Slasher, he was a child killer killing twenty kids in the area that Elm Street is in, that block."

"They were kids everyone in that neighborhood knew, and the murders wre driving every parent in town nuts when they didn't know who was doing the killing. But it was even worse after they caught him, a whole load of lawyers got fat and the judge. The one that did the case got famous, but some idiot at the precinct did this illegally. And by going on a tip and didn't get a search warrant done and a idiot in the D.A. at the department."

"They didn't sign the search warrant in the right place and he was freed on a technicality." Patterson said, as they heard an adult voice finish the explanation, his tone gentle. "Though released on a technicality my block, we all decided on a catch of do no harm. As Erin Stanton is a doctor, Claire White, James Kincaid and Jared Crusel are paramedic's and firemen and Elaine Anderson, her brother Damian, Elliot White and I."

"It's we were law enforcers, government officials and military personnel, to us it's we try to follow the law and we decided on a sting operation. And set a trap for him, our plan, and we got this approved by her father and David Wilkneson and his twin brother at the D.A.'s office. But our intention was destroying his equipment, and wait for him to try it again and when he did, we were the ones arresting him and he'd die by the chair."

"For one of the parents on my block that was it, though, he lost his mind completely out of grief because the next to last victim was his nephew. And despite the fact that we decided on destroying his stuff and waiting for him to create it, by that. It's I mean all of it and try again, the glove he's using on you kids is the original every time we saw those marks on the bodies we knew it was him, but Fred was ending up dead either way."

"So we tracked him down to the plant and into his boiler room, poured gas all over the room when he was in the back of the room going over his trophies of every kid he killed. Did a trail of gas out the door, before the said dead beat dead asked who wanted to go first and I said forget about it, we weren't doing it. Before he through the bottle and James, Jared and I went in to get him out, but we were too late now at the time."

"Not knowing the bastard was possessed, he marked my block first and slaughtered two thirds of it, before targeting the rest of you sonm in total we lost 113 people. 93 in the last seven years and 20 in three years at the time, but that explains things. By the possession, he gained the ability to turn our dreams into reality. But you guys are at the borderline between child and adult, which explains it." Donald said, walking in at that.

"Your godfather said none of you had a hand in it, but you all share the guilt as a result, lieutenant?" Mark asked and he nodded. "Yeah we do, none of us had a hand in his death, but every local born adult, first and second generation. We all share the guilt and like you guys we're in therapy ourselves now to recover from it." he said and they nodded as Mark looked at him then as he answered him gently at that.

"How's Kris doing right now, if you said she's on out of school attendance till after the trial?" he asked and he smiled. "She doing fine, in fact the worst of the symptoms are over, but the right diet, draining the nerves and plenty of rest. She's going to be fine, a few more days and she's with her father at the hospital." he said as they exchanged looks as Derek answered that remark with a bemused smile on his face then.

"I don't believe this, we may have said he was back as a dream stalker, but his haunting the town like this is getting out of control." Derek said and he nodded. "Hey guys remember curfew is at 8o'clock, so your workday ends at 6:30, girls." Reynolds said and thry nodded after a watermelon was thrown into the diner kitchen. And Debbie ducked the melon, before she turned to see the melon in pieces all over the kitchen floor.

"Well at least no one missed a dose, dad, although every person coming in here, the ones that weren't at the town council meeting. They're all asking for coffee or cola drinks and Reynolds has denied them that and at one point called the cops. Just after the latest one got violent and they dragged him to Westin for detention. And the results just came back, he's speedballing with the caffeine." she said to her father and Eric nodded to her.

Just as he was answering they heard a scream as a water fight broke out in the kitchen. "Hey, hey, hey, Fred knock it off or you're going to break something in there, and get out of the kitchen, before you're ending up in that furnace. Now can it already man!" Donald shouted and the results were the mess was cleaned up as the dining room door opened and closed by itself then as the kids lowered their heads as they started laughing.

"Well at least having him like this is more appealing then him haunting our dreams, and I know we can't dream anymore. But if we could, then we all have better things to dream about then him right now, and you are the girl of mine, baby." Joey said and she nodded in agreement to that. "Right back at 'cha, baby, the man of my." she said and her father smiled as he got ready to answer them as Elliot walked into the room then.

"Donald, we have another medical violation and this time the guys need added back up." he said and Donald nodded. "What is is this time, stimulates or drugs?" he said and she thought it over and then covered her eyes. The damn idiot crossed caffeine with ethanol, Uncle Donald, uppers and downers that's going to kill him if he resists enough to suffer a seizure." Joey said and he nodded as he got up as he looked at them gently.

"Alright we got to go, Derek, you and Dillon cover the kids, and baby it's just this once, but remember, no caffeine and low sugar." he said as he and Elliot left the room and Kristen nodded to the orders and Mark looked at her. "Good behavior got off early, with my new diet the reactions are next to none so they let me out. I'm just under parental supervision in case it does happen, Mark." she said and he nodded to her smiling


	14. 14: The Legend Of Freddy Krueger

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 14: The Legend Of The Slasher And The First Death And The Decision**

"Hang on, Uncle Derek, I maybe under adult supervision and with it medical, but could we do these things out of the house. I mean after training was over, the guys are here after practice with the girls as are the others, so this way, if you have a few people in here. And several adults you got added back up in making sure I don't push the limit, in addition to yourselves the next 8 weeks while the effects are wearing off now."

"But I can hang with my friends and the other members of our survivors in the group here at the diner and as I'm a psychiatrist in training. And helping out with the rehab when it comes to the natural stimulates right now, you, Uncle Jared and daddy are with me after school. So no worries in that, I mean it's been three days in, but I haven't had problems and I'm following the diet you set for me this, and with it the restrictions."

"So low sugar, no caffeine, I can do that here at the diner, but it's doubled on the after school snacks at the moment. So this way I keep to the diet you set for me. And there's less likely chance of cabin fever and when I could help him out too. But this serves a dual purpose too, but 1) I'm with my friends, and keeping to to the diet you set for me, and 2) I'm helping other sleep deprivation patients by upgrading the menu now."

"And there's more to choose from now?" she asked and he nodded as Jake answered that. "Yes, alright, but when we do for the next month, I don't want any argument, when I tell you it's time to eat something, okay." he said and she nodded. "Speaking of which, I got this for you sis, cherry limeade, and a few slices of three different cheeses and fruit." Debbie said to her as she passed her a cup of limeade then at that remark.

And a large plate of cheese and with the cheese, her favorite fruit, and Kristen nodded with a smile as she answered her. "I'm glad you know my favorite fruits and cheeses girls, you know what I need like our parents do, since as cooks and waitresses we have to a lot to worry about. But been just under a week in and I'm not feeling anything either, the chocolate chip granola bars, Terry added semi sweet chocolate swirls to them.

"For an added sweetness to take the edge of and and then re-wrapped them in plastic wrap as a result, but the way she's doing this is covering things in the same way the hospital was. And it's the same for the trail mix, but both of those and the food my body needs, the transitions enough I'm not having any trouble here. But with us having a few diabetics health is a big factor now." she said as she set it next to her notepad.

As she was grabbing a bite every five minutes. "To answer the unasked question, the limade made is fine, it's a mixture of limes and sprite, I just can't have the cola drinks, nothing with caffeine. And more then 10mg's of sugar in it, in both natural stimulates at the moment here. But this is just the beginning for Reynolds and his helping out the rehab department in our case at the moment." she said and they all nodded to her.

"The doctors already decided to run a case of the caffeine detox, but it's we have to take care of it." she said as Reynolds looked at her as he said it then to her gently at that remark. "I'm guessing he's acting as the continuing health professional for your mother and aunt, with Stanton being an M.D., while in the case of Jenkins. As he's the rehab doctor for us kids and that means rehab from everything dangerous, real or not."

"In the case of the toxic chemicals right now?" Mark asked and she nodded. "Yeah he volunteered to help out, but that's why we have two paramedic's. And three cops in this room, and why Uncle Donald was checking in with Uncles Derek and Jared. The entire junior population is going on detox of the stimulates and they're rounding up the patients screwing around with the toxic chemicals." she said and Reynolds answered that.

"And speaking of which right now honey, how's the upgrade to the menu doing, Kris, what with you're helping me. And I just wrote up a grocery list for things, but I'm short handed here and I need more help. As to why I'm asking it's because until we add several more fast food restaurants, I'm the major hotspot in this town and as if that's not enough if he starts hijacking your sister's dreams after we lost another one."

"I don't doubt the ending results are going to have him acting as if the food here is poison. And I want some good ideas to get more then just teenagers coming through the diner." he said and she nodded as she answered him smiling then. "Nearly there Mr. Reynolds, but I've added thirty things so far, but the rest of this. That is going under medical recovery plans and a few other things, but get ready in case he tries it."

"He can't hurt anyone in our realm, when he's a ghost, aside from possessing things." she said, before they heard a meow at the door in answer to that. And she went to look to find her kitten sitting there. "Tiger I thought we discussed this, you're to stay with nana, when I'm not at home." she said and he meowed a second time. "I think he'd rather get out of the house then be stuck under house arrest like you, Kris."

"But coming to a teenage cat hang out is going a little too far." Jesse said as he started laughing at that as the kitten walked in and moved to the table as he looked at him. And with a smile in his eyes as the teenager looked at him with slight smile as the rest of the teenagers in the room started laughing at that. "This is getting ridiculous right now at the moment." Sheila said as she exchanged amused looks with the quintet.

"Either he likes me, or he's seeing me as a friend of his mother's right now." Lisa said as he looked at her with a purr at that. "Our cat decided to drop in to see us, but since Alice and I are eating with her and her family tonight, before dad gets off work tonight. but we've doing gang dinners ever since." Rick said with a slight smile as his mentor in training answered that remark with a slightly bemused chuckle as he said it.

"That's the understatement of the century, he likes you guys and to him he'd prefer hanging with his parents and their friends. Then dealing in being stuck in the house with inanimate objects chasing him all over the house, and he can't get a snack, because he's stuck on the furniture." Derek said as he tried to keep from laughing. "That's why he dropped in as well, to get a snack right now." Kristen said with a bemused smile.

"To answer the unasked question, he's my cat as well, and next summer after we graduate she and I are getting me a Siberian Huskie. But later this summer she's getting a smaller version of her mother's cat for herself later. After graduation I'm moving in with the Jacksons and we're getting married like two summers later, but that sums it up he wanted to see his mother and father." Rick said and she nodded to him smiling.

"You just want to be with my friends and me when I'm not at home with you?" she said and he meowed a second time to answer her. "Alright, but we're not doing this every day after school ends young man and stay out of the kitchen." she said and he mewed an 'okay' to her then as he jumped up on the stool in answer to that as he curled up there as he looked at her plate and with his ears pointed in different directions.

"I'll get him a dish of whip cream, but nobody get him any ice cream, or he's going to be acting like he's on catnip right now and be bouncing off the walls for an hour." Reynolds said as he tried to keep from laughing at her remark. Running his hand through the kitten's fur, Tiger started purring at that as as the duo looked at her then. "I think we started something if he's decided to follow you here and Cocoa knows it now Kristen."

"So I suppose the act of this song the guys are working on, explains the story to you, them and Nancy Thompson?" Greta asked and she nodded to her. "Yeah, you're new in town, only a member who suffered our dreams can completely understand, trust me this is serious now. It's not a joke, we lost three adults and 110 kids these last 15 years, but the murders ended when we were 4 years old, the guys and I, and all of you."

"But listen to me carefully now guys, but this started in 1981, you moved here in 1986, and we ended up in the hospital in 1987. And it's 1988 now, so seven years of this, but in total, he's been dead for 17 years guys." Kristen said and they nodded. "And 7 of those 17 years he's been on the rampage and murdered 93 people." Jesse said and he nodded as she explained that to him as their new gang members moved to them.

"Yeah but we were born 1970, everyone that died was part of our age group, but let me explain this." she started to say as she pulled the files out. "Alice as you're taking my place in this movie, as my character has been killed along with the guys and Nancy. You're learning his back history starting today everyone, by that I mean you of the new members of our gang, us members that got targeted are connected starting now."

"But the first film of the dream series was about my family gang and me, the second is this one, a year later. And as we replace the quartet with you five: guys, ladies, this one shifts from Dream Warriors to the leader of the Dream team, the Dream Master. And part three brings you two and your third into it, but this is the beginning for the class we're taking, understand." she said and they nodded as Jesse said it to her smiling.

"Is this the high school version to the class, because we've got the rated R stuff and Jeff has the college age to fully adult?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah, but what Lisa told you was the very tip of the ice berg at the moment, we, as the targets now. But we understand this better then you do, because we grew up here and the situation between your possession and exorcism was exactly ten months at the time now here."

"But from the day you were freed from his control and that's the same as the movie the exorcist now as well, he's a demon, and she did an exorcism on you. But I'm going over a brief synopsis to this, but the movies are showing the murders in more gruesome detail. For us, he's a dream demon, and when I ran that field test I discovered this when doing my research, come here." she said setting a poster on the counter then.

As they saw three demons and a door. "The door is the entrance into our minds, and the trio here are ancient dream demons, the theory was that they search the dreams of the living. Till they find the most twisted human imaginable and give him the power to cross the line and turn our dreams into reality. That's what happened that night, when my biological father killed him, they came to him and he agreed to it now."

"As they possessed him it was about five years later he gained enough strength to come after my sister, Rod, Glen and Tina. But that sums up the first film and the second was focused on you, but it was after I found Adam, that Mom gave me Krueger's record and we all know the legend. That I got to work on it, but here's what's not in that legend now, so everyone listen to me now, because what you think is not it at all."

"His mother was a nun, going by the name of Sister Mary Helena, and she was working at Westin Hills Psychiatric hospital. But her department was the facility known as the tower, which was for the maniacs that were beyond criminally insane. But needing to be kept up locked like wild animals, but that's why he was haunting the hospital. At the time, the area he was born at was another hospital, the Hathaway house."

"That tower is part of the story line now and as a result here of that situation as to how and why now. He was born in 1942, September 6, 1942. But his mother worked at the Hathaway house, which was close to the convent she lived at. She was locked into an asylum over Christmas holidays and that was the tower on the hospital grounds. But that's why they changed the name to Westin Hills, from its predecessor now."

"As to why exactly it was to prevent a lawsuit by her parents, but as to why exactly here now, and this was coming from her ghost who told my adoptive father this. But she was locked in there over the Christmas holidays and the inmates kept her hidden for days. As if that's not enough she was sexually assaulted hundreds of times. And when the staff found her she was barely alive and with child, she had a breech birth at her hospital."

"The trauma warped her mind and she spent ten years trying to deal with her son and she tried to raise him herself. And for ten years, but as he grew up, he started getting more volatile at the times, it was after he gouged her in the leg. That she put him up for adoption, as the years passed, the amount of psychological seed. The genetics in his body from his conception turned him into a psociopath until he was 20."

"And he was now into killing animals, and killed his adoptive father and then he turned into a full blown psychotic and started killing people at the time. First was his adoptive father, but the remark of child molestor and murder was not a lie. It's fact and when he came to town and saw how clean and beautiful it was here and how happy everyone is. And then saw his former classmates with families of their own, that did it finally here."

"As that ticked him off now, but he tried to stay normal, and married, had a wife and family, but the psychotic in him, over rode that. And he started his reign of terror in 1970, Katherine, his daughter, was born in 1966. That's the same, or nearly the same, year that my sister was born." she said and Jared answered that. "The quartet were born in 1965, honey, so 1971 is when the trouble started." he said and they nodded to him.

"Then I guess she's 22 and in training at wherever you hid her?" Kincaid asked and they nodded. "Great the flashbacks got worse by the time she's an adult and Nancy is a psychiatrist for the better part of 11 years now. If we don't figure this out at the moment, but 1971 is when the kills started and they got worse by the time. But 1972 is when things started getting out of hand here, as he killed ten and stopped at the time."

"And by that point my sister was 6, but that's the problem, we were born that same year and as a result it's some sort of reason he did it. And she turned 6, here's the part that we never told you yet, regarding that story. But Freddy was married and during a game of tag, his wife found his stash of his equipment." she said and they sighed as Derek answered her as he explained it to them gently as he pulled the files he had out.

"The other reason he targeted us, is because 20% of our class was teasing him by the way he was conceived, baby. 1/3 of the class was taunting him by the name of the son of 100 maniacs. Among us was Adam, Peter, Rick and Walter's younger brother, and with that in mind right now. It's he decided on payback by targeting the kids from our block and a few blocks over at the time now, but that sums it up at the moment here now."

"Though at the moment it was after we figured this out that we realized he had lost his mind finally. And his branded name was fact and he'd given into what the effects of his turning into a complete psychotic caused." he said and she nodded. "He created this stuff after he married Loretta?" Joey asked and they nodded as she turned back to the rest of their class. "The stuff that he used on our age groups, that glove being one of them"

"As by that point he killed ten kids, but newspaper clippings, mementos and his equipment at the time there. Connecting the dots she realized he was the Springwood Slasher, and said she's not saying anything and swore to it. And he realized that she knew and he ordered his daughter back into the house, before he strangled her to death. Just to keep his secret from getting out at the time, but his daughter saw his stuff."

"Before coming back outside and witnessing this at the end of the murder, she was so frightened and told the cop, the one who violated the code now. His wife was her kindergarten school teacher, she told her what she saw, and the wife. She knew she was traumatized and they took her away from him and put her in the orphanage. She only told her she saw the murder, she didn't tell them he was the slasher, at the time."

"And as she promised she wouldn't tell them who he was, but someone let it out at the time here. So it was 3 years later that we lost ten more, but we weren't sure how many we lost at the time here." she said and he nodded. "In total it was 25 to 30, including your cousin, but he was the final straw for Rick, Bill was furious at Kim being killed. But he wasn't going to kill in cold blood and as the sheriff on Silver Bullet said to the group."

"But to quote it, 'the law has a name for what Rick was planning, it's caused private justice, and private justice is a step and a half away from lynch mobs and hang ropes.'. We weren't taking that chance now at the time, we knew the rules, but we intended to smoke him out of the building before Rick threw the latest right into a gas tank. And we arrested him as we put out the fire and confiscated everything at the time now."

"As we brought it to your grandfather and he could do the trial a second time as he was trying to prevent a riot in the next one here. He even said that killing in cold blood, if we do that we could create a real monster, which as it turned out was just what happened. As he prosecuted the case and we put him away before he got the electric chair, our parents agreed with him as did we as well." Jared said and she nodded to him gently.

"Well it was after the latest one that my godfather decided enough was enough, as he went to check that night and headed off another. Our lost one that night, was Kevin Marks, his younger brother, was Damian Mark, he's the one who got hit that night I busted the bastard. Dame's real name is Damien Carter Marks, that was his second oldest brother that he was getting ready to kill that day, his mother changed his name."

"To protect him, but even when we have new ones we sometimes get the more traumatic back histories and this was no exeception to the rule. Kevin was murdered by Freddy and in truth, to her it was two sons lost to him, so she was determined to protect Damian. So she changed his name and divorced his father, but he's a male version of me. The bringer, and my godfather collared him, Krueger, that night, for it as he arrested him."

"But the cop that went to check the evidence never got the search warrant never signed in the right place. And he was released him on a technicality and my father, by that I mean Richard Parker, lost his mind out of grief as my cousin as he was like a son to him and with that in mind as to that. As to why because one of the victims was my cousin, he was the power keg in the same way the kid on Silver Bullet was just before slaughter."

"And before the entire town went on vigilante justice that night, but here's the bad news when it comes to demonology. But they turned him into a monster as a result by doing that and he was stuck for life after like that. Well that's this all over at the time now at the moment, he wanted vigilante justice we wanted to have him tried. Convicted and executed for what he's done, so it was either the death penalty or life in prison here."

"So our parents decided on a fool proof plan now in catching him in the act, but it was by destroying his equipment when he was at the plant. And they waited for him to start again in replicating the equipment, but Richard wanted him dead either way. The 21 still wanted to have him tried and use my grandfather to do it at the time. And they traced him to an old abandoned boiler room that he used to take these kids now."

"But the plant was maybe at the end of the neighborhood, but our parents, those of us local born, our parents told us never to get to close. But we, us kids, we didn't know which one in boiler rooms, as was one of five in the plant, the one that looks like it was set on fire, that year, to everyone our age, it looked like one of furnaces exposed. And blowing up hundreds of newspapers, so to us it was a case of an oil explosion."

"But to our parents that's the night the reign of terror supposedly ended that night, not realizing it was just starting now either." she said and they nodded to her as Derek explained that to her. "Which it was, that plant you checked Jesse, that one was his, the boiler room was five decks under ground. We tracked him there, and we knew he was there, but we decided not to confront him directly, as Richard wanted him burnt."

"But vigilante justice is the result and drinking with it was the result into how he got possessed. As Donald told you, we backed out at the last minute. As if that wasn't enough he was sick of working in committee, as a gang we did group decisions now. And he was sick of it and finally told us, now, even though we called him a murderer. But that was it in his eyes he shot back at us then, that if we didn't want to face years in prison."

"Then stay away from Elaine and Kristen starting now, so we lost contact with each other, the four of us with our young seven. But seeing her clinging to us was like a knife through our hearts, she didn't want to let us go." he said with a low growl at that as she buried her head into his shoulder and he hugged her at that. "Well I'm glad you guys rescinded that decision now Uncle Derek, I been having frequent flashbacks to you."

"But dad said that somethings to painful we chose to forget and in your case you wanted us to. But I take it this was that said memory, you didn't want me to remember that day we moved off the block and as the rampage got out of hand. It was that our memories were breaking down the door, you didn't want me to remember this?" she asked and he nodded as he answered her gently as the question as he said it to her.

Looking at her, he explained that to her. "Yeah it was and yeah I didn't want you to remember that, that because of him. I had to leave you, my baby girl and I have five you and your sister are all I have left, and neither did they, but when Erin said that. And your memories were coming back I knew that memory next on the list. But as Jim told you, we never wanted to let you go, but we had no choice, to keep from ending up in jail."

"It was no longer contact, physical contact with you, but we could at least send you gifts until she decided to bring you to Adam's trial that day and you saw the sextet finally now. But to these guys in Reynolds cartel they bagged him and I think he was working for them when this started, though that's true. And he's staying in the hospital for life after that and we warned him that if he ever touched you, either way that was it." he said and she nodded as he went further.

"But that sums it up, last week's attempt to take you reached the final stra, but I'm not losing what's left of our family, our cubs, Sarah and I are back together for good and we get a second chance now. As does the rest of the block, but ten years we thought it was over until he started again and killed my daughter first, before doing Rod and Glen." he said and she nodded as she looked at him and she explained that to him gently at the remark.

"We were 11 when the trio and Aunt Marge were killed, and 15 when Jesse moved to town and he killed 25 people that week after he possessed him and then. And that makes 29, but the 30, 59 people and..., oh my god, we lost 119 in total over the last 16 years now. But 94 of those 119 were from Adam trying to shut down the sextet and the others were because they were on the same get rich quick catch, here at the time."

"Alright, alright I'm putting them in jail for murder." she said and he nodded to her gently at that. "Well we lost /3 of our class because they're determined to get themselves out of winding up dead, but as we arrested all of them and you gave that warning to him. He can't get to you with us protecting and your sister at work surrounded by orderlies and cops and as for Adam, and the girls its the same with Adam at the moment."

"Anyway did you get the lyrics to this song finished?" Mark asked and they nodded to him. "Yeah we did, but the opening lyrics to the song were, 'I lie awake and dread the lonely nights, I'm not alone, I wonder if these heavy eyes can face the unknown, but then I close my eyes, I realize, you're coming my way. I'm standing in the night alone, forever, together...'" she started to say as they exchanged looks at that.

"Anybody got the tune right here, right now?" she asked and he nodded as they had their instruments with them as the boys did it. As they did it as he prepared it. "Alright every three riffs in the tune the drums come into it and it's a 30 second intro leading into the lead singer doing it. Before the chorus line comes into it, but as this was the 10 of us sharing that, the boys and I are doing the song." Jesse said and they nodded softly.

And they started strumming it out as they got ready for the opening lyrics and she nodded to him as Joey decided to sing out the lyrics then. "The song focuses after Jesse and Dean were transferred and I arrived, but the trio phoned the duo. After they asked to stay up a little longer as they sent for help and my sister arrived and got them into position as I was going in to get Joey out." Kristen said and they nodded to her.

"Not realizing you replaced us, we got the life scared out of us when we heard that you were at the danger zone and they just sedated you. As Kincaid told us what the hell happened as I told him and Taryn to get our new psychiatrist and get you out. Before he killed you, next to Grady and Lisa, you were my best friend sis, and I'm relieved that you guys made it out." Jesse said and she nodded as Joey looked at them gently then.

"Alright I'll do lead you guys are the chorus." Joey added and they nodded as he remembered that night gently. " ** _I lie awake and the lonely nights, I'm not alone, I wonder if these heavy eyes can face the unknown, but when I close my eyes, I realize, you're coming my way. I'm standing in the night alone, forever..., together... oooooh!"_** he sang and the rest of their gang did the rest of it together.

 ** _"We're the dream warriors, don't want to dream no more, we're the dream warriors, and maybe tonight, maybe tonight, you'll be gone."_ they sang together **as he did the next set of lyrics at that. ** _"I feel the touch come over me, I can't explain, I hear the voices calling out, callin' my name, its the same desire, to feel the fire, that's coming your way, I'm standing in the night alone.'."_**

 ** _"Forever..., together..., ooooooh"_** he sang and the group decided to do the chorus with the quintet as they sang it out together. **_"We're the dream warriors, don't want to dream no more, we're the dream warriors, and maybe tonight, maybe tonight, you'll be gone."_** they sang together before adults put a hold on it again as they smiled at the group as they exchanged looks at this as they looked at them smiling.

"You better take a break on that, before he decides to try anything else Joey." Reynolds said and they nodded. "You know it feels good that we're free of him now, but we know the dangers now. But then we're the ones with the nightmares and so long as we never bring him up in public with the new kids it's less like to turn into a landmine next." Alice said as she was looking at them from across the counter smiling then.

And they nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah no joke, it's been 18 months of nightmares and in one shot, we just got the drop on him and things just took another turn here. But if this is what that song Queen did meant, I get the point now at the time. But again, nobody drop their guard, you do that and you can make a mistake and at the moment it's been nothing but pranks, at the current moment." Joey said and she nodded.

"Yeah and practical jokes and poltergeist intrusions lately the last three days and its getting out of control around here lately." Kristen said as in answer to that they heard a loud screech of tires and a crash and Derek shook his head at that and went to look. "He crashed another one into the garbage can in front of the diner, Dillon." he said as he came back in at that as the kids started laughing at that as they ended it at that.

After two weeks of peace and quiet every adult was relieved that the nightmares were halted for once now, or so they thought. As they simulated the attacks and there were now four fake graves for the final four Elm Street born families. Sitting in the Cemetary then with their names on them. Knowing every child that died would be replaced by someone else in real life, that they had to wait to see who was next now by that point.

As the news spread, regarding the rumors and the truth that was going to be revealed then to every person in town. Before the book came out and it was all over town, as she sent several boxes of the book to the senate and the president as they got the truth of what was going on in town then. For their gang, this was enough to help out with it as the truth of Lorenzo and his connection to them also became public knowledge.

As the book had now become available and every parent and high school teenager to graduate school age young adult had gotten a copy of her book. As they saw that he had risked his own life to save her and the trio and she knew this was going to help him. As the books ended up at the hospital as well as every adult and young adult in town had a copy of it as they read the truth about their town and knew it was true then

And the news was spreading through the town like a brushfire by that point, as every adult in town was now furious at the truth regarding this, and it getting worse. It had now been ten days and up to two weeks since her parents had changed her regime for her recovery then, as Kristen had been released from her home medical care by that point and encountered her gang's adult selves who also gotten the book.

And was now at the hospital by that point as she helped them out with the training and as things stayed quiet none of them could relax as they waited for the other shoe to drop. As, not realizing that the trouble was going to result in a fast mistake as the first victim fell asleep in the middle of a test. And having not taken their dream suppressant before they did it at the time as well, as the weeks leading into summer started.

The beginnings of the caffeine/sugar come down were making their effects known, and so far there were two arguments. And a slight crash in the cafeteria kitchen do to one of the students accidentally knocking over the rack of plates. The teenage gang had been practicing for that two weeks in group dreaming and they'd make some progress. But the results combined with studying and practice were now making they

After lunch, the group in Kristen's team were preparing for the latest test as Alice was in the girls bathroom. Before Debbie and Sheila walked in right behind her by that point as she turned. "I don't know about you guys, but I swear these group dreaming testings are getting out of hand right now, when we're preparing for a test, but I'm exhausted. We may block him out at night now, but one of us falls asleep in class."

"And it's asking for trouble." Sheila said and they nodded. "Looks like we got matching luggage as well as a result, it's been two weeks since this started and we're all showing the clear indications of caffeine withdrawal." Lisa said in response and Sheila turned around at that remark as they got a better look at her. "The bags under your eyes, nightmares or no nightmares, Shei'?" Debbie asked and she nodded with a sigh.

"No nightmares, just an alnighter." she said and nodded as she and Alice nodded to her. "Are you kidding me, our parents wanted us on a normal sleep schedule, and you're working over time right now?" Alice repeated and she nodded as Lisa answered that. " Jesus Sheila, you can't do this without it putting you in the hospital for being sleep deprived, we're in the middle of testing it out and you're pulling all nighters right now."

"Jeez, this is getting out of hand, we're working at wearing ourselves out so we can sleep through the night as we drain ourselves physically and mentally and you're choosing this right now. You keep this up and Uncle is going on the same decision they chose for Kris." she said and she sighed as Alice said it then. "Whoa, you're not looking so good, the bags under your eyes, how long were you up last night this time, anyway."

"Because our parents, Dr. Gordon, and had us on a specific schedule the last three weeks right now at the moment?" Alice said and Sheila nodded in exhaustion. "I was up all night cramming for this one Alice." she said and Alice nodded as she answered her, before Debbie did it for her. "Look I know you want to be a doctor, but like our parents, we can't cross the line in health right now at the moment."

"It's been one nightmare or another with 1/3 of the junior population on it, if he can't get to us, he's going to get to a classmate. And whoever the bringer is, could bring you in by accident, you better take it, just in case you fall asleep at the desk, Sheila, I'm serious." Debbie said to her and she nodded. "That's the double edged sword right now, girls, whoever falls asleep at the desk had my initials, and whoever didn't take it is next."

"But word of warning, if you're so exhausted that you fall asleep in the middle of said test, take it twenty minutes before so you're not targeted, but the one who didn't is." she said as the girl behind them nodded to the suggestion. "I don't understand, what's the bringer exactly?" the girl asked and she explained that. "They're the ones that have the ability to bring people or objects into their dreams, Kristen just started using it again."

"But Nancy does it in reverse, she can bring things and people out, Kristen can bring them in, we can control our dreams. But I think if he can't try it one way, he's going to erase them from existance next." she said to her gently. "I take it her rumors were not just a joke, but true if we have several fake graves in the Cemetary. And with the trio's names on them, guys, if you guys and Dan and Rick are always together right now."

"It's been two weeks in the come down and everyone is getting antsy and worrying who the next target is. Since we blocked him out, whoever this maniac is?" the girl said to her and she nodded. "You new in town, Crystal?" Sheila asked and she nodded. "Yeah, like Jesse and Dan, I just moved here in the last three years." she said and they nodded. "Alright to put this gently, it's he's a child killer that killed 20 kids in town 17 years ago."

"Got released on a technicality and then some dead beat dad decided it was screw what his spouce and friends said, he was going to die either way. And lit him up like thanksgiving turkey, but that's where it got worse, he got possessed by a trio of dream demons. And decided on two things here, but one the town government took his daughter away from him, and he's reciprocating by taking us away from our parents."

"The block kills him and he's starting with Elm Street first before going after the rest of the town. The news reel two weeks ago wasn't a joke either, we were serious, so to live we have to follow the rules of the movie world now." she said and the girl nodded. "So I guess these dream link ups are to prepare for a show down later if your father is always with the trio's parents and you guys are inseparable?" she asked and the trio nodded.

"Yeah, their parents are the best of friends and we, my brother and Dan just joined the gang now. For Kris she had it the hardest, I'm her best friend and the four of us created our own grouping now." Alice said and the girl nodded. "How's your dad doing?" the girl next to her asked and she grinned with relief as she answered her. "Dad's doing fine, in fact, he's been doing great since my mother-in-law and her brother told him the truth."

"That he wasn't alone in his mourning right now." she said and the girl looked at her at the title. "I thought Rick was the suitor?" she asked and Alice nodded. "Yeah, but she asked me to call her mom now, she's me now. When I was just getting over my mother's passing, and as a result, has given me someone to turn to now. But we're doing better right now." she said and she nodded as they left the bathroom as the quartet walked up.

"Hey girls, we better get to class or we're going to be late right now." Dan called out and they nodded to him. As Sheila pulled her bottle out of her bag, and took a dose and then walked into class then as Alice took the seat next to her then. At the same time Kristen fell asleep then at the hospital, as Alice, looked sideways at Sheila. She saw her gently asleep after finishing the test and then turned to a girl in front of Sheile and froze.

As she saw the numbers and letter shifting of their own accord then on her test paper, before a message was written out. 'Learning is fun with Freddy, oh my god, she never took it she's asleep wake up, wake up.' Alice thought as she tried to get out of her chair and a bar slammed into place on her right side. "No, wake up, don't wake up!" she shouted as there was blood beginning to come out of her pen then.

"School's out!" she heard and looked up to see Freddy sitting in her teacher's chair peeling an apple with one of the knives. Before standing up and smiling at the girl, who was looking at him terrified then as he touched her throat with one of the knives. Flicked his tongue seductively at her and said it with a menacing tone. "Want to suck face?" he said and the girl screamed as he pulled her into a kiss as she saw her eyes bulge.

"No wake up, wake up!" she screamed, before the girl gasped and fell against the chair. Before Alice woke up then and saw her struggling to breathe. "Quick her inhaler!" she snapped as she grabbed it before the girl collapsed before a massive burst knocked her to the floor then. "No, why now." she said collapsing at her desk. "Who was it exactly?!" Jesse asked and she sighed as the tears appeared in her eyes then at the situation.

"Shannon Kimball, she's a new arrived member of the town, she started school here a three weeks ago." Benson said firmly as he looked at her. "Baby, you saw the whole thing, right, just tell me." he said and she nodded. "Yeah, he killed her, I think he sucked her lungs out of her body, but we need an autopsy to be sure of that." she said and he nodded as he got on the radio then to call the paramedics into the room.

"That's one, next is Rick and me." Debbie said and she nodded as Dan crouched in front of her and she buried her head into his shoulder as he rocked her gently. "Sheila, wake up." Rick said to her quickly and she jerked awake then and turned. "Oh my god, did he just?..." she started to say and they nodded. "It's Shannon Kimball, there's the replacement in same initials, Shei'." Kincaid said and she nodded angrily at that remark.

 ** _"Alright everyone, attention now, due to the current circumstances, all tests are on a hold for three days, repeat all tests are on hold for three days."_** They heard over the intercom and they nodded. "Your eyes are holding more then anger or determination, they're loaded with intellect, I think her abilities are like mine, Alice, you got with her powers." she said and Alice nodded as she wiped the tears off her face then.

"I..., I just channeled Kris's power, I brought her in by accident." she said and he nodded. "It's not your fault." Rick said and she looked at him. "I gave her to him, what else can I do now, I forgot to take it as did she and I'm a passerby seeing this Rick, I gave him to her!" she said and Kincaid said it sharply at that. "Alice that's enough, it wasn't your fault, we made it clear, but she screwed up and didn't take it."

"Before she fell asleep, you can't control it until we teach you how, but just because you saw it, doesn't mean it's your fault. After school, we tell our parents let them know, but no one in our gang got taken, now. It's going to be okay, she wasn't on the testing regime and she just moved her. The skeptics that never read the books are not going to get it until they see him face to face." he said and she nodded sadly as they sighed.

Knowing that this latest victim was going to be the first of the new lives taken that replaced her friends and brother until everyone in town was on it. She knew it was going to take time to heal from what the side effects of her abilities did by that point.

Getting back to their house that afternoon, the sextet arrived at the same Derek brought Kristen home then as she saw the looks on their faces and sighed. "We lost another one, who was it, this time guys?" Kristen said and they sighed. "Shannon Kimball, she's a new member of the town, arriving just short of a month ago. We got paged in the bathroom, Crystal Jenkins was like Jesse and Dan, she just moved to town."

"She was trying to figure things out and started asking questions, but the girls and Rick. They told me to take a dose before we got to class and I fell asleep, right after I finished the test. But he saw that I was blocked out and turned to Shannon, whatever happened I'm not sure, but if this could be anything, he acted like a hose or whatever and removed her organs, as a result." Sheila said and Kristen nodded to her.

"Alice before you say it this wasn't your fault, he knows that with all of us blocked off from him that he's going to decide to take advantage. And of the ones that fall asleep at the time you do in school starting now, right now. What happened is not your fault, you're a beginner in using my ability, you can't control it in the way I can. So I have to teach you to control your ability, but in comic book terms you're like Rogue."

"As the dream master you can borrow powers, but until we teach you to control them, it's a liability, it takes time. But this is part of dream skills and training right now, she chose the wrong moment to fall asleep right now. And she probably didn't believe the legend either until she sees him face to face." she said and Alice nodded with a sad sigh at the news as she answered her at the remark gently at that news.

"What now, the hospital only gave us 30 days worth until we get the rest right now?" she said and Nancy sighed as Neil answered that. "To every skeptic in town, they're not going to take the threat seriously until they seem him face to face now. But there's the next murder, but as Jason told me what the forensics said, it wasn't just the lungs he turned her into a dried husk." he said and she nodded shaking as she answered him.

"I saw the entire thing, but there's enough to alter the chapter in the movie, but 1) and like you said, its having the information on the paper moving around on its own. 2) he wrote out the next message on said paper and there was blood leaking out of the pen. 3) I finally see him sitting at Benson's desk in class, pealing an apple with that glove. And before he attacks her, if this was Sheila he's using one of the devices she created."

"To attack her with, before he kills her that way, at times it takes time to adjust, but the next two for this semester are Rick and Debbie. So I think that the punchline in Rick's case was his ninja training." she said and Kristen nodded. "Uh huh, yeah alright, if it takes two more losses this year before the end of term. Then it's enough that every adult in town's going to get the message that just to protect every kid in tow at the moment."

"It's we put the entire town on it, but it's only been two weeks so far and she's the next casualty at the moment in this, I know that sounds callous. And I'm not trying to sound cruel, but it's just making it more clear, we don't take it and we're at risk." she said and Alice nodded as Sheila answered her. "As a result of another murder, the testing for this week has been cancelled." she said and Derek nodded firmly as she answered her.


	15. 15: Preparations For The Trial I

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: The next five Chapters focus on the Groups as the adult gang get the evidence needed to handle it for the trial now. As Elaine, Alice, Dan and Rick's fathers get the evidence needed now to prepare for the trial. As Kristen used her advanced knowledge in government and law to handle the testimony.**

 **Before the next four chapters after that is focused on the trial next, as they prepare for court as Kristen writes up the said testimony. Needed to have Simms and Carver thrown in jail for life in the hospital. And the others that had it out for the their gang also get life sentences now.**

 **Chapter 15: New Truths And Surprise Arrivals**

"Whatever Debbie told you she's right, in our gang we can't afford another slip up right now, dad, we may have to move up that trial. Because it's been just under a month and we lose another kid. But look at me, you think I look better then I did then. It's been a month, I've kept to the diet you put me on, plenty of exercise, right foods. As well next to no caffeine and plenty of rest, but the ones that show this the most now."

"Are me, Kin, Joey and Nancy, but for the others, keep it to the 2 month duration, but we have to undo the amount of damage these old fools have done now. Dad, you saw this the most of all after nearly killing me three times in the side of 18 months now. We have to put these people behind bars, the girls, Jeff, Adam and I are the targets in the case of Reynolds, if we lock up his hired hands we just take him down after it settles."

"The testing keeps up, but until the town meeting we don't give up out the results to the rest of the parents in town not on it, until we make it clear. As they see what happens when we lose two more because they're not on the drug. But as the dream warriors, we have to protect every kid to young adult in town, and by getting the ones that are putting us at risk behind bars, but that was our mistake last year."

"We didn't take the time to do that because you were more worried about me, and if I'd been thinking straight like Nancy was, I'd have channeled that anger. And into something more productive and it's channeling it into making sure the ones that did this ended up in prison now. I'm suffering what my father, Richard was, but I'm not going on vigilante justice now, but by making sure they get true justice out of it."

"If Sister Mary Helena would consider this as anything I've decided to make sure that the ones responsible for 113 deaths. And they were to get justice by having everything they did to us, as your patients, and having it reversed on them." she said and he nodded to her gently. "I'll talk to your grandfather baby, but he's going to think this is an excuse to get the goods on them." he said and Nancy sighed as she answered him then.

"I'd hate to say it but she's right, right now Neil, they nearly killed a child and tried to kill us, because turned himself in. And are exploiting the 3 rules of a horror movie, just so they can keep themselves alive. We have to put these nutcases behind bars, we're all that's left, we're the last of the block, and in the movie reality we're gone. He's turned his sights on the new version of the block and the rest of the town at the moment."

"But as the dream warriors we have to protect the town, and you're the psychiatrist training the kids into protecting themselves. She's just beginning to heal by channeling her healing into learning to putting her gifts to use now and teaching others with her ability to use it. The only thing left to do here is, with the ones that subjected her to as close to a rape as possible, as Adam was setting up a sting operation now for us."

"Is by setting up the accomplices to that for their own teaching regime and we can set that up now by getting the trial set up as we do this now." she said and he nodded with a sigh. "Is this the last bit to your emotional healing now baby, if you're 80% to 90% there now?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah dad, it is, Adam would never hurt me, he's there to protect me now, and we can consider this as a way to finish our mission."

"To him, being around Angela is one thing, but everyone of her friends dealing with that, it's enough to scare a man straight right now. But..., it's just six months now and as for them, everything they and their friends did to us, they're being reversed on them and Gillis right now. But Rod gets justice for his killing him, Tina gets justice for that as well, and as for Bhear, who was also a dream expert, he's getting a taste of that now."

"I'm altering the deal in Adam's case from a year to six months and then after that, because we need his and Angie's help anyway to get the goods on Reynolds and end all drugs in town now." she said and he nodded. "At the moment I'm looking at this as the comics focused on Batman's origins now, but to say this in the way. That Bruce's childhood friend would say it right now, as long as he keeps the dangerous ones rich."

"And the good people scared, we're never going to be rid of the drugs and crime in this city, so first we do the sextet first. And they have everything they did to us reversed on them now, including the acts sexual harassment. Adam gets six months and then he Angie are free to go after that, as they help us shut down every crack house in town, and her friends do the same." Kincaid said and the sextet nodded to that as they heard it.

"At the moment the perfect song that covers this one we have Tuesday Knight do it, with the fact that the three of you are dead, next was me. And now comes Shannon, followed by Rocky Jacobs and Dana Spier, but this is getting ridiculous." she said and they nodded as Lisa read it out. "Well the song writing took it to a new level here now, but just give me a second and..., yeah okay, with it being just you after the guys are killed now."

"But, Darkness strikes once again, here I am, all alone, it feels like the end, he's with me while I sleep, it's like a heart attack, on a one way street. Can't sleep tonight, cause I gotta run, gotta hide, becomes I'm running, running from this nightmare.'. Thats the punchline, you're exhausted and you're emotionally shut down, and its because of the guys being gone." Lisa said and Debbie nodded in agreement to her thoughts at that.

"I lose my entire family and without dad, I'm all that's left of the sextet I did the joining with, but that was the catch, the quartet and Nancy are gone, and dad and I. We are all that's left, so to me, if I thought to not go home at all that particular night. I would have headed to dad's house as we called the company that created the hypnncil. Get me on it and as I did the joining with you as I'm healing from the quintet's loss."

"But that's the side effect of this power, you carry a piece of their souls around with you for life, and I had the quintet inside me from that day forward. But for you. Alice, the side effect is you start gaining their powers and personality traits and until you face off against him. You are beyond the perfect fighting weapon, but listen to me, you are just starting in learning how to control it right now." Kristen said to her and the elder generation nodded firmly then.u're

"But what if it happens again." Alice said and Kristen hold up her hand. "Look I get that you're afraid, I was too, when the nightmares started up again before dad, the trio and I got the drop on him. But if you don't control this fear, it's going to have mom and your father worried sick about you, they're already worried enough about me. We don't need to make it worse by adding your fears to it, so calm down." she said and the sextet nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah and I don't blame you for that, sis, now that I saw what the heck it is you're afraid of here. We may have lost another one, but the gang is intact right now, we're friends and we're not losing each other." Debbie said and Kristen nodded as she gave her a hug and they exchanged smiles. "Well that's the movies, for us we're alive and we survived, because we got the drop on him now." Sheila said to her and she smiled at her sextet.

"I've just been removed from the story-line now, but write up the screen play Kris, the first to go was Kin, then Joey, you and now me, all that's left of our gang of eight is the boys Debbie and Alice now. But if Shannon was new, then she never took the story seriously and thought it was just some scary story. And she paid the price for it, by falling asleep at the same time you do, Alice." Sheila added and Nancy and Neil nodded as they exchanged looks at that.

"Everyone at the pool party that survived has been dealing in constant nightmares here, but we're all recovering from the amount. Or just the crap our bodies took in at the moment, but we had to get the testing done right and at the moment. Whoever is skipping doses it just cost them their lives, because none of them took the warning seriously and until they see him face to face." Joey snapped in answer to that and Neil nodded to him as Frasier said it for him then.

"I don't believe this, I know I said to take it before anyone fell asleep, but did you take it before she fell asleep, baby?" Frasier asked arriving in time to hear that and she nodded. "I did, but I think it kicked in just after the murder happened Papa Frasier." she said and he nodded. "Well, I want you to take it tonight, but this week that's enough of the training sessions or alnighters, you need your rest." he said sternly and they all nodded.

"I'm just repeating that, baby, that's enough of the training sessions starting now, weekends only, clear?" Neil said and Kristen nodded as the entire group gave a nod to the orders. "Guys, funeral service in the school for our lost member, but this movie is not done yet now, we got 2 more and the person that falls asleep at the wheel. Whoever did it had better not have been up all night not from training or whoever did is in trouble."

"But you two, I realize you're worried, but don't push it and just cool down, would you please." she said and they nodded as they headed into the house as they ended the conversation at that, knowing the murders were just about to start twice then. "Between now and when the next death, it's we got first the funeral and then the trial. But this death is enough to underline that fact now." Damian added and they nodded as they ended it at that remark.

 **The Crave Inn-3 days later- Alice's POV**

After loss of another classmate, Alice was now attempting to prevent another repeat by taking her classmates shifts at the diner. As Dan arrived in time to pick her up, as he walked in then. "Honey ready to go?" he asked and she shook her head. "Working till curfew tonight, double shifts lately so I'm staying another hour, Dan." she said and he moved to sit at the counter as he answered her gently at that, as he tested her.

While seeing the fear in her eyes then. "Needing the extra money, huh?" he asked and she sighed. "Look you know the reason." she said and he sighed as he answered her. "Honey you can't keep this up any longer, look at you, you're exhausted right now, if this is why the four of you were getting worried about Kris, I understand that. But you're suffering the very same thing now." he said softly and she blurted it to him then.

"Look don't you understand, I can't sleep or someone may die." she said and he said it softly as he looked at her. 'Damn it first Kris and now her, dad and Aunt Elaine are not going to like this.' he thought to himself then as he saw her manager watching from the kitchen and the man hid a sigh then. "The gang is intact, but Shannon's death wasn't your fault it never was honey." he said and softly at her remark then gently at that as they ended it that remark.

The next day, before they left for school, Dan pulled Rick and their father aside then. "Kris was right, this fear has her looking like she's ready to drop right now, she's working double shifts to keep herself awake, we got to pull the plug and fast." he said and they nodded. "I'm going to tell this Frasier and Elaine, but this is coming to an end, right now, thanks son." Adam told him and he nodded as he picked them up at their house and headed for the school then.

After school was over for the day, Lorenzo headed over to the block the Parker/Jacksons lived on and arrived in time for the report. "Dad, gave the go ahead, he agrees with your opinion six months in prison is more then enough when around the girls in jail at the moment, honey. But it's being in jail, and it's a bait and switch in our eyes, and a trap for Simms, Carver and the others." Damien said as he was talking to Kristen and she nodded as he smiled at the news.

"Yeah that's my plan, he puts in the biggest performance of his life for their benefit. And once done, and we get them out of the room, we yank the secondary. And as we bring Angie and her friend in as they talk it over now, their new upgrades in the wing. And end it at that, before we having the town meeting two weeks after and if I'm right. Then whoever had Rick's initials is the next to go." she said and they nodded as he stepped in at that smiling

"I heard that and that's good idea guys, Kris, you'd really do that for me now?" they heard and she turned to see a soldier decked out with the S.W.A.T. team helmet covering his head and she nodded, as she smiled at the remark. "I take it Papa Crusel decided to let you come see me before we brought the trial forth in the next two weeks, Adam?" she asked and he nodded to her as he answered her with a smile in his tone gently at that remark.

"Yeah he did but on the condition I was, once off the base, disguised as a soldier in the armed forces right now at the moment. So only six months, and I can do that easily right now, but the guys that were like me, they couldn't last longer then three months once you give the girls that drug. But you better do the same to the orderlies and nurses that were a party to them exposing you to me, kid." he said and she nodded to him smiling as she looked him over.

"Well we're going to stage acting that performance now, so with you knowing what goes on in prison here. And as to why I'm saying this, it's just 6 months, I can manage that and this could be considered any criminal's worst nightmare at the moment. When their girlfriend is on a drug to drive up the sexual tension. But when every girl in the wing is on it, that's enough to scare the guy straight." Lorenzo said as he started laughing.

"Yeah but with you being the one acting as my bodyguard while doing this if they try another attempt at a hit-man at the trial. You're the one protecting me and the girls from your ex-associates now, Adam." she said and he nodded with a gentle smile at her. "I realize that princess, and I would give my life to protect you, I did it once now. And I can do it again, you're my guardian angel, always." he said and she smiled at him gently.

Before giving him a hug and he tightened his arms around her then. "18 months changes things and this time everyone that knows, knows you're working for us, protecting me as the one witness. Said witness that has a chance to get this under control at the moment, but you have been more then deserving here. Of that shot at redemption and as a result now. This is the way it should be, as they pay the price now." Kristen said and he nodded as they ended it at that.

"Alright we're too exposed out here, so get in the house or his hit-men see you talking to Kris and Nancy, put two and two together and realize they got a perfect chance to end this Adam." Rick said sharply and they nodded as they walked into the house. "Now you really do sound like me when I go into business mode Ricky." Derek said in answer to that remark then gently and he nodded to him as Lorenzo answered him then.

"As I said, I gave you all the evidence against me, so use it now, I'm ready to pay my debt to society now." he said and they nodded. "Taking a leaf out of the book of Johnny Dangerously, Adam?" Elaine said over hearing that remark and he nodded. "Yeah and hey Elaine, so far so good right now at the moment here. But General Crusel has me running odd jobs with your father and the duo and their father's so I'm dressed like this."

"I was serious, but there was more to that clip then we showed you now, when I told them the truth, but you better check this out." he said as pulled a tape out then, with a label that said 'Rodriguez with Thompson, Parker and Gordon. "I told Nancy first and with her Neil, but I was working for Bill as an undercover cop, before I turned myself into you that week." he said and she nodded in understanding then gently as she looked at him with a smile.

"With the link now activated, she heard the entire conversation through Neil. And walked out the door to join us, before I dropped the bomb and she back tracked my looks. To the arraignment and she realized it was me now and then she called the trio out as well. But as a result now here, it was a matter of her realizing this, but the only ones left of your gang. In the cub version, is what's left of the seven of you." he said and Donald nodded to him gently at that

As Sarah read it out. "John, me, Peter, Claire, Wendy, Damian, Donald and Elaine." she said and he nodded to her and John smiled sternly. "With my son, Tina and Glen dead, you had to get to what's left of the seven of us. And tell us what the hell is going on here, and said is that you're working for us. So we could forward that to the guys fathers, and Elaine's. And before they got the news, before you could tell us?" John said spelling it out as he said it for her then.

"But not the Parkers, but the Andersons: The Andersons, Thompsons, Caulfields, Whites, Greys, Lantzes and Lanes. That's the seven of us now, you had to get to what's left of us by telling the Anderson cousins. And the oldest of the quintet, my daughter?" Donald repeated and he nodded to him. "Alright you knew there was only one way, it's get to the only members of the five of us left at your trial?" Damian said firmly and he nodded to him gently at that.

"The boys, that's Roland, Billy and Joey, were not at your trial, but the eight of us were. And that's both of my grandchildren, in their adult versions, aside from the quartet. And Kristen was the only one of the seven at the trial, and remembered what you looked like then. And secondly knew and had memories of the quartet, you and your trial. Let alone the adult quartet, and the girls and my son, Adam." Anderson asked to clarify that remark gently at that firmly.

"Yeah exactly, after she told them everything she revealed the added truth, and Neil told them that I told them everything. And before they could drop the news to them and Nancy now, I was looking for any girl that could identify me. And that week I ended up with two after Fred landed Kris in the hospital and Nancy came home. And to start her internship at the hospital now, but had to get this you Sir, before you found out before I could tell you now, as a result."

"Knowing your demeanor as the commissioner and secondly you, your honor, as a judge that deals with repeat offenders and drug dealers, Reynolds is a dead man in your eyes." he said and they both nodded with bemused smiles. "But I told Daniel and Walter first, but the entire week was a set up till they decided to try and kill her. And the quintet with her, but she got the quartet out after I told them to hit her with neutralizer now, but we went one further."

"Before we called all of you to the hospital, as I made it sound like I got caught the night before by her, Nancy and Neil, as we dropped the truth to Simms, I turned myself into them on Tuesday, during the amount of screwing around the seven were doing Elaine, Jack, Donald." he said and they all nodded gently. "So you had to find a way to get that to us, and said is by telling it straight forward to Neil and my daughters, that day."

"My daughters, my baby girls and through him directly to me now at the time there Adam. You knew this was the only way to bring me back to the way you remembered me. When I arrested you and Derek and Paul with me right?" Donald asked to clarify that and he nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly Donald, only two ways to get you out of the slump. That you ended up in and once was by facing the memory, Fred. And the other, more critical one was me now, finally."

"Just face the memories and get it out of you and you and Neil saved the quartet. But trust me, what you hear in this session between them now, is enough to show you just how good she got now. Because I was watching the conversation from the camera room and I was trying to keep from laughing. At the cross examination and the bemused tone in Simms voice was enough to tell me. That she was finding that first question funny as she switched it around then."

"But the kids all started laughing at the new debate that day." he said and they nodded. "You got both tapes with you, we want to see the kids together as they discussed this?" Erin asked smiling at that and he nodded to her. "Yeah I do, but first this and then a free for all." he said and they all nodded to him. "Well that's everything I need to know, and again you're out on full pardon son." Kincaid told him and he nodded as Stanton nodded in agreement.

"So instead of you doing it Friday night, you told them after it started getting that nuts in the ward, as my daughter saw you face to face, and had it not been for Simms you would have turned yourself into me and Erin right then?" Elaine asked as Erin crossed her arms and he nodded smiling. "I told them I was protecting her acting as a bodyguard, but I was checking every group with girls until I finally found you that week." he told her and she nodded smiling.

"But remembering what you look like as a teenager, I thought I was seeing double when I saw her arrive at the hospital that morning." he told her and she nodded as she shook her head smiling. "And that goes back to what you said, we knew each other all our lives, but I can't believe this. That you would turn to a life of crime, before reforming after Reynolds killed the trio that year." Donald said and he nodded as he answered him gently with a smile at that.

"Well he pissed me off, that to get back at you for putting me behind bars. That he would kill your children, and in the same way Fred is getting back at us for taking away Katherine. These guys have got a serious screw loose right now, and while one is dead, the other is a criminal. And said that just declared war on us right now, by targeting your kids right now guys." he said and they nodded in agreement as they exchanged annoyed looks at the reminder then.

"So what's the problem with attacking us, and they're attacking us by getting to our cubs, they want to piss us off. Well then they chose the right way to do it right now, but honestly they want a fight and they're going to get one, Fred's the easy part. But it's Reynolds we got to worry about right now, but he wants to test me, well I'm throwing the book at him once we arrest him finally." Anderson said and the elderly Elm Street gang nodded in agreement to that.

"And Brenner and his team mate are the reason my niece ended up with a broken arm and Daniel nearly being killed in the outburst okay, like we said. This lets you off the hook, you're working for us, but just ask those questions and there is only going to be one sentence for what happened that week." Jack said and he nodded to the orders. "Son, I get that you had a reason for that, but next time, just tell us, before taking the initiative before it gets you shot."

"But this is getting ridiculous right now, but if what I'm about to see when my grandchildren were back together is any indication, it went from nuts to down right insane in the ward that day." Anderson said and he started laughing. "Well that's what you're about to see and here next, during this, but there is a lot of background noise in this as you hear the kids going at it, Sir." he said and they nodded as he went further as he explained that to his new boss then.

"Both times that had you running on over drive and at the rate this is going, you're hearing us as the younger versions we were at the time." Kristen said and Anderson nodded as he tried to hold it in then. "When in public, in case we have someone taking pot shots at me right now." he told her and as he passed the folder over to her and she nodded gently, before she could answer they heard a warning growl and he looked down to see Cocoa looking at him sternly.

"Nattie mentioned a cat named Cocoa who tended to treat his owner's child like his own kitten, so I take you're her cat, you fluffball. You, your, name is Cocoa and you belong to her mother. Tiger belongs to Kristen, but you belong to her mother, that it, you fuzzball?" he asked him and he gave a firm meow to him in answer to that, before Tiger ran in and moved to Kristen as he looked at the armor clad former criminal then.

As he removed his helmet as he looked at him to get a better look. "I saw a picture of his double on your back board, who was that exactly?" he asked and they chuckled. "That's his uncle, she had him for eight years, but he was 5 when I was born. But it was just before our third birthdays that Richard forced mom to give him up, but my him now. And with him was Smokey and as a result, but that was another trauma at that age, but him now."

"Yeah he's my mother's, but to him I'm his kitten, so expect him to behave like a father towards me right now. But this is him when he meets characters like you, but all I said was your old alias, but I don't think he connected that together yet. And Cocoa take it easy, he's an ally, in fact he saved me from the people you nearly jumped the other day, just before dad got you for us now." she said and he meowed to her at that gently.

As she crouched and he moved to her and she petted him and he started purring then as Tiger moved to her as well then at that as he looked at the former orderly then gently. "Mew?" he asked and Lorenzo nodded. "Yeah it's me Tiger, I decided to turn the information I gathered over to your mother and grandmother tonight." he said and they meowed in acknowledgement as she picked up Tiger and he snuggled into her arms.

"And we can discuss this with mom and grandpa, but first things first right now in that. We show them our first group after we got reunited at the time and the added lock on this. It turned into a slight free for all in the debate, but I could tell that he was going to take our side. But the following day, we knew she lost her mind, as this was a little debate that did not turn to violence." Kristen said and they nodded as she stuck it in to the machine and they sat down.

As she fast forward to Taryn White's remark and Damian smiled. "Man the trio look just like you guys when we were their age." he said and they nodded in agreement. _**"Taryn White, and the only reason I'm in here, is because it's a tad better than juvenile hall, also, because I'm going through some very strange shit."**_ she said and Nancy turned to her. "Young lady was that really necessary for that remark, we knew you were irritated here."

"But that's no reason to start swearing while explaining this to your sister. And secondly you know your mother and I never allowed swearing in the house?" Elliot said in response to that as he exchanged looks with Claire at that remark as he listened to his niece's remark to that. _**"Your dreams?"** _she asked and Taryn nodded. _**"Yeah and everyone has some bad dreams."**_ she said as Philip Anderson shifted position then as he answered that remark firmly

 _ **"May I interject here just to save us some time."**_ Philip said and Neil gave a nod, and decided to let him vent. _ **"Sure Philip go ahead."**_ he told him and he nodded and got started and said it for all of them, his brown eyes blazing in frustration as he vented the first batch of frustration. "I take it with my daughter there, this was the first time they let loose as they had another group and gang member sharing their problem and secondly now."

"That they could unload it to someone who wouldn't humor them and instead take action finally over this?" Elaine asked and Neil nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly, with Kristen arriving was one thing, it helped as their gang was in one piece. But now they had Nancy as well as he said it for all of them. As I saw he was unloading the amount of frustration that I'd seen in them. Since they ended up in the hospital at the time." he said and they nodded gently to him then.

 _ **"Well according to our kind hostess, our dreams are a group psychosis, sort of mellow mass hysteria, the fact we all dreamt about this guy before we even met doesn't seem to impress anyone."**_ he said and they nodded as Jennifer said it for the sextet. ** _"That's right."_** She said and he nodded in agreement as Will nodded in agreement to her thoughts as Philip vented it all to her and Kristen as she sat there with her arms crossed then.

 _ **"So we go in circles, making minimal progress with maximum effort."**_ he said and Simms looked at him. _**"You won't be making any progress until you see your dreams for what they are."**_ she said and Nancy turned to her, her voice turning cold. _**"And what are they exactly?"**_ she asked her coldly as the group's parents and grandparents heard the mental tone of anger at this as she repeated it out loud then firmly then.

"That bastard, all this time and he's the one killing 72 to 90 teenagers around here. Why the hell didn't they put it together sooner and put them on the damn dream suppressant. Whoever is refusing to do so is getting charged with murder here. Simms I swear to god you ever say the trigger in front of her. and I'm hauling your ass up on charges for nearly killing her that way. Especially if she's my baby sister and they're my baby brothers and sisters."

"I lose any or all of them and you're being killed by our parents. I don't believe this right now. My original enemy is now after my charges and she thinks their dreams are nothing but symptoms of personal problems. Thanks for giving me that show and tell Sis, don't worry I'm protecting you kids with my life here.' she said softly as she explained it to them firmly as Charlie Harris walked into the room. And as he listened to the debate as she looked at him and Frasier.

"Answer: because they know this was the only way to keep paying off their debt, by charging your parents. And for every dime they have, so they charge an arm and a leg for therapy, by holding their children hostage. And secondly they know that if they go with the dream suppressant and they have no way to afford to continue with stealing it. the drugs and the equipment needed to pay him back, and the money." Lorenzo said and they all nodded firmly at that.

As Adam and Darryl wrote down that information into their files as they looked at Neil. "Neil, do you have their records, including her's right now, because this is part of the detail we need. I'm the one representing her and Elaine, and Darryl has the boys, so I need everything. As I'm saying this from our own interpretations as I set the flame and let the entire room say it for all of us." he asked and they nodded as he passed them to him as he read through it.

"Trust me you do that for her, and they're ending up dead right now at the moment, but as you're my lawyer. You and I are doing this regarding her, as your son is my son-in-law now at the moment, but trust me. The fact you saying it by interpreting her truth is enough to have them barbecued. But as a result she's adding on to that truth, by giving a firm detail regarding Adam here now in that." Elaine said and he nodded smiling as Nancy answered that firmly.

" I ended up getting my theory of what the heck was going on in town the night before, as she pulled me in. And I saw him face to face that night, as he took one look at me and said, in a furious growl 'You!', to me. Just seeing him and realizing it then that did it, as I realized I had to get them. But them, Kerri, Lisa Dean and Jesse on it and fast, because our block was open season as I waited for the default alibi here." she said and Harris nodded to her gently at that.

"I see why you were irritated, as only being the first to get pulled in and seeing what the hell this is. And what the hell is going on in town right now is enough to do it here now." Anderson said to her and she nodded then. "Get ready there is a slight crude joke in there after she says this. But it's like the remark Debs made after Reynolds made that pass at Sheila." Joey added and they all nodded as they waited for the debate to get started then as Simms said it to her.

 _ **"The by products of guilt, psychological scars stemming from drug abuse and moral sexual activity."**_ Simms said and Kincaid remarked on that one sarcastically. _**"Great, than its just my dick that's killing me here."**_ he said and the quintet started snickering at that one, before Kristen shifted that remark. "Young man, that was not necessary, and I know you're irritated, but watch the crude language." James said sternly as he hid a smile to that.

 _ **"I know most therapists look at things at the act of us being teenagers, and as teenagers we can't control our hormones. And we want the freedom to choose, Correct Doctor?"** _she said and Simms shifted position at the condescending tone in her voice at the remark as the sextet smiled at her then. "Wait a go baby, nice way to catch her off guard, there now." Jack said as he started laughing at that remark and Erin nodded smiling at that.

 _ **"Whatever reason for that I can tell that is a psychosis of it's own self, but the question is why, why are you holding onto this theory?"**_ she asked, switching to a court room tone and the sextet grinned as the cross exam in the conversation then. _ **"That what we're really in here for young lady?"**_ she asked in response and she looked at her playfully at that remark and the adult gangs chuckled at that watched Simms hide a chuckle.

"She doesn't realize that, I'm acting like you do at the office in this at the moment Papa Charlie." Kristen said and he smiled at the nickname. "Cross examination on the bench when at work, huh baby?" Elaine said as she started laughing at that and she nodded. "Yeah, you taught me well before he took off on us, but finding the sextet and Nancy. That's just as good as getting their adult versions back now finally." she said and the seven smiled at the remark.

"We know you miss us, but now that your father was out of the picture this was our chance now. But finally you get us all back at once and you get the trio back a year later. But nothing is separating us now baby, you have us back for good now." Donald said and she smiled and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her gently. Pressing her forehead to his he closed his eyes as she hugged him tightly as she settled into his side as they watched it then.

"Get ready this conversation is about to take the turn it did, when I told you what I figured out Uncle Donald. But horror movie cliches and rules get into the conversation and a vague remark, on the trio. Followed by a certain phone call to you after the test at the dream clinic brought back the evidence needed." she said and he nodded as he got what she meant and Harris smiled dangerously at the reminder as Jenkins, who also arrived smiled proudly at that.

"Phone call, oh boy, I forgot you were in the room when she phoned me that day, you were ten. You weren't ready to know yet, it wasn't until six years later you got the meaning for that phone call, as you started dreaming about the house, and with it..." she said and Kristen nodded. "And with it was this right now, dad, but ever since the dreams started, I drew images of his glove and the house." she said and passed both over to them and they looked at then.

"Marge?" Donald asked and she nodded. "After she called you, she called mom and I was in the room listening to the conversation. But hearing the words that Tina and Rod were gone was bad enough. But then I hear that Nancy pulled a hat out of her dream, and grabbing it off his head. That didn't make any sense until I started dreaming about him myself. As I got what she meant by that after I pulled her in." she said and he, Garcia and Willis nodded to her.

"I also wasn't kidding when I told you this, but I felt it in the second Glen died and woke up screaming as I did it with him, the duo and Nancy. All the time leading into when his face faded and before we saw each other there at the hospital." she added and they nodded as Anderson covered his eyes at the news. "And you're the only with memories of us and the trio too, damn it. I knew something was wrong when your mother told me that at the time that night."

"But seeing us again and two years later, but two years of bringing in your brothers and sisters, the quartet. So you could be together resulted in this, that the jolt is so strong that it hits at the same second it hits your sister. But that was enough to leave you both traumatized at the time here now. So that answers the question to why you called her in after he attacked you. But you needed her like you needed me." Donald said sharply and she nodded to him.

"Well somebody is ending up dead when I get my hands on them, because I heard the scream at the time. And during that nightmare, let me guess you normally called the boys into protect you from perverts like this Reynolds kid. But now they're gone and you need us to wake you up, before Fred tried it on you next?" Lorenzo asked and she nodded as Garcia sighed as he answered that remark gently as he looked between them at that.

"Well just add that to the movie, you called in the duo so much they knew the trouble was about to start. But having the pipe explode, or in the case of the movie Jason bite you on the arm was a bad omen. And said being that the trouble was about to start up again, but instead of you being the one to check. It ends being the kid that doesn't have the power to pull people in or out to save himself here." he said and they nodded in agreement as he went further.

"Issues in dream lore, you have it defying the ways of reality. Until it kills someone, so you better start believing starting now." Garcia said and she nodded to that. "Yeah well, the only recorded possession in the Catholic church was Manneheim, so he took Jesse. And combined it with the message to Nancy that he cut into Joey's chest. But he was possessed by dream demons and demons are creatures of the devil." she said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"My star pupil in dream lore, combined with psychiatry and to top it off is law and order, government and law. And once you get started their lawyer had better stand back. Or they're getting the entire psychological arsenal thrown at them right now. But you are a genius at the ways to explain this in a way we can understand this, baby." Harris said as he started laughing at that remark and Neil and Elaine nodded in agreement to that remark gently then.

"She was doing this, to prevent another outburst in me, so I could relax, but having her back. She was just what I needed now, and our bonds were so started acting like we used to, so watch this." Kincaid said as he smiled as they waited for it then. **_"Lightening up the mood Sis?"_** Philip and Jennifer asked and she nodded to them. _**"I never seen this side of you?"**_ Kincaid added and she nodded as she smiled at him then and he hid a smile.

As she answered his question then, smiling. **_"Ending this debate before it gets you busted again, big brother. But again now, have either of you looked into movie media, some of our psychotics, use movie theory as a weapon against teenagers. From camp counselors to babysitters even young normal teenagers now, as to that, so break the rules and it gets you killed, two of them match your theory, Doctor."_**

 _ **"Sex and drinking and drugs, from what I heard on Tina Grey and Rod Lane, long story. They did it, before our stalker killed Tina, and the pool party broke all the rules."**_ she said and they saw Simms considering that. _**"Where you learn this from honey?"**_ Neil asked and she smiled. _ **"Mom's the court room leader, I was in training in government and law since Adam Rodriguez ended up behind bars."**_ she said and Nancy smiled at that.

 _ **"Well he's back on the loose and aside from the sedation, what triggered that, aside from what Lorenzo tells me later if you guys start going at it?"**_ he asked and she explained that to him. _" **I didn't check back on Adam's record, but I felt like I was seeing him place of Lorenzo. When we were talking last night, after Max called light's out. Lorenzo came to talk, he asked me what I remember of the trial."**_

 _ **"But I think it was to jump start this, w**_ _ **hen a doctor doesn't look further then their own theory. It just shows you don't have what it takes to helps us, Doctor, but let me narrow this down. But injuries that weren't there one day but showed up the next, Joey, check my shoulder."**_ she said and he moved to look at it and his eyes narrowed and Frasier crossed his arms as he looked at her as he said it then firmly.

"Let me guess he either threw you onto the table or he grabbed you hard enough that your scream alerted her. To the fact you were being attacked that morning?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah that's what happened, once that day was enough, but the second is the one. That was the one that had his daughter's tricycle coming into my room and there was blood on the tires, as that did it." she said and he nodded as they listened to Will's question.

 _ **"Did he do that?"**_ Will asked and she nodded gently. _ **"Injuries not there one day, but show up the next."**_ Philip said and Taryn went further. _**"Sudden over excessive use of the natural stimulates: sugar and caffeine to stay awake."**_ she said and Kincaid went on from there. "We were naming off the symptoms it was him, before Nancy broke it down to Doc. But the rest of this was a chance to reconcile now." he told them and they nodded to him gently.

 ** _"Mood swings and irritability, so short tempers and said are due to exhaustion,_** _ **so we need to sleep, but we're afraid to."**_ he said and Jenny went on from there as Kristen leaned against Nancy's shoulder and Joey smiled at her and she grinned back at him then. _**"Sticking in groups of five or more and not talking about it unless it's with someone that shares our problem."**_ she said and Nancy added on to that as their parents nodded.

"Freeze it, do you have the next day's group so I can see how close this was in the debate. As you guys got her to calm down, because she loses it now, and it could kill her by draining her strength. And enough to land her in ICU, but she needs to rest after being up all night. And secondly, because the adrenaline burst, in all of you. It just quit, she needs to sleep it off, before this gets worse?" Erin asked and Lorenzo nodded to her and Neil sighed in relief at the news.

"Yeah I brought this one, and the second one, but I think Eric hid the one where Nancy and Neil told them the truth. And she broke it down before they took charge, but everything is going to be slightly longer. And longer then the movies show right now, so as a result you got the evidence needed to lock them up for life." he said, though just as he finished saying that remark. The door opened and Jeff came running in, in time to hear that as he answered him.

"Eric gave it to me, before Krueger killed him Adam, I have it, but one after another starting now. And Papa Bill I should tell you, that she just figured out that Parker is the reason for the amount of deaths in town here. So as result she broke it down for them, but trust me this was the final nail in the coffin. But 1) she realized it was him, 2) Joey gets captured and put into a coma and finally. Nancy and the Doc get fired, so all of this together was the ticking time bomb."

"And they drugged her with the narcotic that is the reason for the amount of drug arrested patients we got piling up. In the rehab department right now as a result, but Adam told us the truth, he wasn't the one doing this. As he was in jail when Parker put her and Daniel into the hospital that year. Before he took off, as he knew, Uncle Donald checks his car and he's dead meat." he said and they all nodded sternly to the news as Jenkins crossed his arms at that.

"Oh there is no getting out this, and as we said there is going to be only one sentence and one only. For these characters, before we put him behind bars for life right now. But Ricky is staying in the hospital for life starting now right now." Stanton said in a fury at the news and Erin nodded firmly at that. "Yeah I agree with that dad, but frankly I was pissed when the girls told us why exactly." Jack told him and he nodded as they turned at that remark

 _ **"Singing songs from play we stopped doing by the time we hit our early teens."**_ she said and Kristen took it a second time. _ **"Creation of models or drawings of what's connected to that problem, say drawing the house you keep dreaming about."**_ she said as she passed Neil a picture of the house she drew and he nodded as the two lawyers gave a nod in understanding to that one as Kincaid finished it then as he explained it to them firmly.

 _ **"Sudden flashbacks to the house in question, and panicking every time they hear the trigger words, and said.**_ ** _They're sleep or sedative, now any of this could point to something other then your theory now, but combined together. They point to something so serious that only a true person knowing pattern nightmares and was a victim themselves can understand it. That's why Jenkins asked Harris to send her here."_**

 ** _"Harris is a friend our grandparents, w_** ** _e're all comprised to the same block now_** ** _and we all share the same problem here now._** _ **Learning she understands us, that's our only way to heal and recover."**_ Kincaid said firmly and she nodded as she said it gently as James nodded in agreement to her thoughts gently. _ **"**_ ** _Kin don't go there, but at the moment you're right, but not in the way you're thinking here, but at times now._**

 ** _"The truth is far more frightening then fiction, but every psycho killer in the movie world. They all followed a single pattern where murders are concerned right now at the time._** ** _Sex and drugs: yes, but the media in music: I don't think so, because all mass murderers, if they're taking on the icon of a movie mass murderer. They choose the movie rules, but break the rules_** ** _and you end up dead in movies."_**

 ** _"Michael Myers. Pin head, Leatherface, Jason Voorhees, Charles Lee Ray, they all leave their signature. But Krueger's inspiration over Jesse last year now and Manneheim was his inspiration._** _ **But that's the root fact, we have the convent sometimes doing volunteer work here at the hospital. But half theology, half genetics, and that locked up facility on the grounds is a piece to his past now."**_

 _ **"But Krueger had this in him for years, b**_ _ **orn the son of hundred maniacs, the psychotics in that tower raped his mother repeatedly."**_ she said and he nodded in shock to that. "Honestly I never expected her to know that much on the town legend at the time." Neil said and they nodded. "You know the jump rope song, then you learn plenty on the town legend that song is based on right now." Elaine told him and he nodded to the remark gently at that.

 _ **"Who is this Krueger exactly anyway?"**_ He asked and she explained that to him gently as Harris crossed his arms then. ** _"His name is Frederick Charles Krueger, to the adults in town, that's the local born adults. They called him Fred, the maniac was a filthy child murderer when he died, disappeared or whatever. But our dream menace adopted his demeanor some how, he killed one teenager, like 17 years ago._**

 _ **"And then killed 20 children no older then 10."**_ she said and I nodded to her. "I'd consider that reason enough to be concerned, if the said lunatic. Is the said boogieman and the boogie is the man you're dreaming about." Frasier said and Erin nodded as she answered that remark. "Reason being is those dreams are really the suppressed memories of the major trauma that all of you share." she said and the trio read out the said trauma at that remark firmly then.

"The reason is our said boogieman is really the man that caused us to separate as cubs. And secondly now, is the reason our big brothers and sister are dead along with our aunt. Before we lost 2/3's of our gang next and all that is left is us and our last remaining big sister." They all said together and Nancy nodded as she crossed her arms in agreement as she exchanged looks with Neil and their new superior in the department at that remark then.

"Boogieman, or more accurately a man we thought was dead and instead is now haunting us. And is trying to drive us out of our minds out of exhaustion here at the moment right now at this point, but every symptom we have here. It is really reading out sleep deprivation to keep us alive, and till our big sister has to take charge and gets it for us. And by being our parental proxy, and that is legal." Kristen said and they nodded in agreement to that remark,

"Sure the steps were unusual, but so what, every patient group changes and you got to go to the right method. Just to help that patient, it's in the books and I'm planning on being a psychiatrist with a degree in criminal psychology. And into the mind of homicidal maniac at the moment, but the guidelines were clear, with every new patient. In the program changes, as you go through each one, and we're all that's left of the original group here at the moment."

"But this is what being a good psychiatrist for teenagers is really about, one of your patients is suffering parental abandonment. Fine, be like the parent they want back, or the god parent they want back." she said and he nodded. "Need someone that will listen: bring in someone that understands and shares their problem. They need to get the restlessness out of them: let them go at it in playing around with each other, by getting them toys and things that will do it."

"The pets that they lost as a child: get them a copy of that same pet, and finally and most of all, needing to end the nightmares. Yeah okay: get them on the medication needed as they recover, but said patient doesn't want to let go. Okay: then keep coming to see them, simple steps, dad did every guideline to this. This is not unauthorized and illegal, they got their wires crossed." she said and Harris, Anderson and Frasier nodded sternly to the remark at that.

"So that's the catch right now, everything your father did was exactly as the book read out. Classic example for a teenage patient suffering sleep deprivation and paternal abandonment, let alone anger management. He did everything and them to this is illegal and unauthorized?" Anderson repeated and she nodded to him. "Yeah, they lost their minds alright, if someone was giving the same alibi it's ending up on another scifi tv show later and in it now."

"In where, the two soldiers can't take the fact their scientist team is stronger then they are. And start claiming after he used a scar on his wrist, that he's suicidal and dangerous as their bosses in the joint chiefs. Said who are all like me right now, and with me, is the head of the medical department. But the medical and psychiatric department see this as they're as crazy as Simms and Carver are." Crusel added and Kincaid nodded in agreement to that.

"But that's enough of this, but my grand daughter, had a right to do this that week baby. She was acting on behalf of your parents, a family member, and with a family member in the hospital with them. She had the right to contact us and your parents and call the cops if this continued. But these guys crossed the line so far down they're not seeing the light of day, and from 25 years to life." Thompson said and Anderson nodded sternly to his remark in agreement.

 _ **"I see why you consider this guy the boogieman."**_ Will said and she nodded in agreement. _" **Yeah that's exactly my point, whatever he was dressed in when he died**_ ** _that's the question._** ** _Who is our dream menace, what's his name and why are we all dreaming about him._ _That's the question now, if it wasn't for the fact now that Krueger and our dream menace. They're the very same man and he's got it out for us."_**

 ** _"For some reason now at the moment, a_** _ **nd I did some added back logs here as well too now. But these movies all showed the exact same formula but every victim ending up dead. They broke one rule or another right now, what I also noticed here is that every person that died. After Tina, Glen and Rod now, they're all part of one age group: us, our age group after he was killed now at the time."**_

 _ **"So with that in mind how many deaths have there been prior to Nancy arriving?"**_ she asked and Will crossed his arms as he answered her then as Philip smiled as he looked between her and Nancy. _**"In total we lost 108, plus 2 adults and the first was killed in her sleep. While the other looking like he got shish ka-bobbed in the shower. Jesse had the burn marks all over his right arm, and he also had been stabbed in the shoulder."**_

 _ **"And when our mystery character possessed him, but that's why he was scared to sleep, because he tries. And it leaves the door open for this Freddy guy to take hold. And kill someone else next right now,**_ _ **Grady saw him as he was possessing him. The night of the riot at the pool party, and after two murders. He's scared out of his mind right now. That he tries again, and someone else could end up dead."**_

 _ **"Are you skeptic when it comes to possessions, doctor?"**_ he asked and Kristen covered her eyes. **_"I take it he told you that as well, because Lisa and Kerry were traumatized that night?"_** she asked and they all nodded to her gently. "She's right, we told her what happened that night. But I didn't realize that Kincaid and Philip were her closest friends let alone the quartet at the time, your honor." Jesse said and they nodded to him gently at that.

"It's alright son, after he died we forbade the seven to cross the block lines ever since. That's why they weren't there for the party at the time now here at the time. Though at the rate this is going, we can add you two to the list at the moment. But what I will say is that there is no getting out of this, if everything that a real psychiatrist does is, to them, illegal and unauthorized. They're ending up in there themselves." Jack said to him and they nodded to him gently.

"And they will now as well, but I've seen this before more times then you think, at the moment. Adderson is going to say the same, at the moment as will Malik and King once they hear this. But the trial is in 2 weeks to 3 boys, so everyone be ready for the debate. But we're orchestrating this, until Fred makes his live appearance in there and by throwing something across the room or having the furniture being possessed." Crusel said and he nodded gently to him.


	16. Preparations For The Trial II

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 16: New Truths And Surprise Arrivals**

 _ **"Yeah they did, Jesse's the one that put himself in Fairview here, though he finds out you replaced him and Dean they're not taking chances right now. If you guys know each other, then again it shouldn't surprise me right now as what link we have. That's the key, but it might have to do with the house, but that's what it looks like, now. And after ten months of deaths and murders here too."**_ Will told her to that remark then.

And she nodded to him gently. "Yeah that's an understatement, between both of us together, I've been double checking with the black out. I finally found a way to get a message back to the girls that week. It was through you now, but I didn't realize you took our places on the group now. But hearing that from the guys and Taryn that did it for us, we were out of time." Jesse said and she nodded firmly as she wrapped her arm around him then.

"It took me fifteen minutes to realize it, but it hit like a mach truck now, with you living in the house now. I should have told you this sooner, but where you found the glove was where Aunt Marge hid it at the time. Nancy's room was your room now as well, but I spent 8 months at their place, before the separation at the time. But after the trio were killed I blocked it out ever since now you two." she said and they nodded as her trio hugged her tightly at that remark.

"Yeah and we all had all we can take of this asshole, excuse me, that it was time to take a stand, and sure we lost two. But the four of us made it out alive and then we got the drop on him that night of the meeting. We owe you big at the moment, we can sleep without nightmares finally and our bodies can heal." Kincaid told her and she nodded as she answered him then gently as he wrapped his arm around her then as she leaned into his side.

"Honestly, I never been more thankful I found all of you this soon right now, I wanted all of you back. He wants the reason I hate him so much, it's this and then he takes away you and your parents away from me, before he took my cats." she said and Cocoa looked at her. "Mew?" he said and she nodded to him. "Yeah your double Cocoa, he was my cat, but I love you just as much, not letting you go now." she said and he pressed his forehead to her's purring.

"Meow, mew." he said in response and she smiled. "Yeah, I've never letting you go, he wants the reason I hate him so much as a toddler, you're the reason, your doubles. They were as much my cats as they were my mother's, I want my cats back and daddy chose you to help mom and me. Before he got me Tiger, but as I said, you are what your uncle looked like, and Tiger is his double as a kitten." she said and he purred happily in response to that information.

And in response to her remark. "Well now he pissed off the cat, get ready in case that happens again." Lorenzo said and she nodded as Tiger nudged his arm with his head and he gently ran a hand through his fur in response. "Meow?" Cocoa said in response to that remark then and Tiger looked at him. "Mew." he said and he gave an annoyed meow and in a big brother tone and the kitten gave an answering mew to answer him.

"I think that meant 'what did you do to make him say that Tiger?'." James said and he tried to keep from laughing at their conversation and Lorenzo nodded to answer him. "Yeah, but he was trying to understand why he smacked me and that was his response, he was saying. 'That wasn't necessary, I get you're ticked, but you didn't have to hit him Tiger.'." he said and Elaine started laughing at that as she ran her hand through Cocoa's fur at that remark.

"What's the conversation going to take a turn for right now?" Erin asked and the quintet started laughing. "Instead of the standard debate, it went in the direction of us just talking about why the connection reacted like this." Neil told her and she and Jenkins nodded as they listened to her remark. _ **"Well in this case the bond triggered something between you kids now, but I never seen you like this."** _they heard his voice say and she smiled at that.

 _ **"Us being teenagers, this is what we'd be like had we grown up together as a gang at the moment. But I"m starting to wish after dad took off your parents threw out whatever threat he gave you and my mother at the time. This way your father healed faster and two, we had three years, before something else goes wrong right now at the moment."** _she said and Elaine nodded sternly to that remark in a agreement to that.

"I was actually thinking this was a refreshing change from our normal debates in there now at the time. It helped that you and Nancy arriving that the sextet could actually relax now finally here, as we discussed this in there. And to the point that this was the first time I ever saw him smile as he and you started your exchange, but us discussing things like this was real relief now." Neil told the duo and they nodded as Kincaid smiled as he looked at her gently.

"Us too, I was more then thrilled to get you back, because to me, you are my baby sister Kris." Kincaid said and she nodded smiling to that. "Yeah so who's the wise guy that starts these things between us at the moment?" she asked and Joey started laughing at that remark. "I think it's half him and half you most of the time, the reason is this is what our adults versions were like at the time." he said and the adult trio all nodded in agreement as Erin answered that.

"Yeah and this is what your father and I were like actually Roland, once he started something with me. I had Claire ready to lay into him until his next remark resulted in the pillow fight exchange. That you guys got into, but you seven are what your parents and I were like at your age, until your grandparents tried to call a cease fire, before the pillow went flying out the door and landed on one of your grandfathers. " Elaine said and the trio nodded with a smile.

"And you keep that up young lady and the next pillow that hits me is landing you in your own version of a time out Elaine and I mean that baby." Anderson said and she nodded to her father as Kristen and Kincaid tried to keep from laughing. "Son we're not kidding start that again and you're both going to get it and I'm not kidding." Kincaid said to James and he nodded to the orders as he looked at their children and smiled as he answered that look gently smiling.

"Alright laugh it up you two, or you're both going to get it and I mean that." he said and they both nodded to him. "Well this doesn't surprise me, it went from you and directly into our grandchildren, too bad your mother is not still here or this would be us and your mother baby." Crusel said and she nodded to him gently. "And what else doesn't surprise me is I'm not surprised their acting like they been together for three years instead of week right now."

"Because this is behaving like they were all put in there at once, instead of one by one, as the connection reactivated like it had been there. And for 3 years, as the kids get overly protective of each other, and they're all acting like they would be. If they grew up together instead of just finding each other right now." Elaine said and the duo nodded. "Yeah if we did get them back together that's the result of three years together." Jack said to her at that remark, bemused.

"Yeah that's an understatement, we should have, as soon as he left, got back together and threw out his threat. As we told our parents, he's the one who killed Fred and lost his mind after losing Danny." Erin said sternly, and Donald nodded. "Yeah and then decided to help Nancy and me, by dealing with the pain, she was in as much pain as Kristen was at this age." he said with a firm growl at the news then and Stanton nodded as Harris gave a nod to him.

"And before the nightmares really started, but this was serious enough, the trauma of your separating that year is enough. But was Kristen screaming at him not to take Cocoa and Smokey as well?" Harris asked and they nodded. "Yeah, first us and then the cats, he's slowly eroding that fabric of their relationship, to her, I was her father and with me, the 9." Donald said firmly as Peter crossed his arms at that memory then as Nancy nodded angrily at the news then.

"And you were the one I wanted, I barely knew him, but I love my mother with everything in me, in truth now as I grew up. It was she was all that mattered to me, you were my father and the nine adopted uncles right now, but dad is just as good, but like always. The bonds between us were so strong I saw this in him to the point that was why I bonded to him so fast now, and why you heard my call out." Kristen said and they all nodded to her gently at that.

"I'm making sure that bastard stays in jail, he had this coming for years, but this crossed a line. But if it hadn't been for him Kristen would be like me at the moment, but she's happy now at the moment. And I know she misses the guys, Tina, Taryn and Jenny right now, as well as mom, but at least we're alive, or she'd never survive the heartache." she said and Harris nodded sternly to the news as he went over this as they exchanged looks then.

"So first he separates her from you, who are more then adopted family members you were, to her, her father. Then he takes away who are, to her, her cats, the duo, and then he breaks her arm after he lost it in a PCP reaction. And finally he abandons her and leaves, before she realizes in the truth what happened and why. And she nails the coffin shut at the time last year, that it?" Harris asked and Neil and Nancy nodded to him and the elderly doctors gave a nod.

"That's it entirely, I hated him ever since, and after realizing he's the reason for this outbreak, I was even more pissed. Daniel wouldn't have wanted his death to be avenged like this, I never remembered Daniel, but now that I knew the truth now in this. I had to crack this code and put it in a way you as adult psychiatrists and crime fighters could understand and then it hit me like a mach truck, his inspiration is Pennywise the dancing clown and every movie killer."

"Everyone created, I was working through this at the time now, but honestly, after being on a one on one at the time with dad. It resulted in me just being more open then I ever was with the duo who are working for Reynolds evidently now. And with that, now, it's a matter of only he and Nancy could help me, by getting me reunited with the sextet and their parents finally after 12 years now. " Kristen and Harris nodded as they watched it further at that remark.

 _ **"Yeah it's linked to the house, but there's ten pieces that fall into it and here's the exact truth as every adult town born. They obviously never wanted to remember what they did, b**_ _ **locked it out and then made a pact that what happened was never to be told to us. And as the next generation, but here's a question for you, w**_ ** _hy am I the last of the block to end up in the hospital right now."_**

 ** _"And then there's the fact that of all places why did we find each other here, guys?"_** she asked and the sextet exchanged looks at that. _ **"Fair enough question and the answer is that he put us in here, so we could all be taken out in one shot. But come on, what reason does he have to target us, why not attack our parents if he's pissed at them for some reason?"**_ Kincaid asked and she nodded as James crossed his arms then.

"Reason is that it's going an eye for an eye, we took Katharine away from him and he's paying us back in kind. And taking you away from us, and in the worst way possible right now, and secondly is the fact that he is paying us back. And for your father's decision, he lost his mind after Danny was killed at the time, but his choices destroyed 2/3's of the gang and a 1/3 of your graduating class." Jared told the duo and they nodded firmly as they listened to her remark.

 _ **"No offense Doctor, but I'm not so sure of that, your theory, like Grant's, because if you looked at the clues more closely now. But these dreams are not the symptoms or problems, they're the cause of them, for us who were born on the block. That's the link and checking out addresses, I discovered their previous owners at every house, but the one that it started with, and here's the kicker now."**_

 _ **"During my dreams I end up at 1428 Elm Street and it looks like it hadn't been lived in and was standing empty for 15 years, so why is that?"**_ she asked and they watched Neil crossed his arms. _ **"What did it look like before these dreams started exactly?"**_ he asked and she took a picture out of her pocket and gave it to him as they saw the image of the house when Nancy and Jesse lived there at the time and he nodded to her.

 _ **"Our parents ordered us to never cross the block line, so why is that exactly?"**_ she asked and Simms exchanged looks with Neil at the unexpected question. "Answer if he somehow is ending up in your nightmares, the last thing we need is memories type 2 activating too soon right now. Though now that you're the one with the connection to ending up in the house repeatedly I'm not surprised." Jenkins said in answer to that remark gently to her statement.

 _ **"And on the block, starting with the previous owners of 1428, which happens to be Nancy now.**_ _ **Glen, Rod and Tina are across the street from his old house and the seven of us were scattered around the block. But Joey lived next to me, Taryn across the street from me and the quartet just up the block from us. But their mothers were mine's best friends, while Marge was her, in her eyes, sister in law back then."**_

 _ **"By that I mean Claire and Wendy were her best friends as was, Anna, Sally, Erin and Marge. To answer that in the names in a more formal term in their jobs were nurses White, Kincaid, Crusel, Dr. Stanton, Nurse Caulfield, and Marge was a school teacher up at the middle school."**_ she said and they both nodded as Nancy hid a smile at the memory recall as she answered her at that remark with a chuckle at that.

"Issues in this family you don't pay attention you never pick up on that but most of us were paramedics in this family and two others were cops. And several crime fighters, while Marge was a school teacher and school at the junior high school started at the time the high school did. So your mother was running a bit late when you left that morning, as she took over." Donald said and Nancy nodded in agreement to that as Neil gave a nodded as he got it then.

 _ **"So how much do you remember of the sextet, if you're saying that?"**_ Nancy asked her smiling and she chuckled as she answered her. _**"The last time we saw each other was 8 years ago, Richard was on thin ice at the time so I, at times, got to see your parents guys. After the trio were killed or whatever happened, I saw your parents five more times, till he left three years ago."**_ she said and they nodded to the news.

 _ **"Wait I remember a 8 to 10 year old girl with your hair color and eye color and..., no, you're kidding, that was you at my house?!"**_ Taryn said in delight and she nodded to her. _**"Yeah it was me Taryn, we knew each other, long before we saw each other now, it's all coming back right now. But here it is I think we both can say this with certainty, as your mother was mine's best friend, but your parents now at the time."**_

 _ **"They were close to over throwing whatever reason Richard had to keep us apart, with the attack at the restaurant right now, long story. But she, your mom and mine knew the longer it took and the more time apart we were going to have, so every mistake he makes, only opens the door further. I figure this out and he's screwed now."**_ she said and the sextet nodded with determination at the news and they nodded in agreement.

"I was waiting for you to say that and I was giving up hope that you were going to figure it out baby." Donald told her and she nodded. "Your memories are a beautiful thing though, only you have the ability to over turn things, as your memories start coming back. But he nails the coffin shut, you have the key to us being free of the memories of what we did, we can find closure and move on now." James added and she nodded in agreement to that remark gently.

 _ **"Anyone want to consider the added reason at the moment, that the idiot would choose a song that works for this?"**_ Kristen added and the sextet nodded. _**"Yeah and Dokken is my favorite band, but the stupid idiot should have seen this coming as once released now. Our fathers get you back and you're reunited with our parents finally after this."** _Taryn said and she smiled in agreement as Claire and the trio chuckled at that.

 _ **"It's not love is a good name for a song in this situation right now."**_ Jenny said and they nodded in agreement to that. _ **"I think we can all agree on this, but Dokken was and is our favorite band here, if we all listen to this group?"**_ Kristen said and they nodded to that. _ **"Yeah so what's the best song for our situation right now, as we're all getting sick of this dreaming about this lunatic?"**_ Will asked and she chuckled as she answered him.

 _ **"Well do you remember what you told me last night, you and Kin were on duty last night, tonight, it's my and Joey's turn."** _she said and he nodded. _**"Yeah and we can all agree on this, but we weren't sure who was dreaming about him and who wasn't till you get it now. You're like us right now, but if this continues in the same direction, if Nancy is here, then she's a dream expert."**_ Taryn said to her at that and she nodded.

And Kristen nodded in agreement to that as she answered her. _**"I take it, Richard did something else to make you grow closer to dad and their fathers?"** _she asked and Kristen nodded to her. _**"Yeah he was never around, your fathers practically raised me themselves all that time, so to me now. A chance to see your fathers is becoming more and more inviting every minute, but honestly, it's not just my shoulder or his taking off."**_

 _ **"If he wanted a reason to be replaced well he just got it right now, I loved your fathers like a real one, but to me, they were more my father. Then he ever was, it's mom's cats, from the time I was a baby, I thought of them as my own. Like you seeing the duo as your own, I thought the same on Simon."**_ she said and Taryn chuckled at the name and Neil looked between then at the revelation at that remark as he said the name.

 _ **"Simon?"**_ he asked and Taryn nodded. _**"My mother's cat, it was an American Siamese, so mom named him Simon."**_ she said and he nodded smiling. _**"But first you and then Smokey and Cocoa were taken from me next after the separation."**_ she told her and she nodded in disgust. _**"The cats?"** _Kincaid asked and she nodded. _ **"I loved them like they were my own, they're the duo in the photos you saw."** _she said and they all nodded to that.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to remember Simon's older double or not, but hearing that I'm beyond relieved it was coming back now." Elliot told her and she nodded as she looked at him. "Well half of us were cat people, others dogs and some of us had both, so I'm not surprised right now. That the girls are talking about their earliest memories and said are the toddler-hood pets right now." Erin said and he nodded in agreement to that remark smiling.

"And the first to come back in names are mine, before she mentioned Simon right now, let alone Jerry, but she doesn't know about Jason's replacement right now." Elaine said and he nodded in agreement. "Replacement, you mean to tell me that the Jason I know is not the original?" Neil asked and they nodded. "No, he's not, Jason passed when the kids were 12, I got him the year before they were born we got his double when they were 13."

"So he made it to rightful age of 14, before passing, but to fix this in Roland's case I got him a double of our dog." James told him and he nodded to the news gently. "Nice choice, so Jason had a younger double of himself, and he's going to be around till the kids are 25 now." Harris said and the middle aged Elm Street gang gave a nod to answer him at that remark and as they watched Kincaid looking annoyed at the fact they had another reason then.

"The more reasons she had to hate him and the more and more protective I was of her now by that point, I just got her back. And now I'm being told things of what the heck was going on in our separation right now, but he was slowly drawing up the fence between us. I get one more piece of information and I was ready to kill him myself, and learning Freddy was killed by him was the final piece to do it." Kincaid said and their grandparents all nodded to his remark.

"Not that I blame you for that son, hearing the amount of information of what the hell was going on. And when Donald and Elaine told us the truth, that was enough to piss me right now, but first separating you, and then the cats. And followed by his breaking her arm, and then comes the fact he abandoned her, before she cracked this herself, and that did it, I had it with him." James said and Kincaid nodded in agreement to that remark firmly.

As they watched him nod in annoyed aggravation at that. _ **"He wants any more reasons for me to take him apart this would be it, so to tie it up so far after they separated us, but then he takes the duo away from you, followed by a disturbance at a restaurant in which he breaks your arm. And then comes the fact he up and abandons you three years ago, if he wanted the six of us to hate him, he just achieved it right now, Kris."**_

 _ **"You're the youngest of the seven of us, and to me, he screws with you now and he's a dead man, but I learn anything else. And he's being arrested for it, if this is connected to close to 120 deaths in the side of 7 years now since we separated."** _he said with a stern growl at that. _ **"Alright subject change, and cool down Kincaid."** _Simms said and they nodded in agreement as Neil changed the subject back their cats gently at that.

 _ **"There a reason they got those names?"**_ Neil asked and she nodded. _**"Smokey was a black long fur, and Cocoa was long fur, chocolate brown, mom got them before she left for college and she had them leading into the separation. But trust me you treat your cats like their human, just expect the human parent to take charge."**_ she said and they nodded with a chuckle to that remark.

"Was this conversation really necessary right now?" Nancy asked as she started laughing at that. "Yeah with all of us together we decided to change subjects for once as we worked out being our cub selves now." Kincaid said and their parents started laughing at that remark. _**"I don't know about you, but we keep this up and someone is going to..."** _Jennifer started to say, as the chair Kincaid was sitting in fell over backwards at that.

 _ **"Whoa!"**_ Philip said and and Neil stood up at that. _**"Alright how many times do we got to say it, don't lean back in the chair like this, before you hit your head next Kincaid, come on. Just be more careful before that happens again."**_ he said and Kristen stood up and pulled him to his feet and he nodded as he squeezed her hand at that. Watching as she pressed her forehead to his, Neil smiled at that. _**"You okay?"**_ she asked him and he nodded.

 _ **"Yeah I'm fine, come on."** _he said and she nodded to him as they retook their seats and they started a second time at that. _**"That's not the first time that happened for us, but every once in a while someone puts their weight too far into one section of the chair. And causing it to flip over, we're patients, but we're teenagers, this is normal when someone is trying to relax."** _Taryn told Simms and Kristen hid a smile to that.

 _ **"I think we all saw that with Matt on the movie, doesn't he ever learn not to get cocky though?"**_ Kristen said and she smiled in agreement. _**"Evidently not, then again he was no older then we are, but man is he cute."** _she said and Jennifer smiled in agreement to that. _ **"Honestly, though Rob is, I think that the cutest of the gang in their grouping was possibly Patrick."** _Jennifer said and Neil shook his head as he answered that remark.

 _ **"Alright girls you can do girl talk at a later time, but come on keep it going."** _he said and the trio nodded as Joey closed his eyes as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "And was that really necessary, you just getting back together and now you're going into girl talk with that movie's main characters being a group of boys from Adam's neck of the woods?" Nancy said as she tried to keep from laughing at that and Kristen nodded to her as they listened.

 _ **"Example?"**_ Will asked and she started laughing as she answered him. _**"Smokey destroyed the vase when we were three and her father went to check. After a case of the blame game, in cat language, he said if they didn't fess up and they're both ending up in their time out box. And Cocoa walked up to Uncle Donald in answer to that."** _she said and they started laughing at that as the girls exchanged smiles at that.

 _ **"Well there's something you don't see every day."**_ Jennifer said laughing and she nodded. "In all truth, this was more interesting then the usual case of debates, as you guys unloaded some of your more better memories to each other now. But I needed a clarification on your story and Donald gave it to me two weeks after he recovered enough to leave the ICU." Neil said and Kristen nodded to the news as Nancy answered her smiling at that remark.

 _ **"Well that only makes it more clear that your memories were coming back right now Kris, and how did you remember that?"**_ she asked and Kristen smiled at her. _**"The last time we saw each other, and I mean your parents as well guys, was at the Nightingale trial, your parents. You guys, girls, Philip, were at the trial, but one look at them and the memory reactivated itself though it's been 8 years, doesn't matter."**_

 _ **"That's how I know, and secondly if your fathers were also there, all I had to do was de-age your fathers to know I found the four of you right now boys."**_ she said and they smiled at the news then. _**"In other words we're matched to our adult versions and all you had to do is add the thirty years to the four of us to come up with our fathers, nice touch."**_ Will said and Joey nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that.

 _ **"Aside from that there is a single key here to why he targeted us in the first place, but we were all born on a single block right now, but that's it. So it's clear right now, that block is a mine field waiting to go off so whoever was born there, or lived there since he was killed or died, whichever. Is open season and for some reason he's using Pennywise's quote here to do it, so what does that tell you right now."**_

 _ **"That the real connection now, but injuries that weren't there one night, but showing the following morning.**_ _ **Panic attacks at hearing the trigger word, the fact that us seven grew this close this fast right now. So one night, finally the reaction took one shot to activate it and it results in a reactivation of the link that once was, so what does that tell you here."**_ she asked and Neil nodded in amazement at that.

 _ **"It says that our bond snapped itself back into place the second you call out to me. And with it now is the fact our bond, now back in place was the one thing keeping you happy and healthy, though all of you were more then slightly wired later on today."**_ she said and Kristen nodded. _**"What's that mean?"**_ Kincaid asked and she smiled as she answered him. _**"It means the link between us is back in place finally now."**_

 _ **"Had a little situation last night that resulted in her seeing our boogieman but the ending results were, now. That the link snapped itself back into place again, but it unlocked one single fact last night. Our stalker knows who she is the second she locked gazes with him last night."**_ she told him and they nodded in shock. _**"You're kidding, she's just like us?"**_ Taryn repeated and she nodded to her as she answered her smiling.

"Yeah I am, and I had my own encounter with him that resulted in killing my friends and mother at the time. I wasn't kidding when I told you that later on, I know who he is and why this is going on. And only someone that shares this with you guys, but her power was brings things and people in. Mine is her's in reverse and I can bring things and people out." Nancy said and she nodded in agreement as she looked at her with a smile then gently

 _ **"Nancy, what's this saying to you, if Tina told you the exact same thing, as you tell her you have these dreams as well?"**_ she asked and Nancy smiled. _ **"Issue in this job, but this was why Harris sent me right now, I too, dealt with this before but that explains why she responded to me. And so fast yesterday, this situation she mentioned last night, she possibly did that with me all the time, if so right now."**_

 _ **"It says that we can't talk about our dreams to anyone, but someone that shares that same problem. You hear me finishing off that song and then what happens last night ties us together. You know I know just who this lunatic is, as you heard his remark, followed by mine, Kris. But**_ _ **Pattern nightmares, just another word for we're all linked and I come back at the peak of his situation here,**_

 _ **"And just in time to get reunited with you guys. I share your dreams, I'm one of you."**_ she said and the seven nodded in agreement smiling at her. **_"Mom hasn't seen your father in 4 to 5 years Nancy, but I think your quartet and mother. Is the reason for that and as a result right now here at the moment now, as to why."_** She said and they nodded to her as the adult duo gave a nod to confirm that remark.

"Yeah no kidding, if I just ignored his plans and decided to throw out his decision I would have told your grandfather. He was the one that killed the boys and Tina, and murdered her mother. Before telling you guys this and then, before your dreams started after the bastard started the outbreak. We would have thrown out his decision to keep us separated and got back together three years ago after he left." Donald said with a stern growl at her remark then.

"You're both right at the moment, Donald told me what happened and I was hoping to hell I was wrong at the time. That after he targeted the duo and Tina and killed your aunt, that he wouldn't get to you, the girls, including Nancy a second time or your brothers and cousin now. But as a crime fighter that's when it hit me now, that with my training you, only you could crack this for us now." Elaine said for both of them and the girls both nodded firmly to the news.

"The as to why is because of four blows to the heart in a week and even worse is the fact I lost a chance to make contact. And with the duo, Jim and Jared, as well as your mother, but getting the news he was back and seeing his skeleton standing there. That did it for me finally, I was ready to kill him again myself for killing your mother, baby and the trio, before learning he killed Philip and Jenny." he added to her at that and Nancy nodded to the news at that

 _ **"It's because of several blows to the heart emotionally, but your father hears that our possible old neighbor and family nemesis is at it again. And he's going to finish whatever it was he started, but it's these psychiatrists that have low opinion of us. But every psychiatrist that was theorizing it and my previous one, Grant, said it to your theory."**_ She said and Nancy smiled as she answered as they saw him hiding a smile at that.

 _ **"Which was what exactly?"** _she asked and she smiled. "The movie rules, every time you break them it results in killing someone next." Jesse said and he nodded. "And it's the old killer playing with the cops routine, very Norman Bates, Charles Lee Ray." Kincaid added and they nodded. "Well I don't doubt that someone is saying that later on, about some psychotic psychiatrist later on." Harris said and they started laughing at his remark and they nodded to that.

"That is if they don't turn those books on Lector into a movie next sometime in the next three years." Donald said and Neil nodded. "Red Dragon and Silence Of The Lambs have been out earlier this year at the moment, but Hannibal Lector. He's the most dangerously cunning of all movie villains here, so if whoever our chosen director is, we can have him referencing him in the end of of a movie crime trilogy on murders." Nancy said and her father nodded to that remark.

"Not a bad idea, you already named off the movie rules Kris, so the first two of a trilogy already happened, last year was the trilogy in it's completion, and this keeps up and the movie goers get the added truth, in Katherine. if that's not the killer playing with the cops routine nothing is right now, I think he decided to read Red Dragon and every King novel out there, followed by every horror movie made the last 12 years and took notes, as ghost now."

"And without the question asking, then again, these sick bastards have seen one too many movies over the last 12 years right now. But movies don't make homicidal maniacs, they just make them even more volatile then they are already right now." Harris said and Neil nodded to that in agreement. "Anyone want to consider that the last straw is having a woman dating the father of the main character's boyfriend, before it causes the motive to activate."

"As these sick bastards watch a few movies, take a few notes and then frame someone for the murder. Well then I'm just saying this the way the movie connoisseur would if they worked at the video store. But if you were the only suspect in a senseless bloodbath after two deaths, would you standing in the horror section right now?" Kristen asked and Harris nodded as he answered her at that remark as the cop quartet all nodded as they got it at that remark.

"No I wouldn't, in fact if I didn't want to get found out too soon I wouldn't draw attention to myself, as I'm the one here. In who's got some serious parental problems and secondly I get caught with the evidence of whatever the heck it was they found on me. But come on, what idiot would be watching horror movies standing in the one aisle, that a cop who's a homicide detective be looking into right now?" he asked and Donald and Commissioner Kincaid nodded.

"And that just goes to show that the more you look at this with the mind of a teenager, you catch things the adults never do. But how many times can you do this, without it hitting the table next, and when you're the one who suffered the most from it. Say the blame for the amount of deaths is pointed at you, because they can't accept that the person they killed. The main is not really the reason and they blame the person that had nothing to do with it right now."

"Though if this kid did and he did a Hannibal Lector, he sounds like some teenage homicidal maniac right now." Erin said and he nodded to her in agreement. "Very Hannibal Lector, very Seven, if they create a movie focused on the sins next at the moment." Joey added and they nodded to that. "Don't push it, we got enough to worry about with the movie rules we don't need the sins getting added to this next." she said smacking him with a pillow at that gently.

"We're not dealing in repeated injuries, but best not leave anything that could be used as a weapon lying around, with the fact we have a paranormal homicidal maniac about right now." Frasier said in response and they nodded. "Alright can it with the Clue jokes already this is not a game anymore, it's serious right now." Jared said to her at that and Kristen switched gears as she looked at her godfather's team at that remark then.

"Anyone notice that these guys always leave their signature lying on the crime scene?" Kristen asked and the homicide team nodded to her. "Yeah, and there is only one weapon that could cause that across her chest, but 90 murders in the side of 7 years. That is going a little too far here, but if I paid closer attention to the tapes during your conversation. It would have hit me then, I mean right then." Lorenzo told her and she nodded in agreement to that.

 ** _"Sex, drugs and rock and roll, but running my own studies the last ten months since the nightmares started. I discovered something interesting here, regarding psychological disorders of a horror movie. And the masked murderer, and this is what I discovered now, but her theory, his theory on that. Now is connected to the horror movie genre survival rules."_** she said and he smiled at that remark gently then.

 _ **"You're both right doctors, but at the moment, it's these dreams are connected to a trauma in our past that hasn't been unlocked right now. Although it does and it's only more necessary in why she's here, she shares this with us, because we were all born on a single block. But that's the key here, a forgotten trauma in our pasts and two the movie rules, and both of these are the reason for these dreams right now."**_

 ** _"But 1) you can never have sex, 2) never drink or do drugs and 3) never, ever say I'll be right back, because you won't be back. And I bet Gillis or the cops never did forensics on that switchblade, but here's my view of Rod Lane, who I saw three years prior to that. But though he had the bad boy demeanor, he'd never hurt anyone, and it's because as a result of his arresting and putting anyway Adam._**

 ** _"But he bought that knife to protect himself and f_** _ **rom Reynolds hired hands at the time, but if we have a leak in the precinct and it's enough that it's going to get someone killed here. But the members of the gang, our gang, at the trial were me, you, Philip, Jenny, Taryn, Rod, Tina and Glen, or in adult version..."**_ she said and Nancy nodded as she finished that as Kristen said it with her at that remark then gently.

 _ **"Our parents, and my dad was sergeant when we arrested Adam at the time."**_ they said and Philip smiled at her gently at that. _**"What you want a bet that with three dead, who's left on that guys hit list with us back together Kris?"**_ he asked her and the girls exchanged looks at that. _**"You, me and the trio, little brother, so Anderson, as in Judge Anderson?"**_ she asked and and he nodded as Kristen smiled at him and he grinned back at her.

 _ **"Yeah that's me alright Nancy, but if you turned our parents into children and exchanged eye colors, that's us, her mother and my dad as kids now."** _he said as she finished that with a smile on her face at that remark then gently. **_"We're them as teenagers, but one night together and here's the result, we're acting like our parents again, but the added truth is our parents were twins, but mom's maiden name was Anderson."_**

 _ **"But I took after my mother so much now, here's the result, so you here the amount of racket later, that's our parents when when they start going at it."**_ she said and he started laughing at that as he looked at her with a brotherly look in his eyes. "Yeah that's an understatement what I hear between you guys next is what your mother and uncle were like as teenagers young lady." Anderson said next in answer to that with a bemused smile.

"Are you guys always like this with each other though mom?" she asked and the twins nodded with a smile. "Yeah we are, whatever was going on between you and Philip at the ward that day. Your grandparents heard that between your uncle and me all the time when your gang's parents were at my house. To the point that pillow getting thrown over the railing was a common occurrence and he had to duck it a few times." she said and she nodded with a smile.

 _ **"But everything's compiled to the fact that truth is far more frightening the fiction, and, until 10 months ago, Philip never sleepwalked either. So Nancy, what's the root cause for that exactly?"**_ she added and Nancy nodded firmly. _**"The nightmares themselves right now."**_ she said and they nodded. _**"Bingo, every situation regarding sleep disorders, it's all centered around these nightmares as a result, but until they started now."**_

 ** _"We grew up normal, after the pool party things get started and one by one, everyone of us gets admitted to the hospital here. But these dreams are not the symptom now either but the cause, but the fact we all dreamt about him, before finding each other is simple. He's targeted the entire block and as a result, we find each other, and learn we have someone that understands our feelings._**

 ** _"As a result, it's we start bonding like this now, b_** _ **ut as the bond gets deeper, we discover something else right now, and it's that unknowing or not, he just reunited us, the seven of us. And it's because we're not simply just meeting, we had been together, from birth, raised together, since we were born. But trust me that was why I responded to Nancy so fast, she's also family, our family gang were the eight of us."**_

 _ **"But us and her quartet, so that totaled 11, our bonds are that of siblings, so nightmares and in turn we get reunited with each other."**_ she said and Philip and Will exchanged grins at her way of putting it as he said it. "I was actually hoping one of the members of the team that knew would confirm this information. As I saw Erin and Jared looking at the girls like they were their daughters." Neil told the quartet's parents and they all nodded to him gently.

"We get why at the moment, but if you asked Walter or Jane, even Daniel, they would confirm that, even Adam would at the time right now. As he was right, I couldn't believe that he would turn into a criminal, as he was a member of our football team." Donald told him and he nodded. "Before I did that, as I told him I knew what you guys looked like as teenagers and seeing Kristen, I felt like I was seeing Elaine as a teenager." he said and Neil nodded to the memory.

 _ **"Thank you, that's what I've been trying to say all along here, but the connection between us, what's the connection?"**_ he asked and she looked at him smiling. _**"Same block, Freddy Krueger lived at 1428 Elm Street before whoever got the house next. Leading into when Jesse moved to town."**_ he said and I watched Simms shook her head. _**"This character was a piece of that psychosis."** _she said and Kristen shook her head to that.

 _ **"Anybody better double check this right now, but our families have been friends for years, and for whatever reason this guys haunting us. It's because of single thing, or more accurately two now, but 1) our parents and the town government. They take his child away from him and in turn he takes us away from our parents. In the worst way possible, 2) his block kills him and he starts with us."**_ she said and Philip finished that.

 _ **"And he's a real person, as to how I know, my friend Lisa Polletti did research on him, as well you ever wonder why the plant looks like it got burned to to the ground. Because that was 12 years ago, and the only thing left is the metal catwalks and such?"**_ Philip asked and she shook her head. _**"Lisa, you know Lisa?"**_ Kristen said and he nodded. _**"I do and Jesse was my best friend, before I met Kin."**_ he said and she nodded in shock.

 _ **"Then I guess with our friend in common with each other now, your dad's an army ranger and his dog was his partner. But K-9 unit, just before he got Jerry II when we were 12."**_ she said and he smiled and nodded to her. _**"Yeah that's what happened, and if you know that, then I guess you got a photo of my grandfather. And when he was our age?"**_ he asked and she nodded as she exchanged smiles with him then.

 ** _"I do, but he looks like you."_** she said and he smiled at her. "She's right if you turned me into a teenager I look like Philip, son." Anderson told Lorenzo and Neil and they both nodded to the news. "So that explains why she recognized him on sight, Damian is a young adult you and Philip a teenage you, your honor?" Lorenzo asked and he nodded. "Yes and if you turned my wife into a teenager, she looks like my grand daughter." he said and he nodded in shock

 _ **"Then I'm the cub version of dad and our grandfather, if I just got you back sis."**_ he said and I looked at him at that. _**"Sister?"** Neil said and she smiled. **"Cousin actually, if you add the thirty years to each of us, you got us looking like the parent we take after the most. To us, him and me, we were closer then close, more then cousins, but like brother and sister, he was born first and I was next, but to keep this going right now."**_

 _ **"Philip has a point though, we were all dreaming about this guy before we met, so there has to be a connection between us."**_ Kristen said and they watched as Philip gave her a smile. **_"Hold up Doctor, look at the facts here, where horror movies are concerned the first of the series covers two of three things in your theory._ _Sex and drugs, Tina's biggest mistake was giving up her virginity and it kills her, life's one big movie."_**

 ** _"And our genre just got chosen for us, the second piece was, in the follow up and that was last year. But the body count is always bigger, I'm jumping over rule two, as we lost 20 people._** _ **At the pool party along with our gym teacher, but never think the killer's dead, or you're going to get a nasty surprise and I think we hit a trilogy here next."**_ Kristen said and the group watched as Nancy and Neil exchanged looks at that remark.

 _ **"How do you know so much about this?"**_ she asked and she smiled. _**"Mom was teaching me in criminology, the last time I saw you and your dad was at Adam's arraignment."**_ she said and Nancy nodded as she went further. "No kidding, that was the last time we saw each other, before we met up at the hospital at the time, that was including me, Walter and Lorenzo at the time." Jeff said and they nodded in agreement as they listened to her remark.

 _ **"But 1) the killer's going to be superhuman, so if shooting or stabbing him doesn't work, it's explosions, decapitation, or cryogenics, I'm talking liquid nitrogen in that area. But a person's past is going to come back to haunt them, and finally anyone including the main character is open season. With what we saw last night, I think that explains his anger at seeing you, because you're the title character."** _

_**"And if these guys at the precinct had bothered to watch prom night, that would save time as well. Because the formula is pretty accurate as to why those of us that were born or raised on that block are the target and of 11, we lose 3."**_ she said and Nancy nodded as she answered her then smiling at that and the homicide team shook their heads smiling as Garcia said it for all them at that remark as he answered that statement.

"You know you're right, if we bothered to check the movies, instead of assumptions he would still be alive at the moment, but with the fact we arrested Gillis, he's going on ice and the next to go are the duo." he said and she nodded to him. _**"I'm guessing that explains why you were talking this over last night, as one by one all of you end up in here**_ _ **and then I arrive as well."** _Nancy said and she nodded to her as she answered her then.

 _ **"Yeah and I heard that after a dream test at the Katja center for sleep disorders, that the girl that got the test ran ended up with several knife marks her arm. Before pulling out our dream menace's hat."**_ she said and Nancy looked at her in shock. _ **"How'd you find out about that exactly?"**_ she asked and Kristen smiled as she repeated her past self's remark at that gently to her then.

 ** _"Because right after your mother called your father, she called my mother and I was in the room for the phone call._** _ **I'm guessing the rumors about 1428 elm street are not rumors, but 60% true aside from the fact you never saw Glen getting killed by this guy. And your mother died in her sleep, right, and as for reason #2, that explains the panic attack yesterday, long story at the moment and as to why."**_

 _ **"Because I didn't want to see whoever it was that he killed here, we all share the same link. And you understand us, because you dealt with it too?"**_ she said and Nancy's eyes softened then. _**"You didn't know what happened to the rest of the block until you saw me yesterday, followed by the guys. But two of three are connected to you, in fact your father's quartet are me, Kin and Joey."**_ she said and Nancy nodded to the news.

 _ **"Your father's, guys and your mother, Kris, it's coming back?"**_ she said and Kristen nodded. _**"Yeah it is, but my bond to Kin, it's the same for our parents here, which explains last night.**_ _ **But the last memory I had of mom and his father going at it, was him scaring her enough she backed into Jared and knocked them both into the pool at my house. But my place is where Pollettis live now."**_ she said and they started laughing.

"So what caused that exactly Elaine, Jared?" Neil asked and they chuckled. "Jim didn't know when to quit, till finally the latest blow up, and we were at my house, Jim snuck up on me, in a gorilla costume and tapped me on the shoulder. Turning to see him standing there, I saw a black gorilla, and I jumped back, not realizing Jared was behind me, and the jolt knocked him into the pool, as he grabbed me to keep from falling and pulled me in with him."

"But that did it, as I grabbed the hose, and let Jim have it, before it resulted in an adult water fight." he said and he nodded as he started laughing. _**"Whatever happens next better not end up in the showers here guys. Because we wind up in the middle of it and get hit, whoever did it is big trouble."**_ Neil said in response with a smile. _**"If this was hereditary, get ready for the reaction, because when mom went firebird."**_

 _ **"It took 5 minutes for the guys to call a cease fire, b**_ _ **ut what you see between us is what our parents were like at this age, Doctor."**_ she said and Joey covered his eyes and they nodded to that response and knew he was trying to keep from laughing at that. "She's right, that's what happened once one of the guys turned the fire on themselves, they were likely to get the crap beaten out of them and with the pillows." Anderson told him and he chuckled.

 _ **"The wise guy who started this conversation change the subject right now."** _Kincaid told them and they chuckled. _**"Hey you're the one who started it, and you keep this up and you're the one getting blasted."** _Kristen told him and Joey looked at her and she nodded. _ **"Yes I do mean that, I get shot in the shower, and the person who did it is going to get blasted for it."**_ she said and Philip and Jennifer started laughing at that.

 _ **"If that remark is heading where I think it is, if that projectile hits one of us or Max and his team and the person that did it is in big trouble."** _Neil told her and she nodded. _**"Sorry, but quick warning when your patients start acting like their adult versions. And said patients grew up as a toddler gang, then be ready for the fooling around to have you ending up in the middle of it, if they're like their parents."**_

 _ **" Especially when the guy leader of the gang is a wise guy and the female leader is trying to control the smart alec responses. What you have here right now is that Kin, when he's like this, as we're like our parents, that once he starts it. I have to end it. And before it starts a second time, so expect a lot of noise coming from our dorm rooms today once session ends later."**_ he said and they nodded, bemused, as Nancy chuckled.


	17. Preparations For The Trial III

**The Dream Team and the Battle For Salvation**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

 **Warnings: The next five Chapters focus on the Groups as the adult gang get the evidence needed to handle it for the trial now. As Elaine, Alice, Dan and Rick's fathers get the evidence needed now to prepare for the trial. As Kristen used her advanced knowledge in government and law to handle the testimony.**

 **Before the next four chapters after that is focused on the trial next, as they prepare for court as Kristen writes up the said testimony. Needed to have Simms and Carver thrown in jail for life in the hospital. And the others that had it out for the their gang also get life sentences now.**

 **Chapter 17: The Trial Preparation**

As he nodded to that smiling gently at the news. _**"Then I hope Walter tells me some of that, before the guys and I end up in the line of fire."**_ Neil said as he repeated his remark and the trio nodded smiling then. As Kincaid looked sideways at Joey, and smiled as he answered that look gently at that. _**"Joey come on pull yourself together, man."** _Kincaid said to him at that and with smile as he tried to get it together

As Taryn smiled at the look on Joey's face then. "Cross exams in the conversation, and Richard lost you the second you find the right one. And with it, when I started growing closer to you at the time right now in this case. Like I said, this was a welcoming change to our normal debates right now, as I never seen the sextet like this before. This was a welcoming change at the time and with it was trying to pull it together as well."

"Although Simms was finding it funny, she found it strange that just adding you girls to the group would cause them to relax this quickly right now." Neil said and they all nodded. **" _I don't know who started this conversation, but change the subject, before one of us dies laughing."_** Taryn said to this with a slight smile then. **_"Yeah so who's the wise guy this time around, just getting our last gang member back."_**

 ** _"And finally here now after 12 years the seven of us are in one piece again finally. And the results are it's a very welcome change from our usual session debates, but is this really necessary right now though."_** Kincaid asked her in response then at that. **_"So is_ **_**that really necessary right now, you guys?"**_ Will asked and Kristen closed her eyes at that as she and Joey tried to keep from laughing at this.

 _ **"At this rate this is going it's more then necessary at the moment."**_ Philip told him and he nodded. _**"I know but we keep this up and someone is going to crack here."** _he said and listening to this the trio started shaking in laughter at the memory of this conversation. _**"Yeah so what else is new right now, I mean how many times has one of us started this, before the blow out?"**_ Kincaid asked him in response to that.

 _ **"Hey I'm the one who started this conversation right now."**_ Taryn told him and he nodded. _**"No I am, but if this keeps up and one of us is going to die laughing at this rate, especially the quiet members of the gang."** _Kincaid told her and they both looked at the duo and nodded. **_"Whoever started this conversation end it otherwise you're getting smacked and I mean that."_** Kristen said as she tried to hold it in.

 _ **"Hey, hey, hey, both of you switch topics unless you want him to crack now and her with him at the moment."**_ Jennifer said to that and Simms took charge at that. "Anyone get the point here, who does this remind you of right now, ladies, Jack, Jared?" James asked and Donald started laughing at that remark. "Now I know why this sounds so familiar right now, this is you three when you don't know when to quit."

"And the barrage of jokes going back and forth has Elaine and Jared trying to keep from breaking a rib out of laughing so hard, till she says that to end it and then Wendy took charge." he said and the quintet nodded in agreement to that remark as she answered that. "Yeah and I don't know who started this conversation, but change the subject and before one of us dies laughing here." Claire said and James smiled at her at that.

"Yeah so who's the wise guy this time around, just getting our last gang member back finally here now. And the results are it's a very welcome change from our usual session debates, but is this really necessary right now though." James asked her in response then at that as Kincaid covered his eyes at that. "So is that really necessary right now, you guys?" Jack asked and Kristen closed her eyes at that remark as she was shaking.

As she and Joey tried to keep from laughing at this as she listened to her uncle's answering response to that. "At this rate this is going it's more then necessary at the moment." Damian told him and he nodded. "I know but we keep this up and someone is going to crack here." he said and listening to this, the trio started shaking in laughter at the memory of this conversation and this time in their parents voices then.

"Yeah so what else is new right now, I mean how many times has one of us started this, before the blow out?" James asked him in response to that question. "Hey I'm not the one that started this conversation." Claire said and James nodded. "No I am, but this keeps up and it's going to have one of us die laughing at this rate, especially the quiet members of the gang." he said in answer to that as Neil shook his head at this.

As he and Nancy tried to hold it in then. "Whoever started this conversation end it, otherwise you're getting smacked and I mean that." Elaine said and that did it for the trio as they heard that answering response. "Hey, hey, hey, alright both of you can it already and switch topics, before you have him crack now and her with him at the moment." Wendy said in response and the trio started laughing at that and Harris nodded to that.

"Alright all of you cool it already, with us it was one thing, and for them it's going to have them break from this, as we're them as adults, but don't over do it right now." Jared said to the quintet and they nodded as Elaine started laughing at that as their own therapist looked between them with a bemused smile on his face at that remark. "I'm just saying this for the both of us right now, kids, but that's enough already right now."

"And switch topics, and before one of your friends crack now kids, now that's enough of that already." Harris said for the elderly gang and Kristen and Joey both leaned forward as they tried to pull themselves together at that as the adult trio looked at their cub versions. "Alright guys, get it together and dad switch topics, before they die laughing here." Kincaid said through his and their parents nodded in agreement to that.

"If I wanted anymore indications that we're you as teenagers when in this case I just got it, but it's obvious now. That dad is a younger version of Dr. Harris right now, but two generations with the same personality traits. You expecting trouble out of this right now, because with us it's one thing, but you. Well that's another thing altogether, but this is getting ridiculous." Kristen said as she tried to her laughter under control at this

And they nodded as Claire answered her smiling. "If this was your mother, fathers and me, we'd be in this same conversation right now. To get your mother and Jared to relax, but at this rate, it's once one of us starts it, I have to end before it starts a second time. And till the fight breaks out in the bedroom or the hallway, when we were your age you two." Claire said as she tried to keep from laughing at her remark then smiling.

As Jared and Elaine started laughing at this conversation as she, Claire and the trio exchanged smiles at this. "So if you guys were in our place and it was papa Frasier and Dr. Harris?" Joey asked and they nodded smiling. "Yeah that's exactly what we do mean and why Harris was training your sister, a family friend as I got ready to bring him in. As we got you out of the hospital at the time." Frasier said smiling at his adoptive trio.

"Now I know why this debate sounded familiar right now, it's because we did this on the debate team when we were your age. On the days before school let out, after the season came to an end, but like we keep saying you're a mini me to us kids." James said as he started laughing at that. "So was that conversation really necessary though at the time, boys, baby?" Jack asked as he started laughing at the memory of that conversation.

And the trio all nodded smiling to him. "And like I said, the chain reaction was due to Kin smacking Will in the head with the pillow, after the blow out in the bedroom." Kristen said and they nodded to that. "Prior to this and I heard, someone respond to the first hit and it sounded like they took it directly to the head." Nancy said and Kristen nodded as Joey answered that as he took her hand and she leaned into her brother at that as he said it.

"That was me this time as I made it clear as I smacked him back, before Jenny got hit next." he told her and she nodded to that as she watched her cover her eyes. "She wasn't kidding when she said that, at this point, we were both ready to break at this conversation, as this was the first time now. That we had a chance to be our cub selves together and it was working so well, that the tension from being the new patient."

"And it was gone and it felt like old times between us when we were little here." she said and their parents nodded with a chuckle as they heard Simms remark to her statement "And I was actually finding this entire conversation funny and the change in topics, as it shifted off our usual debates that day in group now. And turned into crime and movie theory for once finally in there as we had the chance to get all of you to relax."

"Before the next thing we heard was the amount of racket going on in the hall when I went to check on you guys. But this was getting ridiculous for a first day in group for you right now." Neil said to his daughter and she smiled and nodded to him at that. _**"Alright subject change and both of you pull yourselves together."** _Simms said to the duo gently, before looking at the quintet gently as she looked between the quartet.

 _ **"You want to handle this girls, Philip, Will?"**_ she asked and they nodded to her smiling. _**"I think we started something here, but this is new right now."** _Philip said and she nodded. _**"Maybe, but whoever started this conversation change it, before they die laughing here."**_ she told him and Taryn took charge at that remark. _**"Well that's the first time finally, that we had any of them relaxing enough."**_

 _ **"Now and enough to make jokes right now."** _Neil told her and she nodded in agreement. _**"And instead of session it turned into comedy hour here, but whoever started this, end it now, before your group mates crack a rib or die laughing."** _she said and the quintet nodded to her. _**"Tell me about it right now, but this crossed the line, between a therapy session and turning into movie theory."**_

 _ **"Alright subject change, before he dies laughing, or both of them do at this rate, sis, pull yourself together or you're going to break a rib."**_ Taryn said with a chuckle and she nodded to her as she answered her at that remark gently. _**"Taryn at the rate this is going if we just found each other again, and I know that you two. Now, were my best friends as toddlers, but my mother had a picture of me."**_

 _ **"And ten others in the living room here."**_ she said and Taryn nodded as her eyes narrowed. _**"Wait, wait, wait a second here, Taryn you said your last name was White, Jenny, yours was Caulfield, right?"** _she asked and they nodded. _ **"Here it comes, what are you thinking exactly?"**_ Nancy asked and she smiled as she said it. _**"I'm thinking that the last time I saw all of you was 8 years ago."**_

 _ **"But not you two specifically, but your mothers, but you two, Sarah, John and Peter as well as your dad, Nattie and Jeff."**_ she said and Nancy smiled at that. _**"And it's starting to come back, but add the years from 8 year old me to this me now Nancy."**_ she said and Nancy nodded as she got a better look at her and covered her eyes and Elaine chuckled to that and Donald nodded with a smile to that reaction.

 ** _"As well as your dad Philip, like I said my maiden last name was Anderson and my grandfather. His name was Judge William Dragon Anderson, your father's old high school nickname was Cannonball as well too._** ** _But Raging Bull Kincaid, Daredevil Thompson, Hardball Crusel, Cannonball Anderson and Rock Stanton._** ** _And as for the the two of you, it's Whiplash White and Rocket Caulfield."_**

 ** _"And, as to why, when she does pitching you better stand back when Wendy comes for pitching in baseball. Because her fastball is enough it could break every bone in your hand or wrist. And as for Claire, it's she_** ** _let's you have it then results, if you're the goalie, in a soccer game._** ** _It's like you got a whiplash from the strength of her kick,_** ** _b_** _ **ut do the names sound familiar in high school."**_

 _ **"And into college here guys?"**_ she asked and the trio nodded with smiles as the girls exchanged smiles. _**"Our parents nicknames in high school and college, before they chose their careers, but think about it. But each one of them chose one that worked quite well for the future careers. For us it's the very same way, but mini me to our parents now in this case, Kris."**_ Will said and she nodded to him gently.

 _ **"There a reason Damian got that name in the first place?"**_ Neil asked looking the duo. "Yeah, and it's because when dodging a couple defense men on the field I did a dive bomb into the touchdown zone. And reason 2) is when given the ball I had my helmet pointed in the way a cannonball would. So they see me charging down the field, and it's like I'm the human cannonball getting shot across the field at the time here now."

"So our quarterback through it to Jim, who threw it to me and I went charging down the field like a blast from a cannon ball cannon." Damian said and then heard her say that second part at that and they started laughing as she answered him at the question then. _**"He tended to act like the human cannonball in the circus when doing plays**_ _ **and to the point the head but resulted in a cannonball type of blow to the head."**_

 _ **"As a result here, so any person seeing him getting ready to charge down the field quickly got out of the way."**_ she said and Neil nodded with a chuckle as Claire watched her cross her arms smiling. _**"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what's yours?"**_ Taryn asked and she chuckled. "Well they ended up learning that the hard way, but Firebird strikes again here right now." Claire said as she started laughing.

Both at that and Elaine nodded smiling as they waited for the next remark to hit. _ **"Firebird Anderson."**_ she said and I nodded with a bemused smile at that. ** _"Well that explains the food fight, alright who started it last night?"_** Nancy asked and she chuckled as she said it to that remark. _**"I think I already know the answer to that, but I want to hear that from you guys, so come on, who started it last night."**_

 _ **"Especially if Max said you went through your first clean pair of clothes after just getting here, and before someone nearly started a water fight. When in the cafeteria, as the amount of noise got my attention as well. And I was watching from the camera room?"** _Simms said and they started laughing at that. "As was I at the moment, but seeing you guys going at it, I felt like I was seeing your parents."

"Our coach had to break it up a few times as a result here which was why I was half expecting you guys. Once the seven of you were together, to be acting like your parents and in this way. But the spectacle in the bathroom is the result of the blow up in the showers, when your fathers started going at it guys, Nancy." Lorenzo said as he started laughing at this memory and the trio started laughing at that remark as Kristen smiled.

 _ **"Kincaid did, but he turned the Phoenix flame on himself, Nancy, Doctor."**_ Will said for her as he and Taryn started laughing at that and they nodded. "That's your parents when they don't know when to quit themselves right now. But like you Neil, I felt the same way regarding their parents as I watched them grow up. So some practitioner trying very risky methods, I wasn't chancing it." Harris said and Neil nodded to him.

 _ **"Yeah and it results in a free for all here, but get that under control before she beats the crap out of you son. And with the pillows, would you please, I mean come on, one night together and already it's turning madhouse around here guys. Look I know we just put you together, or**_ _ **your gang back in one piece, if this is you if you guys grew up together, b**_ _ **ut I see a blow up between you."**_

 _ **"And when you guys are going at it**_ _ **and you're going to get it, and I mean that, young lady.** **Especially if I'm the one getting hit by whatever was thrown and I mean it here."**_ Neil said as he looked between the seven as he tried to keep from smiling at the playful looks on their faces at this. "Don't look now, but I've seen that look before." Donald said with a smile and the seven nodded smiling to the orders.

 _ **"And never mind the blame game, whoever started better fess up or you're really going to get it guys."** _Neil added as he looked at Kristen gently. "This was me and your mother when we were your and Neil's age, baby. But I was your grandfather's best friend in the mental health department, so I knew your mother needed me. Reason being after your grandmother died she was shut down at the time not long after."

"While Damian threw himself into his martial arts, she needed me to talk to, before she could open up to the girls now again or to Donald." Harris said and Kristen nodded. "Are you anything like Adam Malik, and his getting his own star pupil to open up over a trauma?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes I am, but this was why Bill contacted me and brought me in now, you still need time to heal." he said and she nodded softly to him.

"I'd hate to be the idiot that over does it right now." Joey said and Jared started laughing at that as they got the next remark. _**"One other thing, if the projectiles start getting thrown out of the room watch where you're aiming. And before the three of us, Max or his team end up in the middle of it."**_ Simms said and they nodded. "Yeah that's an understatement." Walter, Jeff and Lorenzo said together with a chuckle at that.

 _ **"I take you checked the camera last night once we were together?"**_ she asked and Simms nodded with a slightly bemused smile. "We did, but this is the type of spectacle I expect to see from your parents as teenagers. But I never expected you guys to start going at it next right now, but this went past crazy. And was bordering on insane right now in the ward." Lorenzo and Walter said as they started laughing at that.

 _ **"I did, but I didn't think that putting you together would result in that right now.** **But truthfully I would see that this turned into a circus around here right now, if this is you when you were kids and grew up together."**_ she said and they nodded as Kristen smiled and she gave a gentle smile to her. "I take it this was before she lost her mind that week guys baby?" James asked and they nodded to him gently.

"Yeah I was explaining to her a few things as my memories were now breaking down the front door and of us. I was the one with memories of all of us that's including the trio, as I put this in a way she could understand now finally. In regarding your temper and with it, your mini me, and that's including your temper out of boredom. When it comes to Kin now, as a result this was helping as she finally cooled down in her personality now."

"Where Kin was concerned now, as she saw him in a way she normally never saw him before and the guys with her. I just tamed the raging bull in your nickname and as a result here, she was in shock he, Philip and I were like this together now. We were the first to be reunited with each other, and just after Will answered the connection. When in our link, but the bond we had, as a wolf pack snapped back into place now."

"But for me this was him when we were together and it was working in controlling his temper now." she said and he nodded to that remark, Kincaid pulled her into a hug. "Yeah she was just what I needed as our quartet and gang was now in one piece, I could heal finally." he said and their parents nodded to him as she hugged him tightly at that _**"So firebird, as in Phoenix flame, explosion?"**_ Neil asked her at that with a smile.

And she nodded as Philip started laughing. "Yeah that's exactly what we mean, and you think she's bad in her loss of temper. Well you never seen my twin when she loses her temper right now when playing." Damian said and they nodded in agreement. "And don't push it right now, brother as this is neither the time nor place for that conversation." Claire said and he nodded in agreement as they heard his son answer that.

 _ **"Kin whatever you do, don't turn tick her off or you're getting the flame on full blast for testing her patience right now. Though I bet if our fathers were pulling several crazy stunts at work at time. Well I can bet our mothers were ready to put them in traction for it as a result of the close calls."**_ he said and she started laughing at that and nodded as she answered him smiling at that remark gently.

"You have no idea baby, by that point I was ready to do it to your father." Mary said to that remark smiling. "You ever going to let me live that down honey?" he asked in response and she shook her head as Elaine answered that. "No and the reason is the last situation that put you in the infirmary was when you took several pieces of shrapnel. And to the back, you scared the hell out of us, and to answer your remark, baby on that."

"Yeah and reason being is your father and uncle were constantly pulling stunts that scared your mother and me out of our wits, at time. Your father barely missed being too close to a grenade when it went off and your uncle, baby. That did it for me and I smacked him a good one, before your mother let him have next. But your fathers in the case of you, Jim, Elliot and Donald, you guys are cutting it way too close."

"For our tastes right now and the latest now, well this is and was enough he does it twice and he's going to be stuck in the that hospital bed for three months this time." Elaine added with a bemused smile at the remark and Kristen looked at her version. And with a bemused smile on her face at that and Nancy shook her head smiling at that remark. "I see why mom nearly beat the crap out of you dad." she said and he nodded, bemused.

 ** _"Yeah and that's why we're acting like this together, now, but that's the link, the connection snapped back into place guys. But the link is hardwired to two things, but one, same block and the other, the other is a familial connection. Whether your parents know it or not by my being the last to arrive the gang is back together, now at the moment here now, but things start moving fast."_**

 ** _"Our parents are the best of friends, you five specifically are my adopted relatives._** _ **But first was the Thompsons, then the Kincaids, Crusels, Stantons and Caulfields, whatever reason caused the separation it's tied to the fact. Lisa and Kerry mentioned a character by the name of Freddy, we keep hearing his name. Now, with that that whoever this Freddy guy is, it's linked to the block."**_

 _ **"And why our parents told us never to go there, this Freddy was a real person from our past, but during this phone betwen our mothers, Nancy. I gathered one thing and one thing only from the time he disappeared, died or whatever now. That**_ _ **for whatever reason, possibly bad memories, but 2 murders on the block 6 years ago, Jess gets hit next and it turns into brushfire."**_

 ** _"So this could be heading towards a memory our parents don't want us remembering. Memories type two and said is why we all ended up in here, his face, before he got cooked, is clearing in our memories."_ **she said and Anderson nodded as Neil shifted position in his chair at that as Simms looked at Neil at that. "My thoughts on that remark were, great that's just what we needed right now."

"Past traumas and said are connected to why Parker took off in the first place at the time right now." Neil said to Harris and he nodded sternly. "And second for a young patient, no normal patient can act like a psychiatrist as she helps us crack this. Elaine told me at the time she was intending on combining criminology and psychology together." he said and Neil said and he nodded as she pulled Tiger into her arms and he started purring at that.

 _ **"Though if Jess is Jesse Walsh and he told me and I know we just hit the nail on the head here, if anyone studied theology and here's the kicker. But around time our parents were born, there was the only recorded exorcism. And in history of the catholic church and our families are all Catholic. So one catch and here's the thing now, but these followed three things: Infestation, obsession.**_

 _ **"And finally actual possession, s**_ _ **o look at this carefully now, last year at the house, we had several real cases of infestation, animals exploding. Followed by the things throwing themselves out of the refrigerator, and then comes obsession, and he's blacking out, before Kerri and Lisa. They find indications of what look abuse all over his body, before the possession at the time."**_

 _ **"And the night of the riot."**_ she said and the sextet nodded to her in shock at that. _**"Jess, who's that exactly?"** _Taryn asked and she sighed. _ **"Who ended up at Fairview exactly, because two of my friends have been missing. And for the better part of seven months and Dana's boyfriend was Derek Jacobs, but Jesse Walsh, Dean Philips. And Derek Jacobs, the riot at the pool party was just the beginning."**_

 _ **"But that explains this, but next question is why put us together, now?"**_ she said and the girls nodded to her. _**"Jesse Walsh, you don't mean what happened last year is connected to this, he never told us the added truths to that. But is Jesse Walsh this same Jesse who was a member of the group here?"**_ Will asked and she sighed as she explained to him gently as they exchanged looks at the news then.

 _ **"Yeah and every time he blacked out the bastard took total control and Schneider. If Freddy is this Freddy Krueger and I had this on me, Lisa gave me the diary. But**_ _ **Freddy could be an alias for Fred and if it is, then he was born a psociopath, before turning into a psychopath in later years. Before starting his reign of terror, some of the kids in our neighborhood were murdered by him."**_

 _ **"But that's the real catch, Lisa said she and Jesse found a diary in the closet of his bedroom and with it. And she started printing up a bunch of newspaper clippings."**_ she said and Elaine nodded in relief then. "There that was exactly what I wanted you to realize and that was our church that your father went to. In fact the man may have been a priest at the time, but he didn't realize what the heck was going on."

"But we had to finish the job and bury him and consecrate the grave by our final rites system now, Fred's mother was a nun and a Catholic. He was born a Catholic, so our only chance was by our system." Jared told her and she nodded. "And evidently his mother was also telling me it was time to return to my original religion now." Neil added and they nodded as they watched him give a nod to her at the news as he took the diary then

"It was around then, that the pieces were starting to come together, but I was praying I was wrong." he said and Anderson nodded. "His mother is our age, but she died at the convent at the time, but if this ends up resulting her coming into the picture twice in three years. And we have to take charge right now, but information getting unraveled at the time right now." Frasier said for the entire elderly gang at that remark gentlu.

And they nodded to him in understanding at that. "Oh jeez, I wasn't expecting you to have my diary on you, but if Elaine put it in your suitcase that was enough to help now. As the reason was slowly coming out now in this case at the time." Nancy said and she noded as they heard her say gently to her. **_"That's my diary when I was your age guys, I guess Jesse chose my bedroom, but he's linked to us like you are._**

 ** _"But that block is a minefield if you cross the threshold of the house, and let me take a guess. Your dreamscape is the house, if that's how I ended up inside it."_ **she said and Kristen nodded and they nodded. "That's just what we need, you're not going in there on purpose, it's your dreamscape." Harris said to her at that firmly. "Yeah and after the last nightmare I wasn't having her drain her strength out of exhaustion."

"After Philip was killed that night, I had to get her the drug and fast, before she drained all of her strength." Neil said and he nodded to that. _**"Well whatever connection is between us, has to do with whatever our parents are hiding from us, then again I'm not surprised right now."**_ Jennifer said to her and Will nodded. "I know, I missed your parents alot, but I'm glad I got you back." She said as she looked at her quartet.

Smiling they exchanged gentle looks at that remark then. "From here the conversation took the turn of their vocally horsing around with each other. As I saw the quintet exchanging smiles and I knew this was the conversation that they had during dinner. And when in the cafeteria." Neil said and they all nodded smiling at that. _**"How did you guys wind up in here?"** _she asked and Joey smiled as they exchanged grins at that.

"That question was a repeated question we already had that conversation during dinner." Kincaid said and they all nodded. "In my son's case he ended up falling over the over hang our house, though I had it barred off and it was at chest level at the time." Jack said and they nodded in agreement to that. "For Philip a near drowning." Damian said as they heard Will's answer at that remark as they exchanged smiles at that.

 _ **"You remember when Kincaid said that I took a jump, well he wasn't lying, the guy through me out of my bedroom window."**_ he said and she nodded as Kincaid started on his. _ **"I wasn't sure of what happened but I woke up with my wrist slit open."**_ he said and before Philip did his, Simms put a hold on it. _**"Guys, I think we better go into this later."**_ she said and the sextet started laughing at that remark.

As they watched the trio exchange smiles as Kincaid looked at her with a smile. _**"I take it you want to be a detective?"**_ he asked and she chuckled. _ **"Kind of, but considering that we are in this together, it's best. If we know what we are dealing with before it starts getting out of hand."**_ she said and their parents nodded smiling as James said it smiling as he looked between the teenage trio smiling at that.

"Nice touch in the relaxed banter, but this is us, when we're trying to keep someone from focusing on our recovery, as we'd rather enjoy a day off to relax now. Instead of a real therapy session as we became ourselves as cubs again." he said it smiling gently at that at that remark gently as the group tried to keep from laughing. And as they looked at the smiles the girls exchanged at that remark as Kristen said it gently.

 ** _"So Taryn, what's your area?"_** she asked and Taryn couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Like we said, this is what your mother and I were like together growing up, she and I were constantly getting into playful debates like this." Claire again and she smiled at that remark gently as they heard a chuckle in Nancy's tone. **_"Self induced therapy, better stand back now."_** Nancy said and Neil nodded with a chuckle to that remark.

 ** _"Same issue as yours actually, although why I chose this is beyond me, it seems like what ever the connection between us is, it has to do with the model you built the other night and this lunatic, and he is targeting us for some reason, and if I have to guess, it has to do with the street that house is on."_** she said and before the guys got involved in it and Harris hid a chuckle to that remark.

"Truthfully I heard this from your parents all the time after your grandmother died, but I'm just repeating this right now. But you guys take it down a few notches and that's enough of this already right now." he said and the trio chuckled and nodded to him. **_"So you think this will cause a problem?"_** she asked and Kristen grinned back at her. "By that point, she was getting protective of me again." she said and Claire nodded to her.

 ** _"Maybe and maybe not though in our case who knows."_** she said and the seven of them started laughing and Neil nodded as he stepped in at that. And to end it before they started getting into a playful fight. **_"Okay you two, that's enough of that."_** he said, looking between the duo gently as they nodded and their mothers nodded. "Uh oh, here it comes, I've seen that on your faces before girls, but come on now baby."

"Is this really necessary, before you call it quits for the day right now." Harris asked looking at her smiling as she said it with a playful smile on her face. "And by that point, it's that the only thing shooting through my mind here is we had enough. And of the playful banter, so we had to take break here right now in that case." Neil said smiling as he nodded as Harris said it for both of them at that as he looked at the duo gently.

"Oh boy here it comes, guys enough already." he said, echoing what Neil was thinking as he could see that the kids were about to start laughing at this. _ **"Guys I know where this conversation is going next, don't try it."** _he said to them, as he quoted it with Neil and she smiled at him at that. "Under normal circumstances this type of cheeky behavior usually landed your mother in the same position it had you in with your father."

"And with me when they were your age, and with those words in mind right now, don't push it right now, young lady." he said as he echoed the next remark from the bemused smile on Neil's face at that. _**"Kiddo you are asking for a serious tickle torturing, now watch it or you're going to get it."**_ he said for him with a slight chuckle to that as he looked at his own patients who both had the same look on their faces at this.

"I know under normal circumstances right now this helped, but like Daniel, it's I was the same way with your mother, but don't over do it. And I've seen that smile on her face when she and Erin, Sally, Wendy, Claire and Anna were together, so don't push it." Frasier said to that remark gently with a bemused smile on his face at that and she nodded. "Here it comes, bickering match in 3, 2, 1..., now." Elaine said as it started at that.

 _ **"She started it."** _Kristen as Elaine echoed that with her and Claire smiled said as she answered that. **_"No I didn't"_** Claire said and it started going back and forth a bit. **_"Yes you did."_ Elaine said** as they tried to hold it in as Claire started **_"No I didn't."_ **she said with a grin and she started heating up for this. **_"Yes you did?"_ **Elaine repeated and Claire smiled. **"No I didn't."** she repeated and that started things between them.

 **" _Did" Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" Didn't"_** _, before it switched gears._ ** _"Didn't"_** Elaine said and Claire responded to that. **" _Did, aw man, alright you got me here."_ **she said smiling. "Alright guys that's enough of that already." Harris said before Neil repeated that remark as he looked betwen the duo with a bemused smile **_"Guys that's enough of that."_ **he said again and it started a second time at that remark.

 **"She started it."** Taryn said and they went at it a second time. _**"**_ ** _Oh man I haven't seen them like this is in a while, but kiddo you keep that up. And you are going to get it big time, so watch it or you're going to get it."_ **Harris said as he looked between them as he and Neil said it together at that remark smiling. **_"Guys enough."_** they repeated and the boys and Jennifer started laughing at that playful fight.

"Twelve years nothing ever changes, but this getting ridiculous you guys, but was that really necessary right now?" Wendy said as she started laughing at that and Harris nodded as he saw the playful smile as he quoted the next to Elaine gently. _**'Young lady, you keep that up or try that with me and I'm going to give a round of tickle torture you'll never forget, now watch it.'** _he said to her at that gently bemused.

"Anyone want to consider these things are growing just a little too close together, if your cubs are acting like you when when you were still on the debate team, girls?" Harris asked the duo smiling and they nodded. "We considered that, but that was going just a little too far when Jack, Wendy and I were the straight ones in the gang. But this is getting ridiculous right now." Jared said ad he tried to pull himself together at that.

 ** _"Here we go again."_ **Harris said at the playful smiles on their faces as he echoed Neil's thoughts on that as he looked at Kristen with a bemused smile. _**"Keep that up kiddo and I'm going to get you later."**_ he added with a gentle smirk and she chuckled as he pulled her against him and she burrowed into his arms gently at that. "Around then, I decided to call it as that gave us a break from the usual then we could talk later."

"And pick things the following morning as I went over how things were going with the group, with them back together." Neil said and the group nodded to him as they watched him look between the seven gently smiling at that. **" _Alright you guys session is over, we can pick it up in the morning."_** he said and they nodded as they left the room as a group as they saw Philip move to her and she wrapped her arm around his back.

And Damian and Elaine smiled softly at that as they listened to their conversation. _**"You got those photos, though Kris, I want to see them, if there's one of us four together, you, me, Aunt Elaine and dad."** he said and she nodded to him. __**"Yeah I do, but all I need is what's in my heart to know I just found you again cousin, I'm not losing you after I just you back."** she said and he nodded, smiling to her._

As he pressed his forehead to hers in response and the duo smiled in hapines at that as they saw the young counsins together for the first time as he answered her. **_"Me too, I'm not losing you again, Kris, I'm glad we just got back together. You're my sister in addition to cousin."_ **he said and I hid a smile _. **"Hey guys, group meeting in our room, we better go over this."**_ Kincaid said and they both nodded to him.

As they left the room together at that and they smiled at that. **"Well I can see she is going to be the ring leader for the group."** Neil said with a chuckle and Nancy nodded. "Well you're half right Damian is the alpha of the pack and I'm the omega, but he and Donald took turns on that at times." Elaine said to him and he nodded **"** _ **Is there a connection between them and you though?"** _he asked and her and she nodded.

 _ **"Well that's a switch up from the norm, her arriving eased up things right now,**_ **you with her, I've never Philip and Kincaid like this before."** Neil told her and she nodded, smiling. _**"Like I said I've had dealings with pattern nightmares and there is a connection between them."** _she said before Simms looked at her in confusion. _**"In truth, if they're cousins, their brother/sister bind snapped back into place."**_

 _ **"But we got to read that part of her medical records."** _She told him in a whisper and he nodded to her, seeing the look on Simms face, the elder Elm Street gang and Harris gave a nod. "She's in shock you're making progress finally." James said and they nodded. _**"I take it her playing with you like that is going to get her a bit tortured later?"** _she asked and Neil nodded as he answered her with a chuckle in his tone.

 _ **"I've had to deal with kids who give off that kind of playful attitude a few days in and I get it on the first full day she's here. And I think Kincaid is rubbing off on her for that, because if she keeps that up. I'm going to let her have it later, and I will drop by her room tonight before I leave to give that warning."** _he said and she nodded with a smile and Harris shook his head smiling at that.

 ** _"How many times does that happen with the new ones?"_** she asked and he smiled. **_"A lot, and with her hanging out with what looks like her brothers and sisters, she is going to get cheeky with me and if she tries that, I'm going to let her have it and keep it up till she decides to not do that anymore."_** he said and she nodded as she answered him gently smiling at that remark gentlu at that.

 ** _"What's the capital punishment for getting smart or getting hit with whatever they were playing with here when it comes to you guys. And any other orderly who spends time with them?"_** she asked and he chuckled as he answered her as he stood up and grabbed his folder at that as he grabbed the pen and got ready then. To write down what he observed between as he said it to her at that gently.

 ** _"A round of tickle torture and if they keep it up, Max and I just add on to it the point to where they try not to do that twice, since the others got hit about fifteen times each, and in her case she's about to get and if she keeps it up we're going to go at her later on."_ **Neil said and she nodded as they watched Simms. **_"I think whatever happened last night started something between them."_**

 ** _"Because she is a lot more relaxed now than she was yesterday and I haven't seen them that comfortable with a new member in the group. Let alone Kincaid answering a question that easily without a blowout. Either her bond with them changed something in him or there's something else going on. But_** ** _whichever it is,_** ** _I hope this doesn't start getting dangerous."_** Simms said and Harris nodded.

"That's when it started in her case, she's in shock that you could get results but they can't and they're getting better. Finally now that they have you and Kristen back, you listen to them, she's part of their gang. And she knows that the longer this goes on with you there, there is a chance the girls tell you about Adam. And they're dead meat, that it princess?" Thompson asked and she nodded to him as he and Kincaid crossed their arms.

 _ **"With the fact that she has had a chance to rest and whatever came up, it's going to help in case anything else comes up. But there won't be a problem and it won't get dangerous, she has already managed to curb his temper. and with finally is that with the way it's going I don't think it will cause problems. But the girls are growing closer, and the boys are getting protective of her."**_

 _ **"And now the next question is why."** _Neil said to her and she looked at Nancy with a suspicious look. _**"The kids aren't usually so relaxed around new comers, so what is going on here?"** _she asked and Nancy sighed as she looked at her and he nodded. "I didn't have to hear the words as she was getting suspicious of Simms's distrust for her. And I could tell she didn't trust Simms either." Neil told Harris and Anderson at that.

 ** _"Why the heck would it get dangerous the kids are enjoying just being normal teenagers for once, and whatever is connecting them together probably has to do with their background."_** he said to her and Nancy added on to that with an irritated look on her face as she looked at her as well. "She also knew that with everything Kristen told me I was starting to switch tactics as she, Nancy, and I got to work on this."

"Nancy was my partner in their therapy now." Neil said to Harris and he nodded sternly. **"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and Taryn was right that it had to do with the model that the house was based off of, as for things between me and them, I'm not sure yet, and I'm still trying to figure that out."** she said and left it at that as he looked at her with a smile, at the remark knowing she saw it too then.

 ** _"Elizabeth we need to talk."_** Neil said to her firmly and she moved into the corner for that as he walked over there and dropped his tone while Nancy moved into the hall. _**"Was that really necessary, the kids are growing closer because of whatever is connecting them together. And there is more of a chance of someone else getting hurt than one of them hurting each other right now."**_

 _ **"The boys are getting even more protective of her, because I don't doubt she probably told them the reason for why we have been watching over her and they're now helping in keeping her from getting worse, if what Erin told us yesterday is true they did spend a lot of time together.**_ _ **There is an even bigger chance they were probably raised together and that bond got re-established."**_

 ** _"Now, that she is here with the way they are with each other, so stop being overly critical."_ **he told her and she sighed as she explained her thoughts on this and waited to hear her excuse on it. **_"I'm just getting worried with his gentleness with her, I'll try to take it down a bit, but something is going on and I'm trying to figure this out."_ **she said and he nodded as he answered that he looked at her.

 _ **"My best guess here is they probably did grow up together before they met up now and if that is the case, then they found each other again, which could explain this. I know you're worried about this, but it's not going to be a problem, Kincaid is probably the one she was closest to out of the group when they were little if he's that protective of her now and it's probably the same."**_

 _ **"With rest of the boys, so for the time being I'm just going to watch them**_ _ **as they hang out together as things keep up today, but by the looks of it it's going to lead in the direction of one of them starting something in the bedrooms and if that's the case, stay out of range later on.**_ _ **Max said that they were messing around last night, but I don't think it's going to further than practical jokes."**_

 ** _"Or anything else along the lines of normal teenage fooling around."_** he said and she smiled at that one. "By that point her attitude was making me more apprehensive by the minute." he said and Anderson nodded. _**"I just hope it doesn't turn into a mad house because if it does we are going to wind up in the line of fire. She's barely been here for 24 hours and the changes have been working out so far."**_

 ** _"One of the four of us is going to have to tell them to keep it under control though."_ **she said and he nodded as they ended our conversation before Neil turned to Nancy as he went into the hall with her at that. "That was my thought, as I saw the kids run passed me as like they were stil 10 to 11 at the time." Jeff said and Harris nodded as he listened to Neil's conversation with Nancy at that gently as he said to her.

 _ **"I think that their bond must have triggered something here, because I haven't seen them like this in three months, and with her as a member of the group. I'm sure things are going to get interesting today as a result of it."** _Neil said to her at that and she looked at him with a smile. "Things were going in the right direction but we were waiting for the other boot to drop now." Nancy said to their parents at that gently.

 _ **"Yeah well, if what we heard over what happened at dinner is anything to go by it's going to be like that all day."** _she said and he nodded. "It was then she told me what Kristen told her in Nancy's office before the session that day. As I was glad she was beginning to relax around me, I knew that she was beginning to grow attached. And if it kept up she would never want to let me go." He said and Harris nodded to him gently.


End file.
